SIE & SIE
by jinai
Summary: 2nd Part. Hier geht es weiter mit LavixJack, KandaxIan ... bitte weitergehen, einfach weitergehen, drinnen erfahren Sie alles wissenswerte. LaviOC, KandaOC, M-rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Weil ich so unglaublich kreativ bin, was Titel angeht_ *ähem*_ ist diese Story sehr leicht als Fortsetzung einer anderen, sehr leicht erkennbaren Story mit ebenfalls fragwürdigem Titel zu erkennen._ *hüstel*_

Wer Titeln gerne irgendeinen Sinn verleiht, wird sich im Verlaufe der Story vermutlich denken können, warum diese Fortsetzung so heißt, wie sie heißt ... ich verwende diese Titel eigentlich nur als Platzhalter :D

**sternenhagel: **Zählt es auch, wenn zumindest Ian vorkommt? _*hoffnungsvoll blinzel*_ Nein? Naja, man kann mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich es nicht zumindest versucht hätte. Und was meinen Laptop angeht: Der ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich glaube nur, dass die 1,5 l-Flasche ihm etwas zugesetzt hat, die auf den Bildschirm gefallen ist. Jaja, auch Unmöglichkeiten passieren hin und wieder, nur sieht die sonst niemand. Und wer sich keine Donauwasserpumpen leisten kann, hat auch kein Geld für einen neuen Laptop ... man wurschtelt sich halt durch. _ hingegen hat wohl einfach die Luken dicht gemacht, als dein Monsterreview angerauscht kam :D Dass Rhode nicht tot ist, war klar, aber bei Kanda bin ich mir da traurigerweise sehr sicher ... Oh, du bist auch ein Narutard mit zanpakuto? One Piece ist nicht so mein Fall, aber die anderen beiden werden mit offenen Armen empfangen. Raffael macht ihnen Cocktails, während wir warten. Heeeyyy, sag nichts gegen Metal. Ich hör auch Metal, während ich meine Leberkäsesemmel esse (auf dt.: Ich höre Metal und bin keine Vegetarierin. Frage beantwortet?) Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber für Kanda und Ian hab ich mir schon was anderes ausgedacht, das ähm ... kommt aber erst später. Sind halt meine beiden Nullchecker, meine Spätzünder.

**Rated: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Das gehört alles nicht mir, sondern ist nur von Katsura Hosino geborgt und wird nach nicht allzu schlimmer Folter wieder glimpflich entlassen. Sie bekommen auch Bepanthen und Hansaplast für die Heimreise mit, versprochen._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SIE 1.0 Unwissenheit und Gewissheit<strong>

**London, Hauptquartier, 02.09 Uhr**

Allen gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Er und Ian waren die einzigen beiden, die noch wach waren –von den Mitarbeitern abgesehen. Von den anderen Exorzisten war außerdem niemand da; gestern Abend waren Kanda und Linali nach St. Petersburg abgereist. Damit, Lavi und Jack in Deutschland, Linali und Kanda in Russland, Krory und Miranda in Asien, blieben nur noch sie beide übrig –und natürlich hatten sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als bis spät in die Nacht zu pokern.

Irgendwann wurde aber auch das langweilig, zumal sie zu müde waren, um richtig betrügen zu können.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam schlafen gehen?" fragte Allen von seiner Ecke auf dem Sofa aus, während er das Blatt in seiner Hand betrachtete. Schlechte Karten, extrem schlechte Karten, aber es war ihm egal; er war viel zu müde, um sie gegen bessere auszutauschen.

Ian blickte von seinen Karten hoch, als er angesprochen wurde. Er hatte es sich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sofa bequem gemacht, den Kopf auf die breite Lehne gelegt, die Füße –ohne Stiefel- auf der anderen Lehne. „Vielleicht." Er war selbst müde und brauchte dringend Schlaf. Jetzt wusste er, wie es Jack gegangen war, als er in Venedig gewesen war. Ständig musste er daran denken, wie es Jack jetzt ging, was er gerade machte und ob alles in Ordnung war. Sein halbwacher Verstand fantasierte sich bereits die unmöglichsten Dinge zusammen, von angreifenden Riesentomaten über die Übernachtung in einer Schuhschachtel bis hin zu der Vorstellung, dass ihr Zug sich verfahren hatte, und sie jetzt in Mali saßen. Tausend Versionen von ein und derselben Szene schossen durch seinen Kopf, und keine einzige davon ergab auch nur irgendeinen Sinn. Dazwischen war aber ein Gedanke immer klar und gestochen scharf; ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, vorsichtig um Linali herum zu sein. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was das bedeutete, oder warum dieser Gedanke immer wieder auftauchte.

„Was heißt ‚Vielleicht'?"

„Keine Ahnung." Ian überlegte eine Weile und entschloss sich dann für das einfachste. „Wahrscheinlich, dass ich schon so müd bin, dass mir keine richtige Antwort mehr einfällt."

Sie lachten schlaftrunken; eigentlich war es nicht lustig, aber ihren schlafumnebelten Geistern erschien es irgendwie komisch.

„Okay, jetz brauchn wir wirklich Schlaf", entschied Ian und legte die Karten beiseite, ohne sie sich noch einmal anzusehen. Sie konnten die Runde genauso gut jetzt beenden, auch wenn sie keinen Gewinner entschieden hatten.

Allen folgte seinem Beispiel; müde streckte er sich, als er aufstand. „Ich glaube, ich werde bis zum Mittagessen durchschlafen."

„Wenn du nich vorher wieder Hunger bekommst…" Ian grinste und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Der weißhaarige Exorzist rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, als er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte. Es war immer langweilig, wenn sie nicht unterwegs waren; besonders, wenn alle anderen weg waren. Nie waren die Tage und Stunden länger.

Der andere Junge wäre auf dem Weg zu _seinem_ Zimmer fast die Stufen hinunter geflogen. Er konnte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig am Handlauf festhalten, ansonsten läge er jetzt wohl am anderen Ende der Treppe. Wenn er Glück gehabt hätte, wäre er im Fallen eingeschlafen; dann hätte er wenigstens nichts mehr mitbekommen.

_So viel Schwachsinn kann auch nur mir einfallen._

Er öffnete seine Zimmertüre und ließ sich, so wie er war, auf sein Bett fallen. _Bis zum Mittag durchzuschlafen wäre jetzt genau das Richtige_, dachte er noch; dann schlief er ein.

**Friesack, Gut Briesen, selbe Zeit**

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Lavi unsanft geweckt, als Jacks Hand ihn mit einem satten Klatschen im Gesicht traf. Als er die Hand beiseite schob, wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass der jüngere Exorzist schlief, es also nicht mit Absicht getan hatte. Er hatte sich im Schlaf herumgeworfen und die Hand war einfach zufällig auf seinem Gesicht zum Liegen gekommen.

Keine zwei Sekunden später ertönte von draußen ein leises Poltern. Lavi schoss alarmiert in die Höhe und griff nach Nyoibo. Er schlich zur Tür und spähte nach draußen, sah aber zu seiner Erleichterung nur eine dicke Katze, die erschrocken vor ihm davonrannte. Mit einem leisen Lachen schloss er die Tür wieder und drehte sich um, um zu seinem Bett zurückzugehen.

Abrupt blieb er stehen. Das Mondlicht schien durchs Fenster genau auf die andere Seite des Bettes; die, auf der Jack auf dem Rücken lag und schlief. Wie der Zufall es so wollte, beleuchtete es seinen Oberkörper, aber das war es nicht, was ihn zum Stehen bleiben gebracht hatte.

Jack hatte unter dem hochgeschobenen Hemd einen Verband um die Brust gewickelt. Das ließ nur zwei Schlüsse zu, die beide in die Kategorie ‚Unfassbar' gehörten. Ersterer, nämlich, dass er eine Verletzung hatte, die er verschwiegen hatte, gefiel ihm immer noch besser als der zweite.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett, während er versuchte, herauszufinden, welche der beiden Lösungen zutraf. Als seine Schienbeine die Bettkante berührten, blieb er erneut stehen. Vorsichtig, um Jack nicht aufzuwecken, zog er am unteren Rand des Hemdes und hob es leicht hoch.

Was er sah, schloss eine der beiden Möglichkeiten eventuell aus, aber ganz sicher war er nicht. Er ließ das Hemd wieder los und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit weiter südlich.

_Nur ein Weg, das herauszufinden._

Und in beiden Fällen, wenn er Recht hatte und wenn nicht, würde Jack ihn umbringen, sollte er das mitbekommen. Er wäre seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher –und vor Ian erst recht nicht. Jacks Bruder würde ihn zurück ins Leben holen und gleich noch mal umbringen, dessen war er sicher.

Trotzdem, er brauchte Gewissheit. Also hob er die Hand erneut und… Sofort zuckte er wieder zurück. Der Beweis war erbracht, denn was dort sein sollte, war _definitiv_ nicht dort.

Jack war kein Jack.

Im selben Moment, als er ihn berührte und wieder zurückzuckte, schoss Jack plötzlich aus dem Bett hoch. Seine linke Hand griff nach Lavis Kragen, seine rechte glitt unter seinen Kopfpolster. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Exorzisten nach vorne und schleuderte ihn rücklings aufs Bett. Im nächsten Moment war er über ihm, seine Linke immer noch an seinem Kragen, mit der Rechten drückte er den kalten Stahl seines Dolches gegen seine Kehle. Die eben erst gefasste Erkenntnis wurde von dem Bild verdrängt, das sich Lavi bot. Das war nicht der Jack, den er kannte; das war ein Fremder –eine Fremde, korrigierte er sich, die keine Sekunde zögern würde, ihn zu töten. Obwohl er Nyoibo noch in der Hand hielt, hatte er vollkommen auf den Hammer vergessen. Wie gelähmt starrte er das Mädchen an. Das war derselbe Blick, mit dem Ian Allen im Zug angesehen hatte; genauso hatte Allen ihn beschrieben.

Jack blinzelte, dann riss sie die Augen auf. „Lavi?" Sofort lockerte sich der Druck der Klinge an seinem Hals, verschwand aber nicht. Hatte sie die Augen eben noch aufgerissen, verengte sie sie jetzt misstrauisch. „Wieso hast du mich geweckt?"

Er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen; stattdessen starrte er sie nur stumm an. Irgendwie musste sie an seinem Blick erkannt haben, dass ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen war, denn sie verstärkte den Griff um seinen Kragen und drückte mit dem Messer wieder fester zu. „Ich sollte dich…" Sie musste nicht weiter sprechen, er verstand auch so. Sie wollte ihr Geheimnis bewahren.

_Ich sollte wirklich…_ Aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte nicht den Druck auf seine Kehle verstärken, sodass Blut floss. Binnen weniger Minuten wäre er tot, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können; es war so einfach. Aber sie brachte es nicht fertig. Das war Lavi.

Wut verdunkelte ihr Gesicht, dann stieß sie sich von ihm ab und sprang auf die Füße. Mit einem Fluch schleuderte sie den Dolch von sich; er flog quer durchs Zimmer und drang zentimetertief in die Holzvertäfelung der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein. Heftig atmend vor Zorn blieb sie stehen und starrte auf den mit Leder umwickelten Griff, der immer noch zitterte.

Langsam tauchte Lavi aus seiner Starre auf. Ausschlaggebend war wohl das Gefühl der Leere gewesen, das entstanden war, als ihre Knie sich nicht mehr gegen seine Hüften gepresst hatten, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Auf einmal war ihm kalt geworden, was seinen Verstand dafür zurückbrachte. Wie in Zeitlupe setzte er sich auf und starrte sie an.

Sie wusste genau, was er jetzt dachte. Wie sie ihn und alle anderen getäuscht hatte, aber ihn ganz besonders. Schließlich hatte sie behauptet, sein Freund zu sein, aber das war natürlich auch gelogen, nicht wahr? Wie belogen und betrogen er sich jetzt vorkommen musste, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Er war bestimmt wütend auf sie, hasste sie. Das tat weh; das wollte sie nicht. Sie wünschte, einfach alles rückgängig machen zu können, aber das war nicht möglich. Jetzt konnte sie nur das Beste aus der Situation machen. Die Devise hieß: Rette, was noch zu retten ist. 1) Beschütze Ian. 2) Sichere dir sein Schweigen. 3) Gewinne sein Vertrauen zurück; werde wieder sein Freund.

Letzterer Punkt entsprang purem Eigennutz, aber das war ihr egal. Sie wollte diese Freundschaft um jeden Preis retten –oder was davon noch übrig war.

_Falls_ überhaupt noch etwas davon übrig war.

Nur wusste sie absolut nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Wie konnte sie ihn überzeugen, wie ihm klarmachen, dass sie- dass sie was? Dass sie, um sich selbst zu retten, alle anderen getäuscht hatte? Das konnte sie nicht sagen. Aber wenn sie nicht sagte, warum sie es getan hatte, würde er ihr nie wieder vertrauen. Diese Tatsache schmerzte sie mehr als alles andere.

Schritt Nummer Eins. Er musste jetzt rational denken, wenn er Antworten haben wollte, wenn er bei Verstand bleiben wollte. „Wie heißt du wirklich?"

„Jack." Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie antwortete. „Ich hab meinen Namn abgelegt; jetz bin ich nur noch Jack."

Schritt Nummer Zwei. „Wie viel davon war wahr?"

Sie wussten beide, was gemeint war. Wie viel von _ihr_ war wahr? Von ihrer Freundschaft? „Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich kein Junge bin… alles."

Jetzt sah sie ihn an. Bevor er zu Schritt Nummer Drei übergehen konnte, sprach sie weiter; allerdings nicht, ohne vorher tief durchzuatmen. Das würde jetzt viel Mut erfordern und mehr Ehrlichkeit, als sie in ihrem Versteckspiel gewohnt war. „Alles… alles, was ich über… meinen eignen… meinen eignen Körper weiß, weiß ich aus Gesprächn von Huren, die ich mit angehört hab." Es stimmte; das war alles, was sie über Frauen wusste. Als sie das letzte Mal kein Junge mehr gewesen war, war sie neun Jahre alt gewesen; zu jung, um etwas über die Dinge zu erfahren, die sie Jahre später erwarteten.

Jetzt war es heraus. Sie hatte ihm eine Sache über sich, von der niemand außer Ian wusste, auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert. Sie hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt; jetzt lag es an ihm, ob er sie ergreifen würde. Ob er ihr vertraute.

Lavi hatte vollkommen vergessen, was Schritt Drei gewesen war, als sie das gesagt hatte. Sie war wieder in ihr altes Muster zurückgefallen; sie erzählte ihm etwas über sich, er ihr über sich. Sie wollte immer noch sein Freund sein, bat ihn, ihr zu vertrauen. Natürlich war es ein harter Brocken, zu erfahren, dass Jack nicht war, wofür sie sich ausgab; das musste erst verdaut werden. Aber seltsamerweise glaubte er ihr. Dass sie nicht gelogen hatte; dass sie ihn mochte, ihm vertraute; dass sie für Schokolade sterben könnte; dass sie den Zauberlehrling auswendig aufsagen konnte- was sie mehrmals unter Beweis gestellt hatte.

Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie ihm das Leben gerettet. Sie hatte ihren Stolz heruntergeschluckt und sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Sie hatte darauf vertraut, dass er sie beide vor den Kugeln der Akuma beschützen würde. Und sie hatte ihn am Leben gelassen, als sie ihn umbringen hätte können, um sich selbst zu schützen.

Er wollte ihr vertrauen; noch wichtiger, er tat es bereits. Es hatte sich nichts daran geändert, dass er, wären jetzt Akuma ins Zimmer gestürmt und hätten sie angegriffen, sie ohne darüber nachzudenken beschützt hätte. Er vertraute ihr immer noch, obwohl sie ihn so getäuscht hatte.

Lavi stand auf und Jack musste den Impuls unterdrücken, ängstlich einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Auch als er näher kam und direkt vor ihr stehen blieb, so nah, dass sie aufsehen musste, um nicht auf seinen Mund zu starren, wich sie nicht zurück. Sie würde nicht davonlaufen, nicht jetzt, wo so viel für sie auf dem Spiel stand. Was auch immer kam, sie würde es ertragen, wenn er sie beschimpfte, sie schlug oder Schlimmeres tat. Aber zum ersten Mal hatte sie Angst vor ihm. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass sie ihn belogen hatte, konnte sie nicht einschätzen, wie er reagieren würde. Die Sicherheit der letzten Wochen war weg.

Langsam hob er die Hand, aber sie zuckte nicht zurück. _Ich werde es ertragen._

Zum ersten Mal sah er sie wirklich an. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, einen Jungen zu sehen, aber jetzt erkannte er, wie blind er gewesen war. Die Lippen, die Augen, die Wimpern, die Gesichtszüge –alles so eindeutig weiblich, dass Bookman ihn wahrscheinlich getreten hätte, weil ihm das nicht sofort aufgefallen war.

Sanft legte er die Fingerspitzen an ihr Kinn, direkt unter ihrem Ohr. Er fuhr über ihr Kinn, bis zu seinem tiefsten Punkt und war fasziniert von der weichen Haut, die er das letzte Mal an seiner eigenen Wange gespürt hatte. Als er mit den Fingern unter ihrem Kinn verharrte, fiel sein Blick auf ihre Lippen. Ohne einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, hob er ihr Kinn sacht an und legte seinen Mund auf ihren.

Jacks Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, dann schloss sie sie. Der Kuss war sanft und zärtlich; nicht grob und rau, wie sie erwartet hatte. Unwillkürlich lehnte sie sich näher an ihn.

Als Lavi spürte, dass sie ihm entgegenkam, wurde sein Puls noch schneller. Wie von selbst legte er den anderen Arm um ihre Mitte und zog sie noch enger an sich, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Er legte die Hand, mit der er ihr Kinn gehalten hatte, in ihren Nacken und verstärkte leicht den Druck seiner Lippen. Dann schob er seine Zungenspitze zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und berührte vorsichtig die Spalte zwischen ihren.

In dem Moment, in dem sie seine Zunge auf ihrem Mund spürte, fühlte, sie sich, als hätte ihr jemand einen Kübel eiskalten Wassers über den Kopf geschüttet. _Was zum Teufel mach ich da?_ Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich los und schob ihn von sich.

Heftig atmend standen sie sich gegenüber, beide verwirrt über das gerade Geschehene. Jack berührte mit den Fingern ihre Lippen, aber als sie bemerkte, wie ihre Hand zitterte, ließ sie sie hastig sinken, versteckte sie hinter ihrem Rücken, damit er es nicht sah. Noch immer war sie fassungslos über das, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte es zwar nicht begonnen, aber zugelassen; Himmel, sie hatte es genossen! Das war ein absolutes Tabu –Ian würde sie umbringen, wenn er das jemals herausfand. Dennoch konnte sie die Vorstellung nicht loswerden, es noch mal zu tun.

Und Lavi auch nicht, wie es aussah. Auf einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke. Nach allem, was sie wusste, waren Männer ziemlich begierig auf _das_ –und auf mehr. Immerhin gab es eine eigene Wirtschaft dafür, dieses Verlangen der Männer gegen Geld zu stillen. Allein auf Londons Straßen tummelten sich wohl gut und gerne tausend Prostituierte und in den Bordellen noch mal so viele. Vielleicht konnte sie sich das ebenfalls zunutze machen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Lavi auf Frauen reagierte, und nachdem er sie geküsst hatte, schien sie ihm wohl auch zu gefallen –auch, wenn sie nicht wusste, wieso. Es kam auf einen Versuch an.

„Wenn… wenn ich dich das tun lasse… bewahrst du dann mein Geheimnis?"

Die Worte trafen ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. _Wenn ich dich das tun lasse…_ Sie bot sich ihm an, im Austausch für sein Schweigen. War er ihr so zuwider? Er hätte schwören können, dass ihr der Kuss gefallen hatte, aber nach ihren Worten zu schließen, war wohl eher das Gegenteil der Fall.

Er wich noch weiter von ihr zurück, dann drehte er sich um, nahm Nyoibo vom Bett und stieg einfach über die Decken auf seine Seite. Dort ließ er sich auf die Matratze fallen und zog sich die Decke über. _Wenn ich dich das tun lasse…_ Der Satz würde ihn wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit verfolgen.

Jack verstand nicht, was mit ihm los war. Wollte er das vielleicht doch nicht? Oder wollte er es schon, aber von einer anderen? Einer Schöneren? Sie kniete sich auf das Bett und stützte sich auf die Handballen, um ihn sehen zu können. Nur noch die roten Haare waren unter der weißen Decke zu sehen. „Lavi?" Keine Reaktion. „Ich muss wissen, ob du schweigen wirst. Bitte." Noch immer reagierte er nicht. Nervös und ungeduldig packte sie seine Schulter und drehte ihn herum. Wenigstens sah er sie jetzt an, das war doch schon mal was. „Bitte, das ist sehr wichtig für mich. Bitte antworte mir, Lavi", betonte sie jedes Wort.

Lavi sah Jack lange an, dann drehte er sich wieder um. „Geh schlafen. Ich muss nachdenken."

Zumindest hatte er ihr geantwortet; mehr konnte sie im Moment wahrscheinlich nicht verlangen. Sie seufzte leise, dann schlüpfte sie unter ihre eigene Decke. Ein paar Sekunden lang betrachtete sie seinen Rücken unter der Decke. Schließlich wandte sie sich Richtung Tür. Sie musste selbst nachdenken, wie sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, sie nicht zu verraten. Aber Jack war viel zu müde nach der ganzen Aufregung; sie gähnte noch einmal, dann schlief sie ein.

Lavi hatte nicht so viel Glück; er lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und ging jede Minute, jede Sekunde, die er mit Jack in den letzten Wochen verbracht hatte, im Geiste durch. Zwischendurch schalt er sich selbst immer wieder einen Idioten und noch Schlimmeres, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Und so was schimpfte sich Bookman. Er wetterte gegen sich, aber kein böses Wort fiel gegen Jack, seltsamerweise.

Viel später begann er, darüber nachzudenken, wieso sie sich verkleidet hatte, wieso sie geheim gehalten hatte, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Sie musste irgendeinen triftigen Grund gehabt haben, um sich so eine Scharade auszudenken, und das war sicher nicht ihr Eintritt in den Orden. Aus ihren Worten schloss er, dass es mindestens sieben Jahre her sein musste, denn alles, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, war erst danach passiert.

Aber nichts, was er wusste, gab ihm irgendeinen Aufschluss darüber, was dieser Grund gewesen sein mochte.

Irgendwann, mitten in seinen Überlegungen, schlief auch er ein und wachte erst wieder auf, als gerade die Sonne aufging. Ihr Fenster lag Richtung Osten, sodass das rötliche Licht der Morgensonne das ganze Zimmer beleuchtete. Lavi, der mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster geschlafen hatte, wurde von dem gleißenden Licht geblendet und musste sich umdrehen, um seine Sehkraft zu behalten. Erst als sein freies Auge sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, sah er zwischen den Fingern hindurch.

Sein Blick fiel auf Jack, die sich ebenfalls im Schlaf umgedreht hatte. Einen Arm unter dem Kopfpolster, lag sie mit dem Gesicht zu ihm; ihre linke Hand fast schon neben seinem Kopf. Ihre Stirnfransen bedeckten mal wieder ihre Augen, die leicht gewellten Strähnen, die eigentlich _hinter_ ihr Ohr gehörten, lagen auf ihrer Wange.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er sie. Das Mondlicht hatte gezeigt, wie wenig sie eigentlich wie ein Junge aussah; die Morgensonne beleuchtete die ganze Jack. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte er sie schon einmal so gesehen, allerdings hatte sie ihm da den Rücken zugedreht. Außerdem war sein Blick von ihrer Kehrseite abgelenkt worden, das gab er offen und ehrlich zu. Jetzt fiel ihm der sanfte, unter der Decke verborgene Schwung ihrer Taille und Hüfte auf, genauso wenig männlich wie ihr Gesicht. Erneut schimpfte er sich einen blinden Idioten, dass ihm das nicht aufgefallen war. Jetzt, wo er es wusste, war es so offensichtlich, dass es schon wehtat.

Noch immer wusste er nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte; er war vor wenigen Stunden genau an diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen eingeschlafen. Auf jeden Fall musste sie ihm immer noch ein paar Fragen beantworten, bevor er sich entschied.

Im Moment begnügte er sich aber damit, ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Wer wusste schon, wann er wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde.

Ganz in seine Betrachtungen versunken, wanderte sein Blick zu ihrer verschnürten Brust. Ungeniert überlegte er, wie groß sie wohl war; allzu groß konnte sie nicht sein, sonst wäre sie nicht so leicht zu verstecken. Nichtsdestotrotz war es sicher unangenehm, tagelang mit so einem Verband herumzulaufen; noch unangenehmer, damit zu kämpfen. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass sie das jahrelang gemacht hatte… Alles, um ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren.

Und jetzt musste er das tun. Für Lavi stand es außer Frage, dass er ihr weiterhin vertraute, aber die wichtigste Sache war für ihn trotzdem, dass sie es auch tat. Sicher, nachdem er es herausgefunden hatte, hatte es keinen Sinn mehr, weiter so zu tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, aber sie hätte ihm trotzdem nicht von sich aus ein weiteres Geheimnis anvertrauen müssen. _Alles, was ich über meinen eignen Körper weiß, weiß ich aus Gesprächn von Huren, die ich mit angehört hab._

Ein Mädchen, das sein ganzes Leben lang versteckt hatte, wer es war, das in einer Höhle im Wald gelebt hatte, zusammen mit Räubern, wusste so gut wie nichts über Frauen, so viel war sicher. Egal, wie vielen Huren es beim Tratschen zugehört hatte. Jack wusste besser, wie man ein Junge war, als, wie man sich als Frau verhielt.

_Wenn ich dich das tun lasse…_ Und über Gefühle bestimmt noch weniger. In der Prostitution ging es nicht darum, jemanden zu lieben oder auch nur zu mögen. Wahrscheinlich kannte Jack gar keine andere Liebe als die zu ihrem Bruder, außer aus Büchern. Die hielt sie bestimmt für erfunden.

Jetzt überdachte er seine Gefühle; jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Jack kein Junge war. Auf einmal erschien ihm der Gedanke, verliebt zu sein, gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Wie sonst sollte er sich all die seltsamen Empfindungen erklären, die ihn in letzter Zeit heimgesucht hatten?

Damit war sein Entschluss gefasst: er würde ihr helfen, ihr Geheimnis zu schützen.

Andere Mädchen bestachen durch ihr Aussehen, aber das hatte Jack auch; noch dazu waren Frauen in ihrer Zeit nicht viel mehr als Zierpüppchen, aber sie konnte kämpfen, offen und laut lachen; sie hatte eine eigene Persönlichkeit und eigene Gedanken. Und sie mochte ihn.

Lavi lächelte. Bald würde sie ihn _lieben_.

* * *

><p>Erinnert ihr euch an meine Challenge an mich selbst? 7 Kapitel in 7 Tagen? Ich halte sie ein - wir sehen uns morgen. Und ein Kapitel von Here by me gibts heute als Startzugabe.<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	2. Der berühmte Morgen danach

Tag 2, noch liege ich gut in der Zeit :D

**sternenhagel:** Okay, DAS war jetzt wirklich mal ein Monsterreview :D Du hast dich selbst übertroffen. Und wie gesagt, für Kanda und Ian hab ich mir schon was überlegt ... ich glaube, Kanda wird keine Zeit zum Schmollen haben, muhaha. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Lavi, der jetzt alle Zeit der Welt hat, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen ... naja, wie man's nimmt. Die Mission macht es nicht gerade einfacher. Was Musik angeht, hör ich mich quer durch die Bank, von Sevendust über Papa Roach, Breaking Benjamin, Rammstein, Skillet, Drowning Pool, Slipknot, Disturbed, Spineshank, Linkin Park, TFK, Sick Puppies, System of a Down, 3DG und äh ... noch ein paar mehr - ich hab da nicht wirklich viel Überblick :D Und, äh die Flasche war ... sagen wir mal so, sie hat sich selbständig gemacht. Urgh, Honigmelone mag ich nicht, aber die Wassermelone nehm ich gerne - ich behaupte mal, ich habe sie mir auch redlich verdient. Ich glaube solange, dass Kanda tot ist, bis Hoshino-sensei mir das Gegenteil beweist ... sich unbegründete Hoffnungen machen tut nämlich weh *kopf schüttel*

* * *

><p><strong>1.1 Der berühmte Morgen danach…<strong>

Nur wenige Minuten später wachte auch Jack auf; als sie die Augen öffnen wollte, blendete sie das Licht, sodass sie sie sofort wieder zukniff. „Aua." Sie legte die Hand über die Augen und blinzelte im Schatten. Verschwommen, weil ihr die Augen tränten, erkannte sie einen roten Fleck, der ihr nur Zentimeter entfernt schien. „Lavi?"

Einem Fluchtimpuls folgend, wich sie zurück, aber hinter ihr war das Bett zu Ende. Sie rutschte über die Kante hinaus und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden, mitsamt Decke und Polster; sie hatte sich an beidem festhalten wollen, aber vergebens.

Lavis Kopf und Schultern erschienen über der Kante; besorgt beugte er sich über sie. „Hast du dir was getan?"

Wüst fluchend befreite sie sich aus der verhedderten Decke, dann setzte sie sich auf und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht an, während sie versuchte, ihn anzusehen. „Nein", antwortete sie, nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, um sich zu beruhigen. Es war ja nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass sie sich so erschreckt hatte.

Er setzte sich auf seine Betthälfte, als sie Polster und Decke wieder auf das Bett schleuderte. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, als sie beim Aufstehen entgegen ihrer Behauptung das Gesicht verzog. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie einfach nicht zugeben, dass sie sich, wie jeder andere Mensch, der aus dem Bett fiel, doch wehgetan hatte. _Wieder mal ihr Stolz_, mutmaßte er. „Jack."

Sie wandte den Blick, um ihn anzusehen; er klang so ernst. Dann fielen ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wieder ein; alles von ihrem abrupten Aufwachen bis hin zu seinem abweisenden Verhalten nach dem Kuss. Genauso ernst setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und wappnete sich für das, was kommen würde. Nur hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie das aussah.

„Was ist mit Ian?" fing er an. Das war einer der wichtigen Punkte, die es noch zu besprechen galt; darauf wollte er aufbauen. Es war am besten, so anzufangen.

Sie verstand, was er meinte: War Ian auch ein Mädchen? „Ian is mein Bruder." _So wie ich sein Bruder bin_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Gerne hätte sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, aber sie musste Ian beschützen, wenn sie schon nicht auf ihr eigenes Geheimnis aufpassen konnte. Wenigstens Ian sollte sicher sein.

„Ich nehme an, er hat dir geholfen, dich wie ein Junge zu verhalten."

Jack nickte nur stumm; besser, gar nichts sagen, als noch mehr zu lügen; besser, ihn in dem Glauben zu lassen, Ian hätte nichts zu verbergen, als ihn durch unbedachte Worte verdächtig zu machen. Und ihre Worte wären unbedacht, wenn sie schnell antwortete; aber sie musste schnell antworten, überlegte sie zu lange, würde er misstrauisch werden.

„Wieso?"

Sie waren am Kern angelangt. Noch eine Lüge. Aber diesmal konnte sie wenigstens glaubhaft lügen; sie hatten sich jahrelang darauf vorbereitet, als hätten sie nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. Sollte jemals jemand ihr Geheimnis entdecken, hatten sie eine Ausrede parat. „Ich musste. Ein Mädchen überlebt nich lang; ein Junge hat größre Chancen."

„Und wieso hast du das weitergespielt, als du zu uns gekommen bist? Im Orden hättest du kein solches Versteckspiel spielen müssen."

Darauf hatte sie keine Antwort. Wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte, musste sie ihm auch alles andere erzählen; aber dann wäre sie nicht mehr sicher und Ian erst recht nicht. Während sie schweigend ihre Bettdecke betrachtete, überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie sagen konnte; welche Antwort sie ihm geben könnte, die ihn zufrieden stellen, aber nichts verraten würde. Aber ihr fiel einfach nichts ein; sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihm etwas vorenthielt; dass es eine Sache gab –eine, von der er _wusste_- die sie ihm nicht erzählen konnte. „Das kann ich nich sagn. 's is was Persönliches; ich kann dich nur bittn, mich nich zu verratn. Is unfair, weiß ich, aber 's geht nich anders." Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Eigentlich hatte sich Lavi mehr erhofft. Egal, wie viel er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, ihm fiel einfach kein Grund ein, warum sie gelogen hatte, nachdem sie in den Orden eingetreten war; er hatte gehofft, sie könnte ihm einen nennen. Auch wenn Jack impulsiv und leichtsinnig war, ihr Handeln in dieser Sache war rational; ihr Grund hätte es auch sein müssen. Er seufzte. Auch wenn er nicht zufrieden war mit der Antwort, änderte das nichts an seinem Entschluss, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Fürs erste würde er sich wohl damit zufrieden geben müssen, dass sie ihm immer noch etwas verschwieg. „Gut."

Überrascht sah sie auf. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet; sie hätte gedacht, er würde darauf beharren, eine vernünftige und plausible Antwort zu erhalten, solange nachbohren, bis sie mit der Wahrheit herausrückte.

„Du hast mich gebeten, zu schweigen." Er lächelte plötzlich. „Dann werde ich das auch tun."

Ihr fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Völlig entgeistert starrte sie ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

Lavis Lächeln wurde bei ihrer verblüfften Reaktion nur noch breiter. Er drehte sich um und griff nach seinem Bandana auf dem Nachttisch. Während er es sich umband, sah er sie nicht an, aber er wusste, dass sie immer noch genauso dasaß.

Und er hatte Recht; Jack war vollkommen perplex. Erst als er aufstand, um seine Hose anzuziehen, fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich umdrehen sollte. Hastig widmete sie sich ihrer Weste und ihrem Mantel und streifte beides über. Es war egal, dass sie ihn schon heute Nacht so gesehen hatte, er hatte ein Recht auf Privatsphäre. Dass dieser Gedanke überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, war ihr bewusst, aber sie war im Moment sowieso nicht ganz klar im Kopf. Mechanisch zog sie sich an, wobei sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte.

Nach den ganzen Wochen, die sie in seiner Gesellschaft verbracht hatte, fühlte sie sich jetzt auf einmal befangen. Es war etwas anderes, wenn er dachte, sie wäre ein Junge; irgendwie hatte sich ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber geändert.

Auch Lavi bemerkte es; an der Art, wie sie krampfhaft vermied, ihn anzusehen, daran, wie sie sich förmlich hinter ihrem schwarzen Mantel versteckte. Er zog sich seinen eigenen Mantel an und steckte Nyoibo wieder in den Gurt, dann kam er um das Bett herum auf sie zu. „Jack?"

Sie sah ihn nicht an, nestelte stattdessen hastig an ihrem geschlossenen Reißverschluss. Sie hatte den Zipp bis unter ihr Kinn hochgezogen; wahrscheinlich hätte sie am liebsten auch noch die Kapuze aufgesetzt. Um etwas zu tun zu haben, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen musste, überprüfte sie den Sitz ihrer Sai, dann fuhr sie mit den Händen in ihre Ärmel und kontrollierte die Dolche. Es waren neun; einer fehlte. Ihr fiel wieder ein, wo der zehnte war; er steckte immer noch in dem Holz an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Rasch ging sie hinüber, zog ihn aus der Täfelung und verstaute ihn wieder. Dann blieb sie stehen; sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie jetzt noch tun konnte.

„Jack!"

Sie fuhr herum. Lavi kam direkt auf sie zu, einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den sie unmöglich einordnen konnte. War er wütend? Verwirrt? Besorgt?

Lavi blieb vor ihr stehen und versuchte, ihren Blick einzufangen; vergebens, sie sah überall hin, nur nicht auf ihn. „Wir sind doch immer noch Freunde, oder?" Jetzt sah sie ihn endlich an, allerdings nur für einen Moment; lang genug, dass er die Unsicherheit und Nervosität erkennen konnte.

„Sin wir", murmelte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Können wir dann auch bitte so miteinander umgehen? Ich hab schon wieder das Gefühl, dass du sauer bist, wenn du mir so aus dem Weg gehst." Jack musste lächeln; das konnte er durch ihre Stirnfransen hindurch erkennen. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an, immer noch lächelnd.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nich sauer bin."

Lavi lächelte ebenfalls. „Ja, aber jetzt redest du wenigstens wieder mit mir."

Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Is es wirklich in Ordnung für dich, deine Freunde anzulügn? Wenn du schweigst, tust du schließlich genau das."

„War es für dich okay, mich anzulügen?"

Jack schüttelte heftig den Kopf; über diesen Punkt konnte sie ehrlich sein. „Nein, ich hab mir oft gewünscht, 's dir sagn zu können, aber…" sie verstummte. Weiter konnte sie nicht erklären; er wusste sowieso, dass sie ihr Geheimnis aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund schützen musste.

Lavi nickte nur; er hatte verstanden. Die Frage war jetzt, ob er bereit war, sie auch vor seinen Freunden zu schützen. Vor allen im Orden, vor allen Leuten, denen sie begegnen würden. Er hatte sich aus freien Stücken dazu bereit erklärt, ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren, trotzdem musste es ihm nicht zwingend gefallen, das zu tun. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich ein wenig unwohl dabei, aber schließlich wäre es nicht für immer, sagte er sich. Sie konnte das schließlich nicht ihr Leben lang durchziehen.

Er beugte sich ein Stück vor und küsste sie. Diesmal drängte er nicht auf mehr; es war ein Fehler gewesen, heute Nacht gleich einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Sie hatte ihr Leben in Jungenkleidern verbracht; höchstwahrscheinlich war es ihr erster Kuss gewesen. Dass sie diesmal nicht zurückwich, zeigte, dass sie ihm vertraute, und er wollte ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen. Also beließ er es dabei, behielt seine Hände bei sich und seine Lippen geschlossen.

Schließlich beendete er den Kuss von sich aus und sah sie an. Schon wieder erwiderte sie seinen Blick überrascht; anscheinend tat er ziemlich viel, das sie nicht erwartet hätte. Lächelnd strich er ihr die Stirnfransen aus den Augen, dann erst sprach er. „Es wird sicher nicht leicht, aber ich glaube, ich krieg das hin."

Es klopfte an der Tür; als er sie öffnete, stand erneut ein Bediensteter davor, der ihm mitteilte, dass ‚die Herrschaften sie zum Frühstück erwarten' würden. Nachdem er seine Nachricht vorgetragen hatte, machte er eine knappe Verbeugung, dann stolzierte er den Gang hinunter. Lavi sah ihm einen Moment nach, bevor er die Tür schloss. „Der geht, als hätte er einen Besen verschluckt."

„Tun sie alle", nuschelte Jack, während sie mit Zeigefinger und Daumen an ihrer Unterlippe zupfte. Als sie bemerkte, was sie tat, wurde sie rot und ließ schnell die Hand sinken. „Halten sich für was bessres, weil wir keine von _denen_ sin."

Mit ‚denen' waren die anderen Gäste der Bredows gemeint, allesamt Leute mit einem ‚von' vor ihrem Namen. Sie konnten freundlich sein, aber auch nur, weil die Exorzisten ebenfalls Gäste der Bredows waren; wären sie ihnen auf der Straße begegnet, sie hätten sie wahrscheinlich ignoriert. Die Frauen hätten bestimmt ihre Röcke enger an sich gezogen, um nicht mit ihnen in Berührung zu kommen.

Lavi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nach heute sind wir hier weg; die sehen wir nie wieder. Da kann es uns eigentlich egal sein, was die tun."

Jack nickte. Es störte sie nicht wirklich, dass die anderen so distanziert waren; für sie war es besser, einerseits, weil sie dann ihrer Arbeit nachgehen konnten, ohne gestört zu werden; andererseits, weil sie dann nicht Gefahr lief, dass noch jemand herausfand, wer sie war.

Die Bredows hatten ein eigenes Frühstückszimmer, in dem sich die Familie und die Gäste nach und nach einfanden. Wieder saß Jack neben Lavi, diesmal aber wurde ihre andere Seite nicht von Amalie in Beschlag genommen; stattdessen saß dort eine Frau, höchstens fünfundzwanzig, mit schwarzen Haaren, die sie im Nacken zu einem lockeren Knoten aufgesteckt hatte, und intelligenten blauen Augen. Das Interessante an ihr war, dass sie keine Röcke, sondern eine Hose trug und dazu hohe Stiefel. Augenscheinlich die Schwester, von der Amalie erzählt hatte.

Sie stellte sich als Friederike Elisabeth von Bredow vor und deutete dann auf eine Frau am anderen der Tafel, die ihr wie ein Ei dem anderen glich, mit der Ausnahme, dass sie ein lavendelfarbenes Kleid trug. „Meine Zwillingsschwester Gabriele Juliane von Bredow. Sie meidet mich, weil ich Hosen trage", fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu.

_Ein seltsamer Zufall. Zwillingsschwestern, eine davon in Hosen. Nicht ganz so wie bei uns, aber…_

„Wieso denn?" fragte Jack nach. Sie verstand nicht ganz, was daran auszusetzen war –aber das konnte vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass sie selbst acht Jahre lang Hosen getragen hatte.

Friederike lächelte. „Es ist ihrer Meinung nach undamenhaft und jemandem wie mir unwürdig. Sie findet, ich beschmutze damit das Ansehen unserer ganzen Familie." Sie warf einen Blick auf Jacks kurze Haare. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch die Haare abschneiden. Ich frage mich, was sie wohl dazu sagen würde." fügte sie hinzu, so leise, das niemand außer Jack sie hören konnte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Den Blick auf ihren Teller gerichtet, murmelte sie: „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass Sie's merkn würn."

Die Frau konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf ihren Teller; für alle anderen sah es so aus, als würden sie gar nicht miteinander sprechen. „Schon gestern Abend beim Essen. Amalie hat mir erzählt, dass Sie mit ihrem Partner in einem Zimmer schlafen. Und dass er es nicht weiß."

„Stimmt. Sollt auch so bleibn."

„Ich kann schweigen."

Von Jacks anderer Seite konnte Lavi allerdings ziemlich genau hören, was die beiden besprachen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Amalie Jack als Mädchen erkannt hatte. _Irgendwie ziemlich beschämend für einen Bookman, das ganze._

Nach dem Frühstück blieben noch ein paar Stunden bis zu dem Fest; Bredow bat sie in die Bibliothek, um über das Schwert zu sprechen. Dort holte er aus einem Safe –hinter einem Gemälde, wo sonst- die mit Samt ausgeschlagene Mahagonibox, in der das Schwert aufbewahrt wurde. Es war ein wunderschöner Galadegen, mit verschiedenen Edelsteinen und Halbedelsteinen am goldenen Griff und einer ebenfalls goldenen, gravierten Schwertscheide, die neben dem blanken Schwert in der Box lag.

„Es wird das Beste sein, wenn das Schwert vorerst im Safe bleibt; nach dem Fest können Sie es dann mitnehmen. Ohnehin fahren bis morgen Früh keine Züge mehr von hier weg; die Lokführer nehmen ebenfalls an dem Fest teil. In London mag so etwas nicht möglich sein, aber das hier ist eine Kleinstadt", ergänzte er, als er Lavis hochgezogene Augenbraue sah. Er schloss den Kasten wieder und stellte ihn in den Safe. Dann klappte er das zur Seite geschwenkte Bild wieder zu und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Nach dem Mittagessen gehen von hier aus die Kutschen in die Stadt; Amalie hat den Wunsch geäußert, dass Sie beide mit uns, also meiner Schwester und mir, in unserer Kutsche mitfahren. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, würde ich ihr diesen Wunsch gerne erfüllen."

Lavi und Jack warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu; aus ihrer Sicht sprach nichts dagegen, also stimmten sie zu. Bredow warf offensichtlich erleichtert, diese Sache hinter sich gebracht zu haben, denn er vertrieb sie sehr hastig –ohne dabei unhöflich zu wirken- aus der Bibliothek. Binnen zehn Sekunden standen sie auf dem Gang; hinter ihnen fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

_Und was jetzt?_ dachten beide. Bis zum Mittagessen waren es noch gut sechs Stunden hin; was sollten sie in der Zeit machen? Sie warfen sich einen unsicheren Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu; keiner hatte irgendeine Ahnung, wie sie sechs Stunden totschlagen sollten –ohne Zugang zu irgendwelchen Dingen, mit denen sie sich beschäftigen könnten.

Der Zufall war auf ihrer Seite; Amalie stand auf einmal wie aus dem Boden gezaubert neben ihnen. Sie lud sie ein, ihr zu helfen, sich um ihre Pflanzen zu kümmern. Bevor sie in die Stadt gebracht wurden, mussten sie noch einmal gegossen und dann verpackt werden, aber die Dienstboten waren mit den Gästen vollauf beschäftigt; ihre Geschwister wollten nicht helfen, dabei brauchte sie dringend ein paar helfende Hände.

Sie schleppte sie in das Gewächshaus und erklärte ihnen, was zu tun sei. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, jeder Pflanze eine genau dosierten Menge Wasser zu verabreichen, sie dann vorsichtig in Papier zu wickeln und in eine der Kisten zu stellen, in denen sie dann in die Stadt transportiert werden würden. Erst, als mindestens hundert von den Roseneibischen verpackt und verstaut waren, gestattete Amalie ihnen eine kleine Pause.

Erschöpft setzten sie sich auf einen der leeren Tische, wo zuvor noch die kleineren Stöcke gestanden hatten. Sie waren von oben bis unten voller Erde, auch Amalie. Vor dem Mittagessen würde sie sich umziehen, denn mit ihrem hellroten Kleid mit den Erdflecken kam sie ihren Geschwistern besser nicht unter die Augen, geschweige denn den Gästen.

Müde strich sich Jack zum wohl hundertsten Mal die Stirnfransen aus den Augen. Dabei hinterließ sie mit der Hand einen schmalen Schmutzstreifen auf ihrer Wange, bemerkte es aber nicht einmal.

Lavi lachte leise und fuhr ihr mit dem Daumen über die Stelle. „Du wäschst dir wohl besser das Gesicht, bevor du zum Essen gehst."

„Du schaust auch nich besser aus", versetzte Jack grinsend. Lavis Gesicht wies ebenfalls ein paar Flecken Erde auf, unter anderem einen, der sich von seinem Augenwinkel über seine Nasenwurzel bis hin zu der schwarzen Augenklappe zog. Jack legte den Zeigefinger auf die Stelle und wiederholte die Bewegung, genau wie Lavi es bei ihr getan hatte. „Nich der einzige Makel, übrigens."

Er schob gespielt beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Man macht sich eben dreckig, wenn man mit _Dreck_ arbeitet." Er verpasste Jack einen neuen Erdfleck auf ihrem Kinn.

„Hey!" Sie revanchierte sich an seinem Hals, direkt unter seinem linken Ohr.

„Wenn man euch so zusieht…" Amalie ließ offen, was dann wäre, aber sie verstanden auch so. Beide wurden leicht rot, aber sie lachte nur. „Das sieht wahrscheinlich nur für mich so aus", wiegelte sie ab.

„Nicht nur für dich, Schwesterherz." Drei Köpfe fuhren herum zu der Tür des Gewächshauses. Gemächlich schlenderte Friederike zu ihnen herüber, die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Liegt das daran, dass ihr wisst, dass Jack ein Mädchen ist?" Jetzt war es an den Schwestern, Lavi überrascht anzusehen.

„Du weißt es? Jack hat gemeint, du hättest keine Ahnung", wunderte sich Amalie.

„Gestern hatte er das auch noch nich." Jack hatte das Gesicht hinter den Stirnfransen versteckt, sodass es niemand sah. So blieben ihnen auch die roten Wangen verborgen. Sie wusste, welche Fragen die beiden als nächstes stellen würden.

„Und wie…" Amalie wurde tiefrot und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Er hat doch nicht-"

„Hey, ich bin auch noch da!" Lavi konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ihm das zutrauten.

„Reg dich ab, kleine Schwester, sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob", meinte Friederike.

Die Jüngere blickte ihre Schwester wütend an. „Du bist natürlich eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet, aber bitte lass mir meine… meine…"

„Ja? Deine was?" Die Frau genoss es anscheinend, dass ihrer Schwester das Thema so unangenehm war.

„Du weißt, was ich meine!"

„Oh, ich weiß, dass du es für absolut verwerflich hältst, solange man nicht verheiratet ist, aber eines sage ich dir, naive kleine Schwester: Es ist kein kirchlicher Segen nötig, damit es funktioniert."

Wenn möglich, wurde Amalie noch roter. Jack sah verwirrt von einer zur anderen. „Was meint ihr?"

Friederike lächelte leicht. „Sie meint, dass ich meine Unschuld, meine Jungfräulichkeit aufgegeben habe, bevor ich verheiratet war. So wird mich kein Mann wollen, und so. Erst haben sich alle aufgeregt, dann haben sie es totgeschwiegen, damit ja keiner was erfährt. Mir ist es eigentlich egal; wenn ich jemanden finde, den ich heiraten _möchte_, dann wird er mich _höchstwahrscheinlich_ auch nehmen, wenn ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin." Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Aber es befreit einen von dem Druck, unbedingt heiraten zu müssen, nicht wahr, Amalie?"

Jetzt veränderte sich Amalies Gesichtsfarbe erneut. Das Rot verschwand und wurde erst von Blässe, dann von hektischen roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen ersetzt. „Ich muss nicht unbedingt heiraten. Ich habe aus freien Stücken zugestimmt, Adams Frau zu werden, und das weißt du auch. Und ich werde… _das_… erst tun, wenn ich seine Frau bin. Ich bin nicht so wie du."

Ihre ältere Schwester zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern, während Amalie zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, denn die beiden Exorzisten verstanden offensichtlich nicht, worum es hier ging. „Ich bin einem Mann aus der Gegend hier versprochen. Sein Name ist Adam und das Fest heute ist zugleich unsere offizielle Verlobungsfeier. Und ich wurde _nicht_ gezwungen, so wie Friederike das darstellen will."

„Ach", erwiderte Jack nur tonlos, dann stand sie auf. „Wenn du uns nich mehr brauchst, dann würd ich mir jetz gern den Schmutz ausm Gesicht waschn, bevor das Essen serviert wird. Ihr entschuldigt mich."

Sie ging an den anderen drei vorbei in Richtung Tür; Lavi entschuldigte sich rasch und folgte ihr. Erst an der Treppe nach oben holte er sie ein. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt ihren Rücken. Sie war so schnell geflüchtet, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Ja klar, nur… 's ganze Gerede über Hochzeitn und…" Sie machte eine wilde Handbewegung, aus der wohl hervorgehen sollte, was sie noch meinte. Leider machte sie sich damit eher noch unverständlicher. „Außerdem will ich mir das Gesicht waschn, bevor der Dreck anfängt, hart zu wern. Vielen Dank übrigens", fügte sie jetzt erheblich besser gelaunt hinzu.

Lavi grinste und ging hinter ihr den Gang hinunter. Als er das Bad betreten wollte, hielt sie ihn davon ab. "Was denn?" Er wollte sich auch das Gesicht waschen; was war so schlimm daran?

„Du wartest."

„Und wieso?"

Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen; dann beugte sie sich leicht vor und flüsterte, so leise, dass niemand außer ihm sie hören könnte: „Ich muss den Verband neu wickeln. Durch die Arbeit is er verrutscht." Damit schlug sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Lavi stand vor der Tür; den Mund halb offen in einer Erwiderung, von der er nicht einmal wusste, wie sie aussah; dann machte er eine Drehung nach links und ging den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Erstens sah es dämlich aus, zweitens würde jemand stutzig werden, wenn er ihn vor der Tür stehen sah. Er wartete wohl besser im Zimmer.

Innen lehnte er sich an das dunkle Holz der Tür und schloss die Augen. Sofort öffnete er sie wieder, denn vor seinem geistigen Auge war das Bild von Jack erschienen, wie sie den Verband entfernte. _Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut._

* * *

><p>Wir sehen uns morgen zu einem weiteren Kapitel :)<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen._  
><em>


	3. Straßenkinder

Tag 3 ist noch nicht vorbei ... ist ja erst Uhr ... ich bin stolz auf mich, ihr auch? :D

**sternenhagel:** Sick Puppies ist _*hach*_ Metal und Rock, das ist einfach meins. Obwohl auch ab und zu etwas R'n'B oder ähnliches darunterrutscht ... Mein absoluter favorite ist immer noch GazettE *-* Die ich gestern ganz vergessen habe zu erwähnen *schäm* Obwohl ich von denen alle Alben und Live-DVDs hab *chrm* Ohoh, gebrannte Mandeln, dazu sag ich nicht nein. Magst du dafür was von meinem Kartoffelbrot abhaben? Das ist sensationell - vielleicht verzeihst du mir dann auch the lack of KandaxIan in diesem Kapitel. Bitte?

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Wie in allen meinen bisherigen Fanfictions gehört alles Katsura Hoshino. Nur meine OCs beanspruche ich für mich, weil ich ein Masochist bin und von ihnen in den Wahnsinn getrieben werde, ohne dafür irgendeine finanzielle Entschädigung zu erhalten._

* * *

><p><strong>1.2 Straßenkinder<strong>

Binnen zwei Minuten war Jack wieder da; offenbar hatte sie sich in Rekordzeit neu verbunden und das Gesicht gewaschen, denn ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und sie keuchte, weil sie gerannt war. „Beeil dich, die deckn schon auf."

Lavi stieß sich mit den Schultern von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte. „Woher weißt du das denn?" fragte er, als er auf sie zukam.

„Einer der Diener is grad vorbeigekommn, der hat mir das gesagt. Wollt sich wohl ersparn, klopfn zu müssn. Jetz mach schon."

„Ja, ja, komm wieder runter." Er blieb vor ihr stehen. „Wir kommen schon noch rechtzeitig."

„Nich, wenn du nich an-" Was sie sagen wollte, ging in dem Kuss unter, den Lavi ihr verpasste. Dieses Mal hatte er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände genommen; ein weiterer Schritt, aber einer, vor dem sie nicht Angst hatte. Anscheinend bekam sie nicht gleich Panik, wenn er Schritt für Schritt vorging.

Sie kam allerdings erst dazu, das zu denken, als er sie wieder los- und das Zimmer _ver_lassen hatte. Wie angewurzelt stand sie da und starrte auf die Stelle in der Luft, an der sich noch Sekunden zuvor sein Gesicht befunden hatte. Wieso hatte er das getan? Dreimal hintereinander?

War es vielleicht nur, weil sie in Reichweite war? Die einzige, die noch in Frage kommen würde, war Amalie, aber die war einem anderen versprochen, also tabu –mal abgesehen davon, dass sie ein halbes Dutzend Brüder hatte, die auf sie aufpassten. Aber sie, Jack, war weder das eine noch das andere –im Moment. Im Hauptquartier hatte sie Ian, aber der war gerade nicht da.

Dachte er an eine andere, wenn er sie küsste? An wen? Letzte Nacht hatte er _sie_ angesehen, das wusste sie, aber was war mit jetzt? Sie hatte gesehen, dass Lavi von Frauen fasziniert war; war es ihm egal, welche er küsste? Und was würde auf dem Fest passieren? Dort waren ungefähr zweihundert hübscher Mädchen, sie würde Jungenklamotten tragen, sie wären in der Öffentlichkeit –alles denkbar schlechte Voraussetzungen. Und sie wollte nicht sehen, wie Lavi ein anderes Mädchen küsste, wollte es nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen. Dafür gefiel es ihr viel zu gut, wenn er das bei ihr tat.

Aber würde er das noch tun wollen, wenn Ersatz verfügbar war?

_Bestimmt nicht_, fiel ihr unzufrieden stellendes Ergebnis aus.

„Jack?" Lavi stand in der Tür, die Stirn in Falten gelegt; sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er zurückgekommen war. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie mehrere Minuten allein gewesen war, ohne Angst zu bekommen. _Toll, denk einfach darüber nach, wie Lavi ein anderes Mädchen küsst, dann kriegst du überhaupt nichts mehr mit, nicht mal mehr _das.

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Wieso machte es ihr überhaupt etwas aus? Jack beschloss, dass es das nicht tat, denn alles andere wäre unlogisch. Sie waren Freunde und Freunde dachten nicht so über andere Freunde. _Dann hält sich Lavi wohl nicht für deinen Freund_, flüsterte ein boshaftes kleines Stimmchen in ihrem Hinterkopf, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie war nur ein Ersatz, bis er etwas Besseres gefunden hatte. Trotzdem tat es weh, so behandelt zu werden.

Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, als sie nebeneinander die Stiegen hinuntergingen; auch nicht während dem Essen oder der Kutschfahrt. Sie teilten sich, wie vereinbart, die Kutsche mit Bredow und seiner jüngsten Schwester, aber auch mit Stutterheim, der ebenfalls die Nacht auf dem Gut verbracht hatte. Nach einer Stunde hatten sie den Hauptplatz erreicht, wo noch immer an den Instandsetzungen von gestern gearbeitet wurde. Die Akuma hatten einigen Schaden angerichtet; zum Glück waren die Bewohner fast fertig, sodass bei Beginn des Festes wahrscheinlich nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Der ganze Platz war voller Menschen. In der Mitte war ein Podest aufgestellt worden mit einer Tanzfläche davor; beides wurde jetzt mit den Roseneibischen geschmückt. Am Rand der Fläche waren Tische und Bänke aufgereiht, dahinter gab es mehrere Buden, die Verschiedenes verkauften: Getränke, Bratwürste und Gebäck, Blumengestecke und –sträuße und Obst.

Neben dem Obststand stand ein kleiner Junge, versteckt und für die Menschen, die an ihm vorbeiliefen, nicht zu sehen. Aber sie schenkten ihm ohnehin keine Beachtung. Er war klein und dürr, eine Straßenratte, wie man sie jeden Tag sah, daran war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und das Fest lockte sie hervor, in der Hoffnung, dass etwas für sie abfallen würde. Mit sehnsüchtigem Blick betrachtete er das Obst, das auf der Verkaufsfläche ausgebreitet war: Äpfel, Bananen, Orangen, Kirschen, Trauben und noch viel mehr.

Gerade als der Händler nicht hinsah, streckte er die Hand nach einem der Äpfel aus. Nur einer, das würde reichen, um seinen ärgsten Hunger zu stillen-

Einen Zentimeter vor seinem Ziel verharrte er, die Hand immer noch sehnsüchtig ausgestreckt. Der Dolch, der vor ihm im Holz des Standes steckte, hatte seine Fingerkuppen nur um Millimeter verfehlt.

Der Händler, ein dicker, rotgesichtiger Mann, war durch das Geräusch auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und wurde jetzt vor Wut noch roter. Er wollte den Bengel schon am Kragen packen und anbrüllen, aber jemand kam ihm zuvor. Der Junge wurde mit einer Hand am Kragen hochgehoben; die andere spielte lässig mit einem weiteren Dolch. „Eigentlich hatt ich auf deine Hand gezielt", bemerkte sein Gegenüber auf Englisch und mit gelangweilter Stimme.

Der Junge war gerade mal doppelt so alt wie er selbst, und ebenso dünn und schmächtig; trotzdem konnte er ihn mit einer Hand hochheben. Die schwarzen Augen unter den dunkelbraunen Strähnen verrieten nichts anderes als Langeweile, als er mit dem Daumen über die scharfe Kante der Klinge fuhr.

Jetzt wurde der Händler still; das Kreuz auf dem schwarzen Mantel des Jungen wies ihn als Geistlichen aus, aber abgesehen davon, dass er ziemlich jung war –ein bewaffneter Priester? Nervös rieb er sich die Hände an der fleckigen Schürze; er wusste nicht, wie er diesen Jungen einschätzen sollte. Auf jeden Fall fing er wohl besser damit an, sich zu bedanken. „Dan-"

„Den nehm ich mit, wenn sie nix gegen ham." Der Junge steckte den Dolch weg, zog den ersten, den er geworfen hatte, aus dem Holz der Verkaufsfläche und entfernte sich, den Dieb immer noch am Kragen gepackt und hochgehoben.

Kaum hatten sie den Hauptplatz verlassen und eine kleine Nebengasse hinter den Ständen betreten, begann der Junge wie wild zu strampeln und wollte sich losreißen. Er hatte Angst, was der Fremde mit ihm anstellen würde; da wäre es noch besser gewesen, er hätte ihn dem Händler überlassen. Aber als der andere zu sprechen begann, wurde er schlagartig still.

„Das war so blöd, dafür hättest du 'nen Preis verdient, ehrlich." Er stellte ihn auf die Füße, ließ ihn aber nicht los. „Hier." Er zauberte zwei Äpfel hervor und hielt sie ihm hin. „Du hast noch nich das Geschick für 'nen Dieb. Solang du das nich kannst, arbeit besser nich allein. Du brauchst 'ne ordentliche Ablenkung." Damit ließ er ihn los; der Junge überlegte nicht lange, sondern rannte davon, die beiden Äpfel fest an seine Brust gepresst.

Jack sah ihm nach und seufzte. Am Anfang war sie genauso gewesen; sie und Ian. Aber sie waren zu zweit gewesen, nicht so wie er. Einer hatte abgelenkt, der andere eingesteckt. Solange sie noch nicht schnell und geschickt genug gewesen waren, hatten sie nie alleine gearbeitet; das wäre tödlich gewesen. Erst später hatten sie langsam das Feingefühl und den Instinkt eines Diebes entwickelt, im Laufe der Zeit.

Und jetzt, wo sie ihre Fähigkeiten perfektioniert hatten, brauchten sie sie nicht mehr. Jack hatte es nie viel ausgemacht, zu stehlen; wenn es ums Überleben ging, kannten sie beide keine Skrupel. Skrupel waren ein Luxus, den man sich nicht leisten konnte, wenn man zur untersten Gesellschaftsschicht gehörte. Und die, die sich leisten konnten, Skrupel zu haben, die hatten keine; empörten sich aber über Diebe.

_Projektion nennt man so was, glaub ich. Die eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten anderen Personen zuschreiben._

Sie trat wieder aus der Gasse auf den Hauptplatz und betrachtete im Gehen die Gäste der Bredows. Allesamt reich und gut situiert, gelangweilt und vom Leben nicht gefordert. Bestimmt hatte jeder von ihnen schon mindestens einmal das eine oder andere Gesetz übertreten, nur um des Nervenkitzels wegen. Jeder andere wurde dafür hart bestraft, aber wegen ihres Geldes und ihres Einflusses kamen sie davon. Diese Leute hatten keine Ahnung, wie es sich am anderen Ende der Nahrungskette anfühlte.

Dann widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Bredows selbst. Genau dasselbe. Auch wenn manche von ihnen sympathischer waren als andere, so galt für sie doch genau das gleiche.

_Sie sind alle gleich._

Als sie ihren Blick wieder weiterwandern ließ, wäre sie fast gestolpert. Sie fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, sodass es keinem auffiel. Unwillkürlich zuckte ihre Rechte zu einem ihrer Messer, aber es gab kein Ziel, auf das sie werfen hätte können.

Außer auf die Schwarzhaarige, die an Lavis Arm hing.

Sie gehörte nicht zu dem Gefolge der Bredows; weder Gast noch Familienmitglied, soviel stand fest. Sie waren noch keine fünfzehn Minuten hier und er hatte sich schon jemanden gefunden. Aus ihrer Haltung und ihren Blicken zu schließen, hätte sie den Exorzisten wahrscheinlich am liebsten gleich in irgendeine dunkle Seitegasse gezogen. Jack wurde schlecht.

Dann wurde sie -mal wieder- wütend auf sich. Schön für ihn, dass er sich amüsierte, das sollte sie eigentlich freuen; nur freute es sie eben nicht, und das machte sie wütend. Auch, dass sie das Mädchen am liebsten an den Haaren von ihm weggezerrt hätte.

Um die Energie zu nutzen, die ihr ihre Wut verschaffte, half Jack, die Blumen abzuladen, und brachte sie zu den Leuten, die damit dekorierten und sie in Position rückten, bis sie damit zufrieden waren. Bewegung hatte ihr bisher immer noch geholfen; im Wald war sie einfach so lange durch die Baumkronen gehetzt, bis sie vor Erschöpfung fast umfiel; im Orden hatte sie Botengänge erledigt. Etwas zu tun, bei dem sie ruhig sitzen musste, und das über Stunden, diente eher dazu, ihre Wut noch weiter anzufachen. Das wusste sie noch aus ihrer Kindheit, denn wenn sie sich mit Ian gestritten hatte, hatte Ruhe sie nur noch mehr aufgebracht, Bewegung hingegen besänftigt. Außerdem half es ihr, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, dann musste sie nicht daran denken, warum sie wütend war.

Leider gelang ihr das diesmal nur mäßig, denn auf ihrem Weg musste sie immer wieder an der Quelle ihres Zorns vorbei, was ihren Unmut nur aufs Neue entfachte. Sie hatten sich auf eine der Bänke gesetzt und waren offenbar ganz in ein Gespräch versunken; ein sehr einseitiges Gespräch, wie sie feststellte –sie redete und er hörte zu. Mehr verbot sie sich, nachzuschnüffeln. Es. Ging. Sie. Wirklich. Nichts. An.

Nach einer Stunde war ihr Zorn immer noch nicht verraucht und das Pärchen –wie sie dieses Wort _hasste_- hatte sich immer noch nicht von der Bank wegbewegt. Sehr zu ihrem Missfallen gab es nun auch nichts mehr zu tun, weswegen sie jetzt auch nichts mehr hatte, was sie ablenkte. Sie stieß ein unwilliges Geräusch aus, nachdem sie den letzten Blumenstock abgeliefert hatte und zwang sich, nicht in die Richtung der beiden zu sehen. Stattdessen wanderte sie auf dem Platz herum, sah sich alles genau an und beobachtete die Leute.

Irgendwann fingen ihre Gedanken an, auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, während sie langsam an den Hausreihen vorbeischlenderte. Was wohl Ian gerade machte? Vermutlich übte er oder spielte Poker mit Allen. Er konnte es sich auch in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht haben, mit einem Buch und einer Tasse Tee, die er Jeryy abgeschwatzt hatte. Es konnte allerdings auch sein, dass er gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, mal wieder wie der erste Mensch aussah, weil er Kanda gesehen hatte. Jack war nicht blind; sie hatte gemerkt, dass ihr Plan mit dem Duell nicht aufgegangen war. Es war von Anfang an ein bescheuerter Plan gewesen, aber der einzige, der ihr in dem Moment eingefallen war. Ians… was-auch-immer hatte sich dadurch nicht gebessert, eher noch verschlechtert.

Sie lachte bitter auf. Wer war sie, über Ian zu richten, wenn es ihr selbst nicht besser ging? Sie konnte Lavi ja nicht einmal mit jemand anderem _sehen_, ohne wütend zu werden. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, dann ähnelten sich die Symptome ihrer und Ians ‚Krankheit' doch schon sehr. Sie kam nur nicht dahinter, wie die Diagnose lautete.

Jack war so in ihre Überlegungen versunken, dass ihr der Mann in der Seitengasse, an der sie gerade vorbeiging, gar nicht auffiel. Er hatte sie allerdings sehr wohl bemerkt, besonders das Silberkreuz auf ihrem Mantel.

„Achtung!"

Bei dem Ruf fuhr sie herum, in der linken Hand das Sai –gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Kanone zu erkennen, die auf ihren Kopf gerichtet war. Sie wuchs aus dem Kopf des Mannes, der sich auf sie stürzte.

Ihre Klinge blitzte silbern, als sie durch die Luft zischte, dann war es vorbei. Sie zog ihre Waffe aus dem Hals des Akuma, das daraufhin zu Staub zerfiel. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Das war gerade noch gut gegangen. Wäre der Schrei nicht gewesen…

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Retter herum, während sie das Sai wegsteckte. Mit großen Augen starrte der kleine Dieb auf den Aschehaufen hinter ihr, dann huschte sein Blick zu dem Griff der Waffe, die aus der Tasche an ihrem Rücken ragte.

„Denk nich mal dran."

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zu. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, dann ging sie in die Hocke und lächelte. „Trotzdem danke. Hast mir den Arsch gerettet."

„Hast mir ja auch die Äpfel gegebn", erwiderte er mit all dem Ernst, den ein Kind aufbringen konnte.

„Dann sin wir jetz wohl quitt, was?"

Der Junge schniefte. „Nee, warn zwei Äpfel. Bin dir noch was schuldig."

Sie musste erneut lächeln. „Für 'ne Straßnratte bist du aber ganz schön großzügig."

Jetzt war er beleidigt. „Nenn mich nich so, bist ja selber eine."

„Touché." Jack betrachtete den Jungen genauer. Er war höchstens zehn, mit dichten, schwarzen Locken und hellen Augen. Einen Moment stockte sie, dann sah sie genauer hin. Im ersten Moment hatte sie sie für hellbraun gehalten, aber in Wirklichkeit waren sie bernsteinfarben, fast schon gelb, heller als die aus ihren Alpträumen. Er hatte Augen wie eine Katze.

Und er wand sich unter Jacks intensivem Blick. Als Straßenjunge war er es nicht gewohnt, so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Was'n?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nix. Hast du Eltern?"

„Ey, wenn du versuchst, mich in 'n Heim zu steckn-"

„Will ich nich. Also bist du Waise. Ich kenn wen, der hat auch keine Eltern mehr."

„Du bist doch auch vonner Straße-"

„Ja, aber ich hab schon Eltern." Sie lächelte bitter. „Kenn sie nur nich."

„Weiß nich, ob das schlimmer is, als keine zu ham." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber, keine zu ham, is auf jedn Fall scheiße."

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Woher kannst du eigentlich Englisch?" Seine Aussprache war furchtbar, sein Akzent deutlich zu hören, aber er beherrschte es, und das ziemlich gut.

„Da gibt's so'n Wirtshaus, wo der Wirt Engländer is. Ich schlaf aufm Dachbodn, wenn er's nich merkt. Der redt immer Englisch, führt Selbstgespräche un so. Hab's mir selbst beigebracht." Er grinste. „Der redt auch im Schlaf auf Englisch."

Jack musste ebenfalls lächeln. Das war bestimmt nicht einfach, sich eine Sprache selbst beizubringen, aber er hatte das ganz gut hinbekommen. „Wie heißt du?"

„Willst mich aushorchn?"

„Nur dein'n Namn. Ich heiß Jack."

„Ich war mal bei so 'ner Tante, Nonne oder so, die hat mich Gregor genannt." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich mag den Namn aber nich."

„Ich auch nich. _Greg_ klingt viel besser."

„Greg? Mag ich." Er deutete mit dem Daumen auf seine Brust. „Dann heiß ich Greg."

„Schön, Greg, hast du Hunger?" Sein Magenknurren antwortete für ihn. Er verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht, aber sie winkte ab. „Wenn ich heut nur zwei Äpfel gegessen hätt, wär ich auch hungrig." Dann sah sie ihn ernst an und deutete auf den Stand, an dem Bratwürste verkauft wurden. „Ich lenk den Dicken da hinten ab, und du holst uns was, klar? Für uns beide, nich nur für dich."

„Geht klar." Er flitzte davon, während sie aufstand.

Das konnte sie sich gerade noch leisten, nachdem sie schon Geld für die Äpfel dagelassen hatte. Gut, dass sie Komui etwas Geld aus der Hüfte geleiert hatte, sonst hätte sie ihr Versprechen, nicht mehr zu stehlen, brechen müssen.

Also trat sie an die Bude und wechselte ein paar Worte und Münzen mit dem Händler. Er schaute dafür demonstrativ weg, während Greg zugriff, und tat so, als würde er sich mit ihr unterhalten. Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie beide auf der Kante eines Daches von einem der Häuser rund um den Hauptplatz, jeder eine Semmel und eine Bratwurst in der Hand.

Gierig schlang Greg seine Portion herunter, noch bevor sie angefangen hatte; dann sah er sehnsüchtig auf ihre. Mit einem leisen Seufzen überließ sie sie ihm, erinnerte ihn aber, nicht so hastig zu essen, damit er keine Bauchschmerzen bekam; man konnte nicht gut klauen, wenn einen Bauchschmerzen ablenkten. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wann er das nächste Mal etwas zu essen bekäme, er sollte es genießen.

Die zweite Portion aß er so langsam und andächtig, dass ihr vom Zusehen fast die Augen zufielen. Sie hatte von Anfang an vorgehabt, sie ihm zu überlassen, denn nach dem reichen Mittagessen hatte sie keinen Hunger mehr. Außerdem würde es am Tisch der Bredows auch noch ein Dinner geben, also musste sie nicht vorsorgen.

Um nicht schlafend hintenüber zu kippen, ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. Von hier oben hatte sie einen fabelhaften Blick auf den ganzen Hauptplatz und das Blumenmeer, in dem er badete. Überall standen Lampen, die angezündet werden würden, sobald es dunkel wurde, und dem Ganzen einen so romantischen Anstrich geben würden, dass sie sich unwillkürlich an die Romane erinnerte, die sie gelesen hatte; die Stücke, die alle von der Liebe handelten. _Wirklich ideal, um eine Verlobung anzukündigen._ Der ganze Kitsch und die Romantik würden heute sicher noch dazu führen, dass einige erst sehr spät ins Bett kommen würden, wenn überhaupt. Und am nächsten Morgen würde nicht nur ein Mädchen feststellen, dass die ganzen Versprechungen nichts wert waren. Das Leben war eben kein Stück von Shakespeare, wie ‚Ein Sommernachtstraum'; es war in keinster Weise so. Das Leben war hart, brutal und unbarmherzig; wenn man nicht aufpasste, wurde man überfahren. Die Welt nahm keine Rücksicht auf die romantischen Schwärmereien und die ganzen Flausen, die die jungen Leute im Kopf hatten; sie wurden gnadenlos niedergebügelt. Die Realität wurde ihnen ins Gesicht geknallt und wer nicht damit zurecht kam, der kam stattdessen unter die Räder.

Das war eine der Sachen, die sie auf die harte Tour hatte lernen müssen.

Greg hatte aufgegessen; er leckte sich noch einmal die Finger, dann folgte er Jacks Blick. „Du bist Engländer, oder?"

„Jep."

„Was machst du dann hier?"

„Arbeit. Ich hab 'n Job gefunden, bei dem ich ziemlich viel reis. Kein Geld, aber Essen und 'n Dach überm Kopf. Aber nix für dich", fügte sie hinzu, als sie seinen Blick sah.

Enttäuscht sank er in sich zusammen. „Hat was mit diesem Monster zu tun, richtich?"

„Bingo."

„Und ich kann das nich?"

„Erstens bist du zu jung, zweitens kann das nich jeder. Is 'ne spezielle Waffe, weißt du. Gibt Menschen, die können damit kämpfen, andre nich."

„Ich bin nich zu jung-"

„Doch, bist du. Jeder von uns riskiert jedes Mal seinen Arsch, wenn er kämpft. Die sin keine Menschen, die ham nur das eine Ziel, uns kaltzumachn. Denen is egal, wie viele sie umbringen, das macht ihnen sogar Spaß. Der Orden würd nie ein Kind für sich kämpfen lassn."

„Aber dich."

Sie lächelte traurig. „Ja. Gut, is vielleicht nich ganz richtig, keine Ahnung, ob die ein Kind nehmn würdn, aber ich glaub, Komui –mein Chef- wär dagegen. Außerdem", jetzt sah sie ihn an, immer noch mit dem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen „würd _ich_ dich nich gern sterben sehn."

Greg wandte den Blick ab. Eine lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen, dann sprach er wieder. „Bist der erste, der so was sagt."

„Meins auch so." Jack grinste. „Aus irgendeinem Grund mag ich dich kleine Rotzgöre."

„Arschloch, selber Rotzgöre", gab Greg beleidigt zurück.

Sie lächelte wieder, dann blickte sie wieder auf den Hauptplatz. Es war inzwischen vier Uhr; in gut zwei bis drei Stunden würden die Lampen angezündet werden und der Tanz beginnen. Dann würden sich auch die Huren und Diebe unters Volk mischen und beginnen, sich ihr Geld zu verdienen. Auch eine Kleinstadt hatte ihren Teil an diesen Gewerben, auch diese, davon war sie überzeugt. Wenn es Gossenjungen gab, waren andere Gesetzlose meist nicht weit.

Jetzt schon erkannte sie ein paar besonders Waghalsige, die zwischen den Buden und Ständen umherstreiften; sie erkannte sie an ihren Bewegungen und ihren Gesichtern, der Art, wie sie die anderen Leute beobachteten. Für sie hoben sie sich so deutlich von der Menge ab, als würden sie Schilder tragen.

Sie begannen ein Spiel; es hieß ‚Finde-den-Dieb', bei dem sie die Diebe in der Menge finden mussten; es war mehr für Greg als für sie selbst, denn sie wusste schon im Vorhinein, wer ein Dieb war und wer nicht. Hin und wieder machte sie eine Bemerkung zu einem der Männer –oder zu einer Frau-, um ihm zu zeigen, wer besonders geschickt vorging und dadurch vermutlich ein paar Tage länger überleben würde.

Irgendwann blieb ihr Blick an der Gruppe hängen, mit der sie gekommen war. Gegen ihren Willen suchte sie nach Lavi und hatte seine roten Haare bald ausgemacht; leider auch das Mädchen, das noch immer wie eine Klette an ihm hing. Und es schien ihm auch überhaupt nichts auszumachen, wobei sie das von hier aus natürlich nur sehr bedingt erkennen konnte. Aber die Tatsache, dass er sich seit Stunden mit ihr unterhielt, sprach Bände. „Sag mal, Greg?" fragte sie –erneut gegen ihren Willen.

„Hm?"

„Kennst du die da? Die Schwarzhaarige, die da so an dem Karottenkopf hängt?"

Er folgte ihrem Finger in die Richtung der beiden und nickte. „'s is die Tochter vom Bäcker, Emilia. Aber ihn kenn ich nich."

_Ich schon._ „Wie is die so?"

Greg grinste viel anzüglicher, als er es für sein Alter können sollte. „Scharf?"

Jack warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu, woraufhin er lachte. „Bist wahrscheinlich der einzige, der so denkt. Alle andren fangen an zu sabbern."

Hässlich war sie ja nicht gerade.

„Aber normalerweis is ihr Alter immer in der Nähe, deswegen kommt keiner zum Zug. Komisch, dass der sich ausgerechnet heut nich blickn lässt, dabei lässt ihre Mutter sonst kein Jahr aus."

Natürlich musste ausgerechnet Lavi dieses Glück haben.

„Sicher sin nachher, wenn's dunkel wird, alle hinter ihr her, dann hat der Karottenkopf keine Chance mehr. Die is fast so beliebt wie die Jüngste von den Feinen, bei denen sie sitzt."

„Amalie?"

„Genau die."

„Jetz, wo die verlobt is, hat Emilia sicher noch mehr Verehrer am Hackn."

„Die is verlobt?"

Jack nickte stumm. Den Blick immer noch auf das Paar gerichtet, meinte sie: „Heut is Ankündigung."

Greg lachte. „Geht an Emilia sicher runter wie Honig. Die hat sie noch nie ausstehn können."

Jack musste ebenfalls lachen. Sie riss sich von den beiden los und sah Greg an. „Wird wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht tanzn, jetz wo ihr Vater nich da und Amalie aus dem Weg is."

„Wahrscheinlich."

Sie blieben noch bis zum Sonnenuntergang auf dem Dach, den sie sich von dort aus ansahen; Greg erzählte, wie er einmal einen halben Kuchen aus der Konditorei hatte mitgehen lassen, Jack, wie sie es geschafft hatte, Linali das Foto abzunehmen. Sie schilderte, mit dem Rücken gegen das Dach gelehnt und die Augen auf die untergehende Sonne gerichtet, wie sie mit ihrem Bruder jahrelang in der Höhle gelebt hatte, zusammen mit den drei anderen, wie sie im Winter von fast nichts anderem als Nagetieren gelebt hatten und wie sie kämpfen gelernt hatten. An diesem Punkt zog sie einen ihrer Dolche aus dem Ärmel und hielt ihn gegen das Licht. Sie war sehr stolz auf ihre Sammlung; immerhin konnte sie zehn Dolche ihr eigen nennen, allesamt sehr gute Waffen und in tadellosem Zustand. Darauf hatten sie immer achten müssen; ein Dieb und Räuber war nur so gut wie seine Waffen. Nie hatte sie eine der Waffen hergegeben, das hatten ihr die anderen beigebracht; auch, wenn sie davon etwas zu essen kaufen hätte können, sie war nie so verzweifelt, dass sie ihre Waffen verkauft hätte. Sie lebte von dem, was sie damit verdiente.

Ian hatte ebenso immer seine zehn Dolche bei sich; sie trugen sie immer bei sich und legten sie nie weg. Sie wetteten auch nicht darum, denn ihre Messer waren ihnen heilig. Überhaupt wusste auch nur Lavi, wie viele sie hatte; die anderen hätten sicher nicht vermutet, dass sie mehr als einen bei sich trugen. Das wäre allerdings eine grobe Fahrlässigkeit; wenn sie werfen mussten, brauchten sie immer noch mindestens eine Waffe, mit der sie sich verteidigen konnten.

Jack bemerkte Gregs bewundernden Blick, als er die glänzende Klinge und den mit Leder umwickelten Holzgriff betrachtete. Er hatte bisher sicher selten die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich so eine Waffe aus der Nähe anzusehen –ohne befürchten zu müssen, damit verletzt, verstümmelt oder getötet zu werden. Sie erlaubte ihm, sich die Waffe genauer anzusehen, achtete allerdings auf jede kleinste Bewegung von ihm. Ihre Messer waren ihr heilig.

Gerade als er es ihr zurückgab und sie es wieder einsteckte, gingen unter ihnen die Lampen an. Sie hörten sich noch von oben die Rede an, die der Bürgermeister zur feierlichen Eröffnung hielt, dann kletterten sie wieder hinunter, als die Musik einsetzte. Greg hatte Recht gehabt; sogar von hier aus konnte Jack sehen, wie Emilia belagert wurde. Alle wollten mit ihr tanzen, stellte sie zu ihrer Befriedigung fest.

Sie wandte sich zu dem kleinen Jungen um. „Was machst du jetzt?"

„Du?"

„Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit." Nach Akuma und Emilia Ausschau halten.

„Ich auch." Stehlen.

Sie lächelte, dann ging sie vor ihm in die Hocke, stützte sich auf ihr linkes Knie und zog das Messer, das sie ihm vorhin gezeigt hatte. „Hier. Schenk ich dir."

Ehrfürchtig nahm er es in die Hand; sie zog das Lederband aus ihrem Ärmel, an dem sie es angebracht hatte. Wie einen Gürtel band er es sich um und steckte die Waffe hinein. „Warum?"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich kleine Rotzlöffel wie dich mag." Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Verwend es erst, wenn du damit umgehn kannst, klar? Sonst kann der nächste, der daherkommt, es gegen dich verwendn. Und versteck es gut; so was is ziemlich wertvoll. Üb damit, dann kannst du irgendwann kämpfn. Und, Greg."

Er sah von dem Messer auf.

„Such dir jemanden. Tu dich mit wem zusammn, mit dem du arbeitn kannst. Allein is es gefährlich, kapiert?"

Greg nickte feierlich. „Mach ich, kannst Gift drauf nehmn."

Jetzt lächelte sie. „Gut. Wenn ich mal wiederkomm, will ich sehn, dass du noch lebst."

„Gehst du denn?" fragte er mit großen Augen; sie glaubte, Enttäuschung darin zu erkennen.

„Heut is der letzte Tag; morgn geht mein Zug. Ich würd gern länger bleibn, aber das geht nich."

Sie wurde überrascht, als Greg sie plötzlich umarmte; das hätte sie nicht erwartet, nachdem sie sich erst wenige Stunden kannten. „Pass auf dich auf", sagte er ernst, dann rannte er davon.

Sie sah ihm nach, verblüfft, weil er sie umarmt hatte, und traurig, weil er weg war. Sie hatte ihn wirklich gern gewonnen; wie einen zweiten kleinen Bruder. _Hoffentlich überlebt er_, betete sie, _bitte lass ihn leben._

Jack stand auf und atmete tief durch. Zeit, sich ihren eigenen Problemen zu widmen. Die Stunden mit Greg hatten sie ziemlich gut abgelenkt, aber jetzt musste sie sich trotzdem der Realität stellen; ein kurzer Moment der Ruhe war ihr gegönnt worden, aber mehr war leider nicht drin.

Und die Realität saß nun mal hinter ihr auf einer Bank und beobachtete die tanzenden Paare, und lag nicht auf einem Hausdach.

Während sie sich durch die Reihen aus Bänken und Tischen schlängelte, beobachtete sie die Leute, einerseits, um auf verdächtige Bewegungen sofort reagieren zu können, andererseits, um Lavi nicht ansehen zu müssen. Immer näher kam sie dem Tisch, an dem er saß, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er Emilia beim Tanzen zusah; das Mädchen war mit einem ihrer Verehrer auf und davon.

Dann stand sie schließlich neben ihm. „Hey."

* * *

><p>Könntet ihr Lavi verzeihen und dabei ruhig bleiben? Ich nicht <em>*hüstel*<em>

Wir sehen uns morgen in alter Frische.

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	4. Anleitung

Tag 4 ist angebrochen ... emsig wie das Bienchen, das ich bin (ode vorgebe zu sein) halte ich auch heute mein Versprechen.

**sternenhagel:** Kann von Quälen die Rede sein, wenn du heute schon weiterlesen kannst, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben? :P _*dir Lavis Hammer wegnehm*_ Der arme. Hammer. Das muss doch wehtun, bei Lavis Sturschädel o.o Also, Jack macht das nichts aus, aber dem Hammer ... ich weiß nicht. Der wird doch noch gebraucht. Und wie Jack reagiert, siehst du ja jetzt. Ein Fitzelchen Ian ist auch dabei, nur Ian, weil Kanda ja nicht da ist, weil wegen Mission. Erbarme dich meiner. Beide - Kanda und Greg - kommen wieder, versprochen. Das steht schon fix fest, daran wird nicht mehr gerüttelt ... und ein weiterer alter Bekannter taucht auch nochmal auf, muhaha. Nein, ich stecke immer noch fest in meiner GazettE-Phase und warte sehnsüchtig auf das neue Album, das demnächst rauskommen soll. Kaiserschmarrn, mjam. Vielleicht aber lieber nach dem Essen ... jetzt gibts gleich Zwiebelrostbraten, auch sehr lecker :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Dass nichts davon mir gehört, wisst ihr ja. Wem es gehört, auch. Wieso schreib ich überhaupt noch Disclaimer?_

* * *

><p><strong>1.3 Anleitung zum Verpassen einer feierlichen Verlobung<strong>

Ian klappte das Buch zu und stand auf. Er stellte ‚Oliver Twist' zurück an seinen Platz und verließ die Bibliothek; es hatte ihn mäßig, aber immerhin etwas abgelenkt. Aus purer Langeweile hatte er beschlossen, das Buch zu lesen, obwohl ihm das Thema so vertraut war wie seine eigene Nase. Aber er hatte einfach nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen gewusst; wenn er heute noch einmal seinen Bogen in die Hand nehmen musste, würde er anfangen zu schreien. Den gesamten Vormittag hatte er damit verbracht, einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die Zielscheibe abzufeuern; nach dem Mittagessen hatte er sich wieder in sein Lieblingszimmer zurückgezogen, aber auch dort hatte er es nicht lange ausgehalten, also war er in die Bibliothek gewandert.

Und jetzt, wo es langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde, sah er mit Grauen den Stunden bis zum Schlafengehen entgegen. So langweilig war es also, wenn er sich nicht ständig um Jack kümmern musste. Er konnte sie im Geiste förmlich empört schnauben hören; gut, nicht _musste_, aber konnte. Er brauchte einfach etwas zu tun, etwas, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte, ohne einen Schreikrampf zu bekommen; aber im ganzen Hauptgebäude gab es nichts, was diesen Ansprüchen gerecht wurde.

Es war zum Verrücktwerden, dass er sich Jack dringend zurück wünschte, jetzt, wo er sie gerade erst gestern losgeworden war.

Seltsam war nur, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass Jack ihm schon seit gestern etwas sagen wollte; etwas, das mit Linali zu tun hatte, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf, was es war.

Er seufzte. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass ihre Verbindung anscheinend doch stärker war, als sie gedacht hatten. Offenbar konnten sie den anderen nicht nur erreichen, wenn sie verletzt waren; auch, wenn sie ihm dringend etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollten. Die schlechte Nachricht war, dass diese Mitteilung unklar und verzerrt war; geradezu kryptisch, als hätte Jack sie kodiert.

Im Speisesaal bestellte er sich nur wenig zu essen; er hatte bemerkt, dass der Verband in letzter Zeit enger anlag. Auch waren seine Formen unter den weiten Sachen wieder weiblicher geworden; dem musste er dringend entgegenwirken, wenn er kein Misstrauen bei den anderen hervorrufen wollte. Bei genauer Betrachtung hatte er festgestellt, dass er auch im Gesicht etwas zugelegt hatte; seine Wangenknochen traten nicht mehr so stark hervor, seine Augen wirkten nicht mehr so groß und seine Wangen nicht mehr so eingefallen. Wenn er nichts tat, würde es früher oder später jemandem auffallen.

Um keinen Preis durfte er das zulassen; auch Jack musste davon erfahren. Sie hatten sich ziemlich ähnlich ernährt; es war gut möglich, dass sie es schon bemerkt hatte, aber er ging besser kein Risiko ein.

Es stand weiß Gott zuviel auf dem Spiel.

**Zur gleichen Zeit in Deuschland ...**

Lavi war froh, einen Moment Ruhe zu haben, nachdem ihn dieses Mädchen stundenlang in Beschlag genommen hatte; ununterbrochen hatte sie geplappert und lauter unwichtige Dinge erzählt und er war sie einfach nicht _losgeworden_. Gott sei Dank waren mit Beginn des Tanzes genug Männer auf sie zugestürzt, um sie dazu zu bringen, sich von ihm loszueisen. Dankbar hatte er sich zurückgelehnt und seinen Ohren etwas Ruhe gegönnt.

Es war unglaublich zermürbend, so vielem Nonsens zuhören zu müssen und dann auch noch an den richtigen Stellen zu nicken, damit sie nicht mitbekam, dass er kein Wort verstand. Oh, sie sprach schon Englisch, aber der Inhalt war einfach so _uninteressant_, dass er Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, wach zu bleiben. Und das bei all dem Lärm um ihn herum.

Am Anfang hatte er Jack ein paar Mal vorbeilaufen sehen, jedes Mal mit einem Blumenkübel beladen, und sich dringend gewünscht, das gleiche tun zu können. Alles war besser als die Folter, in die ihn Emilia gezwungen hatte. Er war keine fünf Minuten da gewesen, da war Jack verschwunden und Emilia dafür aufgetaucht. Dann war Jack wieder aufgetaucht, aber Emilia leider nicht verschwunden. Schließlich war Jack wieder verschwunden, nachdem alle Pflanzen verteilt waren, und hatte Lavi einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Stunden war er an den Tisch gefesselt gewesen, mit einem der nervigsten und wahrscheinlich dümmsten Mädchen, denen er je begegnet war.

Und jetzt hatte er endlich ein paar Minuten Ruhe. Dem Himmel sei gedankt für diese kleine Verschnaufpause, was sie zweifellos war, denn wenn Emilia nicht durchtanzte, saß sie bestimmt bald schon wieder neben ihm. Er verstand einfach nicht, was dieses Mädchen von ihm wollte; er hatte kein Interesse an ihr gezeigt, von Anfang an nicht. Nichts, was er gesagt oder getan hatte, war über pure Höflichkeit hinausgegangen –und diese war schon sehr sparsam dosiert gewesen. Aber seine Ablehnung war auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Sie hatte einfach weitergeredet, seine Ausflüchte ignoriert und ihn halb totgequasselt. Eigentlich war so viel Hartnäckigkeit ja bewundernswert, aber nicht, wenn sie sich _gegen_ ihn richtete. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, man hätte sie mit dem Gesicht an die Wand stellen können und sie hätte einfach die vollgequatscht. Was kein besonders nettes Kompliment war, weder für sie noch für ihn –aber das scherte ihn schon gar nicht mehr.

Und gerade, als er angefangen hatte, die verhältnismäßige Ruhe zu genießen, erklang neben ihm eine neue Stimme. „Hey."

Müde drehte er den Kopf, um die Person auf seiner rechten Seite mit seinem nicht verdeckten Auge ansehen zu können. „Hey", antwortete er Jack, als diese sich neben ihn setzte. „Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?"

„Dach."

Jetzt war er doch verblüfft. Und neugierig. „Was?" Wer hätte gedacht, dass er noch Lust auf ein Gespräch hatte, nach der Odyssee von eben.

„Ich hab die Zeit auf einem der Dächer totgeschlagn. War 'n netter Sonnenuntergang."

„Und warum hast du dich nicht einfach hierher gesetzt?" _Wegen Emilia natürlich. So was tut sich doch keiner freiwillig an._

„Oh, ich wollt dich nich störn. Du hast dich anscheinend gut amüsiert, da wollt ich nich im Weg sein", erwiderte sie, den Blick auf die Tänzer gerichtet.

Erstaunt sah er sie an. Hatte sie gerade eifersüchtig geklungen, oder war das ein Wunschtraum gewesen? Er hätte schwören können, dass er eine Spur Eifersucht gehört hatte.

Und entweder sie ignorierte das fabelhaft, oder sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Immer noch betrachtete sie gelangweilt die Tänzer, die sich zur Musik im Kreis drehten.

Ungewollt musste er lächeln. Eifersucht war gut; sie war förderlich für den nächsten Schritt. Wenn sie eifersüchtig war, dann bedeutete er ihr mehr als nur ein Freund; das war ein erfreulicher Nebenaspekt. Es war eine starke Emotion, die oft der Auslöser für andere, noch stärkere Emotionen –und Handlungen- war. So weit wollte er zwar noch nicht gehen, das wäre zu schnell, aber sie wären auf jeden Fall schon einen großen Schritt weiter. Den konnten sie dann voll auskosten.

Er beschloss, ihre Eifersucht noch ein wenig anzustacheln. „Ja, es war ziemlich unterhaltsam", log er. Er sollte nichts sagen, was er nachher nicht unbeschadet zurücknehmen konnte, denn wenn er zu viel erfand, würde sie ihm entweder nicht glauben oder dann dafür büßen lassen.

Lavi sah, wie sie sich etwas versteifte; nur ganz leicht, aber genug, um es wahrzunehmen. Da er mit dem Rücken an der Tischkante lehnte und die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt hatte, sie aber kerzengerade auf der Bank saß, konnte er ihre Reaktion genau beobachten.

„Ach?" bemühte sie sich, gleichgültig zu klingen.

Der gepresste Unterton war ihm nicht entgangen. „M-hm."

Jetzt wandte sie sich um; Wut, die sie nicht verstecken konnte, blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „Schön für dich." Als sie sein Grinsen sah, wurde sie nur noch wütender, das konnte er sehen.

Genug gespielt. „Kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Nei-" Er zog sie einfach an ihrem Handgelenk hinter sich her durch die Bankreihen, ignorierte ihre Proteste und ihr Sträuben. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie ihm mehrmals unter Androhung von Verstümmelung und Verletzung dazu bringen wollte, sie loszulassen, überging er einfach, während sie sich dem Rand des Platzes näherten. Mit festen Schritten ging er zwischen den Holzständen auf eine kleine Seitengasse zu, die von außen nicht eingesehen werden konnte und keine Fenster oder Türen aufwies. _Perfekt._ „Lavi, jetzt lass mich endlich los!" verlangte Jack erneut von ihm. In der Gasse ließ er schließlich ihr Handgelenk los; sofort blieb sie stehen. „Hast du nich mehr alle Tassn im Schrank?" fauchte sie.

Sein unvermindertes Lächeln fachte ihre Wut noch mehr an. Stumm stand er da und beobachtete, wie sie sich mit der Linken das Handgelenk rieb.

„Warum grinst du so?" Langsam wurde sie vorsichtig, auch wenn ihre Wut noch immer sehr groß war.

Er musste sie davon abhalten, zu viel über das Jetzt nachzudenken; besser, wenn sie über Emilia nachdachte. „Du vertraust mir doch, oder?"

_Nach heute Nachmittag?_ „Ich wüsst nicht, was das jetz mit deinem Geisteszustand zu tun ham soll!"

„Also ja. Dann solltest du auch wissen", er trat näher, „dass Emilia", er genoss es, wie dieser Name ihrer Eifersucht Nahrung gab, „so ziemlich die nervigste, dümmste und begriffsstutzigste Person in diesem Universum ist."

Lavi zog sie an sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, während er gleichzeitig eine seiner Hände in ihren Nacken legte; die andere lag auf ihrem Rücken. Jack war so überrascht von dem, was er gesagt hatte, dass sie im ersten Moment gar nicht reagieren konnte; dann stemmte sie die Hände gegen seine Brust und versuchte, sich von ihm zu lösen. „Lügner", murmelte sie an seinem Mund.

Er unterbrach den Kuss, gab sie aber nicht frei. „Du kennst sie nicht. Ich hab Stunden damit verbracht, nicht _einzuschlafen_." Dann küsste er sie erneut und diesmal strich er dabei mit seinen Fingern über die zarte Haut in ihrem Nacken, sodass er spüren konnte, wie sich die feinen Härchen dort aufstellten. Vorsichtig machte er einen zweiten Versuch, mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund zu berühren und jetzt zuckte sie nicht zurück, sondern öffnete leicht die Lippen, während ihre Hände, die ihn vorhin noch wegdrängen wollten, jetzt an seinem Mantel zogen, um _ihn_ noch näher heranzuziehen. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten, streichelte ihre und forderte sie auf, dasselbe bei ihm zu tun.

Zögerlich strich sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine; mutiger geworden, tastete sie sich langsam vor, berührte ihrerseits seine Lippen, dann seine Mundhöhle. Sie verstärkte ihre Bemühungen, ihn enger an sich zu ziehen, und presste ihre Lippen fester gegen seine. Lavi seinerseits wanderte mit der Hand, die in ihrem Nacken gelegen hatte, ihren Rücken hinunter, bis er beide Arme um ihre Mitte legen konnte, sodass sie ihre um seinen Nacken schlingen konnte. So eng umschlungen standen sie da, bis er seinen Griff lockerte und sich langsam und vorsichtig von ihr löste.

Stirn an Stirn standen sie da und versuchten, ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Stimmt das wirklich?"

„Du meinst, das über Emilia? Jack, du hast das nicht erlebt. Sie hat mir ein Ohr abgekaut mit lauter Nonsens, lauter unwichtigem Zeug, das keinen Menschen interessiert. Hundert –tausendmal lieber wäre ich mit dir auf dem Dach gewesen, glaub mir."

„Und warum hast du dann behauptet, dass du dich so gut amüsiert hast?"

Er grinste und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. „Du warst so schön eifersüchtig."

Jack wurde rot. „War ich nich", behauptete sie. Dann zuckte sie zusammen, als plötzlich hinter ihr frenetischer Jubel und lautes Klatschen ertönte. Sie wandte sich um und versuchte, zu sehen, was los war, aber der Hauptplatz war von hier aus nicht zu sehen.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben gerade die Verlobungsbekanntgabe verpasst", meinte Lavi; er klang überhaupt nicht, als ob es ihm leid tun würde.

Sie löste sich von ihm und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur Wasser auf Emilias Mühlen."

„Was meinst du denn damit?"

„Emilia kann Amalie nich ausstehn; umgekehrt is es wahrscheinlich genauso. Jetz, wo Amalie verlobt is, falln ihr mindestens doppelt so viele Verehrer zu wie vorher."

Lavi trat neben sie. „Und woher weißt du das?"

Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Ich hab meine Quelln."

Er seufzte, als er sich wieder dem Tumult vor ihnen zuwand. „Wir sollten besser wieder auf den Hauptplatz zurück; wer weiß, wann die Bredows aufbrechen. Sonst verpassen wir womöglich noch unsere Kutsche." Dann lächelte er, als ihm ein Gedanke kam, und beugte sich rasch vor, um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern.

Sie wurde erneut rot, aber erwiderte nichts. Als er wieder auf den Ausgang der Gasse zuging, folgte sie ihm, ganz in Gedanken. Was meinte er mit ‚nächstes Mal'?

* * *

><p>Wir lernen: Nichts wird so heiß gegessen wie gekocht und Eifersucht trübt den Blick für das Wesentliche, welches das eine ist, an das Männer unbewiesenen Thesen nach ständig denken. Außerdem macht sie Falten.<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen ... nur noch drei Tage lang.


	5. Netze

Tag 5, schon zwei Drittel haben wir schon geschafft - seid ihr nicht stolz auf mich? :D

**sternenhagel:** Oh, dass es im Schwarzen Orden auch mal langweilig werden kann, ist eine These, die ich mit Feuereifer vertrete. Wenn die Exorzisten nicht auf Missionen sind, sich nicht gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagen, schlafen, essen oder in Bädern verschwinden - was bleibt ihnen denn da noch zu tun? Richtig, nichts. Da muss man sich eine Beschäftigung suchen und die sind da vermutlich nicht sehr dicht gestreut, hab ich das Gefühl. Die expliziten Szenen bekommst du auch noch, versprochen, ich hab das Rating ja nicht umsonst höher geschraubt ... für später. Den ... Marillenstrudel darf ich wohl nur haben, wenn KandaxIan vorkommt, oder? Na ja, es war schön, davon zu träumen.

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Man kann nicht behaupten, ich hätte es nicht oft genug gesagt, oh nein, kann man nicht. Es gehört trotzdem nichts mir und verdienen tu ich damit schon gar nichts. So, seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?_

* * *

><p><strong>1.4 Oh, die Netze, die wir knüpfen, wenn uns nichts Besseres einfällt…<strong>

Es dauerte noch einige Stunden, bis die Bredows entschieden, dass sie auf Gut Briesen zurückkehren würden. Gemeinsam mit ihren Gästen und den Exorzisten –Stutterheim blieb gleich in der Stadt- stiegen sie in die Kutschen und fuhren zurück.

Gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr überreichte der Erbe ihnen endlich das Schwert, mit der Mitteilung, dass um ein Uhr ein Zug gehen würde; wenn sie noch drei Mal umstiegen, würden sie auf direktem Wege nach London sein. Schon morgen Mittag wären sie dann wieder im Hauptquartier, um das Schwert bei Hevlaska abzuliefern. Sobald das Innocence extrahiert wäre, würden sie es zurückschicken; mit ein, zwei Findern in Begleitung, denn so etwas Wertvolles schickte man sicher nicht auf dem Postweg.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von der Familie; die Gäste waren schon zu Bett gegangen, und sie waren nicht wirklich scharf darauf, sich von denen zu verabschieden. Amalie überredete ihren Bruder, ihnen für ihre Rückkehr in die Stadt noch einmal die Kutsche zur Verfügung zu stellen, sodass sie schon nach wenigen Minuten in dem luxuriös gepolsterten Kutschenraum saßen.

Die Lampe, die an der Decke hing, schaukelte leicht, als die Kutsche über die holprige Straße rollte, aber das Gestell war sehr gut gefedert; sie spürten fast nichts von den rumpelnden Bewegungen der Räder. Jack fielen fast die Augen zu, während sie nach draußen in die stockdunkle Nacht starrte; es war fast Mitternacht, die Polster weich und der Innenraum der Kutsche trotz Lampe nicht wirklich sehr hell; eher schummrig, also war es nur natürlich, dass sie müde wurde. Außerdem war es noch eine gute Stunde hin, bis die Kutsche die Stadt erreicht hätte, denn in der Dunkelheit konnte der Kutscher die Pferde nicht so schnell gehen lassen, also dauerte die Fahrt etwas länger.

Sie gähnte leicht hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Im Zug würde sie vorerst auch nicht schlafen können, denn sie mussten aufpassen, ihre Station nicht zu verpassen, wenn sie umstiegen. Erst im Zug, der direkt nach London fuhr, würden sie schlafen können; er endete in London, also bestand keine Gefahr, dass sie zu weit fuhren. Zumal zwischendurch noch zwei Finder einsteigen würden, die ebenfalls auf dem Weg ins Hauptquartier waren und sich ihnen anschließen würden. Bei vier Leuten waren die Chancen höher als bei zwei, dass einer von ihnen rechtzeitig aufwachte, wenn der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr.

„Müde?" fragte Lavi aus der anderen Ecke der Kutsche, als er sie gähnen sah.

„Nein, Kaumuskelgymnastik." Jack lächelte. „Und du?"

Er nickte nur; der Nachmittag hatte ihn ziemlich geschlaucht, mehr noch als das Hin- und Herschleppen von Pflanzenkübeln am Vormittag. Dann gähnte er ebenfalls. „Vielleicht solltest du schlafen, hm?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab noch Energie; aber du kannst ruhig schlafn, ich pass schon auf, dass keiner kommt und dich wegträgt."

„Das wäre aber unfair dir gegenüber."

Jack grinste. „Dann sieh es als Wiedergutmachung für die Woche, in der du Krankenschwester spieln hast müssn."

Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern. Nach kurzer Zeit zuckte er schließlich mit den Schultern und machte es sich in den Polstern bequem. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war eingeschlafen.

Sie lächelte erneut, als sie den schlafenden Exorzisten betrachtete. Wenn er schlief, sah er so aus, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. Aber wenn er wach war, fielen ihm die unmöglichsten Dinge ein; in diese Kategorie fiel auch, was er ihr zugeflüstert hatte. Allein die Vorstellung kam ihr so absurd vor, dass sie den Impuls unterdrücken musste, heftig den Kopf zu schütteln. Nie könnte sie…

Aber wenn nicht, dann würde er sie womöglich nie wieder küssen; die Vorstellung schreckte sie noch mehr ab. Er hatte es nicht direkt so gesagt, aber seine Formulierung ließ darauf schließen.

_Das nächste Mal solltest du vielleicht versuchen,_ mich_ zu küssen._

Dieser kurze Satz ließ sogar auf sehr viel schließen. Zum einen, dass er ein nächstes Mal wollte; allein das hatte schon dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Herz einen Satz machte, als er das sagte. Außerdem drückte er damit aus, dass sie einmal die Initiative übernehmen sollte –aber sie wusste beileibe nicht, wie. Schlimmer noch, sie fürchtete, etwas falsch zu machen; so viel Erfahrung hatte sie ja nun auch wieder nicht. Was, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel?

Zu guter Letzt war damit eben sehr unsicher, ob er noch einmal auf sie zukommen würde, solange sie es nicht tat. Es lag jetzt an ihr; er würde höchstwahrscheinlich nichts mehr unternehmen, sondern sich zurücklehnen und abwarten.

Ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Wenn sie richtig schlussfolgerte, dann hatte sie damit auch die Zügel in der Hand. Auch, nachdem E- _sie_ halt- verschwunden war, hatte Lavi sich in den folgenden Stunden auf dem Fest nicht mit anderen Mädchen abgelenkt. Die ganze Zeit war er neben ihr geblieben, auch, als sie vom langen Sitzen zappelig geworden war; er hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie einfach eine Runde um den Platz drehten. Und _kein einziges Mal_ hatte er sich nach einer anderen umgedreht, das wusste sie genau -wie sie zu ihrer Schande zugeben musste. Mit Adleraugen hatte sie verfolgt, wie andere ihm zulächelten, zuzwinkerten oder einfach auf ihn zukamen und ihn einluden, sich zu ihnen zu setzen oder mit ihnen zu tanzen; dabei kannten sie nicht einmal seinen Namen. Er hatte jedes Mal freundlich abgelehnt, sehr zum Verdruss der einzelnen Mädchen.

Und jetzt kam ihre grenzgeniale Schlussfolgerung. Andere Mädchen interessierten ihn offenbar nicht mehr; zumindest, so weit sie das sehen konnte. Anscheinend gefiel sie ihm aus irgendeinem Grund besser, als sie erwartet hatte. Immerhin hätte er nur ein Wort sagen müssen, und E- _sie_ halt- wäre auf- und abgesprungen und hätte geschrieen wie ein Affe, wenn er das gewollt hätte. Egal, wie dumm sie war, hübsch war sie, und Intelligenz –oder ein Mangel derselben- hatte noch keinen Mann davon abgehalten, eine Frau flüchtig zu begehren. Sie hätte mit Begeisterung zugestimmt, da war sich Jack sicher. Aber –jetzt musste sie schlucken, bevor sie diese Worte auch nur dachte- Lavi wollte _sie_.

Und das war der springende Punkt. Es gefiel ihm allem Anschein nach, sie zu küssen. Wenn er sie gerne küsste, dann würde es ihm sicher nicht gefallen, auf einmal damit aufhören zu müssen. Und das für eine längere Zeit.

Sie grinste sardonisch. Er hatte sie testen wollen, aber sie konnte den Spieß genauso gut einfach umdrehen. Sie war neugierig, wie er reagieren würde, wie lange es dauerte, bis er von sich aus wieder auf sie zukam. _Lassen wir ihn ein wenig zappeln, mal sehen, was passiert._

Darin war sie gut, sehr gut sogar. Ian hatte einmal gesagt, das war schon fast übermenschlich. Aber es lag einfach nur daran, dass sie diese Taktik sehr gut kannte, weil ihr _über alles geliebter_ Bruder sie oft genug an ihr selbst ausprobiert hatte, wenn sie wieder mal Mist gebaut hatte. Sie kannte die Anzeichen, wenn jemand kurz davor war, aufzugeben, und hatte über die Jahre gelernt, sich davon nichts mehr anmerken zu lassen; bis sie so gut war, dass er sich zu dieser Aussage hatte hinreißen lassen. Jetzt war sie selbst eine Meisterin darin, jemanden zappeln zu lassen; schade nur, dass sie bisher wenig Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, es auszuprobieren, denn als ihr Zwilling wusste Ian es besser und hatte sich noch nie täuschen lassen. Er war der Bessere in dem Spiel und hatte bisher noch jedes Mal gewonnen, aber wer wusste schon, wie lange andere das aushielten?

Schade, dass sie dadurch ebenfalls darauf verzichten musste, geküsst zu werden; aber immerhin waren sie zum Hauptquartier unterwegs. Dort war es nicht so einfach, lang genug Mädchen zu sein, um geküsst zu werden, ständig war irgendjemand in der Nähe, der –wie alle anderen- nur Jack, den Jungen kannte. Und sie wollte beileibe nicht Lavis Ruf schädigen. Um ihren eigenen scherte sie sich eigentlich weniger, sie achtete nur darauf, dass niemand Verdacht schöpfte. Und da die Leute nur sahen, was sie sehen wollten, würden sie sich von einem einzigen Kuss nicht davon überzeugen lassen, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Da brauchte es schon mehr.

Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass Ian ja nichts davon mitbekam. Er würde sofort Lunte riechen, wenn sie sich auch nur irgendwie anders verhielt. Es würde ein wahrer Drahtseilakt werden, vorsichtig zu sein, aber sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie vorsichtig war.

_Als hätte ich noch nicht genug damit zu tun, zu verstecken, dass ich ein Mädchen bin._

Ihr Blick schweifte zu der Holzbox neben ihr auf dem Sitz. Sie fragte sich, wie Hevlaska das Innocence extrahieren wollte; sie konnte sich darunter nicht wirklich viel vorstellen. Aber Komui hatte gesagt, sie würden es zurückschicken; also konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass sie das Schwert nicht zerstören mussten.

Sie zog ihre eigene Waffe. Nachdem sie in Chenonceau reines Innocence gesehen hatte, konnte sie sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie es in ihre Waffe passte. Innocence hatte doch eine eigene Form; wie konnte es sich dann in ihren Sai befinden? Vor allem, wie konnte es sich aufteilen?

Jack hoffte, dass sie es besser verstehen würde, wenn sie sah, wie Hevlaska dass Innocence aus dem Schwert entfernte. Beim letzten Mal hätte Ian es sich ansehen und ihr dann erzählen können, aber er hatte seinen Arm verbinden lassen müssen. Jetzt konnte sie ihm erzählen, was passierte.

Sie lächelte, als sie an den Tag zurückdachte, an dem sie die Sai bekommen hatte. Ben hatte sie ihr überreicht und sich dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub gemacht. Keiner der drei war besonders gut im Nettsein; sie behaupteten sogar, dass ein netter Dieb eine Schande für alle anderen Gesetzlosen wäre. Als Ben und Johnny sie aufgegabelt hatten, hatten sie ihnen nach ihrer Aufnahme in die Gruppe zu essen gegeben; soviel, wie sie eben entbehren konnten. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, wollten sie sich bedanken, aber die beiden hatten ihnen das Wort abgeschnitten und ihnen verboten, sich je wieder zu bedanken. Ein Dieb bat nicht und ein Dieb bedankte sich nicht; Diebe waren nicht höflich, und damit basta.

Danach hatten sie sofort mit ihrer Ausbildung begonnen. Die damals Zwölfjährigen hatten zwar schon etwas Erfahrung als Taschendiebe und waren auch in der Lage, den Händlern ab und zu etwas zu essen abzunehmen; nun aber lernten sie alle Feinheiten, um professionell vorzugehen. Sie waren beide gute Diebe, aber Ian war als Räuber besser als Jack; lange Zeit hatte Jack nicht alleine arbeiten können, weil es zu gefährlich war. Seit sie neun gewesen waren, hatte Ian die nötige Härte und Brutalität gehabt, etwas, das Jack auch danach noch gefehlt hatte.

Bis Michael gekommen war. Er hatte sich ihrer Gruppe angeschlossen und den Unterricht der beiden übernommen; sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, war für ihn ohnehin schwer gewesen, also war er mit ihnen im Wald geblieben. Und wieder war Ian besser gewesen, während Jack intensivst Nachhilfe gebraucht hatte. Michael hatte jeden Trick anwenden müssen, den er auf Lager hatte, um ihr beizubringen, so zu wirken. Sie hatte es einfach nicht begriffen, bis Ian eines Tages wieder –aus Wut- die magischen Worte gesprochen hatte. Woraufhin Jack Michael fast umgebracht hätte, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig wieder zu sich gekommen wäre. Ab da war er sehr vorsichtig bei diesem Thema; sie wussten nie, wie sie reagieren würde. Manchmal war sie lethargisch, dann wieder den Tränen nahe, aber am häufigsten war sie daraufhin rasend vor Zorn.

Allerdings hatte sie auch so den Schlüssel zu der Technik gefunden; zumindest glaubte sie das. Noch immer war sie nicht in der Lage, zu töten, aber sie war gut genug, um Leute auszurauben. Das reichte.

Lange Zeit hatten sie herumexperimentiert, welche Waffen am besten zu ihnen passten, hatten verschiedenste Typen ausprobiert, bis Ian schließlich das richtige gefunden hatte: seinen Bogen. Jack hatte noch länger suchen müssen; aber dann war Ben mit den Sai aufgetaucht und hatte gemeint, sie solle es einmal damit versuchen. Von da an waren es ihre gewesen.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen; im Gegenteil, sie hatte lange trainieren müssen, bis sie sie beherrschte, und noch länger, bis sie ihre Kampfkunst perfektioniert hatte. Ihr Bruder hatte es da einfacher gehabt; es war eben ein Unterschied, ob man ein Naturtalent mit Distanz- oder ein mittelmäßiger Schüler mit Nahkampfwaffe war. Auch wenn Ian immer behauptet hatte, sie wären gleich gut, hatte sie immer gewusst, dass sie nicht das nötige Talent mit sich brachte, diese natürliche Begabung, mit deren Hilfe ihrem Bruder alles so einfach fiel. Oft war sie in den Wald gegangen, hatte sich vor den anderen versteckt, und heimlich geübt, um nicht hinterher zu hinken. Sie hatte Blasen und Schwielen an den Händen davongetragen, blaue Flecken und Abschürfungen, aber ihre Wut auf sich selbst hatte sie angetrieben. Stumm, damit niemand ihre Wutschreie hörte, hatte sie weitertrainiert und die Schmerzen ignoriert. Aber am Ende war es immer dasselbe Ergebnis gewesen: Als sie zurückkam, war er immer noch besser.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie Ian hasste, weil er besser war; aber eifersüchtig war sie. Das gehörte zu den wenigen Sachen, wo sie sich wünschte, dass sie sich etwas ähnlicher wären. Es war einfach _unheimlich_ ermutigend, im Schatten seines eigenen Zwillingsbruders zu stehen.

Leise seufzte Jack. So gesehen war Ian der bessere von ihnen beiden; nicht nur in der Hinsicht. Er war vernünftiger, mutiger, klüger, begabter, reifer... und stärker. Sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Jack hätte nie fertig gebracht, was er getan hatte; sie war vor Angst wie gelähmt gewesen, aber er hatte... er hatte...

_Nicht einmal denken kann ich es, ohne dass mir schlecht wird._

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Besser, sie dachte an etwas anderes; alles, nur nicht daran. Es war nicht nur grauenhaft... furchtbar, es war auch unfair Ian gegenüber. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass sie so schwach war. In jeder Hinsicht.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf den schlafenden Exorzisten ihr gegenüber. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln; Lavi brachte sie gleich auf ganz andere Gedanken.

Die Kutsche war verhältnismäßig groß und geräumig; ein Abbild des Reichtums der Bredows. Trotzdem war gerade genug Platz für fünf Personen, wenn sie eng zusammenrückten. Auf der Fahrt in die Stadt heute Mittag war sie fast auf Lavis Schoß gesessen, denn Bredow junior hatte darauf bestanden, dass seine kleine Schwester genügend Platz hatte. Deswegen waren sie und ihr breitschultriger Bruder auf der einen Bank gesessen und Stutterheim, sie und Lavi hatten sich ihnen gegenüber auf die Bank gequetscht. Verständlicherweise nicht gerade bequem, wenn man bedachte, wie sie noch heute Mittag über ihr Verhältnis zu dem rothaarigen Exorzisten gedacht hatte.

Auf der Rückfahrt hätte es ihr schon weniger ausgemacht, aber da war es nicht mehr nötig gewesen, denn Stutterheim war ja in der Stadt geblieben. Und jetzt saßen sie zu zweit in der Kutsche; sie konnte sich quer über beide Bänke legen… wenn sie das gewollt hätte. Wenn sie sich allerdings ein wenig streckte, dann konnte sie mit ihrem Knie seines berühren -woran man alles dachte, wenn man sonst nichts zu tun hatte.

Aber kaum war diese Idee gedacht, ließ sie sie nicht mehr los. Es war nur eine einfache Berührung, aber irgendwie musste sie trotzdem daran denken, dass es auf eine gewisse Art und Weise… ihr fiel einfach nicht das richtige Wort ein, aber dafür etwas anderes: Es wäre sozusagen eine gestohlene Berührung, denn er würde es nicht einmal mitbekommen. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr reizte sie diese Idee; dabei wusste sie nicht einmal, woher sie kam. Bisher hatte sie noch nie über solche Dinge nachgedacht… aber bisher hatte auch noch niemand außer Ian gewusst, dass sie ein Mädchen war, in den ganzen acht Jahren nicht.

Dann kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke: Sie wäre unglaublich selbstsüchtig, wenn sie das täte. Denn immerhin wäre _sie_ die einzige, die davon wusste, die einzige, die es genießen konnte, und sich daran erinnern würde. Was ihrem Plan in keinster Weise entspräche, überlegte sie weiter. Wenn sie wissen wollte, wie lange er durchhielt, dann sollte er doch zumindest wach sein, oder?

Jack musste erneut seufzen; es war schwieriger, ein Mädchen zu sein, als sie gedacht hatte. _Worüber man sich alles Gedanken machen muss. _Bisher war sie doch auch ohne diese Überlegungen ausgekommen; aber da war sie ja auch noch ein Junge gewesen. Wenn sie genauer zurückdachte, hatte das eigentlich erst richtig angefangen, als sie den Orden beigetreten waren; sowohl bei ihr als auch bei Ian. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, von wie vielen Leuten sie seitdem umgeben waren; da fing man zwangsläufig an, sich Gedanken zu machen.

Verstört runzelte sie die Stirn. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, die Idee in ihren 'Nie wieder denken'-Bereich zu verfrachten; immer noch spukte sie in ihrem Hinterkopf herum, wollte die Beachtung und Aufmerksamkeit, die Jack ihr verweigerte.

Zum Glück unterbrach der plötzliche Stillstand der Kutsche ihre Gedankengänge, bevor sie zu sehr in den Vordergrund drängen konnte. Durch das Fenster erkannte Jack, dass sie die Stadt erreicht hatten; sie hatte die ganze Fahrt verpasst, weil sie so in Gedanken gewesen war.

Sowohl auf der Hinfahrt als auch auf der Rückfahrt hatte man ihnen die Tür aufgehalten; sie fragte sich, ob der Kutscher das auch jetzt noch tun würde, obwohl keiner seiner Dienstherren dabei war. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte ihre Annahme, dass es nicht so sein würde, allerdings nicht, weil sie weder Geld noch Titel hatten; es war vielmehr so, dass der Kutscher mit einem seiner Pferde beschäftigt war, das sich irgendwie in seinen Zügeln verfangen hatte. Das konnte gefährlich werden; wenn es sich erschreckte und losrannte, dann konnte es sich selbst dabei verletzen, schwer genug, um erschossen zu werden. Im Moment war der Mann damit beschäftigt, das Pferd mit einer Hand an der Trense zu halten, während er mit der anderen den Knoten um seine Beine entwirrte.

Hinter ihm erkannte sie das Bahnhofsgebäude; sie musste Lavi aufwecken. Sofort kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke; absolut selbstlos natürlich, aber trotzdem interessant. Sie würde damit nicht die Zügel aus der Hand geben; es war nur ein Test. Und diesmal folgte sie ihrer Idee.

Jack stand auf, soweit das in der niedrigen Kutsche möglich war und beugte sich auf Lavis Seite. Um nicht umzufallen, hielt sie sich am Griff in der Ecke über seinem Kopf fest; die Linke legte sie vorsichtig auf seine Schulter. „Lavi? Wir sin da."

Der Exorzist öffnete ein schläfriges Auge, als sie ihn leicht schüttelte, während sie sprach. Müde sah er sie an; dann weitete sich sein sichtbares Auge einen Moment, als er sah, wie nah sie war. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich, als sie lächelte.

„Wir sin da. Komm, aufstehn." Jack nahm die Hand von seiner Schulter und wandte sich von ihm ab, um den Kutschverschlag zu öffnen; allerdings auch, um den zufriedenen Zug um ihren Mund zu verbergen. Der Test war zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgefallen; sie hatte gesehen, wie er auf ihre Nähe reagiert hatte, und auf ihr Lächeln. Eigentlich hatte sie ihr Lächeln nie für besonders gehalten, ein Lächeln wie jedes andere eben auch; aber wenn es dafür sorgte, dass Lavi, ohne es zu merken, schlucken musste, dann musste doch etwas mehr dran sein, als sie gedacht hatte.

So bestärkt in ihren weiblichen Reizen -von denen sie bis dato noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte- stieg sie aus der Kutsche, nahm dann die Holzbox mit dem Schwert vom Sitz und trat zur Seite, um Lavi herauszulassen. Höflich bedankten sie sich bei dem Kutscher, der inzwischen sein Pferd von seinem Zügelwirrwarr befreit hatte, und machten sich auf den Weg in die Bahnhofshalle.

Um diese Zeit war sie menschenleer; bis auf einen Beamten, der hinter seinem Schalter ungeniert gähnte. Er gab ihnen mit halbgeschlossenen Augen Auskunft, auf welchem der beiden Bahnsteige ihr Zug wartete, dann gähnte er erneut, ohne sich die Hand vorzuhalten. Anscheinend war er direkt vom Fest hierher gekommen, denn er trug hinter seinem rechten Ohr eine Blüte von Amalies Roseneibisch, die er nicht bemerkte, bis Jack sie ihm abnahm und gespielt tadelnd unter die Nase hielt. Sofort wurde er krebsrot, stammelte unzusammenhängendes Zeug und verdrückte sich in den Raum hinter seinem Schalter. Die beiden Exorzisten lachten leise, dann warf Jack die arme, zerrupfte Blume in einen der Mülleimer, bevor sie sich auf den angewiesenen Bahnsteig begaben.

Der Zug war genauso leer wie der Bahnhof; nach einigem Suchen fanden sie einen Schaffner, der ihnen ein Abteil zur Verfügung stellte, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Bank in dem Abteil, das _er_ in Beschlag genommen hatte, zurückzog, um weiterzuschlafen. „Dass sie überhaupt arbeiten, heißt anscheinend noch lange nicht, dass sie dabei auch ihrer Arbeit _nachgehen_", meinte Lavi, als er die Abteiltür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Sie ham die Gelegenheit genutzt, um 'n wenig zu feiern; keiner kann ihnen verdenkn, dass sie jetz müd sin", nuschelte Jack schläfrig aus der Fensterecke.

Lavi grinste. „Jetzt bist du dran mit schlafen, während ich Wache schiebe. Abgemacht?"

„Geht klar", murmelte sie noch, dann war sie auch schon eingenickt.

* * *

><p>Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass Lavi und Jack einander haben .. wer weiß, was die alleine anstellen würden ... brr.<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen ... und dem alten Bekannten, der im nächsten Kapitel auftaucht. Er kann nichts dafür, ich hab ihn gezwungen.


	6. Eric

Tag 6 - wir befinden uns auf der Zielgeraden :D

**sternenhagel:** Komui zur Arbeit zwingen zu wollen stell ich mir nicht besonders produktiv vor ... Da wäre es effektiver, die Exorzisten gleich auf die Arbeit anzusetzen, die Komui NICHT erledigt, denke ich. Na ja ... krieg ich halt nichts zu essen für die nächste Zeit *hüstel* Vielleicht wirkt es als Ansporn? Die Kutschfahrt war als Introspektive für Jack gedacht, zwecks Charakter- und Plotentwicklung, das dauert ein bisschen ... wir können ja nicht alle so schwer von Begriff sein wie Jack :P Besser, alte Bekannte helfen Lavi und Jack ein wenig auf die Sprünge, sonst dauert diese story noch ewig.

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Es gehört alles Katsura Hoshino und sie ist die einzige, die damit ihr täglich Brot verdient._

* * *

><p><strong>1.5 Eric<strong>

Der Rest der Zugfahrt verlief ganz angenehm; bis die Finder zustiegen, wechselten sie sich ab mit Schlafen, danach schliefen sie alle -nachdem sie sich dreimal überzeugt hatten, dass die Abteiltür fest verschlossen war. Das Schwert war zu wertvoll, um ihnen jetzt gestohlen zu werden -zumal sie nicht jahrelang darum gerungen hatten, nur um es sich jetzt durch die Lappen gehen zu lassen.

Gleich nachdem sie in den Zug nach London gestiegen waren, hatte Jack Lavi noch einmal gebeten, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er wusste, wer sie war; der Rotschopf hatte nur gegrinst und gemeint, sie solle dafür daran denken, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Jack hatte sofort gewusst, was er meinte, und war rot geworden. Auch dass sie sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt hatte, um das Ganze zu ihren Gunsten ein wenig auszukosten, konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr bei dem Gedanken daran heiß wurde; alle Pläne der Welt halfen nichts, solange sie in der Praxis nicht funktionierten, was sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht würden, wenn sie jedes Mal so reagierte. Sie konnte ja nicht einmal daran denken, ohne rot zu werden; wie sollte sie da den Mut aufbringen, es zu _tun_?

Dann schalt sie sich einen Narren; es hinauszuzögern hatte unter anderem den Vorteil, dass sie 1) sich ein wenig an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, 2) etwas Zeit hatte, um an ihrer Courage diesbezüglich zu feilen. Und um gleich damit anzufangen, lächelte sie trotz ihrer Röte und erwiderte, sie werde sich die Sache durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Wenn er zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte, würde er erraten, dass sie damit auch ausdrücken wollte, dass er darauf noch warten müsse; allerdings war er offensichtlich viel zu sehr davon überrascht, dass sie es überhaupt in Erwägung zog, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen durfte sie erleben, wie er sie einen Moment ehrlich erstaunt anstarrte; dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Trotzdem bemerkte sie, dass er ihr noch einen schnellen Blick zuwarf, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit der vorbeifliegenden Landschaft widmete.

Und dann waren die Finder auch schon da; zu ihrer großen Überraschung stellte Jack fest, dass einer davon Eric war, den sie in Chenonceau kennen gelernt hatte. Er war gerade mal so alt wie sie beide, mit kurzen, leicht gewellten Haaren, die, wie sie jetzt zum ersten Mal feststellte, fast den gleichen Farbton wie ihre eigenen Augen hatten, und dunkelgrünen Augen. Erfreut begrüßte er Jack, dann setzte er sich gleich neben sie und fragte sie nach ihrer Mission aus. Während sie ihm davon erzählte, wie wenig eigentlich in den zwei Tagen passiert war, war sie sich allerdings nicht bewusst, dass Lavi erst Eric, dann sie aufmerksam musterte.

Im ersten Moment fiel ihm nicht ein, woher die beiden sich kannten, dann erkannte er in Eric den Finder wieder, mit dem sie aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt waren; allem Anschein nach hatte sie seitdem keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, mit ihm zu sprechen, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit im Hauptquartier gewesen war. Aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass er sich genau wie alle anderen nicht in ihre Nähe getraut hatte, aus Angst, ihrem Zorn zum Opfer zu fallen.

Er sah sich auch den anderen Finder an; ein älterer Mann um die fünfzig mit hellblauen Augen und grauen Ansätzen an den Schläfen, die in seinem sonst dunklen Haar hervorstachen. Er lächelte, als er sah, wie gut sich die beiden anderen verstanden; Lavi allerdings beobachtete er mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck, den der Exorzist nicht deuten konnte. Dann kontrollierte er als erster die Türe, ob sie verschlossen war und lehnte sich in der Bank zurück, um zu schlafen.

Eric erzählte noch kurz von der Mission, auf die er geschickt worden war -wobei Lavi allerdings nicht zuhörte- dann gähnte er verstohlen. Er grinste. „Entschuldigung, wir haben kaum Schlaf bekommen in den letzten Tagen."

Jack grinste zurück. „Wir auch nich; am besten haun wir uns auch aufs Ohr, sonst muss Komui uns seinen Kaffee überlassn." Sie lehnte sich in die Ecke zwischen Wand und Rückenlehne und zog die Füße auf die Bank. „Wenn wir im Boot einschlafn, kann er lang auf seinen Bericht wartn."

Eric nickte, kontrollierte zum zweiten Mal die Tür und lehnte sich dann seinerseits in seine Ecke; er ahmte Jacks Position nach, dann lächelte er. „Du hast aber nicht wieder so schlechte Laune gehabt wie letztes Mal, oder?"

Sie lachte leise und warf einen versteckten Blick unter gesenkten Lidern zu Lavi hinüber. „Nein, diesmal war ich die Fröhlichkeit in Person."

Der Finder tat so, als müsse er scharf nachdenken. „Dann wird es wohl _doch_ an Kanda gelegen haben."

„Unter andrem. Sorry, dass wir so gemein zu dir warn, Ian und ich."

Der Junge winkte ab. „Schon vergessen." Dann gähnte er wieder. „Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich schlafen, oder?"

Jack nickte und schloss die Augen; Eric tat es ihr gleich. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen, Jack aber öffnete noch einmal kurz die Augen. „Versprochn, Lavi?"

Er lächelte. „Wie oft muss ich dir denn noch sagen, dass ich schweigen werde? Oder", er lehnte sich leicht vor, „möchtest du, dass ich mir eine andere Methode ausdenke, um dich zu überzeugen?" Lavi grinste vielsagend.

Sie wurde leicht rot; das Gesicht hinter ihren Knien versteckt, nuschelte sie: „Glaub ich dir auch so."

Schließlich wurde die Tür ein drittes Mal kontrolliert, bevor auch Lavi sicher war, dass er beruhigt einschlafen konnte.

Er war auch der erste, der wieder wach wurde, als der Zug in London in den Bahnhof einfuhr; zuerst überzeugte er sich, dass der Kasten noch da war, samt Schwert und Schwertscheide, dann davon, dass ihm keiner seiner Mitreisenden abhanden gekommen war.

Sicher brachten sie ihre Fracht ins Boot und legten ab. Wieder fiel Lavi auf, dass Jack nervös war; bis sie die laute Stadt hinter sich ließen und den unterirdischen Wasserweg erreichten. Weswegen?

Das fragte sich Jack allerdings auch; sie hatte nirgends eine Spur von ihm entdeckt –allerdings gehörte er nicht gerade zu den Menschen, die am helllichten Tag durch die Gassen liefen. Er hatte eine pompöse Kutsche, in der er sich im Nobelviertel herumkutschieren lassen konnte, immerhin hatte er genug bezahlt, um sich dort ein Haus leisten zu können, auch wenn er nicht dazugehörte. Selten verließ er diesen Bereich, aber trotzdem lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn sie auf Londons Straßen unterwegs war. _Als stünde er hinter mir._

Sie war froh, als sie den geheimen Eingang zu der Wasserstraße erreichten; noch froher, als er sich hinter ihnen wieder schloss. Erst dann fühlte sie sich so weit sicher, dass sie ihre Kapuze wieder zurückschlagen und sich gerader aufrichten konnte. Trotzdem blieb das unangenehme Gefühl; es würde noch eine ganze Weile lang nicht verschwinden.

Jack behielt während der Bootsfahrt die Box auf ihrem Schoß, obwohl sie mit Schwert und –scheide gut und gerne zwanzig Kilo wog. Auf diese Weise konnte allerdings niemand neben ihr sitzen, denn das Boot war einfach zu schmal. Lavi und Eric saßen ihr gegenüber, während der andere Finder am Heck stand und mit dem Riemen ruderte. Sie starrte ins Wasser, Eric in die Luft und Lavi wurde langsam aber sicher selbst nervös. Wann war die Stimmung so angespannt geworden?

Zufällig hob sie den Blick und begegnete seinem. Nur einen Moment lang verzog sie die Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln; nur ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich um ein paar Millimeter, dann war es wieder verschwunden. Dafür wirkte sie jetzt entspannter; als wäre ihr eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Da erst fiel ihm auf, dass er zurückgelächelt hatte –das lag wohl auch an dem missbilligenden Blick, den ihm der alte Finder zuwarf. Sofort hörte er auf zu lächeln, woraufhin der Mann sich wieder auf das Ruder konzentrierte. Mit grimmiger Miene bewegte er den langen Stab im Wasser vor und zurück, wobei er trotzdem den einen oder anderen Blick zurück zu dem Exorzisten warf; dabei legte er jedes Mal die Stirn in Falten und presste die Lippen zusammen.

_Ich muss ihn nicht mögen, ich muss nur mit ihm zusammenarbeiten können_, sagte Lavi sich vor. _Trotzdem bin ich froh, wenn ich aus diesem Boot raus bin._

Glücklicherweise erfüllte sich sein Wunsch ziemlich bald, denn schon nach ein paar Minuten kam der Steg in Sicht, noch zwei weitere Minuten und das Boot lag sicher vertäut an seiner Anlegestelle und alle Exorzisten, Finder und Schwerter waren ausgeladen. Sie erklommen die Stiegen und trennten sich dann am oberen Ende; die Finder suchten ihre Quartiere auf, während sich Lavi und Jack auf den Weg in Komuis Büro machten. Seltsamerweise begegneten sie auf der Strecke keinem einzigen Exorzisten; normalerweise traf man immer mindestens einen von ihnen, weil sie sich auf das ganze Gebäude verteilten. Aber heute: kein Allen, kein Ian, kein Kanda, keine Linali. Dabei liefen sie sich sonst ständig über den Weg.

Auch in dem Büro des Wissenschaftlers selbst war niemand zu sehen; nur Komui pennte über seiner Arbeit. Bis sie ihn wachgerüttelt hatten, dauerte es eine Weile; erst der (zum Patent angemeldete) Zauberspruch tat dann seine Wirkung. Sich räuspernd ordnete der Abteilungsleiter seine Unordnung, ließ es dann aber, weil das Chaos einfach zu groß war, und widmete sich stattdessen ihrem Bericht.

Nüchtern und knapp schilderte Lavi die Ereignisse; er kam nur einmal kurz ins Stocken, als er auf die erste Nacht zu sprechen kam –die er dann einfach unter den Tisch fallen ließ. Komui nickte zwischendurch immer wieder, dann, als Lavi geendet hatte, stand er auf und öffnete die Holzbox, die Jack zwischen sie auf das Sofa gelegt hatte.

Bewundernd strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Metall der Klinge. „Wunderschön… schade, dass wir es nicht behalten können, so wie die Pistole. Die Bredows wollen es ja leider wiederhaben."

„Was ham Sie eigentlich mit der Knarre gemacht?" Jack sah sich in dem Büro um, aber sie konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Gott sei Dank.

„Sie ist auf Umwegen in der Trainingshalle gelandet. Lange Geschichte." Er klappte den Deckel wieder zu. „Dann bringen wir das mal zu Hevlaska, oder?"

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Jack mit der Plattform zu Hevlaska fuhr; sie war ja bei ihrem Eintritt in den Orden auf demselben Weg dorthin gebracht worden. Trotzdem war es jedes Mal irgendwie unheimlich, die Dunkelheit um sie herum, nur unterbrochen von dem Strahlen des Lifts selbst… Wenigstens war sie nicht allein, das wäre noch schlimmer gewesen. Prinzipiell hatte sie nichts gegen Dunkelheit; die Dunkelheit war ihr Verbündeter, immer gewesen, als kleines Mädchen, als Dieb und als Exorzist, aber es gab Dunkelheit und Finsternis. Angenehme und unangenehme, die Art, vor der man sich fürchtet, und die, die man begrüßt. Und in der Hinsicht, dass sie besser verbarg, wer sie wirklich war, begrüßte sie jede Art von Dunkelheit.

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?" wandte Lavi sich an Komui.

„Kanda und Linali sind in St. Petersburg, einer Mission wegen. Was Allen und Ian angeht… keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich schlafen sie noch."

Die beiden Exorzisten warfen sich einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Um die Uhrzeit?

Komui hielt die Plattform an; sie hatten Hevlaska erreicht. Die wahrscheinlich älteste noch lebende Exorzistin hatte wahrscheinlich auch das größte Zimmer im ganzen Orden –mal so ganz nebenbei. Mit unsichtbaren Augen sah sie ihnen entgegen, dann sprach sie. „Willkommen zurück, Lavi und Jack."

„Hallo, Hevlaska", grüßte Lavi lächelnd zurück, dann klappte er die Box auf, damit sie das Schwert sehen konnte.

Es begann silberblau zu leuchten; dann trat das Innocence plötzlich aus der metallenen Klinge heraus. Es ging in Hevlaskas Körper über und schoss auf eines der Behältnisse zu, in dem es dann verschwand. Sofort hörte das Metall auf zu leuchten; das Innocence war entfernt und die bloße Klinge nicht mehr von Nutzen für den Orden. Wohl aber für die Bredows, weswegen Komui gleich, nachdem sie wieder in das düstere Ganglicht getreten waren, zwei Finder in sein Büro orderte, die es zurückbringen sollten. Er warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Mahagonibox, dann übergab er sie River und machte sich aus dem Staub.

Lavi und Jack ließ er auf dem Gang stehen.

Jack lächelte Lavi noch einmal zu, sagte „Danke, dass du mich nich verratn hast" und verschwand. Sie musste ihren Bruder suchen.

Allerdings fand sie ihn genau dort, wo Komui ihn vermutet hatte: im Bett. Noch in Hose und Hemd, die Decke unter statt über sich, lag er auf dem Bauch und schlief. Als sie ihn so sah, musste sie leicht lächeln. Er sah so erschöpft aus, sogar noch im Schlaf, dass sie ihn besser nicht weckte. Außerdem hatte sie so mehr Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten. Sie musste überzeugend sein, wenn er keinen Verdacht schöpfen sollte, also umging sie das Gespräch mit ihm besser noch ein paar Stunden. Ian war immerhin ihr Zwilling; er würde es sofort riechen, wenn etwas faul war. Also war sie besser doppelt vorsichtig.

Trotzdem fragte sie sich, was er wohl getan haben könnte, das ihn so erschöpft hatte. Und wie lange.

Wenn sie ihn sich genauer ansah, bemerkte sie ein paar Millimeter Blond, durchsetzt von einem Hauch Rot, an seinen Ansätzen; bestimmt waren ihre inzwischen auch wieder nachgewachsen. Sie würden wieder färben müssen, ehe es zu offensichtlich wurde. Es war egal, ob es nur ein paar Millimeter oder Zentimeter waren; sie konnten sich nicht leisten, dass auch nur irgendjemand einen misstrauischen Blick auf ihre Haare warf, weil ihn irgendetwas an ihrem Aussehen störte. Oft fiel es den Leuten nicht bewusst auf; aber sobald sie ein zweites Mal hinsahen, bemerkten sie es, und das mussten sie verhindern.

So leise, wie sie gekommen war, verließ sie das Zimmer wieder. Nun war nur noch die Frage, was sie machen sollte, bis Ian aufwachte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie keine Ahnung. Aber es war nie schlecht, ein gutes Buch zu lesen; immerhin waren –fast- rund um die Uhr Leute in der Bibliothek. Sie ging den Weg zur Bibliothek entlang und betrat den Raum.

Allerdings hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, auf Eric zu treffen; sie hatte gedacht, er wäre auf seinem Zimmer. Als sie hereinkam, sah er kurz auf, dann lächelte er. „Hallo, Jack. Das ging jetzt aber schnell."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Hey, Eric. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Alfred hat mich gebeten, die Berichte zu den Akten zu legen", er wies auf den Stapel Mappen auf dem Tisch neben sich „Und du?"

„Pure Langeweile, dabei bin ich grad mal ne halbe Stunde wieder hier." Sie ging die Regale der Reihe nach ab; Zeit, mal wieder an ihren Wissenslücken zu arbeiten. Nach längerem Suchen zog sie Darwins Werk über die Evolution heraus; nicht unbedingt ein fesselndes Thema, aber auch nicht zu verachten. Außerdem, dadurch, dass sie sich ihre Lektüre je nach Lust und Laune aussuchte, blieb ihre Bildung immer sehr lückenhaft und über mehrere unzusammenhängende Bereiche verstreut, sodass sie zwar zum Beispiel durchaus gebildet war, was die Philosophie und die Literatur anging, aber zum Beispiel in der Mathematik oder Geographie hinterherhinkte. Sie las, was sie interessierte, und dementsprechend sah es auch mit ihrer Bildung aus.

Leise seufzte sie; und wieder war es Ian, der ihr immer einen Schritt voraus war. Er las zwar nicht so viel wie sie, aber was die Intelligenz anging… Und dabei sollte sie als Ältere doch klüger sein; aber daran glaubte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Und auch nicht, dass diese Rangordnung –je älter, desto klüger, je jünger, desto dümmer- auch bei normalen Geschwistern so aussah. Es war schließlich oft so, dass man Leuten begegnete, die kreuzdumm waren, ihre jüngeren Geschwister aber dafür umso intelligenter, oder eben andersrum. Oft war ja auch überhaupt kein Unterschied mehr zu sehen. So oder so, Ian war eben klüger, und basta; mehr gab es da nicht mehr zu sagen.

„Jack?" Eric sah sie seltsam an; sie hatte eine volle Minute nur auf das Buch in ihrer Hand gestarrt und sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt.

Verlegen grinste sie. „Kommt davon, wenn man träumt." Rasch setzte sie sich in einen der weichen Sessel in der Nähe und begann zu lesen, bevor sie noch mehr Blödsinn machte.

Eric widmete sich wieder seiner Aufgabe und es verging gut eine halbe Stunde, bevor er fertig war. Plötzlich knurrte sein Magen laut; rasch legte er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und wurde rot, als Jack von ihrem Buch aufsah und grinste. „Ich hab seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen."

Sie klappte das Buch zu und stellte es zurück ins Regal. „Ich auch nich. Glück gehabt, dass mein Magn heut zur Abwechslung mal Ruh gibt, sonst hätt ich dich übertönt."

„Gehen wir essen, bevor ich ohnmächtig zusammenbreche?"

Sein Magen knurrte erneut, als Jack lachte. „Du? Ich brech gleich zusammen. Aber ich glaub, wenn wir uns aufeinander stützn, schaffn wirs bis in den Speisesaal."

Jetzt musste Eric lachen. „Dann gehen wir."

Nachdem sie im Speisesaal einen Tisch unter Beschlag genommen hatten, dauerte es nicht lange und sie wurden unterbrochen; Tapp stürzte herein und machte dabei solchen Lärm, dass alle erschrocken aufsahen. „K… K… Komui hat… er hat…", er musste tief Luft holen, bevor er so laut schrie, dass die Wände wackelten: „_EINEN NEUEN KOMURIN!_"

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, brach Panik aus; Angestellte und Finder rannten wild durcheinander, stürmten gemeinsam auf den Ausgang zu und –blieben stecken. Hundert Menschen passen eben nicht alle auf einmal durch _eine_ Tür.

Verwirrt sah Jack Eric an. „Was heißt das?"

Der Finder war schon aufgesprungen, machte aber kurz Halt, um Jack zu erklären: „Eine Maschine, die er gebaut hat; jedes Mal, wenn er einen neuen Komurin baut, zerstört er damit das halbe Hauptquartier! Bring dich lieber schnell in Sicherheit, Jack!" Damit rannte er los, auf die Traube vor dem Ausgang zu.

Jack konnte sich nur wenig unter einem ‚Komurin' vorstellen, aber sicherheitshalber stand sie auf und bewegte sich auf den Eingang zu; keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in dem Moment kam ein riesiges weißes Ungetüm durch die Decke gekracht und landete genau dort, wo sie noch vor einer Sekunde gesessen hatte. Es war ein gut zehn Meter hohes, weißes, spinnenartiges Etwas mit einer großen Linse anstatt seiner Augen in einem Gesicht, das keines war, und einem Kopf, der mehr wie ein Baseballschläger denn wie ein Kopf aussah. Das I-Tüpfelchen war ein Barett auf seinem ‚Kopf', das dem von Komui sehr ähnlich sah. Und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann saß ebenjener Wissenschaftler auf dieser Höllenmaschine und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

* * *

><p>Ich mag Komurin und es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, ihn zu opfern. Aber was sein muss, muss sein. Alles plotwichtig und so. Ja.<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen, morgen ist Endspurt.


	7. Der Verwüstungszwischenfall

Wir haben es geschafft - also ich, meine Wenigkeit und meinereiner. Und ihr, weil ihr mitlest :D

**sternenhagel:** Hab ich gesagt, für die nächste Zeit? _*nervös umschau*_ Äh, ich meinte natürlich, die Zeit wird wie im Flug vergehen. Ja. Du bietest mir ja lauter Zucker an ;_; Das darf ich alles nicht mehr essen, verdammt _*traurig kreise auf den boden mal*_ Das darfst du essen ... als Ersatz für Kanda, der sich immer noch rar macht.

* * *

><p><strong>1.6 Der Verwüstungszwischenfall im Schwarzen Orden –Reloaded<strong>

„ICH PRÄSENTIERE: KOMURIN III!" Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung wies Komui auf das Ungetüm unter seinen Füßen, kam aber nicht dazu, weiter zu sprechen.

„_KOMUI! _Das Ding hätt mich fast _zerquetscht_! Wolln Sie mich umbringn!" schrie Jack, rot vor Wut. Die Leute, die aus dem Saal drängten, blieben stehen und wandten sich zu ihr um; verblüfft starrten alle den Exorzisten –denn sie hielten sie ja für einen Exorzist_en_- an, der den Wissenschaftler immer noch so wütend taxierte, dass der fast einen Schritt zurück gemacht hätte.

Leider hatte er sich rasch wieder gefangen. „Das hast du wieder vergessen, Jack, sobald du erfährst, was Komurin alles kann. Er kann-"

„Das intressiert mich nich!"

„-Daten analysieren und auswerten, Anti-Akuma-Waffen reparieren, für die Kompatiblen sorgen, kochen, putzen, Klavier und Geige spielen, schneidern, nähen, stricken, häkeln…" Die Liste schien endlos; bis Komui fertig war, wäre Jacks Zorn fast schon verflogen, wenn sie nicht immer noch vor ihrem Beinahe-Tod in Form von Komurin III gestanden hätte. _Erschlagen vom Lieblingsspielzeug eines verrückten Wissenschaftlers._ „Und er ist absolut wasserdicht und flüssigkeitsresistent, sowohl außen als auch innen", schloss Komui. Beifall heischend blickte er in die Runde der Mitarbeiter, die sich inzwischen zaghaft dem Riesen näherten, auf dem er stand.

„Und wozu?" fragte einer der Finder skeptisch.

„Damit nicht wieder dasselbe passiert wie letztes Mal, als Sie Allen und Linali fast damit umgebracht hätten?" antwortete River für ihn.

Komui wurde erst blass, dann rot. „Das war ein Unfall und ich hab das ja extra berücksichtigt, damit das nicht noch mal passiert. Komurin III ist absolut sicher, glaubt mir. Er ist-" Der Abteilungsleiter unterbrach sich selbst, als die Maschine unter ihm zu hicksen begann. „Was…"

„Anscheinend doch nich. Warum ham Sie ihm nich einfach beigebracht, dass er nix essn oder trinkn soll, das wär einfacher gewesn." Jack wich unsicher einen Schritt zurück, als die Maschine immer heftiger aufstieß. Sie war nicht nur auf ihrem Platz, sondern auch auf ihrem Tablett gelandet; während Komui quatschte, hatte sie die Zeit genutzt, um sich das ins Maul zu stopfen, das allerdings eher einer weiteren Linse gleichkam, nur wenig kleiner als sein ‚Auge'.

Hektisch versuchte Komui, das Hicksen seines Lieblings abzustellen, aber Komurin hörte nicht auf ihn und reagierte auch nicht auf seine Befehle. Allem Anschein nach hatte die Abdichtung irgendwo ein Leck, durch das das Essen in die Schaltkreise geraten war und einen Kurzschluss verursacht hatte.

„Bei Ihnen geht aber auch jedes Mal was schief, Abteilungsleiter." River wich vorsichtig zurück, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Diesmal verließen sie den Saal geordneter als vorhin, behielten dabei aber die ganze Zeit Komurin im Auge. „Dieses Mal haben Sie vielleicht nicht so viel Glück wie beim letzten Mal; Diesmal könnte jemand verletzt werden; warum erfinden Sie auch immer solche Sachen?"

„Komurin ist nicht gefährlich!" rief der Chinese empört über das Hicksen seines Monsters. „Das ist nicht seine Schuld!"

„Wessen dann?" brüllte Jack zurück.

„Deine! Warum hast du das Essen da stehen lassen?"

„Weil ich's noch essn wollt, Sie Idiot! Warum sonst?"

Dann stoppte das Hicksen auf einmal. Komurin sackte in sich zusammen und blieb wie ein Haufen Altschrott liegen. Entsetzt sprang Komui herunter und begann, seinen Schatz hastig zu untersuchen, während er jammerte, was sein Liebling denn habe.

Inzwischen befanden sich nur noch Komui, River und Jack im Saal; alle anderen hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Weswegen sie geblieben waren, darüber nachzudenken hatten sie allerdings keine Zeit mehr, denn mit einem Satz sprang die Maschine auf, so plötzlich, dass sie Komui fast umwarf. Wild zuckend richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, während immer wieder Funken aus den Verbindungsstellen der einzelnen Teile sprühten. „Ich… bin… Komurin… Ich kann… alles… Ich… sorge für… die Exorzisten." Er fixierte Jack. „Exorzistendatei geöffnet… Name: Jack… Alter: 17 Jahre… Größe: 172 cm… Ich habe… aus ihrem Gewicht… und ihrer Größe… berechnet… dass Sie stark… unterernährt sind… ich werde für Sie sorgen…"

Eine Tür an der Vorderseite seines Rumpfes öffnete sich und mechanische Arme streckten sich nach ihr aus. „Eine… Vorsorgeuntersuchung…" erklang die schnarrende, mechanische Stimme.

_Untersuchung!_ „Ganz sicher nich!" Sie wich den Armen aus, die nach ihr griffen. „Ohne mich!" erklärte sie, während sie auf die Tür zustrebte. Weder behagte ihr das Innere der Maschine, das wie ein Operationssaal aussah, noch hatte sie Lust, dass die kalten Finger einer Maschine feststellten, dass sie ein Mädchen war; danke, nein.

„Objekt ‚Jack' zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung", schnarrte die Stimme erneut. Wiederum griffen die Arme nach ihr, diesmal schneller, sodass sie Mühe hatte, auszuweichen.

_Warum bin ich nicht abgehauen, als ich die Gelegenheit hatte?_

Plötzlich schoss ein neuer Arm aus der Öffnung; mit all den anderen, die sie langsam, aber sicher eingekreist hatten, konnte sie diesem nun nicht mehr ausweichen. Dann musste sie ihn eben abblocken, entschied sie.

Komui schrie gequält auf, als sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung die Hand der Maschine abtrennte; rasch ließ sie den Dolch wieder verschwinden, bevor der Haufen Blech auf die Idee kam, ihn ihr abzunehmen. Sie kämpfte sich ihren Weg aus dem Metallwald, der sie umgab, trennte noch weitere Hände ab, stieß andere beiseite –aber sie kam einfach nicht heraus. _Wie viele Arme hat der Kerl?_ Immer neue Tentakel kamen auf sie zu, für jeden, den sie abschlug, drei weitere. Sie trat und stach in alle Richtungen, umgeben von eiskalten, mechanischen Händen, die an ihrem Mantel zerrten; eine hätte ihr beinahe die Hose zerrissen. _Und das nennt der ‚für jemanden sorgen'?_

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie einer der Arme nach ihrem Knöchel fasste, aber sie war nicht schnell genug, um sie abzuschlagen. Ruckartig wurde sie an ihrem linken Bein hochgerissen und in die Luft gehoben. Von hier oben erkannte sie auch, dass River verbissen mit ungefähr zehn weiteren Armen kämpfte, behindert von Komui, der versuchte, ihn davon abzuhalten, Komurin zu beschädigen. Die Versuche des Australiers blieben umsonst; unaufhaltsam wurde Jack auf die Öffnung in Komurins Rumpf zugezogen, egal, wie heftig sie sich wehrte, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, ihre Weste und ihr Hemd daran zu hindern, über ihren Oberkörper und ihren Kopf zu rutschen. „_Komui!_ Dafür bring ich Sie um und wenn es das letzte is, was ich tu!"

Der Chinese schluckte schwer, als er das hörte, aber die Maschine quittierte ihre Befreiungsversuche und wüsten Beschimpfungen nur mit einem Stich in ihren linken Arm, mit einer Nadel, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Eigentlich hatte sie ja auf ihren Hals gezielt, weil sich das Mittel über die Halsschlagader rascher in ihrem Körper ausbreiten würde, aber durch ihr Zappeln hatte er sie verfehlt; jetzt würde es länger dauern, bis sie ruhig war.

„Aua! Du dämlicher Schrotthaufn!" Jack rieb sich den Arm und starrte Komui dann wütend an. „Komui, was war das?"

„Äh…ehe… ein… Betäubungsmittel?" beantwortete der Wissenschaftler verlegen ihre Frage. „Keine Sorge, es hält nicht lange, nur ein paar Minuten, tut auch nicht weh", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Sie spürte schon langsam die Wirkung; ihr Arm begann, sich seltsam anzufühlen und ließ sich nicht mehr richtig kontrollieren. Das Gefühl breitete sich schnell in ihrem restlichen Körper aus und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Befreiungsversuche ein jähes Ende fanden. Schlaff und reglos hing sie da, während ihr Gehirn immer noch versuchte, ihre Arme und Beine zu bewegen. Auch ihre Zunge wollte ihr nicht mehr gehorchen; ihre Flüche waren nicht mehr als eine sinnlose Aneinanderreihung von Silben, trotzdem bekamen die beiden Wissenschaftler noch einen ungefähren Eindruck von ihrem Sprachschatz und dem Anteil der Schimpfwörter daran.

„Objekt ‚Jack' wird in den OP aufgenommen."

_OP? Wieso OP?_ Sie kämpfte verbissen gegen die bleierne Schwere, die ihr Gehirn wie Nebel umgab, und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aber langsam legte sich Dunkelheit über sie; ihre Augenlider wurden schwer, egal, wie verzweifelt sie versuchte, sie offen zu halten, um zu sehen, was auf sie zukam, langsam, aber sicher schlossen sie sich –obwohl sie noch wach war. Aber nur ihr Gehirn war wach, der Rest ihres Körpers hing wie eine Puppe da; sie fühlte nichts, als wäre es nicht mehr ihrer. Sie konnte nichts sehen, nichts sagen, nur noch mit anhören, wie Komui und River stritten, unterlegt von dem leisen Sirren, das die Maschine von sich gab. Es wurde immer lauter und eindringlicher, und der hinterste Winkel ihres Bewusstseins registrierte, dass sie sich auf das Ding zu bewegte.

Der Dolch, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, entglitt jetzt ihren Fingern und fiel zu Boden. Er schlug auf einem der Spinnenbeine der Maschine auf und rutschte in einen Spalt zwischen zwei Gliedern. Erneut sprühten Funken; offenbar hatte die Klinge mindestens ein Kabel durchtrennt auf ihrem Weg nach unten, denn jetzt ging es Komurin wie Jack: Das Bein gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er musste sich auf die anderen sieben stützen, während das achte wild um sich schlug und dabei einen Großteil der Einrichtung zerstörte. Anscheinend konnte die Maschine noch so weit logisch denken, dass sie das Bein als Gefahr erkannte; mit großem Getöse trennte sie es vom Rest ihres Körpers, indem sie die Verbindungsstellen öffnete.

Wild zuckend krachte es zu Boden, aber Komurin stand zu nah an der Wand; es zerstörte den Eingang und den Rest der Tische und Bänke, bevor es aufhörte, sich zu bewegen, und still lag. Jetzt konnte niemand mehr hinein oder hinaus; auch River und Komui waren gefangen. Gebannt verfolgten sie, wie der Exorzist über ihnen die OP-Tür erreichte; sobald Komurin Jack gefangen hatte, hatte er sich ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen, sie in den OP zu schaffen, weil er mit River und seinem kaputten Bein beschäftigt gewesen war, aber jetzt war sie gegen ihren Willen doch dort angelangt.

River ließ die Arme von Komurin los und packte stattdessen Komui am Kragen. „Abteilungsleiter, sagen Sie mir, wie man das Ding abstellen kann!"

„Das geht nicht!"

„Warum? Komui, wenn das wieder so ein ‚Das-dürft-ihr-nicht-tun'-Anfall ist, dann sorge ich dafür, dass Sie gefeuert werden!"

„Nein, das ist es nicht! Ich meine, ja, schon, aber das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich habe Komurin so programmiert, dass er nur auf meine Stimme reagiert; andere Befehle nimmt er nicht entgegen. Aber jetzt hört er nicht einmal mehr auf mich, das Essen muss diesen Bereich seiner Schaltkreise lahm gelegt haben; niemand kann ihn jetzt abschalten!"

River fluchte und ließ ihn los; an den Armen, die sich langsam zurückzogen, vorbei, kletterte er an der Maschine hoch, auf Jack zu. Komurin II hatte schon Allen einmal zu einer lebendigen Mumie verpackt; er hätte noch mehr Schaden angerichtet, wenn Linali nicht aufgewacht wäre. Damals hatte Komurin II allerdings noch auf Komui gehört, der neue tat nicht einmal mehr das; es war also nicht abzusehen, was er alles anstellen würde. Er musste ihm wenigstens Jack abnehmen und ihn vor dem wahnsinnigen Blechhaufen schützen, bis das Betäubungsmittel nachließ.

Mit einem Ruck zog er sich hoch und kam neben Komurins Rumpf zum Sitzen; sofort stand er auf und bekam gerade noch Jacks Kapuze zu fassen. „_Jack!_ Jack, hörst du mich!"

Die Stimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr war ohrenbetäubend laut; sie vibrierte in ihrem Kopf, aber sie konnte die Hände nicht heben, um sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins registrierte den Klang der Stimme. „River…" lallte sie.

Erleichtert atmete der Wissenschaftler auf; noch war Jack wach und bei Bewusstsein. Jetzt musste er ihn nur irgendwie aus Komurins Klauen befreien. „Kannst du dich bewegen?" rief er.

Jack versuchte, ihre Beine und Arme zu bewegen, aber nur ihre rechten Finger gehorchten ihr, der Rest war noch taub. Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte sie es, ihr Handgelenk so weit zu verbiegen, dass sie einen ihre Dolche aus dem Ärmel ziehen konnte. „River… hier…"

Der Australier nahm das Messer und durchtrennte den Arm, der an dem Exorzisten zog; er konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, bevor er fiel. Sofort griffen neue Arme nach dem Jungen und zerrten an seinem Mantel, um ihn in den OP zu ziehen. Sie schlug nach ihnen, nachdem ihr Arm wieder halbwegs beweglich war; das Betäubungsmittel reichte offenbar nicht aus, um sie lange ruhig zu halten. Dadurch, dass Komurin von River und seinem eigenen Bein abgelenkt gewesen war, hatte er zu viel Zeit gebraucht, um sich Jack zu schnappen.

Trotzdem verlor River im direkten Vergleich zu sechs Armen, die alle an ihrem Mantel zogen. Sie wurde zurückgerissen und landete im Inneren der Maschine; sofort schlug die Doppeltür zu und sie war gefangen. Von draußen hämmerte River gegen das Metall, aber die Türen öffneten sich nicht wieder. Gelähmt blieb sie liegen und versuchte, ihre Augen zu öffnen und ihre Arme und Beine zu bewegen. Gerade, als sie wieder ein Gefühl in ihrem rechten Arm hatte und ihre Beine unter dem Befehl, sich zu bewegen, leicht zuckten, wurde sie hochgehoben und auf eine kalte Platte gelegt; allem Anschein nach ein OP-Tisch.

Die Arme, die sie herein gezogen hatten, fingen an, ihren Mantel zu öffnen und richteten sie kurz auf, um ihn ihr von den Schultern zu streifen. Dann ließen sie ihn neben dem metallenen Tisch zu Boden fallen; es gab ein lautes Klirren, als Metall auf Metall traf; ihre Sai befanden sich noch in den Taschen, sowie vier von ihren Dolchen. Drei waren in ihren Ärmeln versteckt, einer steckte noch in dem abgetrennten Bein der Maschine, einen hatte River und einen Greg.

Von draußen erklangen dumpf weitere Stimmen, die sie nicht einordnen konnte; das Metall dämpfte den Klang, der ihr verraten hätte, wer sprach, und auch die Worte hörte sie nicht; nur ein dumpfes Auf und Ab in einem wilden Durcheinander von mindestens drei Leuten war zu hören. Es waren allerdings definitiv nicht River oder Komui, denn Rivers Stimme wäre lauter gewesen, während Komui –den hätte sie sicher sofort an seinem kleinmädchenhaften Geschrei erkannt, das jedes Mal erklang, wenn jemand Komurin etwas antun wollte.

Allerdings konnten ihr diese Leute wahrscheinlich auch nicht helfen; sie war auf sich gestellt. _Toll, mit gerade mal einem funktionstüchtigen Arm gegen Akuma zu kämpfen macht mehr Spaß._

Komurin hatte sich von dem Lärm nicht ablenken lassen und arbeitete immer noch an den Vorbereitungen für seine ‚Vorsorgeuntersuchung'. Gerade machte er sich an ihrer Weste zu schaffen, aber die Finger der mechanischen Arme waren zu dick und ungelenk, um die winzigen Knöpfe zu öffnen; er hatte erst drei von fünf geöffnet. Das war für sie nur von Vorteil, denn während er sich noch mit dem vierten abmühte, arbeitete sie schon daran, die Kontrolle über ihre Beine und Arme wiederzuerlangen. Bis er den vierten offen hatte, konnte sie schon mit den Zehen wackeln, als der fünfte Knopf offen war, waren ihre Beine wieder voll beweglich.

Er hielt es offensichtlich nicht für nötig, sie festzuhalten; ein Fehler, den nur eine Maschine begehen konnte. Sie schob sich vom Tisch und kam wankend zum Stehen; noch trugen sie ihre Beine nicht ganz so sicher, wie sie es gewohnt war.

Mit einer Hand konnte sie allerdings die Knöpfe nicht schließen, also ließ sie es gleich bleiben und hob nur ihren Mantel auf. Sie schaffte es nicht, ihren linken Arm durch den Ärmel zu bringen, deswegen klemmte sie sich den Stoff unter den tauben Arm, nachdem sie eines ihrer Sai gezogen hatte. Damit wehrte sie die mechanischen Arme ab, während sie auf den Ausgang zwei Meter weiter vorne zuwankte.

_Wieso passiert so was immer nur mir?_ Ihr Gehirn konnte gerade noch diesen einen Gedanken formulieren; alles andere war damit beschäftigt, die Augen offen zu halten, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, mit dem funktionierenden Arm die Maschine auf Abstand und mit dem anderen den Mantel festzuhalten. Noch immer lag dieser Nebel um ihr Bewusstsein und machte jegliches Denken zu einer immensen Anstrengung; Pläne zu schmieden, fiel fürs Erste flach. Sie konnte nicht weiter als bis zum Ausgang denken, was danach kam, das wusste sie jetzt noch nicht. Auch nicht, ob Komurin sie einfach so verschwinden lassen würde. Aber eines stand fest: Sobald sie wieder gerade aus schauen konnte, würde Komui dafür büßen.

Gerade, als sie den Ausgang erreichte, erklang ein Geräusch, als würde jemand mit den Fingernägeln über eine Schiefertafel kratzen. Dann drang eine riesige silberne Kralle durch das Metall der Tür und zerteilte sie, als wäre sie aus Butter. Mit einem einzigen Ruck riss die Klaue die gesamte Tür aus den Angeln; dann erschien ein Gesicht in der Öffnung. Sie musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um die weißen Haare, die Narbe und die silbernen Augen zu erkennen. „Allen…?"

Der jüngere Exorzist lächelte. „Alles okay, Jack?" Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr aus den Trümmern des ehemaligen Superroboters zu helfen. Erst, als sie die verhältnismäßige Dunkelheit des OPs hinter sich gelassen hatte, erkannte sie, dass er nicht stand, sondern in der Luft hing; genauer gesagt, hielt er sich mit der rechten Hand an Nyoibos Griff fest, während er ihr die linke –deaktivierte- Hand hinhielt.

Dann sah sie die Szene vor sich: River und Ian hielten Komui fest, Allen hing an Nyoibo und Lavi saß da und grinste sie an. „Da lässt man dich einmal allein und dann so etwas…" Er beugte sich vor und half ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzen, während Allen absprang, um sich Komurin vorzunehmen. Mit einem einzigen Hieb hatte er den Kopf vom Rest der Maschine getrennt; das Leuchten in der Linse, die das Auge darstellen sollte, erlosch, und mit einem lauten Krachen sackte die Maschine in sich zusammen.

Komui schrie auf und wollte hinüber laufen, aber River und Ian hatten je einen Arm gepackt und hielten ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt fest. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, _Abteilungsleiter!_"

Sicher landete Lavi auf dem Boden, Jack neben sich. Er hatte sich einen ihrer Arme um die Schultern gelegt, weil sie immer noch ziemlich schwankte; was ihrer Wut allerdings keinen Abbruch tat. Wütend fixierte sie Komui. _„Sie…"_

Sie wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen, aber Lavi hielt sie zurück. „Einen Schritt, und er weiß, wer du bist", murmelte er.

Da erst fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ja weder Mantel noch Weste trug; nur das weiße Hemd verbarg den Verband noch. Die Schleife hatte sich gelöst; es war ein Wunder, dass sie immer noch an ihrem Hals hing; aber so würden sowohl Komui als auch River sofort den Verband sehen. Jack errötete leicht und blieb stehen. „Am liebsten würd ich…"

„Ich weiß, aber das kann warten, bis du wieder alleine stehen kannst. Was ist überhaupt passiert?" fragte Lavi, an River gewandt. Jack war im Moment nicht dazu in der Lage, ganze Sätze von sich zu geben.

„Der Herr Abteilungsleiter hier hat _mal wieder_ einen Komurin gebastelt", erklärte der Australier über die Proteste des Chinesen hinweg „und es ist _mal wieder_ daneben gegangen. Das Ding hat sich Jack geschnappt, nachdem es ihn fast erschlagen hätte, als Komui damit durch die Decke gekracht ist, und ihm ein Betäubungsmittel verpasst. Den Rest kennt ihr ja."

Allen landete neben den anderen beiden Exorzisten. „Das letzte Mal hätte er mit seinem Komurin II fast Linali umgebracht und die Hälfte der Forschungsabteilung ebenfalls; das halbe Hauptquartier ist dabei draufgegangen und es hat Tage gedauert, bis alles wieder repariert war."

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er dich auch betäubt hat und operieren wollte, Allen." fügte River hinzu. Er ließ den Chinesen los, der daraufhin sofort auf den Schrotthaufen zustürzte.

Ian eilte zu Jack. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er legte sich ihren anderen Arm um die Schulter und zwang Lavi so, sie loszulassen.

Müde durch die Anstrengung, unter der Wirkung eines Betäubungsmittels kämpfen zu müssen, lehnte sie sich an ihren Bruder. „Warum… immer… ich?" Sie wäre fast eingeschlafen, aber er zwang sie dazu, die Augen offen zu halten und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

„Ich glaub, er legt sich besser hin." Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, den Allen mit seinem Innocence frei geräumt hatte, und betraten den mit Trümmern übersäten Gang davor. Ian schleppte seine Schwester bis zu ihrem Zimmer; dort legte er sie aufs Bett und schloss die Tür.

Jack hatte immer mehr Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten; müde registrierte sie, dass Ian sich besorgt über sie beugte und die Lippen bewegte, aber sie verstand nicht, was er sagte. Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf; schon diese eine Bewegung fiel ihr erschreckend schwer. Was hatte dieses Zeug für Nachwirkungen? Sie war vorher doch noch in der Lage gewesen, sich alleine zu bewegen, zu sprechen und vernünftig zu denken –zumindest teilweise- wieso fiel ihr das jetzt wieder so schwer?

Ian wiederholte seine Frage: „Hat irgendjemand Verdacht geschöpft?" Aus den Reaktionen seiner Schwester konnte er sehen, dass es ihr soweit gut ging; sie sah und hörte ihn, bewegen konnte sie sich auch noch, und wie es mit dem Sprechen aussah, würde er gleich sehen. Deswegen wandte er sich der nächsten wichtigen Frage zu; ob sie glaubte, aufgeflogen zu sein.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein." Sie sperrte jeglichen Gedanken an einen gewissen rothaarigen Exorzisten in den hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins; sie konnte sich –auch in ihrem benebelten Zustand- an zwei Fingern ausrechnen, dass ihre Gedanken für ihren Bruder im Moment extrem leicht zulässig waren, weil das Mittel noch wirkte. Sie musste so scharf auf ihre Gedanken aufpassen wie noch nie und genau beachten, woran sie dachte. Also rief sie sich mit etwas Mühe das Erlebte im Inneren der Maschine ins Gedächtnis; das war ungefährlich und nur verständlich, immerhin war sie dem Ding gerade noch so entkommen.

Kritisch beobachtete er sie, dann schien er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, denn er richtete sich wieder auf und nahm dann auf der Bettkante Platz. „Gut. Auch auf deiner Mission nicht?"

Jack dachte daran, wie schnell Amalie sie enttarnt hatte, und daran, dass ihre Schwester nicht minder schnell gewesen war. Ian wurde erst bleich, dann schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Das hast du also gemeint! Da hätt ich auch selber draufkommen können." Als er ihre leicht gerunzelte Stirn sah, fuhr er fort: „Ich hatte die ganze Zeit, während du weg warst, das Gefühl, dass du mir was sagen willst, und dass es irgendwas mit Linali zu tun hat, aber ich bin nicht dahinter gekommen, was du gemeint hast. Jetzt versteh ich."

Jack nickte schwerfällig. „Anscheinend… ham Mädchen 'nen Riecher… für so was", lallte sie mit schwerer Zunge.

„Gut, dass wir bisher nur wenig mit Linali zu tun hatten. Das sollten wir dann wohl besser beibehalten."

Wieder nickte seine Schwester, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu, obwohl sie krampfhaft versuchte, sie offen zu halten. „Ian… bleibst du da?" fragte sie leise.

Er lächelte. „Klar. Ich bin ja selber noch müde; Allen und ich ham bis Sonnenaufgang gepokert. Wir sind von dem Lärm aufgewacht, den Komui veranstaltet hat, dabei bin ich noch gar nicht richtig wach. Rutsch mal 'n Stück." Als Jack sich einfach auf den Bauch rollte, sodass die äußere Hälfte des Betts frei war, ließ er sich neben sie fallen und war eingeschlafen, kaum dass er das Kissen berührt hatte. Nur wenige Sekunden später schlief auch sie ein, beruhigt durch die Nähe ihres Bruders.

* * *

><p>Alle Schäfchen im Trockenen. Jetzt sind ja auch wieder (fast) alle im Orden, da kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen. Oder?<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	8. Der unfreiwillige Patient No2

Und hier kommt auch schon ein weiteres Kapitel angerauscht ... mit etwas Verspätung, aber da ist da.

**sternenhagel:** Warum Roboter Geige spielen können müssen? Äh... Gegenfrage: Warum denn nicht? Wir werden es allerdings wohl nie herausfinden, denn ich hab so das Gefühl, Komüurin wird nicht mehr Rede und Antwort stehen können ... Und wie's aussieht, krieg ich von dir in nächster Zeit nichts mehr zu essen. _*duck*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Gehört mir nicht, gehört mir nicht, gehört mir nicht, Montag, Montag, Montag, minus zehn Prozent, minus zehn Prozent, minus zehn Prozent beim - äh, falsche Platte._

* * *

><p><strong>1.7 Der unwillige Patient No.2<strong>

Jack hatte Glück; sie wachte als erste auf. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte, atmete sie erleichtert auf; ein Teil von ihr hatte schon befürchtet, dass die Lähmung permanent wäre. Um ihre Fingerfertigkeit zu testen, tauschte sie Ians blaue Schleife gegen ihre eigene grüne aus, ohne ihn dabei zu wecken. Dann knöpfte sie ihre Weste wieder zu und zog sie in Form, damit sie nicht zu weit über ihre Hüften rutschte. Schließlich drehte sie sich auf die Seite, legte ihren Kopf auf den linken Arm und betrachtete ihren schlafenden Bruder.

Ian neben ihr hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt, lief allerdings langsam Gefahr, über den Bettrand zu kippen. Auch wenn sie persönlich lieber noch etwas liegen geblieben wäre, weckte sie ihn trotzdem. Liegen bleiben konnte sie nur, wenn er es auch tat, was nicht gewährleistet war, wenn er aus dem Bett fiel und aufwachte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ian, wach auf."

Er gab ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich und versteckte sein Gesicht im Kissen, um weiterzuschlafen. Aber es war zu spät, er war wach; kein Grund mehr, noch länger liegen zu bleiben. Also öffnete er ein Auge und spähte zu seiner Schwester hinüber. „Morgn."

Jack lächelte; dann fiel ihr auf, dass er irgendwie seltsam aussah. „Ian, schau mich mal an."

„Tu ich ja."

„Ganz. Los, mach schon." Müde hob er den Kopf und sah sie unter halbgeöffneten Lidern an. Auch so konnte sie erkennen, dass seine Augen glasig wirkten; besorgt legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Ian, du hast Fieber! Du glühst richtig!" Sie richtete sich auf und kletterte über ihn aus dem Bett. Dann zog sie die Decke unter ihm hervor und breitete sie über ihm aus. „Du bleibst hier und ruhst dich aus; ich hol" –sein Magenknurren unterbrach sie- „…was zu essen. Wehe, du stehst auf."

Sie verschwand, nur um wenige Minuten später mit einem Tablett in den Händen zurückzukehren. Das stellte sie auf ihren Nachttisch und nahm ein Quecksilberthermometer, das sie ihm, ohne auf seinen müden Protest zu achten, in den Mund schob. Damit er es nicht wieder herausnahm –dafür kannte sie ihn viel zu gut- beobachtete sie ihn genau, während das Quecksilber sich langsam in der dünnen Messröhre ausdehnte. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Hand hob, um das Thermometer loszuwerden, griff sie danach und zwang ihn, die Hand wieder auf die Bettdecke zu legen. Das Spiel ging einige Zeit lang, bevor sie entschied, dass es genug war, und ihm das Thermometer abnahm, um einen Blick auf die Anzeige zu werfen.

Ian wartete geduldig darauf, dass sie endlich das Getue ließ; er war nicht krank, er hatte nur etwas Temperatur, das war alles. Dass er sich kaputt fühlte, lag daran, dass er die ganze Nacht auf gewesen war, und das Gefühl, als würde sein Gehirn versuchen, seine Augen aus seinem Kopf zu drücken, kam davon, dass er noch nicht ausgeschlafen war. Ganz einf-

„Du hast Bettruhe! _Neununddreißig _Grad, Ian. Damit stehst du fürs Erste nicht auf." Sie drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett, als er aufstehen wollte.

„Aber das ist dein Bett", protestierte er.

„Auch egal, du bleibst liegen."

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Jack."

„Danke Gott dafür, aber jetzt weißt du, wie es ist, wenn dir jemand einen Ratschlag gibt, den du nicht hören willst. Mit fast vierzig Grad stehst du nicht auf, Ian, und wenn ich dich festbinden muss." Erneut zwang sie ihn, sich wieder hinzulegen, dann stellte sie ihm das Tablett auf die Beine, bevor er noch einmal aufstehen konnte. „Suppe. _Iss._" Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn ernst an.

Jetzt waren ihre Rollen vertauscht: Jack bestimmte und Ian gehorchte; Jack war vernünftig und Ian nicht. Das lag daran, dass sie Zwillinge waren: Beiden fiel es leichter, sich um einen Kranken zu kümmern, als selbst krank zu sein. Um sich nicht mit ihr streiten zu müssen –er hatte weder Lust noch Energie dazu- löffelte er den ganzen Teller leer, wobei sie ihn genau beobachtete. Dann sah er sie erwartungsvoll an. „Und was willst du jetzt machen? Willst du mich echt festbinden?" fragte er spöttisch.

Das Grinsen, das sich daraufhin in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, war ihm unheimlich. „Du wirst schon sehn."

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte er sich immer noch nicht aus dem Bett befreien können und jetzt war ihm nicht nur heiß, sondern gleichzeitig auch noch kalt. Wadenwickel hieß das Folterinstrument, das er ihr oft selbst verpasst hatte, wenn sie mal wieder aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt hatte, nachdem sie stundenlang wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen war, und dann am nächsten Tag Fieber hatte. _Ein_ nasses Tuch, in kalten Essig getaucht, um einen Unterschenkel gewickelt, mit einem trockenen Tuch herum, um es zu fixieren und das Bettzeug trocken zu halten, ergab Gänsehaut; ein Wadenwickel um jedes Bein ergab Zähneklappern. Dazu kam die dicke Decke, die ihn bis zum Kinn zudeckte, was wiederum dafür sorgte, dass sein Oberkörper heiß wurde, ihm von der Hüfte abwärts aber kalt war. Jetzt wusste er, wie Jack sich jedes Mal gefühlt hatte.

Aber die nassen Tücher sorgten dafür, dass das Fieber sank; die Hitze ging auf die kalten Essiglappen über und im Austausch wurden die fiebersenkenden Stoffe im Essig über die Haut aufgenommen. Sobald die Tücher heiß waren, wurden sie wieder in Essig getaucht und neu gewickelt. Es war ein Teufelskreis aus heiß und kalt, aber eine sichere Methode, um ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund zu machen, wenn sie keine medizinische Versorgung parat hatten. Das war oft der Fall gewesen, denn Gesetzlose konnten sich keine Medizin leisten, also griffen sie auf Hausrezepte zurück- zumindest auf die, die wirkten.

Zum Glück war Ian selten krank gewesen in den letzten Jahren; es war Jack gewesen, die immer wieder eine Erkältung bekam, weil sie sich stundenlang im Wald herumtrieb und Gott weiß was trieb. Mit einer Regelmäßigkeit, nach der man einen Kalender hätte erstellen können, verschwand sie immer wieder alle paar Tage, und brachte mit ebenso schöner Regelmäßigkeit –wenn auch nicht jedes Mal- Halsweh, Kopfschmerzen und Fieber mit heim. Und dann, am nächsten Tag, musste Ian sich um sie kümmern und ihre schlechte Laune ertragen, zusammen mit der Übellaunigkeit der anderen drei, weil sie ‚schon wieder' ausfiel. Dabei wurde sie auch nicht so häufig krank; ungefähr alle drei Monate, in den Übergangszeiten zwischen den einzelnen Jahreszeiten, wenn das Wetter am unbeständigsten war.

Und auch jetzt konnten sie es sich nicht leisten, sich im Krankenzimmer betreuen zu lassen; zu groß war die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden. Sie mussten sich umeinander kümmern, so wie bisher auch immer.

Ian schniefte. „Ich hasse die Dinger."

„Ich auch, aber das weißt du ja. Seltsamerweise hat es dir immer Spaß gemacht, _mich_ damit zu quälen."

„Hat es nicht. Das kommt davon, dass du ständig krank warst; irgendwer musste sich ja um dich kümmern. Oder wäre es dir lieber, Johnny hätte das gemacht? Oder Ben?"

„Warum nicht gleich Michael?" Jack schüttelte sich. „Aber jetzt lenk nicht ab. Du behältst die jetzt um, und in einer halben Stunde wechsle ich sie aus. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter. Ich muss jetzt Komui Bescheid sagen, dass du krank bist und ich mich um dich kümmere. Wenn du nicht liegen bleibst, dann mach ich dir alle zehn Minuten neue –und diesmal bind ich dich wirklich fest." Sie machte die Tür auf und verschwand.

Ian seufzte. Besser, er blieb liegen. Binnen einer halben Stunde wurden die Wickel warm, aber wenn sie ihm alle zehn Minuten neue machte, dann hätte er bald Frostbeulen. Und sie würde nicht davor zurückschrecken; das war nicht nur so dahergesagt. Also fügte er sich und schloss die Augen. Wenn er etwas schlief, dann würden hoffentlich auch seine Kopfschmerzen verschwinden.

Vor der Tür seufzte Jack ebenfalls. Ausgerechnet Ian, ihr Bruder, der sonst die Konstitution eines Ackergauls hatte, wurde krank. Sie fragte sich, ob das daran lag, dass er nächtelang auf gewesen war. Wenigstens ging es ihr jetzt besser; die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels hatte gerade rechtzeitig nachgelassen, damit sie sich um ihn kümmern konnte.

Sie hatten stundenlang geschlafen, denn die Sonne ging gerade unter, als sie Komuis Büro betrat. Der Wissenschaftler blickte kurz auf, als sie eintrat, und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit. „Ah, Ian. Schläft Jack noch? Ich hätte gedacht, das Mittel hätte bereits vor über einer Stunde nachgelassen."

Sie verbarg ihr Lächeln, aber er hätte es sowieso nicht gesehen. Er hielt sie für Ian; natürlich, Jack wäre einfach in sein Büro gestürmt und hätte Kleinholz aus ihm gemacht, sobald er wach war. Aber ihr Bruder hatte Priorität und Tote waren bekanntlich schlechte Zuhörer. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht widerstehen, ihn noch ein bisschen länger in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie wäre Ian. Nur ein bisschen. „Mein Bruder is krank."

Komui sah wieder auf. „Was? Seit wann? War er schon krank, als er zurückgekommen ist?"

„Vor 'ner knappn halbn Stunde hab ich Fieber bei ihm festgestellt. Ich kümmer mich um ihn, bis er gesund is, aber solange kann er nich an Missionen teilnehmn."

„Und wie lange, schätzt du, wird das dauern?" fragte der Wissenschaftler besorgt.

„Ein paar Tage, zwei oder höchstens drei, nich länger. Es is nur Fieber, also nix Gefährliches." Sie trat vor, bis zum Rand des Schreibtisches. „Ach, und, Komui?" Er sah sie verwundert an, als sie lächelte. „Wegen heute Mittag… ich hab mir überlegt, was wohl am schlimmstn wär, also hab ich entschiedn, dass ich Linali überlass, welche Strafe angemessn wär. Ich werd ihr also nahelegn, ihre Fantasie spieln zu lassn." Sie grinste sardonisch. „Nachdem ich ihr erzählt hab, wie Komurin mich fast in meine Einzelteile zerlegt hätt." Damit drehte sie sich um und hatte das Büro schon verlassen, als bei dem entsetzten Chinesen endlich der Groschen fiel.

Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Zimmer machte sie einen kurzen Umweg, um noch einmal im Speisesaal vorbeizuschauen. Die Mitarbeiter hatten die letzten Stunden gut genutzt; von dem Chaos, das Komui angerichtete hatte, war kaum noch etwas zu sehen. Sie zimmerten neue Bänke und Tische und mauerten den Eingang neu; wenn sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte sie über sich im oberen Stockwerk die Leute sehen, die gute zehn Meter über ihr die Decke flickten. Ein paar der neuen Tische konnten sogar schon benutzt werden; einige der Mitarbeiter gönnten sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause und wurden währenddessen von einem übereifrigen Jeryy mit Essen versorgt.

Unter anderem halfen auch Allen und Lavi mit, das Chaos zu beseitigen; als Jack vorhin hereingekommen war, um die Suppe für Ian zu holen, hatten sie gemeinsam mit ein paar Findern Trümmer beseitigt und Holzbretter für neue Bänke herbeigeschafft. Im Moment saßen sie selbst auf einer der Bänke und beobachteten die anderen. Allen futterte eine große Menge eines undefinierbaren Etwas in sich hinein und Lavi hatte einen Apfel in der Hand. Sofort lief Jack das Wasser im Mund zusammen; sie hatte ihr Mittagessen nicht beenden können und war hungrig. Zum Glück hatte Jeryy einen weiteren Apfel für sie übrig; mitfühlend erkundigte sich der Inder nach Ian, als sie ihn darum bat. Er schien ehrlich erleichtert, als sie ihm sagte, dass er in ein paar Tagen wieder ganz der alte wäre.

Als Lavi sie sah, winkte er kurz; sie kam zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich neben die beiden, wobei sie darauf achtete, dass Allen zwischen ihnen saß. Sie hatte ihr Vorhaben nicht vergessen. Ohnehin hätte sie nicht neben ihm sitzen können, denn er hatte zum Arbeiten seinen Exorzistenmantel ausgezogen und trug nur ein ärmelloses schwarzes Hemd; sie hätte ihn wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Jetzt wusste sie, wie es Ian ging.

Allen unterbrach sich kurz, um ihr ein in Essen untergehendes „Hallo, Ian" zuzuwerfen, dann aß er weiter.

Lavi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Jack, Allen." Er hatte sofort erkannt, dass es nicht Ian war, trotz des blauen Bandes.

Der weißhaarige Exorzist blickte überrascht auf; Jack grinste. „Er hat Recht. Macht nix, wir wern ja oft verwechselt." Erleichtert wandte er sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Keine zwei Minuten später hatte er den Teller feinsäuberlich leer geputzt und lehnte sich jetzt, wie Lavi und Jack, an die Tischkante hinter ihnen. Die Arbeiten gingen auch ohne sie zügig voran; sie hatten noch ein paar Minuten, bevor sie weitermachen würden. „Wie lang hackelt ihr jetz schon hier?" wollte Jack wissen.

„Wir sind erst vor fast zwei Stunden dazugekommen; die anderen machen schon länger. In circa einer halben Stunde werden wir fertig sein, schätze ich." Lavi warf ihr über Allen einen raschen Blick zu. „Wo wart ihr beiden eigentlich die letzten Stunden?"

Jack grinste. „Wir ham geschlafn. Ich bin erst vor 'ner halbn Stunde aufgewacht; Ian liegt noch, der hat Fieber. –Geht ihm gut, is nur Fieber", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als beide sie besorgt ansahen. „Aber solang er noch ans Bett gefesselt is, helf ich lieber mit. Er wird wahnsinnig, wenn ich die ganze Zeit neben ihm sitz." Sie stand auf und ging zu River hinüber; keine zwei Minuten später hatte sie eine Aufgabe und half eifrig mit.

Es kamen noch ein paar weitere Helfer dazu und nach einer Viertelstunde war der Saal wieder so gut wie neu –mehr oder weniger. Natürlich ersetzten die Heimwerkerarbeiten von Findern und Bürohengsten nicht die Arbeit eines Fachmanns, aber sie hielten und würden es auch noch eine Weile lang tun; solange, bis sie jemanden beauftragen konnten, der dem Orden gegenüber loyal war –und wenig kostete. Wenigstens hatten sie etwas Erfahrung, nach Komuis diversen anderen Eskapaden Experimenten und so konnten sie das meiste selbst erledigen.

Stolz betrachteten sie ihr Werk; dann, keine zwei Sekunden später, drängelten sie auch schon bei der Essensausgabe. Arbeit machte hungrig. Jack beschloss, später zu essen, wenn sich der Aufruhr gelegt hatte, und erst mal nach Ian zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er ohnehin schon wieder auf, obwohl sie es ihm verboten hatte.

Allerdings überraschte er sie damit, dass er noch immer im Bett lag, so wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Gelangweilt starrte er an die Decke, weil er nicht einschlafen konnte; als sie eintrat, unterbrach er diese spannende Tätigkeit kurz, um sie anzusehen, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem stummen Zwiegespräch mit dem Putz zu.

Sie nahm ihm die Wadenwickel ab, tauchte sie in die Schüssel mit Essigwasser auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett und wickelte sie neu; dann richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn an. Irgendwie sah er beleidigt aus. „Was?"

„_Nix._ Schönen Dank auch, dass du dich an mich erinnert hast", versetzte er. Also war er beleidigt. Weil sie ihn so lange alleine gelassen hatte.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich, als wir noch in einer Höhle lebten, oft stundenlang nichts anderes tun konnte, als Moosbüschel zu zählen und einer Fledermaus beim Schlafen zuzusehen?"

„Aber ich musste arbeiten; du hast nichts zu tun. Da ist ein Unterschied."

„Doch, ich hab geholfen, den Speisesaal wieder begehbar zu machen. Außerdem warst du gerade mal eine halbe Stunde allein, jetzt spiel dich mal nicht so auf." Jack nahm das Thermometer vom Nachttisch und schüttelte es, damit sie es wieder verwenden konnte. Dann maß sie erneut seine Temperatur. Binnen einer halben Stunde konnte man sich keinen großen Unterschied erwarten, aber auch ein kleiner zeigte schon, dass die Behandlung anschlug. Tatsächlich war sein Fieber schon um fast einen halben Grad gesunken; besser als nichts. „Wenn du so weitermachst, bist du übermorgen schon wieder gesund, aber wenn du nicht liegen bleibst, fällst du noch für eine ganze Woche aus."

„Du genießt es, mir das zu sagen, stimmt's?" schmollte er.

Sie grinste. „Ungemein. Jetzt schlaf; ich bring dir nachher Abendessen."

„Was denn?"

„Kommt darauf an. Was willst du?"

Ian überlegte kurz. Eigentlich hatte er keinen großartigen Appetit, aber er musste etwas essen. Also entschied er sich für das Sparprogramm; Brot, Wurst, Obst. Einfach, aber sättigend und ausreichend. Jack nickte nur rasch und verschwand; allerdings nicht ohne ihn noch einmal daran zu erinnern, zu schlafen.

Er versuchte erneut, einzuschlafen, aber der Schlaf wollte und wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Gereizt warf er sich im Bett herum, da fiel sein Blick auf ein Buch in dem kleinen Regalfach von Jacks Nachttisch. Er nahm es heraus und las den Titel.

„_Wie es euch gefällt"_

Shakespeare also. Na ja, er konnte genauso gut lesen, bis seine Schwester wiederkam oder bis er einschlief; je nachdem, was früher eintrat.

Also schlug er das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

* * *

><p>Zumindest geht es um Ian. Das ist doch schon mal in Anfang. Oder?<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen. _Bitte._


	9. Herzoginnen und Huren

Ohne weitere Umschweife, weil wir wollen sternenhagel ja nicht warten lassen :D

**sternenhagel:** Jaaa, ich fürchte, du hoffst umsonst ... irgendwo muss ich ja ein bisschen von der hier praktisch nicht vorhandenen Storyline auch noch unterbringen. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass Kanda binnen der nächsten zwei Chaps zurückkehren wird, ehrlich _*auf den knien rumrutsch*_ Und das mit Jack im Wald kann ich auch aufklären: Manchmal gibt es Dinge, die größer sind als seine Angst. Und Jack ist ziemlich impulsiv und wenn ihm/ihr alles zu viel wird, macht er/sie gerne einfach einen Rückzieher. Soll heißen, schaltet das Gehirn aus, rennt auch schon mal vorm eigenen Zwilling davon und versteckt sich stundenlang im Wald, bevor die Vernunft langsam wieder Einzug hält und er/sie dann zurückkommt. Meistens krank, meistens psychosomatisch. Naja, und so im dunklen Wald rumhocken und frieren ist auch nicht unbedingt gesund. Außerdem auch keine Methode, eine panische Angst zu kurieren, auch wenn das die einzigen Momente sind, wo Jack seine/ihre Angst mal Blunzen ist. War das so halbwegs verständlich? :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Das gehört alles Katsura Hoshino. Und sie verdient damit hoffentlich so viel Geld, dass sie noch seeeeeeehr lange damit weitermachen kann *-*_

* * *

><p><strong>1.8 Herzoginnen und Huren<strong>

Jack sah noch einmal im Speisesaal vorbei, aber der Tumult hatte sich noch nicht gelegt, also beschloss sie, noch etwas zu warten, bevor sie aß. Sie hatte zwar schon ziemlichen Hunger, aber das konnte warten. Sie wusste, dass sie, wenn sie sich endlos lange in einer Schlange anstellen musste, nur gereizt und noch hungriger wurde. Besser, sie verbrachte noch etwas Zeit in der Bibliothek oder sonst wo, bevor sie sich und Ian etwas zu essen holte.

Die Bibliothek war leer, also rannte sie schnell zu einem der Regale, zog ein Buch heraus und eilte wieder aus dem Raum, noch bevor die übliche Panik einsetzen konnte. Dann erst sah sie sich das Buch an, dass sie mitgenommen hatte; es war ein Buch über eines der Werke des antiken Philosophen Platon, eines der weniger bekannten. Das Gastmahl. Irgendjemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, es aus dem Altgriechischen ins Englische zu übersetzen; die mit Hand beschriebenen Blätter wurden nur durch einen alten, zerknitterten und abgewetzten Einband zusammengehalten, der aussah, als würde er im nächsten Moment auseinander fallen.

Es war nicht unbedingt das, was sie lesen wollte, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände besser als nichts. Außerdem hatte sie hier im Orden die Gelegenheit, Bücher zu lesen, die sie sonst nur aus der Ferne zu sehen bekam; Mädchen hatten nur wenig bis so gut wie gar kein Anrecht auf Bildung; sie hatten Glück, wenn sie lesen und schreiben lernten, von rechnen ganz zu schweigen. Jungen wurden zwar zwangsunterrichtet, um die Mädchen, die in den Straßen und Gassen lebten, kümmerte sich aber niemand. Warum sollte man, eine Frau taugte ja nicht viel, auch wenn die mächtigste Person in England ebenfalls eine Frau war. Queen Victoria war sehr strenggläubig und konservativ; unter ihr hatte England eine Blüte erlebt, wie man sie nur selten sah, aber trotzdem verhungerten noch genug Kinder auf den Straßen, weil sich niemand um sie kümmerte. Und deswegen hatten diese Mädchen oft keine andere Wahl, als zu stehlen und, wenn sie zu groß dafür wurden, schließlich Prostituierte zu werden.

Den Frauen der gehobeneren Gesellschaftsschichten ging es ja auch nicht viel besser; alleine kamen sie nicht zurecht, sie brauchten immer einen Mann, auf den sie sich stützen konnten. Jack war diese ganze Gesellschaft so zuwider, dass sie regelrecht froh war, diesem goldenen Käfig entkommen zu sein. Wären sie und Ian geblieben, wären sie genauso wie alle anderen erzogen worden, erzogen zur Unselbstständigkeit und Abhängigkeit. Vielen der Frauen ging es nicht viel besser als den Huren auf der Straße; sie hatten zwar Kleider genug für zwanzig Frauen, aßen mit Silberbesteck und lebten in Villen und Palästen, aber der einzige Unterscheid bestand darin, dass sie neben der Befriedigung der Gelüste ihrer Ehemänner auch noch die Gebärpflicht hatten, etwas, das auch ihrer eigenen Mutter nicht erspart geblieben war. Sie hatte das ganze zwei Mal mit sich machen lassen –dreimal, wenn man bedachte, dass sie beim zweiten Mal Zwillinge bekommen hatte- danach hatte sie sich geweigert, was ihrem Mann nur ganz recht gewesen war.

Jack machte sich keine Illusionen, ihre Eltern hatten sich nicht ausstehen können; oft genug hatten sie das deutlich gemacht, auch vor ihren Kindern. Ihre Mutter hatte sich ihren Freundinnen und dem Klatsch und Tratsch gewidmet, den sie atmete, förmlich lebte, und ihr Vater hatte sich sein Vergnügen anderswo gesucht, sobald er seine Pflichten erfüllt hatte. Er hatte einen Erben und zwei Töchter, die, wenn er sie richtig verkaufte, noch von Nutzen sein konnten, wenn sie schon nichts anderes konnten.

Sie grinste, trotz der schlimmen Erinnerungen. Das einzige, das sie an ihrer Flucht bereute, war, dass sie nicht die dummen Gesichter ihrer Eltern hatte sehen können, wenn sie bemerkten, dass ihre Töchter weggelaufen waren. Sie wusste, dass Ian genauso dachte; keiner von ihnen war ihren Eltern noch irgendetwas schuldig, nach allem, was passiert war. Außerdem waren sie sowieso eher geduldet als gewollt worden; Christian war gewollt, er war der Erbe, aber sie waren nutzlos. _Püppchen._ Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn sie daran dachte, wo sie jetzt wäre, wenn sie nicht abgehauen wären. Sie wäre noch weniger als das und spätestens nach zwei Jahren entweder tot oder krankenhausreif geprügelt.

_Besser nicht daran denken._

Jack setzte sich auf dem Gang auf eine Brüstung und schlug das Buch auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie war in die Geschichte versunken; es war anfangs etwas verwirrend, aber nach und nach fand sie sich in der komplizierten Sprache zurecht, die so wenig sagte und so viel damit meinte. Eine Weile lang hatte sie diese Sprache ja selbst gesprochen; die Art, mit hundert Worten etwas zu sagen, was man auch mit fünf ausdrücken konnte.

Viel später sah sie dann wieder auf und stellte fest, dass genug Zeit vergangen war, um sich wieder in den Speisesaal zu wagen. Sie machte vorsichtig das Buch zu und klemmte es sich unter den Arm, den Buchrücken nach unten, damit nichts verloren ging. Sie wollte nachher noch etwas weiterlesen, wenn sie wieder bei Ian war.

Zehn Minuten später blickte Ian auf, als seine Schwester das Zimmer betrat, beladen mit zwei Tabletts und einem zerfledderten Buch unter dem Arm. Bevor sie noch alles fallen ließ, nahm er ihr schnell eines der Tabletts ab, sodass sie die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte.

„Danke." Sie stellte das zweite Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab und zog sich den großen Sessel heran. Dann setzte sie sich und hob das Tablett, das sie auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte, auf die Knie. „Das is deins." Sie wies auf das Tablett in seiner Hand.

Jetzt sah er es zum ersten Mal richtig an; zwei belegte Scheiben Brot, ein Apfel und –noch mehr Suppe… „Äh… Jack? Ich hab zwar Fieber, aber meine Zähne sind noch alle da. Warum schon wieder Suppe?"

„Bedank dich bei Jeryy; er meint, mit seinem Geheimrezept bist du im Nu wieder gesund." Sie grinste hilflos. „Ich konnt es ihm nicht ausreden, sorry."

Ian seufzte und tauchte den Löffel in die dampfende Hühnersuppe; ob das, was darin schwamm, wirklich war, was er dachte, wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen. Er schloss die Augen, hielt sich die Nase zu und schluckte es, ohne zu kauen. Es war genauso widerlich, wie er gedacht hatte. Dafür war der Rest der Suppe genauso lecker wie alles, was der Inder kochte.

Rasch hatte er aufgegessen; schließlich lehnte er entspannt mit dem Polster im Rücken an der Wand und sah Jack beim Essen zu. Es nervte sie normalerweise furchtbar, so angestarrt zu werden, wenn sie aß, aber heute gab sie keinen Mucks von sich. Dann fiel ihm erst auf, dass sie ebenfalls einen Teller mit Hühnersuppe vor sich hatte; und so wie es aussah, hatte sie die Geheimzutat genauso gegessen wie er. „Warum hast du auch diese… Was-auch-immer-Suppe?"

Jack sah auf und zog eine Grimasse. „Jeryy meinte, wenn ich mich um dich kümmere, darf ich nicht auch noch krank werden, also hat er mir vorsorglich auch gleich eine Portion verordnet. Auch _das_ konnte ich ihm nicht ausreden." Sie sah aus, als wäre sie ziemlich unzufrieden mit ihren Überredungskünsten.

Als sie den Kopf wieder senkte, um weiter zu essen, fiel ihm auf, dass ihre Ansätze schon fast leuchteten. _Verflucht._ „Jack, du musst heute nachfärben; du kannst das nicht länger hinauszögern."

„Ich weiß; ich hab an alles gedacht. Deine Haare sehen übrigens auch schon wieder ziemlich hell aus, aber das fällt keinem auf; die anderen werden wohl kaum auf deine Haare achten-"

„Die anderen?"

„Allein bei der Essensausgabe haben sich Jeryy, Allen, Komui und Lavi nach dir erkundigt, rechne also damit, früher oder später Besuch zu bekommen."

„Und du?"

„Ich kann das im Waschbecken erledigen, das ist kein Problem." Dass sie nicht alleine ins Bad wollte, verschwieg sie lieber. Schon das Wort ‚allein' jagte ihr jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Um unter Beweis zu stellen, wie gut das funktionieren würde, stand sie gleich auf, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, und zog die kleine Flasche aus der Tasche ihres Mantels. Binnen zehn Minuten war sie wieder brünett, allerdings noch dunkler als sonst, weil ihre Haare noch nass waren. Mit dem kleinen Handtuch, das neben dem Waschbecken hing, trocknete sie ihre Haare, soweit es ging, dann ließ sie sich wieder in ihren weichen Sessel fallen. „Siehst du?"

Ian betrachtete ihre Haare eingehend. Sie hatte deckend gefärbt, es war nichts mehr zu sehen von den hellen Stellen; aber ihre Haare waren inzwischen schon fast schulterlang und ihre Stirnfransen konnte sie sich hinter die Ohren streichen. Er sah wahrscheinlich genauso aus. „Mach dir einen Zopf, bis wir das nächste Mal zum Schneiden kommen."

„Und womit? Soll ich Kanda oder Linali ein paar Haarbänder klauen?" Plötzlich schlug sie sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Das hab ich ganz vergessen; warte kurz, ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Sie schnappte sich beide Tabletts und raste davon; es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und sie stand schwer atmend wieder im Türrahmen. Erschöpft ließ sie sich ein zweites Mal in den Sessel fallen, dann erst erklärte sie, welcher Geistesblitz sie gerade getroffen hatte. „Ich hab meine Messer vergessen; eines hatte River und eines steckte noch in den Trümmern von Komurin; ich musste etwas suchen, bis ich es gefunden hab."

Ian schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso hatte River eines deiner Messer?"

Sie erklärte rasch, was passiert war, als die Maschine durchgedreht war. Er schien sichtlich erleichtert, als er erfuhr, dass nicht einmal Komurin herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Ihre Gewissensbisse, weil sie ihm verschwieg, dass Lavi es allerdings wusste, schob sie beiseite. Ian würde das ganz schlecht vertragen, aber es war zu spät, um es ungeschehen zu machen. „Hast du schon etwas geschlafen?"

Zögerlich schüttelte er den Kopf; er wusste, was jetzt kam: Seufzen, Kopfschütteln und Schuldgefühle. Er hatte diese Methode praktisch erfunden.

Jack seufzte und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Ian, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du derjenige, der bis zum Morgengrauen gepokert hat. Du bist krank und übernächtigt; gerade jetzt solltest du schlafen, findest du nicht?"

„Aber ich bin nicht müde." Es stimmte, gerade jetzt war er nicht müde, er war hundemüde. Aber der Schlaf wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen.

„Soll ich dich k.o. schlagen?"

„Untersteh dich. Also schön, ich versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Zufrieden?"

„Nur, wenn ich hier bleiben und lesen darf."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist dein Zimmer; warum nicht?"

„Du vergisst, wer von uns hier mehr Erfahrung mit Kranksein hat. Ich an deiner Stelle würde versuchen, dich loszuwerden, um meine Ruhe zu haben." Würde sie zwar nicht, aber sie wusste, dass er das tun würde.

„Verdammt." Das hatte er tatsächlich vorgehabt. Aber wenn sie nicht verschwand, würde er eben so einschlafen müssen –oder es zumindest versuchen. „Schön, aber ich garantier für nix, klar?"

„Klar. Gute Nacht." Sie legte sich das zerfledderte Buch auf den Schoß und begann zu lesen, während er sich missmutig umdrehte und versuchte, Schlaf zu finden.

Das Buch, das sie las, war sowieso nicht interessant genug, um sich darüber zu unterhalten. In einem Anfall von Langeweile hatte er es einmal gelesen, als sie in Deutschland gewesen war, und es am Ende in die Kategorie ‚Bücher, die es sich nicht lohnt, zu lesen' eingeordnet. Platon – oder Sokrates, wenn man es genau nahm - war aus seiner Sicht schon lange nicht mehr auf das Leben anwendbar.

Allein der Unsinn über Eltern, die sich um ihre Kinder kümmerten, war lachhaft. Wenn man sich die Welt ansah, sah man, egal, _wo_ man hinschaute, keine solchen Eltern. Egal, ob reich oder arm, neunzig Prozent aller Kinder waren ungewollt und die Eltern gaben dann den Kindern die Schuld für ihre Fehler, machten sie verantwortlich dafür, dass sie es überhaupt wagten, zu existieren. Eine Gräfin genauso wie eine Hure, die Herzogin wie die Bäckersfrau.

Und ihre eigenen Eltern waren ja nicht besser gewesen. Ihr Vater hatte ihre Mutter wegen ihres Geldes geheiratet, ihre Mutter ihren Vater wegen dem Titel. Dann hatten sie einen Erben bekommen und eigentlich dabei bewenden lassen wollen; aber das Schicksal –oder was auch immer dafür verantwortlich war- hatte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Oft genug hatten sie die Streitereien ihrer Eltern mit anhören müssen, dass sie nicht _passiert_ wären, wenn ihr Vater nicht so ein Säufer wäre. _Einmal_ war er besoffen genug gewesen, um tatsächlich im eigenen Bett zu schlafen –mit Frau. Neun Monate später hatte sie Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht und dabei geflucht, wie es keine feine Dame können sollte.

Von ihr hatten sie ja auch das Italienisch gelernt, denn ihre eigene Mutter war selbst Italienerin gewesen, ihr Vater Engländer. Sie war eine sehr jähzornige Frau gewesen; hatte sich über alles und jeden aufgeregt, der ihr nicht in den Kram passte, und dabei geflucht, so schnell sie ihre Zunge nur bewegen konnte. Nachdem sie sie mindestens hundertmal ‚Vaffanculo' sagen hatten hören, konnten sie sich langsam zusammenreimen, was das bedeutete. Einzig und allein ihr Vater war in der Lage gewesen, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen; dann hatte sie immer dagesessen, die Hand auf der brennenden Wange und hatte ihn hasserfüllt angestarrt; aber sie hatte geschwiegen.

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie ihn wahrscheinlich in der Zwischenzeit vergiftet. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte; ihr Vater war nicht gerade liebevoll gewesen, genauso wenig wie ihre Mutter. Beide hatten durch Abwesenheit geglänzt, hatten ihre Töchter Hauslehrern, Erziehern und Kindermädchen überlassen und sich nur blicken lassen, wenn es um Christian ging. Ihr älterer Bruder war wahrscheinlich das einzige, das sie zusammenhielt; er musste umsorgt und verhätschelt werden, schließlich würde er einmal alles erben.

Wenigstens hatte er nicht den Charakter seines Vaters geerbt; aufbrausend, gewalttätig und ausschweifend. Der hatte gespielt, gesoffen und herumgehurt; nur nach außen hin war er ein Gentleman gewesen. Christian hingegen war weitaus freundlicher und fürsorglicher; er hatte seinen beiden kleinen Schwestern praktisch Vater und Mutter ersetzt. _Wäre er damals, vor acht Jahren, nicht auf Kavallierstour gewesen, wer weiß, was hätte sein können._

Wütend ballte Ian die Hand mit der Decke zur Faust. Aber sofort ließ er wieder los; es war auch viel Gutes passiert. Sie hatten gelernt, zu kämpfen und auf sich selbst aufzupassen; und sie waren Exorzisten geworden. Wären sie geblieben, hätte der Orden auf zwei weitere Kämpfer verzichten müssen; jeder einzelne von ihnen war wertvoll und schon ein einziger konnte viel bewirken. Immerhin gab es insgesamt gerade mal ein Dutzend Exorzisten weltweit; nicht gerade viel, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Akuma es dafür gab.

Und wenn man bedachte, wofür sie kämpften. Mal abgesehen davon, dass das Schicksal der gesamten Menschheit auf dem Spiel stand, wer würde auf Jack aufpassen, wenn nicht er? Er wusste, dass das egoistisch klang, aber sein Hauptgrund, ein Exorzist zu werden, war, Jack zu beschützen. Als Kanda ihnen angeboten hatte, dem Orden beizutreten, hatte er gewusst, dass Jack Ja sagen würde. Und wenn seine Schwester ging, dann würde auch er gehen. Er würde auf sie aufpassen und sie beschützen, nicht nur vor anderen, sondern auch vor sich selbst. Außerdem, wenn sie getrennt waren, wie sollten sie sich dann je wieder finden? Wenn der Fall der Fälle eintrat und Ian war nicht da, wer sollte dann für sie da sein? Sie konnten den anderen nicht anvertrauen, was damals geschehen war, zu ihrem eigenen Wohl nicht. Sicher, als Exorzisten würden sie damit fertig werden, aber menschlich… Es gab eben nicht nur schwarz und weiß; Menschen waren genauso zu Grausamkeit fähig wie Noah oder Akuma. Sie würden wahrscheinlich nicht glauben können, dass jemand das tun könnte, aber wenn sie es glaubten, dann würden sie sie bemitleiden; und das war etwas, mit dem sie beide, er und seine Schwester, ganz schlecht zurechtkamen.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab; so zu denken war nicht gerade förderlich, um einzuschlafen. Er sollte besser an etwas anderes denken; irgendetwas _Langweiliges_.

Mit Erleichterung stellte Jack fest, dass er eingeschlafen war, als sie das nächste Mal von ihrem Buch aufblickte. Allerdings schaffte sie selbst nur noch ein paar Seiten, bevor sie auch einnickte, das Buch noch auf dem Schoß.

* * *

><p>Nur zum besseren Verständnis vom Hintergrund der Zwillinge. Die sind ja auch nicht auf der Nudelsuppe dahergeschwommen. Und nicht jeder kann so äh ... psychisch angeknackst (gestört wollt ich jetzt nicht sagen) auf die Welt kommen wie Kanda. Wobei der ja auch nicht wirklich <em>geboren<em> wurde, wenn mans genau nimmt. Ob das als Ausrede gilt?

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	10. Temptation

Ich hab dieses Kapitel letzten Sonntag ganz vergessen O.O Bitte verzeiht mir, das wollte ich nicht O.O

**sternenhagel:** Dich immer neugieriger und neugieriger zu machen ist meine Aufgabe :D Und natürlich ist Kanda nicht psychisch angeknackst, aber du kannst auch nicht leugnen ... naja, normal ist anders xD Aber wer will schon normal sein? xP Krieg ich den Kartoffelauflauf noch _*bettelblick ausetz*_

**Yunaria:** Deine zwei Reviews haben mich sehr gefreut :D Hast du das Prequel zu dieser Geschichte gelesen? Dann fällt das Verstehen leichter xD Und jaaa, ich beschäftige mich intensiv mit allem, was mit dem Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts zu tun hat, ich will das ja so authentisch wie möglich vermitteln o.o Und Ian und Jack haben eben auch die Kehrseite der Medaille erlebt und eine recht zynische Sichtweise der Dine entwickelt._  
><em>

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Siehe alle Kapitel, die ich bisher geschrieben habe und über denen ein Disclaimer steht._

* * *

><p><strong>1.9 Temptation<strong>

Als Jack das nächste Mal aufwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Ian schlief noch, also legte sie so geräuschlos wie möglich das Buch zur Seite und schlich aus dem Zimmer, bemüht, ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Sie würde nachher, wenn er wach war, die Tücher neu wickeln und seine Temperatur messen. Bis dahin hatte sie Zeit, etwas zu essen und auch für ihn etwas zu besorgen -und wenn möglich, nicht noch mehr von dieser Suppe, die Jeryy als Wundermittel anpries.

Im Speisesaal befanden sich nur wenige Finder, als sie eintrat; von Mitarbeitern keine Spur. Wahrscheinlich schoben sie Überstunden, weil sie gestern den ganzen Nachmittag anderweitig beschäftigt waren. Sie hoffte nur, dass Komui tatkräftig mitarbeitete, nachdem er schon für die ganze Unordnung verantwortlich gewesen war. Aber wahrscheinlich tat er das nicht, sie vermutete eher, dass er irgendwo seinen Komurin III beweinte.

Rasch besorgte sie Frühstück für sich und ihren Bruder, dann machte sie sich mit dem Tablett auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.

Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, Lavi dort vorzufinden, wie er gerade die Hand hob, um anzuklopfen. „Schhh!" Er fuhr herum, als sie ihn so anzischte; er hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören. „Weck ihn nich auf", flüsterte sie.

„Wen?" flüsterte er verwundert zurück.

„Ian."

„Was macht Ian in deinem Zimmer? Ich dachte, er ist krank."

„Is er auch; aber er is in meinem Bett krank geworn und deswegen bleibt er auch da."

„Und wieso?"

„Das is 'ne lange Geschichte, die wir vielleicht besser diskutiern, wenn ich mal kein tonnenschweres Tablett in den Händn hab."

„Oh, ja klar, natürlich." Sie machte Anstalten, mit dem Ellbogen die Tür zu öffnen, aber Lavi hielt sie schnell davon ab und öffnete für sie. „Nach dir", witzelte er.

Jack zog eine Grimasse, betrat das Zimmer und warf einen raschen Blick auf Ian, der zum Glück noch schlief. Leise stellte sie das Tablett auf den Sessel, denn der Nachttisch war ja belegt, und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Im Flüsterton berichtete sie Lavi, wie es dazu kam, dass ihr Bruder ihr Zimmer übernommen hatte, ein Ohr immer auf mögliche Geräusche aus dem Raum gerichtet, die darauf hindeuten könnten, dass er aufwachte. Aber es blieb still.

„Und wo schläfst du jetzt?" fragte Lavi, als sie geendet hatte.

„In 'nem großn, weichn Sessel neben dem Bett. Is ja auch nich für lang. -Was?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte diese Frage geradezu herausgefordert.

„Warum nimmst du nicht einfach sein Zimmer, bis er wieder gesund ist?"

„Erstens kümmer ich mich um ihn, muss also bei ihm sein, zweitens is er mein Bruder, also was is dabei?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat sich auch immer um mich gekümmert, wenn ich krank war."

„Ich sag ja auch gar nichts, aber ein Bett wäre trotzdem bequemer, oder?"

„Ich schlaf auch so sehr gut", Jack grinste. „aber danke, dass du dir Sorgn machst." Sie öffnete wieder die Tür und wollte sie schon hinter sich schließen, aber Lavi trat hinter ihr ins Zimmer, bevor sie ihn davon abhalten konnte.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Bett und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen. „Warum lässt du das nicht die Krankenschwestern machen? Ich meine, dafür sind sie ja da, oder?"

„Warum? Damit ich dann wieder nix zu tun hab? Außerdem kann ich das genauso gut selber machen; es is ja nur Fieber und nich 'n Oberschenkelhalsbruch oder so was." Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin grinste sie. „Ich hab 'n bisschen zu viel gelesn, oder?"

„Nur ein bisschen."

„Klingt egoistisch, aber irgendwie bin ich froh, dass er krank is; so hab ich wenigstens was zu tun. Solang keine Missionen anstehn…"

Er wusste, was sie meinte; immerhin war er ja selbst nicht viel besser gewesen, als sie sich den Knöchel verstaucht hatte. Obwohl er jede Wette einging, dass Ian ein angenehmerer Patient war als Jack. „Und was machst du, wenn er wieder gesund ist?"

Jack atmete tief ein; dann würde es wieder ziemlich langweilig werden –ein Glück, dass Lavi da war. Zum einen war es nie langweilig mit ihm, zum anderen hätte sie dann Gelegenheit, ihren unausgegorenen Überlegungen Form zu verleihen. Betont lässig zuckte sie mit den Schultern, bevor sie Ian eine Hand auf die Stirn legte. „Keine Ahnung; wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie vorher."

„Sonst nichts?" Er klang irgendwie beleidigt; sie richtete sich auf und lächelte, denn sie wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Was sollte ich denn sonst tun? Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Lavi lächelte ebenfalls. „Wie wäre es damit, wenn du mir mal Bescheid gibst wegen der Sache, von der wir gesprochen haben? Immerhin hattest du ein wenig Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken."

„Du meinst den Vorschlag, den du mir gemacht hast?" Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

Sein Blick wanderte fast schon automatisch zu ihrem Mund. „_M-hm_. Genau den."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und-

–griff nach dem Fieberthermometer neben ihm. „Ich weiß noch nich; weißt du, das sollt ich mir vielleicht etwas länger überlegn. Gehst du? Ich will ihn weckn, sonst lässt er sich nich die Temperatur nehmn; er wird maulig, wenn ich ihn damit weck." Jack lächelte unschuldig.

Lavi nickte nur stumm; zwei Sekunden später stand er auf dem Gang, die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und –er kam sich irgendwie verarscht vor.

Jack auf der anderen Seite der Tür lächelte. Ihre Theorie –ihre ‚grenzgeniale Schlussfolgerung'- hatte einen neuen Beweis erhalten, denn, wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, war er kurz davor gewesen, seine Vorsätze einfach über Bord zu werfen und sie selbst zu küssen. Auch wenn ein Teil von ihr noch immer nicht daran glauben wollte, fühlte sich der andere Teil sehr in ihrem Selbstvertrauen gestärkt; dieser Teil schmiedete auch schon neue Pläne.

Sie berührte Ian leicht an der Schulter, woraufhin er irgendetwas Unverständliches murmelte und sich auf die Seite drehte. Das war ein Problem; wenn sie ihn nicht aufweckte, würde sie nicht seine Temperatur messen können. Es war nur teilweise wahr, was sie Lavi erzählt hatte; das letzte Mal, als sie das versucht hatte, ohne ihn zu wecken, hätte er ihr fast die Finger abgebissen, weil er so plötzlich aufgewacht war. „Ian." Diesmal schüttelte sie ihn leicht und jetzt wachte er auch auf.

Müde schaute er sie an; seine Augen waren nicht mehr glasig, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Aber er glühte immer noch, das hatte sie vorhin bemerkt, als sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt hatte. „Mund auf."

Während sie darauf wartete, dass genug Zeit verstrich, um ein richtiges Ergebnis zu bekommen, begann sie ihr Frühstück und ignorierte dabei seinen hungrigen Blick. In zwei Minuten würde er auch essen können; solange würde er sich wohl gedulden können. Schließlich erbarmte sie sich seiner und nahm ihm das Thermometer aus dem Mund. Sofort stürzte er sich hungrig auf seinen Anteil, ohne das Ergebnis abzuwarten.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass seine Temperatur über Nacht weiter gesunken war; sie betrug jetzt 37,9° C. Wenn er noch einen Tag liegen blieb und sie ihm oft genug frische Wadenwickel verpasste, wäre er schon morgen Früh wieder auf den Beinen.

Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen, verzog er unwillig das Gesicht. „Muss ich wirklich noch einen weiteren Tag voller Wadenwickel ertragen?"

„Tu nicht so; gestern waren es nur zwei, außerdem werde ich sie heute nur stündlich bis alle zwei Stunden erneuern. Das sollte reichen, um dich bis morgen wieder fit zu kriegen." Jack ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, nachdem sie das Tablett hochgehoben hatte. Das Tablett in einer Hand, nahm sie mit der anderen das Buch vom Nachttisch, damit sie das Essen dort abstellen konnte, dann schlug sie dort auf, wo sie gestern aufgehört hatte. Während Ian aß, las sie weiter, danach, nachdem sie ihm erneut Essigwickel aufgezwungen hatte, lasen sie beide eine Zeit lang.

Irgendwann ließ er das Buch sinken und sah sie an. „Jack?"

Sie blickte ebenfalls auf. „Ja?"

„Sag mal, täusch ich mich, oder war Lavi vorhin da?"

Jacks Antwort blieb aus, denn zu ihrem Glück klopfte es in dem Moment an der Tür. Als sie ‚Herein' rief, ging sie ein Stück auf und Allen steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Hallo. Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob es dir schon besser geht, Ian."

„Ja, danke. Aber woher hast du gewusst, dass ich hier bin und nich drübn?"

„Ich habe gerade Lavi getroffen, der hat es mir gesagt."

Ian sah Jack an. „Also war er doch da."

„Ich hab nie was andres behauptet; aber er war ja nur kurz da, weil er wissn wollt, wie's dir geht", erwiderte seine Schwester; gelassener als sie wirklich war. Sie hatte Glück, dass Ian nichts von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte; zumindest nichts vom Ende. „Ach, übrigens, Allen?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du vielleicht 'ne Ahnung, wo wir Haarbänder herbekommn? Langsam nimmt das da", sie deutete auf ihren und Ians Kopf, „überhand; wenn ich nich gegen die nächste Wand knalln will, muss ich mir 'nen Zopf machn, und Ian auch."

Der weißhaarige Exorzist lächelte. „Das Problem kenn ich; ich hab zwei, die ich euch geben kann. Einen Moment." Er zog den Kopf aus der Tür und schloss sie.

Zwei Minuten später war er wieder da, zwei Bänder in der Hand, jedes ungefähr so lang wie die, die sie um den Hals trugen. Und sie hatten genau denselben Farbton; eines war hellgrün wie Jacks Schleife, eines dunkelblau wie Ians.

„Ach ja." Jack öffnete den Knoten seiner Schleife und zog sie sich vom Nacken. „Das is ja deine." Er gab sie Ian und nahm sich dafür von Allen das hellgrüne Band. „Brauchst du die nich mehr?"

Der Exorzist seufzte melancholisch. „Einmal. _Einmal_ hatte ich genug Geld, um etwas für mich selbst zu kaufen. Meine Schleife, die ich jahrelang getragen hatte, war gerissen, also wollte ich mir eine neue kaufen. Der Händler, der mir die hier", er deutete auf seine rote, „verkauft hat, hat mir gleich noch die beiden anderen verkaufen wollen, aber ich hab abgelehnt. Und dann…", er sah aus, als würde ihm gleich schlecht werden, „dann ist mein Meister aufgetaucht und hat mir alles Geld abgenommen, das ich hatte. Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr genug, um mir die rote zu kaufen. Und der Händler hatte solches Mitleid mit mir, dass er mir alle drei geschenkt hat."

„Dein Meister?" fragte Jack verständnislos; dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Ach so. Hättest du mir auch ruhig früher sagn können", meinte er, an seinen Bruder gewandt.

Allen wusste, dass Ian Jack gedanklich von ihrem Pokerspiel im Zug erzählt hatte. Jedem anderen wäre das wahrscheinlich unheimlich vorgekommen, aber ihn konnte so leicht nichts mehr erschrecken. Immerhin konnte er Seelen sehen; er kämpfte gegen Akuma, mithilfe einer Materie, die sich in seinem Körper festgesetzt hatte, und von der niemand wusste, woraus sie bestand. Das war ja alles _so_ normal. „Wie lange macht ihr das eigentlich schon? Das mit der Telepathie, mein ich."

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung; manchmal glaub ich, wir machn das schon ewig. Aber so richtig bewusst wahrscheinlich erst seit ein paar Jahrn." In Wirklichkeit wusste er sehr genau, seit wann, aber das verschwieg er lieber. Das waren ein paar _zu_ viele Zufälle.

„Wir ham auch lang gebraucht, bis wir den Dreh raushattn, wie man das aus- und anschaltet. Wolln ja nich die ganze Zeit hörn, was der andre denkt", fügte Jack hinzu.

Der jüngere Exorzist lächelte. „Ihr wärt die perfekten Falschspieler; gegen euch zwei käme wahrscheinlich keiner an, wenn ihr gemeinsam spielt."

Ian grinste. „Lust, das rauszufinden?" Er war es jetzt schon leid, die ganze Zeit nur herumzuliegen und nichts tun zu können; ein kleines Kartenspiel käme da gerade recht.

Jack legte vorsorglich schon sein Buch weg; er wusste genau, dass Allen einer Herausforderung zum Pokern nicht widerstehen konnte. _Die beiden können ganz schön berechnend sein_, dachte der weißhaarige Exorzist. Aber weil er selbst nichts zu tun hatte und weil seine dunkle Seite schon nach einem Spiel lechzte, nahm er auf dem Bett Platz und teilte aus.

Sie spielten den ganzen Vormittag über; keine Einsätze, denn sonst hätte Allen bald ziemlich gefroren. Sie waren wirklich gut; alleine fast so gut wie er, zusammen schlugen sie ihn haushoch. Gemeinsam setzten sie jeden Trick, den er kannte, gegen ihn ein, schoben sich gegenseitig die guten Karten zu und nutzten jede Gelegenheit, ihre Blätter noch zu verbessern.

Schließlich aber trieben ihre Mägen sie hinaus; Jack verbot Ian, aufzustehen, er würde ihm etwas bringen. Vorher wiederholte er noch mal die Behandlung, was er im Laufe des Tages bisher mindestens drei Mal gemacht hatte, und maß erneut seine Temperatur. Zufrieden mit seinen 37,4° C rauschte er ab, gefolgt von Allen, der noch mitbekam, wie Ian seinem Bruder einen Blick zuwarf, der klarmachen sollte, dass er kein Kleinkind war.

Beim Mittagessen gesellte sich auch Lavi zu ihnen; Allen fiel auf, dass beide leicht rot wurden, als sie einen für ihn unmöglich zu entziffernden Blick tauschten, und wieder fragte er sich, wie bei der Wasabi-Sache vor ein paar Wochen, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Sie verhielten sich ganz normal, wenn man davon absah, dass Lavi leicht verwirrt schien; das war ihm auch schon vorhin aufgefallen, als er ihm auf dem Gang begegnet war –und Jack vor Selbstzufriedenheit strotzte. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus den beiden.

Er lud Lavi ein, ihnen beim Pokern Gesellschaft zu leisten; natürlich nur, wenn es den Zwillingen nichts ausmachte. Jack meinte, Ian würde sich sicher freuen, also brachen sie gleich, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, auf, aber nicht, ohne Ian noch etwas mitzunehmen.

Nach weiteren vier Stunden Poker beschlossen sie schließlich, es gut sein zu lassen; langsam wurde es langweilig. Lavi hatte schon lange nichts anderes mehr getan, als zuzusehen, wie die Zwillinge ihren Vorsprung weiter ausbauten; er war schon nach den ersten paar Runden nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, mit den anderen dreien mitzuhalten. Er war nun mal leider kein Profi, aber auch Allen musste sich angesichts der beiden anderen Mitspieler geschlagen geben; beide, Ian und Jack, waren allein schon gute Spieler, aber mit ihrer telepathischen Verbindung waren sie fast nicht zu schlagen.

Aber irgendwann wurde auch das schönste Spiel fade und das Gewinnen eintönig; Ian war schon zu müde, um zu protestieren, als Jack seine Temperatur maß, gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen. Obwohl sein Fieber weiter gesunken war, durfte er noch nicht aufstehen, stattdessen versprach Jack ihm, wieder etwas für ihn mitzubringen. Im Gehen nahm sie das leere Tablett mit, mit dem sie ihm sein Mittagessen gebracht hatte, und ignorierte dabei völlig seine beleidigte Miene. Er hatte sie auch nie aufstehen lassen, wenn ihre Temperatur noch über der 37°-Marke gelegen hatte.

Während dem Abendessen sprach sie kaum ein Wort; rasch aß sie auf und raste dann mit Ians Essen aus dem Saal, nachdem sie sich hastig verabschiedet hatte.

Gedankenversunken betrachtete sie ihren Bruder, während er aß. Das hohe Fieber hatte seine Beweglichkeit gestern noch ziemlich eingeschränkt –wenn nicht sogar zum Erliegen gebracht- aber heute war davon nichts mehr zu merken; während der Stunden, die sie mit Pokern verbracht hatten, hatte sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtet und festgestellt, dass er nicht im Geringsten nachgelassen hatte, was die Geschwindigkeit und Fingerfertigkeit seiner Handbewegungen anging. Zum Glück war ihr Bruder nur selten krank gewesen und wenn, dann nicht für lange –sonst hätte das ziemlich übel enden können. Keiner ihrer drei Komplizen war besonders geduldig gewesen, wenn sie einmal ausgefallen waren, eher im Gegenteil. Sie hatten ihre netten Phasen, aber die waren nur von kurzer Dauer und beschränkte sich auf ein Minimum an Freundlichkeit. Was im Klartext hieß, dass sie, wenn sie das Glück hatten und ihre Krankheit mit einer dieser Phasen zusammenfiel, zur Abwechslung mal nicht aufarbeiten mussten, was der andere nicht schaffte, weil er außer Gefecht war.

Teilweise verstand sie die drei ja auch; das Leben eines Diebes war hart und unbarmherzig, sie mussten nehmen, was sie kriegen konnten. Keiner von ihnen konnte es sich leisten, mal einen Tag Pause einzulegen, weswegen sie auch in der Zeit, in der sie sie ausgebildet hatten, besonders missmutig und griesgrämig gewesen waren. Einer von ihnen hatte unterrichtet, der andere gleich vier Mäuler zu stopfen gehabt. Als Michael dazugekommen war, war zwar einer mehr zum Stehlen und Plündern zur Verfügung gewesen, aber gleichzeitig auch einer mehr zu versorgen. Erst, als sie beide auch imstande gewesen waren, zu arbeiten –was zum Glück nicht allzu lange gedauert hatte- hatten sie genug für alle gehabt. Dann war für die anderen drei auch mal eine Hure rausgesprungen, wenn sie genug zur Seite schaffen konnten.

Wenn das der Fall war, machten die Zwillinge lange Streifzüge durch den Wald, denn alles, was Recht war, aber das wollten sie nicht unbedingt mitbekommen. Am lustigsten wäre es ja gewesen, wenn einer der anderen ihnen auch noch angeboten hätte, auch mal ihren _Spaß _zu haben.

Sie schüttelte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken. Die einzigen Frauen, die ein kleiner Dieb sich leisten konnte, hatten nicht mal mehr genug Zähne zum Kauen und wenn, dann waren sie schwarz und faulig. Sie stanken noch ärger als die Männer selbst und verkauften sich schon für einen halben Penny oder ein, zwei Schluck Alkohol; selbst, wenn sie wirklich Jungen gewesen wären, wäre ihnen allein vom Anblick dieser Frauen speiübel geworden. So hätten sie auch enden können, kam ihnen jedes Mal in den Sinn. Sie hätten nur einmal in den Stews von London in ihrer Wachsamkeit nachlassen müssen und… Schon vor einem Jahrhundert waren die Stews so ziemlich das Letzte gewesen und daran hatte sich in all der Zeit nichts geändert; wohin man blickte, in den Gossen Exkremente –und nicht nur tierische-, beim Einatmen Uringeruch in der Nase und bei jedem Schritt Dreck an den Schuhen, von dem man lieber nicht wissen wollte, was es war. Die Bewohner waren nicht viel besser und es war pures Glück, dass sie nicht schon nach zwei Wochen irgendwo in einer Seitengasse gelandet waren, mit zerrissenen Kleidern und durchgeschnittener Kehle. Sie waren, so schnell sie konnten, aus London verschwunden, einerseits eben deswegen, andererseits auch wegen _ihm_ und ihrer Familie – falls man das so nennen konnte. Manchmal kamen ihr ihre eigenen Eltern nicht viel besser vor als die Tiere in den Stews, die sich Menschen schimpften; der Abschaum einer überfüllten Großstadt, die aus allen Nähten platzte.

„Hey, ich _rede_ mit dir!"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen; Ian sah sie aus seinem Winkel im Bett verärgert an. „Sorry, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du mich morgen endlich aufstehen lässt; noch einen Tag mach ich nicht mit."

„Das haben wir doch schon geklärt; dein Fieber wird bestimmt morgen weg sein. Ich denke, nach etwas Ruhe bis –sagen wir- zum Mittagessen spricht nichts dagegen. Dann können wir auch deine Haare nachfärben."

„Bis zum Mittag? Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Ich bleib auf keinen Fall so lange im Bett."

„Ich vergelte dir nur gleiches mit gleichem. Du hast mich auch immer noch etwas ausruhen lassen, besonders wenn ich so hohes Fieber wie du hatte. Wenn du deinen gesunden Menschenverstand einschaltest-"

„Wofür du natürlich Experte bist!"

„-dann siehst du auch ein, dass etwas Ruhe nicht schadet." Sie lehnte sich leicht vor. „Ian, wir sind nicht mehr in der Höhle. Es besteht kein Grund, die Dinge zu überstürzen, im Gegenteil, es ist deiner Tarnung sogar förderlich, wenn du so lange als möglich in Deckung bleibst. Jeden Moment, in dem du dich nicht der Gefahr aussetzt, enttarnt zu werden, solltest du nutzen."

Ian verschränkte die Arme. „Und warum haben wir dann den ganzen Tag Karten mit Allen und Lavi gespielt?"

„Erstens ist es hier nicht _so_ hell, als dass sie misstrauisch würden, und zweitens weiß ich genau, dass du wahnsinnig geworden wärst, wenn du den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun gehabt hättest."

„Touché. Aber du bist auch nicht besser, und das weißt du. Das Problem ist jetzt nur, was ich morgen mache. Ich spiel sicher nicht noch einmal einen ganzen Tag lang Karten –und auch keinen halben, vergiss es. Und ich werde _nicht_ lesen." Er sah sie warnend an. „Kein Wort über Lesen."

„Dann musst du dir selbst was einfallen lassen, viel steht dir nämlich nicht zur Verfügung."

„Schön. Dann tu mir wenigstens einen Gefallen."

„Der da wäre?"

„Für den Rest der Zeit, die ich noch an dieses Bett gefesselt bin- lass mich bitte den Verband abnehmen."

Jack überlegte. Das war mit einigem Risiko verbunden; es konnte jederzeit jemand hereinkommen. Ian konnte nicht gleichzeitig verbergen und verscheuchen, das war ausgeschlossen. Zum Glück gab es eine einfache Lösung, die nicht nur dieses Problem, sondern auch ihr eigenes lösen würde. „Unter einer Bedingung."

„Die da wäre?" äffte er sie nach.

„Solange du den Verband nicht trägst, bleibe ich da. Ich passe auf, dass keiner dich überrascht, herausfindet, wer du bist, oder es womöglich noch weitererzählt. Abgemacht?"

„Du willst wirklich noch eine Nacht in dem Sessel schlafen?"

Sie sagte besser nicht, dass sie bisher noch keine einzige Nacht in dem _Bett_ geschlafen hatte. „Abgemacht?"

„Gut, abgemacht. Dann darf ich jetzt das Ding abnehmen?" Ian sah sie flehend an.

Sie lachte leise. „Ja, mach ruhig. Für den Rest der Nacht aber nur, klar? Morgen wäre es zu gefährlich."

„Das ist mehr als genug." Er war schon damit beschäftigt, die Leinenstreifen von seinem Oberkörper zu wickeln. Als er fertig und wieder das Mädchen war, das er eigentlich sein sollte, atmete er erleichtert auf. „Gott im Himmel!"

„Werd nicht gleich ausfallend." Jack nahm wieder ihr Buch in die Hand und machte es sich im Sessel bequem. „Sonst glaubt der da oben noch, wir wären wieder zu seiner Herde zurückgekehrt."

„Es ist schwer, ein Schäfchen zu sein."

„Ein Grund, warum wir sicher ins Fegefeuer kommen, immerhin haben wir uns nicht wirklich an die Gebote gehalten –nicht mal die einfachsten."

„Oh, es gibt ein paar, die haben wir nicht gebrochen, aber weder der Papst noch die Queen oder der Bischof von Canterbury wäre besonders begeistert über unseren Lebenswandel, besonders nicht über unseren Wandel von wohlerzogenen Töchtern der Oberschicht zu Räubern, Dieben und Falschspielern."

„Geschweige denn ließen sie sich überzeugen, dass wir gute Gründe hatten –zumindest ich."

„Du beliebst zu scherzen. Das zu sehen, war mehr als Grund genug für mich. Hätte ich gekonnt, hätte ich auch noch gegen das fünfte Gebot verstoßen, wenn ich Kraft und Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, das weißt du genau."

„Lass das. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen."

„Ich weiß, ich hatte auch nicht die Absicht."

Jack antwortete nicht mehr; sie konzentrierte sich so überdeutlich auf ihr Buch, dass sogar der dümmste Trottel verstanden hätte, dass sie das Thema nicht mehr vertiefen wollte. Ian konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

Befreit von seinen einengenden Verbänden rollte er sich auf die Seite, genoss das Gefühl, völlig frei atmen zu können, und nutzte jeden Atemzug, um genau das zu tun. Er klinkte sich völlig aus und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl, dass ihm so oft verwehrt geblieben war. Immer nur für kurze Zeit hatten sie sich einen Moment gegönnt, in dem sie die Verbände lockerten oder sogar ganz abnahmen; das Risiko war bisher immer zu groß gewesen. Aber hier im Orden hatten sie ihre eigenen Zimmer, in die sie sich zurückziehen konnten, hier wurde geklopft und auf Erlaubnis gewartet, bevor man eintrat. Und solange Jack Wache hielt, konnte er sogar so schlafen. Das war besser als alle Musik dieser Welt.

Langsam glitt er hinüber in den Dämmerzustand, der dem fiebertrunkenen Schlaf vorausging; am Rande bekam er noch mit, wie Jack ihn mit einem raschen Blick für schlafend erklärte, dann war er endgültig auf dem Weg ins Land der Träume.

_Fieber_träume.

Fieberträume, die noch deutlicher und bildreicher waren, noch verrückter und abgedrehter als seine normalen Träume. Und diesmal gab es kein abruptes Erwachen, das ihn davor gerettet hätte, sich selbst für reif für die Klapse zu erklären. Wenn er so weitermachte, war er wirklich reif für Bedlam, aber er wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Und sein fiebernder Verstand wusste auch nicht, warum er _irgend_etwas dagegen tun sollte.

Es war doch so schön, von Kanda zu träumen.

* * *

><p>Jaaaa, ich weiß, für mehr als einen Traum hat's diesmal noch nicht gereicht ... aber ein Ende der Dürrezeit ist in Sicht. Versprochen.<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	11. Knall auf Fall

*kartoffelauflauf mampf* Ich muss den jetzt essen :D Um Platz zu schaffen für meeeehr :D

**sternenhagel:** Siehst du? Ich kann ja brav sein xD Und ich kann dir auch Kanda geben, wenn du mich nur lange genug dazu erpresst xD

**Yunaria:** Angst und Bange um WEN? :D Nein, hier geht Kanda nicht an Jinai und der Sieg auch nicht immer an Pokermonster Allen und in beiden Fällen sind die Zwillinge daran schuld und nicht ich xD

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _[Hier bitte den Disclaimer der letzten Kapitel hereinkopieren.]_

* * *

><p><strong>1.10 Knall auf Fall<strong>

„Du siehst noch missmutiger aus als sonst", meinte Linali mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Begleiter.

Kanda verzog keine Miene, als er antwortete. „Che. Es ist vier Uhr in der Früh."

Die Chinesin seufzte leise. „Wenigstens haben wir diese Mission schnell beenden können. Wenn ich dafür eine stundenlange Zugreise und eine Ankunft um halb vier Uhr morgens in Kauf nehmen muss, dann bitte. Hauptsache, wir haben das Innocence."

Ein dumpfer Laut erklang, als die Holzwand des Bootes sachte gegen den steinernen Steg schlug. Sie stiegen aus und Linali bedankte sich noch rasch bei dem Finder, der sie begleitet hatte, dann folgte sie Kanda, der schon auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinauf war. Es folgte die übliche ‚Du-bist-wieder-da,-Linali-chaaaan!'-Begrüßung durch Komui, dann konnte der Japaner sich endlich verziehen. Linali übernahm freiwillig den mündlichen Bericht; dafür musste er dann den schriftlichen verfassen, der dann zu den Akten kam. Es war ihm lieber, als Komui noch eine Sekunde länger ertragen zu müssen; wenn Linali zurückkam, war er jedes Mal so aufgekratzt und hyperaktiv, dass der Exorzist ihm am liebsten schon für seine bloße Anwesenheit die Zähne ausgeschlagen hätte.

Und dass außer ihm kaum einer seine Handschrift lesen konnte, machte auch nichts. Auch nach Jahren der Übung fielen ihm die japanischen Kanji immer noch leichter als die Buchstaben der Europäer, aber die konnte außer ihm überhaupt niemand lesen. Mit Müh und Not hatte er die sechsundzwanzig Buchstaben zu schreiben gelernt; allerdings war es eher die Mühe seines Lehrers gewesen als seine eigene. Die Schwertkunst war so ziemlich das einzige Fach, in dem er ein gelehriger Schüler gewesen war; bei allem anderen hatte Tiedoll ob seines fehlenden Interesses die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen. Es war dem Marschall einfach unbegreiflich gewesen, wie es sein konnte, dass ein Elf-, Zwölfjähriger sich für nichts anderes interessieren konnte als den Umgang mit einem Schwert. Dass er außer diesem kaum etwas anderes beherrschte, sah man von den notwendigsten Dingen ab, war der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass Tiedoll es irgendwann aufgegeben hatte, aus Kanda einen zweiten Michelangelo machen zu wollen. Und da die Kunst, besonders die bildende Kunst, bei dem Marschall in sämtliche Fächer mit einfloss, war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass der Unterricht fast gänzlich zum Erliegen kam.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Kanda dumm war; nur ungebildet. Von den meisten Dingen hatte er nur rudimentäre Kenntnisse, wegen ebenjenes plötzlichen Lernstopps. Er konnte Englisch, schließlich sprach er es seit Jahren; Lesen und Schreiben fiel ihm nicht weiter schwer, nur mit der Mathematik… Aber er hatte ohnehin nie viel mit Zahlen anfangen können. Was er beherrschte, reichte zum Leben; nicht, dass er es oft bräuchte. Außerdem kam ihm seine begrenzte Auswahl an schreiberlichen Fähigkeiten in gewisser Weise auch zugute; es blieb nur selten an ihm hängen, Berichte schreiben zu müssen. Eine Plage weniger.

_Apropos…_ dachte er, als er den Gang erreichte, auf dem sein Zimmer lag. Bevor er trainierte, wollte er sich noch kurz etwas ausruhen; die Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers war dafür ideal –zumindest war sie das gewesen, bevor die Zwillinge eingezogen waren. Seitdem war es schon fast unmöglich, diesen Gang auch nur zu betreten, ohne einem von beiden zu begegnen. Es war besser geworden, seit Jack und er sich aus dem Weg gingen, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Ian _immer noch_ jedes Mal lächelte, wenn er ihn sah. Und jedes Mal fragte sich Kanda, ob er vielleicht irgendetwas im Gesicht hatte, dass der Junge so lustig fand, oder ob der einfach nur lebensmüde war.

Dumm nur, dass er dann auch jedes Mal wieder an die Musik zurückdachte; gerade dann, wenn sie ihn einmal für fünf Minuten nicht verfolgte. Wieso er den Exorzisten und die Melodie assoziierte, wusste er selbst nicht; Tatsache war, dass sich seine Laune rapide verschlechterte. Wer wollte schon einen 24-Stunden-Ohrwurm? Dazu kam, dass er immer, wenn der Junge ihn anlächelte, ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend bekam. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er gedacht, dass er vielleicht Gefahr witterte, aber das war… irgendwie freudig. Als würde es ihm gefallen, Ian lächeln zu sehen. Kam wahrscheinlich von diesem dämlichen Wunsch, der immer noch in seinem Hinterkopf saß. Bei einem Mädchen hätte er vermutlich gesagt, sie würde ihm gefallen, ja, aber das war ein _Junge._ Keine Chance, dass es _dieses_ Gefühl war; zumal er nicht wirklich der Typ für Gefühlsduselei war.

Er schlug die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich zu und kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob er dabei vielleicht jemanden aufweckte. Die meisten der Finder, die auf diesem Gang wohnten, waren sowieso ständig unterwegs; außer ihm waren vielleicht höchstens zwei oder drei Finder hier –und die Zwillinge. Und denen gönnte er es, wenn sie davon wach wurden.

Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass keine zehn Sekunden später seine Tür wieder aufgerissen wurde und ein ziemlich wütender Jack –oder Ian?- vor ihm stand. Während er noch nach den richtigen unfreundlichen Worten suchte, um ihn wieder loszuwerden, fiel der Junge auch schon über ihn her. „Kannst du vielleicht etwas Rücksicht nehmn? Es gibt hier Leute, die schlafn wolln, und Ian gehört dazu. Er is krank, also weck ihn nicht auf, nur weil du mal wieder schlechte Laune hast. Obwohl", fügte er hinzu, wobei er sich etwas zurücklehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, „eigentlich könntest du gleich für den Rest des Tages diesn Gang meidn, da das bei dir ja Dauerzustand is."

„Verschwinde, baka."

„Erst, wenn du aufhörst, mit den Türn zu knalln, _Bakanda_."

Kanda wollte schon nach seinem Hals fassen, aber Jack duckte sich und tauchte unter seinem ausgestreckten Arm durch. Mit einem großen Schritt stand er hinter ihm, die Hände wieder verschränkt. „Heut nich, ich hab keine Zeit für deine ‚Ich-bin-Kanda-der-Obermacker'-Spielchen."

Selten hatte der Japaner ihn so ernst gesehen. Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, starrte Jack ihn wütend an. Anscheinend würde er nicht eher gehen, bis er seinen Willen bekommen hatte; also war ihm die Sache ziemlich ernst. Weswegen –Moment, hatte er gesagt, Ian sei krank?

„Wenn Ian mal krank wird, dann versteh ich keinen Spaß; bis er wieder gesund is, reiß dich am Riemen, klar?" Seine Miene milderte sich etwas. „Ian war bisher in seinem ganzn Lebn grad mal drei Mal krank; das heißt schon was. Und weil er sich immer um mich gekümmert hat, tu ich das auch für ihn. Also: Du hast _absolutes_ Lärm-Verbot, kapiert? Und zwar bis heut Mittag. _Nacht._"

Jack marschierte einfach an ihm vorbei, zur Tür hinaus, die er leise hinter sich schloss. Kanda blieb zurück, mitten im Zimmer, und verarbeitete, was gerade passiert war. Ian war krank, Jack kümmerte sich um ihn und er hatte gerade dafür gesorgt, dass der Patient womöglich aufgewacht war. Hätte Jack ihm gesagt, was genau sein Bruder hatte, hätte er jetzt gewusst, ob er sich Sorgen machen sollte oder nicht-

_Sorgen?_

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Gedanke war plötzlich aufgetaucht, hatte sich in seinen Gedankengang gemischt und jetzt wurde er ihn nicht mehr los. Er machte sich _keine_ Sorgen. Das war absurd. Außerdem, fiel ihm jetzt auf, hatte Jack nur von ‚bis heute Mittag' gesprochen; es konnte also nichts Ernstes sein, wenn es nur noch wenige Stunden dauern konnte. Entweder das, oder er war schon wieder über den Berg und brauchte nur etwas Ruhe. Und nachdem Ian ihm vor seiner Abreise noch ziemlich gesund vorgekommen war –nicht, dass er dem Exorzisten besondere Beachtung geschenkt hätte- war es bestimmt nichts Schlimmes, wenn es in weniger als einer Woche auskuriert werden konnte.

Kanda hängte seinen Mantel über das Kopfende des Bettes, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen, sich hinzulegen; vorher würde er ein Bad nehmen. Das Handtuch über der Schulter, verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür –wie jeder normale Mensch- leise, dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Nach einer langen Mission war ein Bad genau das Richtige und wenn er Glück hatte und lange genug unter Wasser blieb, wurde er vielleicht die Melodie los, die sich schon wieder in seinem Kopf eingenistet hatte und ununterbrochen spielte.

Und danach war Training angesagt.

Kanda hatte Glück; Ian war nicht aufgewacht, nur Jack. Hätte er Ian mit seinem Türenknallen geweckt, wäre Jack nicht so zimperlich mit ihm umgesprungen. Leise schloss sie ihre Zimmertür hinter sich, um nicht selbst zu tun, was sie dem Japaner vorgeworfen hatte. So geräuschlos wie möglich nahm sie wieder in ihrem Sessel Platz, wobei sie ihren Bruder genau im Auge behielt. Aber er bewegte sich nicht, schlug auch nicht plötzlich die Augen auf, sondern blieb ruhig liegen, einen Arm unter dem Polster, den anderen darauf, aber unter dem Kopf.

Den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt, betrachtete sie ihn. Sah sie auch so aus, wenn sie schlief? Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, jemals so ruhig und friedlich zu schlafen, geschweige denn, überhaupt die Ruhe zu finden, in tiefen Schlaf zu versinken. Sie hatte einen leichten Schlaf und wachte beim geringsten Geräusch auf, wahrscheinlich die einzige Sache, die sie sich nicht erst hatte antrainieren müssen. Ian hatte etwas Übung gebraucht, bis er das beherrschte, aber das war so ziemlich ihr einziges Talent, hervorgerufen durch ihre Angst. Nicht wirklich etwas, auf das man stolz sein konnte, aber es war das einzige ‚Fach', in dem sie ihm etwas voraushatte.

_Erbärmlich._

Ja, sie war erbärmlich –auf das es vom Himmel widerhalle. Sie stützte sich immer auf andere, benutzte sie, um nicht allein sein zu müssen, und konnte es nicht einmal zwei Minuten alleine in einem geschlossenen Raum aushalten. Ian, Lavi, Allen, Ben, Johnny, Michael –irgendwann musste sie dieses Problem in den Griff bekommen, sonst würde jemand Verdacht schöpfen. Aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollte, denn wie kämpfte man gegen einen körperlosen Feind? Ein Gefühl war nicht so leicht zu bekämpfen wie ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Besser nicht daran denken; es jagte ihr eisige Schauer über den Rücken, sich das vorzustellen. Sie sollte an etwas anderes denken, etwas, das ihr half, einzuschlafen; schließlich wusste sie nicht, wann sie wieder so viel Schlaf bekommen würde, jetzt, wo Ian fast wieder gesund war. Sie musste jede Minute nutzen, jede Sekunde.

Zu ihrem Glück fiel sie schon bald in einen leichten Schlummer und wurde erst wieder wach, als Ian sich im Bett auf die andere Seite warf und ein müdes Seufzen von sich gab. Sie streckte sich kurz und sah dann zu ihm hinüber. Jetzt war er noch ruhig, aber sobald er wach war, würde es die Hölle werden, ihn dazu zu bringen, liegen zu bleiben. Er würde maulen und meckern und sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben, nur um aufstehen zu dürfen. Jede Sekunde, in der er noch schlief, war ein Genuss; sie hatte vor, sich etwas Gutes zu tun und so lange wie möglich zu genießen.

Trotzdem fragte sie sich, was ihn so aktiv machte; normalerweise war er ein ruhigerer Schläfer, der sich im Laufe mehrerer Stunden höchstens einmal bewegte –und vielleicht einmal in zwei Wochen wechselte er seine Schlafposition völlig. Ja, es war unglaublich langweilig, wenn man unter Schlafproblemen litt und nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als seinem Bruder beim Schlafen zuzusehen –aber in der ersten Zeit hatte sie kaum schlafen können, also hatte sie sich darauf verlegt, ihn zu beobachten. Er, der trotz allem so ruhig schlafen konnte, trotz der Dinge, die passiert waren, trotz den Sorgen, die sie ihm bereitete, sie und ihre Zukunft.

Aber jetzt hatte er schon zweimal binnen einer Nacht seine Position komplett geändert; ständig war er in Bewegung und sie hätte Stein und Bein geschworen, ihn im Schlaf sprechen zu hören. Leider war ihre telepathische Verbindung nicht so gut, dass sie seine Träume sehen konnte, dann hätte sie gewusst, was ihn so beschäftigte. Ein weiteres Problem war, dass sie nicht verstanden hatte, was er gemurmelt hatte, das eine Mal, als er im Schlaf gesprochen hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass mindestens ein ‚a' in dem Wort vorgekommen war, aber mehr hatte sie nicht entziffern können. Und wenn sie ihn fragte, würde er es sicher abstreiten.

Erneut rollte Ian sich herum und kam auf dem Bauch zum Liegen, eine Hand über den Bettrand geworfen, der andere Arm hatte den Polster neben seinem Kopf fest umschlossen. Das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht lag er da, nur um sich zwei Minuten später erneut herumzuwerfen und sich auf die Seite zu drehen, den Polster an Brust und Gesicht gezogen. Obwohl er sich Jack jetzt zugewandt hatte, konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen, denn es wurde teils von seinen Haaren, teils vom Polster verdeckt. Gespannt verfolgte sie, wie er immer neue Haltungen ausprobierte, aber offenbar war er mit keiner zufrieden.

Sein Traum schien ziemlich intensiv zu sein, also wollte sie ihn auf keinen Fall wecken –außerdem wollte sie ihre Nerven behalten- und betrachtete ihn stattdessen weiterhin. Schließlich rutschte er so nah an die Bettkante, dass er fast heraus gefallen wäre, wenn er nicht plötzlich aufgewacht wäre. Erschrocken hangelte er sich zurück in Sicherheit, dann strich er sich die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sah seine Schwester müde an. „Morgen."

„Morgen, Zappelphilipp."

„Was heißt hier Zappelphilipp, ich hab geschlafen."

„Aber ziemlich unruhig, immerhin wärst du fast aus dem Bett gefallen, oder? Außerdem hab ich dich die letzten Minuten beobachtet; du hast mit dem Bettzeug gerungen, als hinge dein Leben davon ab."

Ian wurde leicht rot, ließ sich aber nicht dazu herab, das zu erklären, obwohl Jack ziemlich gespannt auf diese Erklärung gewesen wäre. Als er aber nichts erwiderte, zuckte sie schließlich mit den Schultern und stellte die Füße wieder auf den Boden, die bisher in der Luft gebaumelt hatten, weil sie die Beine über die Seitenlehne gelegt hatte. Die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, musterte sie den vorgeblichen Jungen vor sich eindringlich, aber dann gab sie auf. Wenn Ian nichts erzählen wollte, dann würde er eben nichts erzählen; sie konnte ihn ja schlecht dazu zwingen -immerhin war sie ja auch nicht ganz sauber.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich. „Dann eben nicht. Ich hol mir jetzt Frühstück; bis dahin ist trotzdem Verbandspflicht-"

„Aber wir hatten eine Abmachung!"

„Unter der Bedingung, dass ich anwesend bin, was nicht gegeben ist, schließlich kann ich nicht gleichzeitig dort und hier sein, oder? Ich beeil mich ja und mein Frühstück nehm ich mit, dann bin ich in zehn Minuten wieder hier. Solange kannst du ja wohl warten, oder?"

Er brummte nur unwillig; sie fasste das als Ja auf und warf ihm den Leinenstreifen zu, den sie vorsorglich versteckt hatte, damit niemand, der plötzlich hereinkam, ihn sah. Während er den Verband neu wickelte, sah er sie immer wieder böse an, aber sie achtete nicht darauf. In seiner Lage hätte sie dasselbe getan, weil sie ihrer schlechten Laune Luft machen wollte, und er hätte sie ebenso einfach ignoriert.

Sie aßen gemeinsam und schwiegen sich dabei an; es gab einfach nichts, was sie sich zu sagen hätten. Als sie fertig waren, trug sie die leeren Tabletts wieder zurück; als sie die Zimmertür wieder hinter sich schloss, waren seine Finger schon an dem Knoten, der den Verband an seinem Platz hielt. „Wenn das so weitergeht, müssen wir uns irgendwann was Neues einfallen lassen."

Jack wusste, was er meinte; das Essen hatte inzwischen auch die letzten Zeichen, die darauf hingedeutet hätten, dass sie noch vor kurzem Hunger gelitten hatten, getilgt. Verschwunden waren die hohlen Wangen, die erschreckend dünnen Gliedmaßen und die leichte Blässe unter der gebräunten Haut. Im Wald hatte sie ihr Überlebenswille bei Kräften gehalten; jetzt war es das gute Essen, das sie schnell und wendig hielt. Was Muskelkraft anging, waren sie den Jungen in ihrem Alter zwar etwas unterlegen, aber dafür hatten sie Ausdauer und Beweglichkeit. Und Level 2 konnten sowieso Männlein nur dann von Weiblein unterscheiden, wenn sich diese als solche zu erkennen gaben; von Level 1 ganz zu schweigen, die waren dumm wie Brot.

Der Nachteil daran war, dass man ihre Formen deutlicher sah; ihre Hüften und Taillen waren _zu_ eindeutig nicht männlich, eindeutiger, als ihnen lieb war, und wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würden ihre Brüste irgendwann den Rahmen sprengen, den der Verband vorgab. Was sie hatten, passte gerade noch so in ihre Hand -jetzt. Vorher waren sie kleiner gewesen, ernährungsbedingt, aber jetzt mussten sie verdammt aufpassen und jeden engeren Kontakt noch schärfer vermeiden als vorher.

Sie hatten also auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass sie das Wachstum ihrer Oberweite nicht dadurch beeinflussen konnten, dass sie zwar mehr als vorher, aber weniger als üblich aßen. Eigentlich hatten sie ja schließlich ihre Linie halten wollen, indem sie gerade so viel aßen, wie nötig war, aber -Satz mit x, das war wohl nix.

Allerdings machte sich Ian mehr Sorgen darum als Jack -erstens machte er sich immer mehr Sorgen als sie, zweitens konnte Jack sich darauf verlassen, dass wenigstens eine Person nicht misstrauisch werden würde, schließlich wusste diese ja schon davon. Und sie vertraute darauf, dass er sie nicht verriet, allerdings wusste sie nicht, wie jemand anderer reagieren würde, wenn er oder sie es herausfand –am besten noch in aller Öffentlichkeit. Wobei 'sie' wahrscheinlicher war, denn schließlich hatten auch Amalie und Friederike es ziemlich rasch gemerkt. Also mussten sie Linali von jetzt an meiden; was schade war, denn sie mochten die Chinesin beide und unter anderen Umständen hätten sie vielleicht sogar Freundinnen werden können.

Aber es half nichts, sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen; sie würden sich zwar etwas überlegen müssen, aber das hatte noch etwas Zeit. Schließlich hielten ihre Verbände noch und versteckten ihre Brüste noch recht gut; solange das noch der Fall war, gab es keinen Grund zur Panik. Und ihre weiten Hosen verbargen auch noch ihre Formen, genauso wie es die Tatsache tat, dass alle sie für Jungen hielten. Die Menschen neigten dazu, zu glauben, was sie sahen und was man ihnen weismachte, wenn man nur überzeugend genug dabei war. Solange sie glaubten, Ian und Jack wären, wer sie zu sein schienen, warum sollten sie etwas anderes annehmen? Ignoranz war doch etwas Schönes.

Der Rest des Vormittags war unglaublich langweilig. Durch ihre Abmachung waren sie beide quasi in dem Zimmer gefangen und weil keiner von beiden gewillt war, nachzugeben, blieb das auch so. Also lasen sie oder spielten Karten oder fadisierten sich –bis es Zeit zum Mittagessen wurde. Um seinen guten Willen zu beweisen, hatte Ian sein Hungergefühl lange genug ignoriert, bis es soweit war, dass Jack von selbst vorschlug, in den Speisesaal zu gehen. Sonst würde sie behaupten, es sei noch zu früh zum Essen und er wolle nur so schnell wie möglich aus dem Bett; zweiteres stimmte ja auch. Deswegen wartete er, bis Jacks Magen nur noch mit eisernem Willen zu überhören war und sie schließlich nachgab. Dafür wurde er dann auch mit Nichtbeachtung gestraft; ihre Art, eingeschnappt zu sein, weil sie diese –unvereinbarte- Wette verloren hatte.

Nachdem Ian seinen Verband wieder angelegt hatte, durfte er endlich aufstehen; allerdings war er im ersten Moment noch nicht so sicher auf den Beinen, was kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, dass er fast drei Tage im Bett verbracht hatte. Aber sobald er sich gefangen hatte, war er nicht mehr aufzuhalten; sein Körper schrie nach Bewegung und Essen.

Auch in der Schlange bei der Essensausgabe war er unruhig und zappelig; er platzte fast vor Energie und Fröhlichkeit. Und dann fing er auch noch an zu summen, eine seiner Lieblingsmelodien von Beethoven, die er früher immer stundenlang gespielt hatte.

Wie der Zufall es so wollte, betrat genau jetzt Kanda den Speisesaal; der Japaner wäre fast gestolpert, als er über dem Lärm der Essenden ganz schwach jemanden genau die Melodie summen hörte, die ihn schon seit über einer Woche verfolgte. Aber egal, wohin er blickte, er konnte denjenigen, der summte, nicht ausmachen. Es waren einfach zu viele Leute im Saal; dazu kam noch, dass vor ihm in der Schlange, nur ein paar Plätze weiter, die Zwillinge warteten, dass die Reihe an ihnen war. So sehr, wie ihn Jacks bloßer Anblick schon nervte, machte ihn Ian nervös –inzwischen konnte er sie schon daran unterscheiden, welcher ihn nervte und welcher nicht, ohne sie erst reden hören oder ihre Waffen sehen zu müssen. Anscheinend konnte er seinem Gefühl besser vertrauen als seinen Augen und als Kämpfer konnte eine gesunde Portion Instinkt nie schaden; er bewahrte einen vor vielen unangenehmen Überraschungen. Deswegen verließ er sich fast bedingungslos darauf; auch in dieser Sache.

Was nicht hieß, dass es ihm gefiel. Weder den Jungen zu sehen, der ihn an Dinge denken ließ, die eigentlich eher eine Vertreterin des anderen Geschlechts als einen Vertreter des eigenen miteinbezogen, noch die Musik im Hinterkopf zu haben, die ihn dann wieder an genau diese Gedanken erinnerte. Um weiteren unangenehmen Gedanken so weit als möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, fixierte er seinen Blick auf die Wand und konzentrierte sich fest darauf. Um jeden Preis wollte er verhindern, Ian ansehen zu müssen.

Jeryy machte seinen üblichen Aufstand, weil Ian wieder gesund war; offenbar hatte er beide schon fest in sein Herz geschlossen, denn er freute sich fast so sehr, auch Jack zu sehen, obwohl sie gar nicht krank gewesen war. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln bedankte sich Ian für das Mitgefühl -und die Suppe- des Chefkochs, dann nahm er sein Tablett und verschwand so schnell wie möglich. Beiden war die unverhüllte Zuneigung des Mannes, die er jedem entgegenbrachte, unangenehm; so etwas kannten sie kaum bis gar nicht, weder von ihren Eltern, noch von ihren Komplizen, einzig und allein Christian war nett zu ihnen gewesen. Aber hier im Orden war das anscheinend Gang und Gäbe.

Rasch suchten sie sich zwei freie Plätze, möglichst weit weg von der Menge –was allerdings so ziemlich unmöglich war, denn die Finder und Mitarbeiter verstreuten sich über den gesamten Saal. Mittagessen war High Noon im Speisesaal des Hauptquartiers; fünf Minuten später saßen sie zwischen Lavi und Linali, Allen gegenüber, der seine übliche Riesenportion verschlang. Die Exorzisten hatten keine Widerrede gelten lassen, allerdings hatte weder Lavi noch Linali Kanda dazu bewegen können, sich auch zu ihnen zu setzen. Der Japaner zog es vor, sich durch seine bloße missgelaunte Anwesenheit einen Platz zu schaffen. In einem abgeschiedenen Eck begann er seine Portion Soba, während rund um ihn ungefähr zwei Meter Abstand zum Rest der Anwesenden bestand.

Jack und Ian hatten nicht das Glück, so viel Platz zu haben; der Tisch, an dem die Exorzisten saßen, war bis zum Bersten mit hungrigen Essern gefüllt. Links und rechts neben ihnen erstreckte sich eine lange Reihe von Mitarbeitern, nur Allen hatte, durch die Menge an Essen vor sich, etwas Ellbogenfreiheit. Wie die Hühner auf der Stange saßen die anderen vier Exorzisten ihm gegenüber, Ellbogen an Ellbogen; erst Lavi, dann Jack, Ian und Linali. Tischgespräche blieben platzbedingt auf der Strecke; es war Eile geboten, wenn sie es schaffen wollten, aufzuessen, bevor ihr Essen kalt wurde, denn durch die räumliche Enge waren sie in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit ziemlich eingeschränkt. Dass drei von ihnen sich gleichzeitig bewegen konnten, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit; entweder aßen Linali und Jack oder Lavi und Ian, während die jeweils anderen zwei warteten.

Irgendwann war auch die anstrengende Aufgabe der Nahrungsaufnahme geschafft und sie konnten Messer und Gabel beiseite legen. Satt und zufrieden lehnten sie sich zurück, so weit es ging, ohne von der Bank zu fallen, aber dann kam plötzlich Komui angerauscht. „Ah gut, Ian ist auch wieder auf den Beinen. Bis auf Kanda –ach, da ist er ja, sagt ihm dann Bescheid- jetzt seid ihr ja alle versammelt, dann muss ich euch nicht lange suchen. Kommt alle in die Trainingshalle drei –sobald ihr fertig seid", fügte er mit einem raschen Blick auf Allen hinzu, der gerade an dem wahrscheinlich zwanzigsten Mitarashi Dango kaute. Dann verschwand er wieder, genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Vier Exorzisten warfen Linali einen verwunderten Blick zu, aber die Chinesin lächelte nur hilflos. „Ich weiß leider auch nicht, was er damit meint. Aber ich tippe mal darauf, dass es um eine Erfindung geht, denn er hat sich in den letzten Tagen in seinem Privatlabor verbarrikadiert und ist höchstens zum Essen herausgekommen. Aber es ist bestimmt kein neuer Komurin", ergänzte sie rasch, als sie den Argwohn in den Gesichtern der anderen sah.

Das beruhigte diese allerdings nicht im Geringsten, denn der Wissenschaftler hatte ziemlich aufgeregt gewirkt; was, wenn nicht ein Komurin, sollte diese Euphorie hervorrufen? Andererseits –Komui würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht extra einladen, um ihnen sein neuestes Monster zu präsentieren… oder?

Linali war als einzige dazu in der Lage, mit Kanda zu sprechen und dabei auch wirklich eine vernünftige Antwort zu bekommen, also musste sie ihm Bescheid sagen. Sofort, nachdem sie aufgestanden war, füllte eine Mitarbeiterin ihren Platz und begann hungrig zu essen. Allen beeilte sich, fertig zu werden, dann standen sie auch auf und brachten ihre Tabletts zurück. Die Chinesin hatte Kanda irgendwie dazu gebracht, mit ihr am Ausgang auf die anderen vier zu warten, dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Trainingshalle drei, die oberste von drei Hallen, die übereinander lagen. Üblicherweise wurde sie weniger genutzt als die anderen beiden; Halle Eins war am leichtesten zu erreichen und bis auf Säulen, die die hohe Decke stützten und zwei schmale Streifen für Sitzplätze vom eigentlichen Übungsbereich abgrenzten, vollkommen leer. Hier hatten auch die Zwillinge bisher die meiste Zeit geübt. Halle Zwei war ein Dschungel aus Säulen, Balken und Seilen, in denen man das Bewegen in unwegsamen Gelände trainieren konnte; diese Halle hatten sie bisher nicht betreten, denn sie zogen den Wald um das Hauptquartier vor.

Halle Drei allerdings war genauso leer wie Halle eins, mit dem einen Unterschied, dass sie in etwa doppelt so groß und um die Hälfte höher war.

Und sie war voller Akuma.

Als sie die Tür zur Trainingshalle aufstießen, wichen sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und griffen nach ihren Waffen. Vor ihnen schwebten in mehreren Metern Höhe ungefähr hundert Akuma, allesamt Level 1, die sich zu ihnen umdrehten, als sie sie bemerkten.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ihr habt ganz schön lange gebraucht", begrüßte sie Komui, der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

„Komui… was ist das? Das sind keine echten Akuma, oder?" fragte Lavi und deutete auf die Menge der Akuma über ihnen.

Allen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann keine Seelen sehen. Was ha-"

„Jetzt kommt erst mal herein und setzt euch. Das erklärt man nicht zwischen Tür und Angel." Der Wissenschaftler zog und schob sie durch die Tür in Richtung der niedrigen Langbänke, die an einer Längsseite der großen Halle standen. Keines der Akuma bewegte sich vom Fleck; stumm verfolgten sie, wie die Exorzisten unter ihnen sich in die gewünschte Richtung begaben.

Es war ein seltsames und unheimliches Gefühl, von so einer großen Menge Akuma beobachtet zu werden, ohne einen Angriff befürchten zu müssen; noch seltsamer, direkt unter ihnen durchzugehen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend setzten sie sich; keinem von ihnen behagte die Situation.

Komui stellte sich vor die Reihe der Exorzisten auf der Bank; mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen lächelte er sie gewinnend an. „Was ihr hier vor euch seht, sind die sterblichen Überreste von dreieinhalb Komurins, drei großen und einem kleinen, den die Forschungsabteilung platt gemacht hat, bevor ich ihn der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren konnte –schönen Dank übrigens, Lavi und Jack. Ohne euch hätte Johnny wahrscheinlich nicht sofort allen von meinem Baby erzählt." Weinerlich schniefte er, bevor er fortfuhr. „Nummer Eins verdanken wir Kanda, Nummer Zwei meiner Linali-chan, den kleinen, inoffiziellen Komurin Drei Lavi, Jack und der Forschungsabteilung und den offiziellen dritten Allen. In mühevoller Arbeit habe ich die kläglichen Überreste zusammengesucht, Schutthaufen und Mülldepots durchwühlt, auf der Suche nach den letzten Erinnerungen, die mir von meinen Lieblingen noch geblieben sind-"

„Nii-san, bitte komm zum Punkt."

„Der Punkt ist, wie Allen schon richtig bemerkt hat: Das sind keine echten Akuma. Ich habe sie selbst gebaut, jedes einzelne. Es ist mir gelungen, eine Maschinerie zu entwickeln, die dem Aufbau eines Akumas sehr nahe kommt und auch noch funktioniert. Betrieben werden diese Level 1 mit einem Kraftstoff, den ich aus einem hochkomplizierten chemischen Gemisch gewinne; er garantiert Langlebigkeit, hohe Feuerkraft, und die Möglichkeit, sie schweben zu lassen und ist dabei vollkommen wieder verwertbar, sobald die Maschine einmal zerstört wurde. Und äußerst sparsam im Verbrauch; mit zehn Milliliter davon kann man eine dieser Maschinen fast eine Stunde lang betreiben-"

„Nii-san!"

„Ist ja gut. Also, der Grund, warum ich diese Akuma gebaut und euch hier versammelt habe, ist der: Ich habe bemerkt, dass es uns hier an den nötigen Möglichkeiten fehlt, um euch ein sicheres und ausreichendes Training zu garantieren. Das geht sogar so weit, dass sich ein paar von euch schon gegenseitig bekämpfen." Er sah niemand bestimmtes an, aber alle wussten, dass er Kanda und Jack meinte; allerdings schien das keinen von beiden besonders zu stören, denn sie sahen ihn weiterhin an, der eine erwartungsvoll, der andere gelangweilt. Als er nicht die erwartete Reaktion bekam, fuhr Komui fort. „Diese Maschinen sind in etwa so gefährlich wie echte Akuma, allerdings fehlt ihnen das tödliche Gift der normalen Level 1. Das einzige, was sie können, ist schweben, sich hin und her bewegen und aus allen Rohren feuern, was das Zeug hält. Also nicht wirklich viel Unterschied, wenn man es genau betrachtet."

„Und was genau soll das ganze jetzt?" fragte Lavi zweifelnd.

Der Wissenschaftler wurde ernst. „Nun, das ganze gehört zu einem umfassenden Training, einer Art Ausbildung, wenn man es so will, die ihr absolvieren werdet. Als Exorzisten steht ihr an vorderster Front; wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass ihr verletzt werdet. Deswegen werdet ihr, wenn ihr hier seid, zusätzlich zu eurem normalen Training, mit diesen Maschinen hier üben; weiters gibt es für euch außerdem noch einen Erste-Hilfe-Crashkurs, in dem euch das nötigste beigebracht wird. Ihr werdet lernen, wie man feststellt, ob etwas gebrochen ist, wie man Blutungen richtig stillt, wann man welchen Verband anlegt, wie man jemanden aus einer Gefahrenzone bringt, ecetera ecetera. Für den Fall, dass mal kein Finder zur Stelle ist, bekommt jeder von euch ein Notfallpaket mit, in dem sich Verbandszeug, Drucktuch und Desinfektionsmittel befindet. Das ganze Paket ist klein genug, um in eine Manteltasche zu passen. Wir wollen erreichen, dass ihr Verletzungen so schnell wie möglich behandeln könnt und sie möglichst bald wieder verheilen."

Er sprach es nicht aus, aber sie wussten, was er damit meinte: _Dass ihr so bald wie möglich wieder einsatzfähig seid._

Ihre Seite in diesem Krieg war zum Warten verdammt; Warten darauf, dass die Gegenseite ihren Zug machte oder die Finder Innocence bestätigten. Aber sobald sie dann ausrücken mussten, zählte jede Sekunde, jedes Quäntchen Kraft, jede Minute, die sie sich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet hatten. Versagten sie, verloren sie womöglich nicht nur Innocence, sondern auch wertvolle Kompatible -unentdeckte als auch bereits synchronisierte. Bei der derzeitigen Lage war es ein fataler Rückschlag, einen Exorzisten zu verlieren; und ein nicht einsatzfähiger Exorzist war fast so schlimm wie ein toter. Im Gegensatz zu dem Grafen hatten sie leider keine Exorzisten-Fabrik, in der sie Kompatible wie am Fließband herstellen konnten.

Komui nahm die Hände nach vorne; in seiner Rechten hielt er eine Uhr, den Daumen hatte er auf den Startknopf gelegt. „Hier wird nicht nur eure Kampfkraft, sondern auch eure Teamfähigkeit getestet. Ihr müsst euch darauf verlassen können, dass euch die anderen den Rücken decken, genauso, wie sie sich darauf verlassen müssen, dass ihr dasselbe für sie tut." Er hob beide Hände; wie auf Kommando lösten sich die Akuma aus ihrer Starre und schwebten langsam herunter. „Sie haben den Befehl, nicht auf mich zu schießen, aber für euch kann ich nicht garantieren. Aktiviert eure Waffen; wir wollen sehen, wie schnell ihr Hackfleisch aus ihnen machen könnt."

Er ließ die Arme fallen und betätigte noch in der Bewegung den Knopf; die Uhr begann zu zählen, als die Akuma ihre Kanonen auf sie richteten und feuerten.

Sofort stoben sie auseinander, um den Kugeln zu entgehen. Komui hatte nicht gelogen; die Geschütze waren scharf. Der Kugelhagel pulverisierte die Bänke und übersäte die Wand dahinter mit Einschlaglöchern.

Hastig aktivierte jeder von ihnen sein Innocence, dann stürzten sie sich in die Menge der angreifenden Gegner. Der Wissenschaftler hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn sogar die Reaktionsschnelligkeit der Roboter stimmte mit denen der echten überein; träge drehten sie sich um, um erneut anzugreifen, aber schon hatten die Exorzisten die ersten sechs von ihnen zerstört. Das hinderte die anderen allerdings nicht daran, das Feuer fortzusetzen, wodurch sie sie in ständiger Bewegung hielten. Linalis Innocence verschaffte ihr als einzige den Vorteil, schneller als die Geschosse zu sein, die anderen mussten schauen, wie sie zurechtkamen. Entweder wichen sie aus, oder blockten sie mit ihrem Innocence ab.

Ian hielt sich zurück; seine Aufgabe war es, von Anfang an, den anderen den Rücken zu decken. Als Distanzkämpfer war es tödlich für ihn, sich direkt ins Schlachtgetümmel zu stürzen; mit einem Bogen kam er im Vergleich zu fünfzehn auf ihn gerichteten Kanonen schlecht weg. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, mit routinierter Ruhe und Gleichmäßigkeit ein Akuma nach dem anderen abzuschießen; immer dort, wo es gerade am dringendsten war. Nicht selten wurde einer der anderen davor bewahrt, von einer Kugel getroffen zu werden, weil er die Maschine gerade noch rechtzeitig außer Gefecht setzte.

In dem dichten Gewirr aus Akuma sah keiner von ihnen den anderen, obwohl sie die Roboter in rascher Folge erledigten; es schien, als würden sie einfach nicht weniger. Kurz sah Jack Lavis rote Haare aufblitzen, dann war er schon wieder weg. Linali war zu schnell unterwegs, um genau gesehen zu werden und Allens weiße Haare fielen in dem dichten Gewirr aus gedeckten Farben kaum auf; Kanda war untergetaucht, nur Mugens Klinge war zu hören, wenn sie durch die Luft sirrte, oder er selbst, wenn er seine erste Illusion anwandte. Im Grunde war das Innocence der anderen neben den Akuma so ziemlich das einzige, was sie zu Gesicht bekam, aber sie wusste, dass Ian auf sie aufpasste, denn ab und zu krachte eine Maschine, die geglaubt hatte, sie überrumpeln zu können, auf einmal wie vom Schlag getroffen zu Boden. Dummerweise konnte sie, dadurch, dass sie die ganze Zeit in Bewegung war, nicht genau ausmachen, wo genau er gerade war, was sicher auch damit zusammenhing, dass er seine Position öfters wechselte, um nicht von Kugeln getroffen zu werden, wenn er zu lange an einem Ort blieb.

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis die Menge aus Akuma anfing, sich zu lichten, und sie die anderen öfter zu Gesicht bekam. Dann verschwanden die Akuma immer rascher; sie musste größere Sprünge machen, um von einem zum anderen zu gelangen und gleichzeitig den immer noch in großen Massen abgefeuerten Kugeln zu entgehen. Noch dazu begannen die restlichen Roboter, wieder aufzusteigen, sodass sie sie vom Boden aus nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Das brachte ihnen den Vorteil, schießen zu können, ohne von ihr getroffen zu werden.

„Jack!" Sie fuhr herum und sah Lavi, keine fünf Meter entfernt, auf Nyoibo. Er hatte den Griff so weit verlängert, dass er fast auf einer Höhe mit den Akuma war, die sich im Moment gute vier Meter über dem Boden befanden. Allerdings konnte er so schlecht kämpfen; dafür war diese Taktik allerdings auch nicht gedacht, sie diente eher als ‚Aufstiegshilfe'.

Jack grinste und rannte hinüber; sie griff nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand und zog sich daran hoch, sodass sie sich hinter ihn auf den Stiel stellen konnte. Mit dem Geschick eines Drahtseilkünstlers balancierte sie auf dem dünnen Metallstab –zum Glück hatte sie keine Absätze an ihren Stiefeln- und beugte sich leicht vor. „Danke. Lass mich nur obn aussteign, dann mach, dass du wegkommst, sonst sitzt du da wie aufm Präsentierteller." Sie richtete sich wieder auf, als sie nahe genug an den Akuma war; mit einer Hand griff sie nach den wurzelartigen Tentakeln, die an der Unterseite des Level 1 über ihr wuchsen, und zog sich an ihnen hoch, hoch genug, um zwischen den Kanonen eines anderen Roboters zum Sitzen zu kommen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie Lavi sich wieder zurück auf den Boden begab; Linali hatte inzwischen Allen und Kanda hinaufbefördert. Erst, als sie sicher sein konnte, dass er den innersten Kreis der Gefahrenzone verlassen hatte, sprang sie in die Hocke; jetzt bemerkte das Akuma sie, konnte sie aber mit seinen Kanonen nicht erreichen. Sie überließ es den anderen, die ihre Kanonen schon auf sie gerichtet hatten, es zu zerstören; mit so einem Imitat konnte sie sich das leisten. Ein echtes Akuma hätte sie höchstpersönlich vernichtet, denn schließlich erlöste nur Innocence die eingesperrte Seele.

Trotz der Absturzgefahr bewegten sie sich genauso schnell wie am Boden und bald hatten sie fast alle Akuma erledigt; nur noch höchstens zehn oder elf waren übrig, als Kanda einem von ihnen ausweichen musste und dabei mit Allen zusammenstieß, der ebenfalls auswich; beide gingen zu Boden, wurden aber gerade noch von Linali und Lavi gefangen und sicher abgesetzt. Damit war Jack ein paar Sekunden lang allein dort oben, in gut acht, neun Metern Höhe, umzingelt von fast einem Dutzend Maschinen. Um nicht ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten, rettete sie sich an den Rand der Gruppe; genau gegenüber von Ian. Er befand sich fast schon unter den Akuma und zielte auf das, das seiner Schwester am nächsten war.

Im selben Moment, in dem er schoss, stach Jack mit ihrem Sai auf die Maschine ein; als beide Waffen, Pfeil und Klinge, die harte Außenhülle des Gestells durchbohrten, sackte es für einen Moment ab und fiel binnen diesen Sekundenbruchteils einen halben Meter unter die anderen. Dann zerbarst es in einer Explosion, die so gewaltig war, dass sie die anderen Akuma einschloss und mit sich riss; Jack wurde von der Druckwelle zurückgeworfen und in hohem Bogen quer durch die Halle geschleudert.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck an ihrem Handgelenk brachte sie abrupt zum Stillstand; als sie aufsah, sah sie Linali über sich schweben, sie mit beiden Händen festhaltend. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie bestürzt.

Völlig geschockt konnte sie nur stumm nicken, während die Chinesin sie vorsichtig absetzte. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie die Explosion unbeschadet überstanden hatte; eigentlich hätte sie schwerste Verbrennungen davontragen müssen, so nah, wie sie der Quelle gewesen war. Die Explosion hatte auch sie berührt, aber sie hatte nichts davon gespürt, obwohl sich die Feuerwalze über die halbe Halle erstreckt hatte -in der sich auch Ian befunden hatte. „_IAN!_"

„Alles okay! Mir is nix passiert." Ihr Bruder kam durch das Trümmerfeld auf sie zu, kaum dass sie den Boden berührt hatte. Erleichtert stellte Jack fest, dass er die Wahrheit sagte; auch er hatte es unverletzt überstanden.

Komui drückte erneut den Knopf an seiner Stoppuhr und warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige. „Dafür, dass es so viele Akuma waren… nicht schlecht. Die letzte Explosion hat das ihrige dazu beigetragen. Was war das?" fragte er neugierig.

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich dacht, du könntest uns das erklärn. Und, warum wir nich verletzt wurdn."

Allen sah von einem Zwilling zum anderen. „Ihr meint, ihr wisst nicht, wie ihr das gemacht habt?"

„_Wir_ warn das?" fragte Jack erstaunt.

Der Wissenschaftler verschränkte die Arme. „Es ist in dem Moment passiert, in dem ihr _beide_ es getroffen habt. Offenbar hält euer Innocence noch eine kleine Überraschung parat, von der wir bisher nichts wussten." Er überlegte kurz. „Ich denke mir das ganze so: Ihr seid Zwillinge, und eure gedankliche Verbindung hat bereits bewiesen, dass ihr einen besonderen Draht zueinander habt; vielleicht ist das mit eurem Innocence genauso. Es könnte sein, dass eure Innocence-Einheiten erst in der direkten Zusammenarbeit ihr wahres Potenzial zeigen."

„Du meinst, sie haben ein Zwillings-Innocence, Nii-san?"

„Denkbar wäre es. Das Innocence sucht sich den Exorzisten, es könnte also auch möglich sein, dass es sich wirklich um so eine Art Zwillings-Innocence handelt. Es hat euch ja bestimmt nicht ohne Grund ausgesucht. Immerhin ist es sonst überhaupt nicht üblich –übrigens in der ganzen Geschichte des Ordens auch noch nie vorgekommen- dass zwei Exorzisten miteinander verwandt sind und erst recht nicht so eng."

„Aber was heißt das, ‚wahres Potential'?" Keiner der beiden Zwillinge verstand auch nur im Geringsten, was er damit meinte.

„Vielleicht ist diese Stufe, zwei Sai und ein Bogen, noch nicht die endgültige Form eurer Waffen. Es ist denkbar, dass dadurch, dass ihr noch enger zusammenarbeitet, die wahre Form eures Innocence zu Tage tritt, eine Form, in der ihr noch stärker als bisher seid. Ihr habt ja gesehen, was für eine Explosion ihr verursacht habt, weil ihr die Maschine gleichzeitig getroffen habt."

„Und wie können wir…" Jack wusste nicht recht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte, aber Komui verstand auch so.

„Training. Kampf. Das ist eine Möglichkeit, denke ich. Genau weiß ich es nicht, weil wir ja noch nie so einen Fall hatten. Ich denke, dass wird ein paar Experimente benötigen, bis wir den richtigen Weg gefunden haben." Er wandte sich an alle. „Fürs erste reicht es; ich muss dafür sorgen, dass dieses Chaos beseitigt wird und dann muss ich weitere Akuma für morgen bereitstellen. Morgen Vormittag beginnt ihr den Erste-Hilfe-Kurs, bis dahin könnt ihr euer privates Training absolvieren; morgen Nachmittag halten wir dann eine weitere Schlacht ab –oder ich lassen euch in Paaren oder Gruppen gegen mehrere Akuma kämpfen, das werden wir noch sehen."

Lavi legte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. „Und was ist mit Miranda und Krory?"

„Sie werden das nachholen, sobald sie zurück sind." Er seufzte leise. „Was wahrscheinlich noch nicht allzu bald der Fall sein wird, befürchte ich. Ihre Mission hat ein paar unangenehme Überraschungen bereitgehalten, mit denen wir nicht gerechnet haben. Es ist nichts, mit dem sie nicht fertig werden, aber es zögert ihre Rückreise hinaus; leider auf unbestimmte Zeit, wie ich zugeben muss. Es wäre jetzt zu kompliziert, das alles zu erzählen, das hat Zeit, bis sie wieder da sind." Komui richtete sich gerade auf und straffte den Rücken. „Was euch betrifft: Ab morgen jeden zweiten Tag Training, bis ihr eine Mission zugeteilt bekommt. Heute war ein Testdurchlauf; morgen beginnt das echte Training. Eure Daten werden gesammelt und ausgewertet, damit wir eure Stärken ausbauen und an euren eventuellen Schwächen arbeiten können. Je besser ihr kämpft, desto besser seid ihr geschützt."

Er wies ihnen den Weg zur Tür. Wieder sprach er einen Teil des Satzes nicht aus, aber sie hörten ihn, als hätte er es getan: _Und desto höher ist eure Überlebenschance._

* * *

><p>Komui bastelt sich seine eigene Akuma-Armee xD Komurin, Akuma ... als nächstes erfindet der Mann die Atombombe o.O<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen, ich habe Komui mit seinem Superhirn._  
><em>


	12. Erst das Vergnügen

Eine Woche ist rum und hier ist das nächste Kapitel ^-^

**sternenhagel:** Ja, jetzt hat's sich aber auch schon wieder ausgekandat xD Ich will dich ja nicht zu sehr verwöhnen. Komui baut einfach alles, wenn es nur lange genug stillsteht. Und die Akuma a lá Komui finde ich nicht so bedrohlich, ja, okay, sie können die Exorzisten verletzen, aber sie haben keinen Virus und Komui kann sie fernsteuern. Alles halb so wild :D Das mit dem Innocence wird noch viel besser, muhaha _*näher an das rehragout heranrück und schnupper*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _[Hier steht der Disclaimer der letzten Kapitel.]_

* * *

><p><strong>1.11 Erst das Vergnügen…<strong>

Sie verließen den Saal. Noch immer hatten die Zwillinge nicht ganz begriffen, was Komui damit meinte; sie hatten eine ungefähre Vorstellung, aber mehr auch nicht. Es hatte den Anschein, als wüssten die anderen aber, wovon er sprach. „Linali, was meint er damit? Ich versteh das immer noch nich." Jack ignorierte Kandas verächtliche Urlaute zugunsten einer Antwort; sollte der Japaner doch denken, was er wollte.

Die Exorzistin lächelte entschuldigend. „Da fragst du vielleicht am besten Allen; ich glaube, der kann euch das genauer erklären als ich."

Der Genannte wurde leicht rot, als beide Jungen ihn gespannt ansahen, „Also… _so_ genau weiß ich es auch nicht… außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie das mit Equipment-Typen ist, ich kenne das nur von meinem eigenen Innocence –aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen", fügte er rasch hinzu, als er die steigende Enttäuschung der beiden sah. Auf dem Weg nach unten begann er zu erklären: „Vor Mathel hatte mein Innocence im aktivierten Zustand immer die Form einer großen, silberweißen Kralle, aber durch meine Emotionen hat es während dem Kampf zwei neue Formen angenommen; eine Kanone und ein Schwert. Man kann zwar nicht direkt von Parasiten- auf Equipment-Innocence schließen, aber ich denke, dass es bei euch auch so ähnlich sein wird. Vielleicht tragt ihr danach ganz neue Waffen, andere als eure jetzigen. Das Innocence kann viele Formen annehmen."

Ian und Jack senkten leicht die Köpfe, während sie neben ihm die Stiegen hinuntergingen; man sah ihnen an, dass sie jetzt zwar eine bessere Vorstellung von der ganzen Sache hatten, allerdings immer noch nicht wussten, wie sie diesen Zustand erreichen sollten. „Bei mir ging es ganz automatisch; vielleicht solltet ihr abwarten, was passiert. Es kann sein, dass es nicht funktioniert, wenn ihr plant; so was lässt sich wahrscheinlich nicht erzwingen", meinte Allen.

„Mal was anderes; wie habt ihr es geschafft, nicht verletzt zu werden?" fragte Lavi hinter ihm. Es hatte ihn mindestens ebenso erleichtert wie Jack, Ian unverletzt zu sehen; allerdings bezog sich seine Erleichterung eher auf die Unversehrtheit des älteren Zwillings. Jack war viel näher an der Explosion gewesen; trotzdem hatten beide nicht einmal einen Kratzer abbekommen.

Sie dachten zurück an den Moment, in dem sich die Explosion ereignet hatte; eigentlich hatten sie, so wie alle anderen, erwartet, Grillfleisch zu sein, aber das war aus irgendeinem Grund nicht passiert. Aus dem, was ihre beiden Erinnerungen ergaben, als sie sie verglichen, konnten sie nur eine Schlussfolgerung ziehen. „Ich nehm an, unser Innocence hat uns beschützt… irgendwie", vermutete Ian.

Darunter konnten sich jetzt wiederum die anderen wenig vorstellen, aber die Zwillinge waren auch nicht schlauer.

„Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte Lavi plötzlich leise, an Jack gewandt.

Sie drehte sich leicht zu ihm um, gerade weit genug, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte, ohne dass die anderen es mitbekamen; er konnte ihre Verwunderung sehen, die allerdings nur einen Moment später schon von Verständnis ersetzt wurde. Dann nickte sie fast unmerklich. „Bibliothek?" fragte sie laut, damit die anderen es auch hörten.

„Klar. Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete er sich von den anderen; aber Ian war das anscheinend nicht so ganz recht.

„Moment! Jack, wir solltn herausfindn, wie wir-"

„Deine Gedankn sin schneller als deine Zunge, Ian, ich weiß, was du sagn willst. Aber du hast gehört, was Allen gesagt hat: Wir solltn es nich erzwingn. Außerdem wird das ja wohl noch 'n bisschen Zeit ham, oder?" Rasch wandte sie sich um und folgte Lavi, der sich schon ein Stück von der Gruppe entfernt hatte, in die ungefähre Richtung der Bibliothek. Ian regte sich zwar gedanklich weiter auf, sagte aber nichts mehr, während er mit Allen und Linali dem anderen Weg folgte –Kanda hatte sich längst abgesetzt.

Schließlich verstummten auch seine telepathischen Proteste und Vorwürfe, sodass in ihrem Kopf wieder Ruhe herrschte. Zwillingstelepathie in alle Ehren, aber dafür war das eigentlich nicht gedacht; dass sie dem anderen Kopfschmerzen machten. Eher für Notfälle und um sich so verständigen zu können, ohne dass andere mithörten; außerdem war es ein nützliches Mittel, um zu wissen, was der andere erlebt hatte, wenn sie mal getrennt gewesen waren –ohne lange erzählen zu müssen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde dann allerdings in eine andere Richtung gelenkt; als sie in einen Gang einbogen, der erstens nicht zur Bibliothek führte und zweitens vollkommen leer war. Was ihr allerdings nur recht war, denn was sie zu besprechen hatten, war nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt. Sie sprachen allerdings erst miteinander, als Jack die Tür eines leeren Zimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte; man konnte ja nie wissen, wer auftauchte. Gang war zu öffentlich.

Lavi war dicht vor ihr stehen geblieben. „Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?" fragte er zweifelnd.

Sie lächelte. „Ja, mir is wirklich nix passiert; aber nur deswegen wolltest du nich mit mir redn, oder?"

„_Nur?_ Hör mal, Jack, du bist in dieser Feuerwolke _verschwunden_, und das meine ich ernst. Für eine Sekunde warst du vollkommen davon eingeschlossen, bevor du dann quer durch die Halle gesegelt bist, das nenne ich nicht 'nur'. Du hattest Glück, dass dein Innocence dich beschützt hat, sonst wärst du jetzt-"

„Grillfleisch, ich weiß." Sie senkte den Blick. „Einen Moment hab ich wirklich gedacht, das wars jetzt." Dass sie auch daran gedacht hatte, dass sie dann den nächsten Schritt nicht machen konnte, sagte sie nicht; er brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass sie, wenn sie dem Tod gegenüberstand, an _so etwas_ dachte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie auslachen wegen ihrer Naivität. „Aber es is nix passiert und dafür sollt ich dankbar sein; wer weiß, wie oft ich noch solches Glück hab. Die nächste Explosion entsteht vielleicht nich durch mein Innocence; dann beschützt es mich vielleicht auch nich."

„Ich glaube eigentlich schon- verdammt, lenk nicht vom Thema ab! Eigentlich wollte ich wegen etwas anderem mit dir reden-"

„_Du_ hast doch von dem Unfall angefangn!" Sie stieß ihm mit der flachen Hand vor die Brust. „Also gib jetzt nich mir die Schuld, wenn du abschweifst."

„Au!" Er fing ihre Hand ein und rieb sich die Stelle; es tat nicht wirklich weh, auch wenn sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er dadurch einen Schritt zurück machte. Vorsorglich hielt er beide Hände fest, bevor sie ihm noch einmal wehtat. Sie hatte den Kopf wieder gesenkt, sodass ihr Gesicht hinter den freien Stirnfransen verschwand, die sich nicht in dem Zopf bändigen hatten lassen, den sie an ihrem Hinterkopf trug. Nur dort, wo sie sie immer trennte, um sie sich hinters Ohr zu streichen, sah er durch einen kleinen Spalt hindurch einen Teil ihrer Nase und ihrer Lippen. Ihre Hände immer noch festhaltend, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kam, ihn wieder zu schlagen, beugte er sich leicht vor und spähte zwischen den Strähnen durch. „Jack?"

Wieder hatte sie die Augen fest zusammengekniffen; erwartete sie einen Gegenschlag? Leider konnte er nicht mehr erkennen, ohne die Stirnfransen zur Seite zu schieben, aber er wusste nicht, wie sie das auffassen würde. Außerdem wäre das gegen ihre Abmachung… in einem gewissen Sinne.

Den Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt, war sie bereit, sofort in Deckung zu gehen, egal, was er tat. Das hätte sie nicht tun dürfen; ihr Vater hätte ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst, dass ihr noch drei Tage später die Zähne klapperten, wenn sie das bei ihm versucht hätte. Im Allgemeinen ließen sich Männer das von Frauen weniger gefallen; das vertrugen sie ganz schlecht und mit Lavi war das sicher auch nicht anders, egal wie nett er sonst auch war. Christian war auch nett gewesen, aber er war sich seiner Rolle als Erstgeborener und älterer Bruder durchaus bewusst gewesen. Zum Glück hatten sich seine Strafen auf Drohungen und Nichtbeachtung beschränkt; geschlagen hatte er sie nie, weder Ian noch Jack. Aber sie konnte nicht einschätzen, wie Lavi darauf reagierte, also ging sie sicherheitshalber in Deckung.

Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Abneigung gegenüber dem Sich-Entschuldigen überwunden, sodass sie sich ordentlich entschuldigen konnte. Es tat ihr ja auch aufrichtig leid, dass sie ihn geschubst hatte; eigentlich hatte sie das nicht so fest geplant gehabt. „Es tut mir leid, das wollt ich nich", sagte sie leise.

„Was? Was wolltest du nicht?" Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf ihre Worte machen; wofür entschuldigte sie sich? Etwa für den kleinen Schubs gerade eben?

„Ich wollt dich nich… dir nich… es tut mir leid."

Das bestätigte seine Vermutung. „Also erstens bist du sauschlecht im Entschuldigen und zweitens musst du dich doch nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit entschuldigen. Jack, schau mich wieder an, ich rede nicht gerne mit Haaren."

Endlich sah sie ihn wieder an; der verwunderte Ausdruck in ihren Augen beunruhigte ihn etwas. Wieso dachte sie, sie müsse sich entschuldigen, obwohl sie gar nichts getan hatte? Zumindest nichts, das eine Entschuldigung verdiente. Konnte es sein, dass sie befürchtete, er würde wütend und würde sie schlagen; dachte sie wirklich so schlecht von ihm?

„Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft, ich würde dir wehtun?" Es verletzte ihn, dass sie ihn für diese Sorte Mann hielt. Der zweifelnde Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, kränkte ihn noch mehr. Anscheinend dachte sie wirklich, dass er so war; dass alle Männer so waren. Allerdings war sie auf der Straße groß geworden, unter Dieben und Halsabschneidern, die für einen Penny töteten; es war klar, dass sie nicht wirklich an das Gute im Menschen glaubte, wenn sie mit tausenden anderen ums Überleben kämpfen musste. Da kämpfte jeder für sich allein, Nächstenliebe war fehl am Platz, genauso wie Mitleid; nur die rücksichtslosesten unter ihnen überlebten. Es war barbarisch, dass in einem Land, das sich selbst für so fortschrittlich hielt, so großes Leid herrschte. Freundlichkeit hatte sie vor ihrem Eintritt in den Orden wahrscheinlich nur von ihrem Bruder gekannt.

Ihrer Abmachung zum Trotz nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie ernst an. „Eher würde ich mir selbst die Hand abschlagen als dir wehzutun, klar? Ich will nicht sehen, dass dich jemand verletzt, und noch weniger will ich selbst daran schuld sein." Das war ein ziemlich großes Geständnis dafür, dass er erst seit einer halben Woche wusste, wer sie war.

Jack schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten; sie hätte ihm mehr vertrauen sollen, anstatt von ihrem Vater auf ihn zu schließen. Lavi war in keinster Weise wie ihr Vater, Christian, Ben oder Johnny; Michael war auch nicht so wie die anderen gewesen, der hätte sie gleich umgebracht, wenn sie das versucht hätten. Aber Lavi war anders und das hätte sie wissen müssen. Stattdessen hatte sie auf das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Hinterkopf gehört, das sich vor der väterlichen Hand fürchtete; auf ihr Bauchgefühl hätte sie hören müssen, das es besser wusste. Er sah ziemlich verletzt aus; sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie sie das wiedergutmachte. Leider kam ihr nur eine Sache in den Sinn, die vielleicht sogar funktionieren würde; wenn sie es richtig anstellte, würde er bestimmt verstehen –zumindest hoffte sie das.

Sie legte ihre eigenen Hände auf seine und zog sie langsam von ihren Wangen; dann beugte sie sich leicht vor und stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt hab", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihre Lippen vorsichtig auf seine legte und die Augen schloss.

Es überraschte ihn ehrlich, dass sie ihn von sich aus küsste; eigentlich hatte er gedacht, darauf noch etwas länger warten zu müssen. Ihre Vorsicht und Zögerlichkeit bewies, dass sie nicht ganz sicher war, es richtig zu machen, aber langsam wurde der Druck ihrer Lippen fester, sie lehnte sich noch enger an ihn und verstärkte ihren Griff in seinen Händen. Um es ihr leichter zu machen, neigte er den Kopf etwas und erwiderte den Kuss genauso sanft, wie sie ihn begonnen hatte, bevor er ihn vertiefte.

Dieses Mal brauchte sie keine Aufforderung, als sie seine Zungenspitze an ihren Lippen spürte; im Gegenteil, sie kam ihm entgegen, froh, dass sie nichts falsch machte. Sie hatte ihre Hände mit seinen verschränkt, aber jetzt ließ sie sie los, um in seinen Nacken zu fassen und ihn näher zu ziehen. Lavi hob die Hände und legte sie in ihre Taille, dann fuhr er langsam über ihre Seiten hinunter, über ihre Hüften und wieder hinauf, bis zu dem Verband über ihren Rippen. Mit langsamen Bewegungen strich er über ihren Rücken, vom Nacken angefangen immer tiefer; Jack presste sich an ihn und stöhnte leise an seinem Mund, als er sanft ihre Wirbelsäule entlang wanderte. Er quälte sie, indem er Zentimeter um Zentimeter auskostete, fast schon in Zeitlupe; ungeduldig drängte sie noch näher, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Schon jetzt war kein Millimeter Platz mehr zwischen ihnen, nur noch ihr Gewand und ihre Mäntel.

Dann endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht; sie stöhnte schon fast erleichtert auf, als er mit den Handflächen über ihr Gesäß strich und dann dort verharrte… einen Moment… zwei… bevor er sie wieder losließ –was ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel- und sich vorsichtig von ihr löste, die Lippen zuletzt. Ehe sie ihrem Unwillen Luft machen konnte, begann Lavi zu sprechen; die Welt war leider kein Wunschkonzert, sonst hätte er sie wahrscheinlich im Stehen an der Tür genommen, aber so hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte ihr Leben in Jungenkleidern verbracht; es hatte schon annähernd eine Woche gedauert, bis sie ihn küsste, also würde er noch behutsamer vorgehen müssen, wenn er sie entjungferte. Und Jungfrau war sie definitiv, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben, wenn irgendjemand, der sie nicht liebte, ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden hätte. Dass er sie liebte, war für ihn genauso Tatsache wie sein Begehren; gerade deswegen wollte er, dass es ihr genauso gefiel wie ihm –also musste er sich noch ein wenig gedulden. Dabei wollte er sie so sehr, dass es schon fast wehtat; trotzdem, wenn er jetzt weitermachte, dann würde er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren und später würde sie ihn vermutlich hassen.

„Jack… lass… lass uns hier aufhören, bevor-"

„Aufhören? Aufhören womit?" fragte sie verständnislos. Plötzlich wich die Ratlosigkeit in ihrem Gesicht Entsetzen. „Lavi… du willst nicht -ich hätt's wissn müssn! Es war ja zu schön, um wahr zu sein-"

„Jack, wovon _redest_ du da überhaupt?"

Sie verstummte und sah ihn mit einem seltsam verletzten Ausdruck im Gesicht an; dann wandte sie sich halb ab und murmelte nur „Nix".

Anscheinend hatte sie das irgendwie falsch aufgefasst; er fragte sich, zu welcher Schlussfolgerung sie wohl gekommen war, aber allem Anschein nach fiel sie nicht zu ihren eigenen Gunsten aus. Wie dem auch sei, wenn sie verstehen sollte, warum er aufgehört hatte, half nur schonungslose Ehrlichkeit. „Ich kann nicht…" _Falsch angefangen._ „Wenn du weiter…" _Schon wieder falsch._ „Ich würde…" _Auch nicht._

Langsam kam er sich vor wie ein dummer Schuljunge, bei all dem sinnlosen Zeug, das er daherstotterte; er sollte sich zusammenreißen und einen ordentlichen Anfang finden, damit er erklären konnte, bevor sie ihn noch für schwachsinnig erklärte. Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sie dann wieder an. _Man sollte doch annehmen, dass ich darüber reden kann, oder?_ „Ich wollte zwar, dass du die Initiative ergreifst, aber ich befürchte, ich bin zu weit gegangen." An ihrem ratlosen Gesicht sah er, dass sie nicht verstand, was er damit meinte. „Hätten wir so weitergemacht, hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich einfach gegen die Tür gedrückt und ignoriert, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Und hinterher hätte ich mich selbst dafür gehasst, und du auch. Und so… so will ich das nicht."

Seltsamerweise lächelte sie jetzt; dieses Lächeln stand allerdings in absolutem Widerspruch zu dem, was sie dann sagte. „Hältst du mich für ein Kleinkind?"

„_Was?_"

„Du hast mich schon verstandn: Hältst du mich für ein Kleinkind?"

„N-nein…"

„Und wieso traust du mir dann nich zu, selber zu wissn, was ich will und was nich?" Jack war leider nicht halb so gefasst, wie sie sich gab; die Erwähnung dessen, was passieren hätte können, machte sie nervös. Es stimmte, was er sagte; für so eine Behandlung hätte sie eigentlich Geld verlangen müssen, so wie es jede billige Hure tat. Allein der Gedanke daran bereitete ihr Übelkeit, also konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt; weder war sie eine Hure noch würde sie sich je dazu machen lassen. Allerdings, wenn sie zurückdachte an das Gefühl, Lavi zu küssen und zu berühren… Bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran wollte sie es sofort wieder tun. _Er vielleicht. Aber kein anderer._ Nur jetzt noch nicht; sie brauchte noch ein kleines bisschen Zeit, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

_Mit achtzehn wirst du atemberaubend sein. Du gewöhnst dich besser an den Gedanken, meine Frau zu werden._

Gerade jetzt musste sie an diese Worte zurückdenken, ausgerechnet jetzt; sogar seine Stimme hatte sie gehört. Sie schüttelte sich innerlich; äußerlich blieb sie gelassen. Er durfte nichts merken.

Aber Lavi war viel zu vertieft in seine eigenen Gedanken, die sich um seine eigene Blödheit drehten. Sie war durchaus in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen, und ein ordentlicher rechter Haken hätte ihn vielleicht wieder zur Besinnung gebracht. Nur weil sie unerfahren war, war sie noch lange nicht schutzlos; dass hätte ihm eigentlich auch schon früher einfallen können.

Wieder Herrin ihrer Gedanken, nahm Jack den Faden wieder auf. Sie küsste ihn ein zweites Mal kurz, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, löste sie ihre Lippen wieder von seinen, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich vertrau dir", flüsterte sie, dann legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und bedeckte seinen Mund abermals mit ihrem.

Lavi überlegte nicht lange, sondern erwiderte den Kuss; seine Hände behielt er aber diesmal an ihren Seiten, egal, wie sehr es ihn danach drängte, wieder dasselbe damit zu tun wie zuvor. Sie offenbar auch, denn mit einem gereizten Laut nahm sie ihre Hände aus seinem Nacken und griff nach seinen, um sie an die gewünschte Stelle zu legen. Er ergab sich schließlich; etwas anderes hätte er sowieso nicht tun können. Aber wenn er schon mal dabei war…

Gegen ihren Willen beendete er den Kuss, nahm aber seine Lippen nicht von ihrem Gesicht, sondern fuhr über ihre Wange und ihr Kinn hinunter zu ihrem Hals. Ihr Atem ging schwer und ihr Puls raste, als er seinen Weg nach unten fortsetzte; nur einmal machte er kurz Halt, an der empfindlichen Stelle direkt unter ihrem rechten Ohr. Ganz leicht biss er in die zarte Haut, wobei sie erstickt aufkeuchte, dann strich er mit der Zungenspitze darüber, bevor er fortfuhr, südwärts zu wandern. Lavi zog seine Hände aus ihrem Griff und öffnete ihren Mantel ein Stück; so weit, dass er ihre Hemdschleife öffnen konnte, um ihr Schlüsselbein freizulegen. Mit dem Mund fuhr er darüber, während er mit den Händen ihren Mantel vollends öffnete; vorsichtig, bereit, beim kleinsten Zeichen ihrerseits sofort aufzuhören, knöpfte er die schwarze Weste auf, das einzige außer dem Hemd und dem Verband, das ihre Brust noch verhüllte. Aber bis zum letzten Knopf wehrte sie sich nicht und als er den geöffnet hatte, hätte er schwören können, dass sie erleichtert aufatmete.

Mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand streichelte er ihren Hals, die linke lag auf ihrer Hüfte unter dem Mantel. Langsam wanderten seine Finger weiter hinunter, während er mit den Lippen wieder ihren Hals hinauf strich. Behutsam ließ er seine Finger über den Rand ihrer linken Brust wandern, dann legte er die Handfläche darauf; sogar durch den Verband und den Stoff des Hemdes hindurch konnte er spüren, wie ihre Brustspitze hart wurde, als er mit dem Daumen darüber strich.

Jack hatte beide Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt; als er sie sanft ins Ohrläppchen biss, verstärkte sich für einen Moment ihr Griff und sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich –den er hastig mit seinem Mund dämpfte, denn sie war etwas zu laut geworden. Bisher hatten sie beide darauf geachtet, leise zu sprechen, damit sie niemand hörte; egal, ob der Gang noch leer gewesen war, als sie hierher gekommen waren.

Er ließ seine Hand von ihrer Brust gleiten und löste seine Lippen von ihrem Mund; aufmerksam lauschte er, ob Schritte zu hören waren. Sie konzentrierte sich ihrerseits auf die Geräusche draußen auf dem Gang, aber es war totenstill. Nach ein paar Sekunden waren sie sicher, dass niemand sie gehört hatte und der Gang noch immer leer war, worüber sie beide erleichtert waren.

Trotzdem sollten sie verschwinden, denn sie wollten nicht das Risiko eingehen, entdeckt zu werden; die Erklärungen wären in jedem Fall umständlich.

Lavi bemerkte, dass sie besser noch etwas hier blieben; Jacks Lippen waren leicht geschwollen, ihre Wangen gerötet und sie atmete immer noch schwer –aber er sah bestimmt nicht anders aus, und dass sein Puls raste, wusste er auch so. Auf zehn Meter Entfernung würde man ihnen anmerken, was passiert war.

Es war das Zimmer eines Finders, wie ihm jetzt erst auffiel, und ungefähr so spartanisch eingerichtet wie das von Kanda; ein Bett und ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ein Bild von einem älteren Ehepaar stand, wahrscheinlich seine Eltern oder er selbst mit seiner Frau. Auf dem Waschbecken an der Wand lag ein Waschlappen, daneben ein Handtuch; ein Haken an der Wand diente als Kleiderschrank, mit einem einzigen Kleidungsstück, einer Finderrobe. Sonst befand sich nichts in dem Raum, was allerdings nicht weiter ungewöhnlich war; viele Finder waren ständig unterwegs und kamen nur sehr selten hierher, weswegen sie diese Zimmer kaum benutzten.

Jack war damit beschäftigt, ihre Weste wieder zu schließen, aber er brauchte etwas zu tun, also ging er hinüber zu dem Waschbecken und hielt den Waschlappen unter das kalte Wasser; dann kam er zurück und hielt ihn ihr hin, in dem Moment, in dem sie wieder aufsah. „Hier."

„Was soll ich damit?"

Er musste lächeln. „Das ist für deine Lippen. Sonst sieht dir jeder sofort an, was hier in den letzten Minuten passiert ist. Besonders Ian."

Vorsichtig befühlte sie ihre Lippen. „Stimmt, mein Bruder hat scharfe Augn." Sie nahm das nasse Tuch aus seiner Hand und hielt es sich an den Mund; dann lächelte sie. „Ich hätt wahrscheinlich nich daran gedacht."

„Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie man es schafft, acht Jahre lang so zu tun, als wäre man ein Junge, das weiß ich."

„Woher weißt du, dass es acht Jahre warn?" fragte sie, plötzlich misstrauisch.

„Weil du nichts erzählst, das länger als acht Jahre her ist, Blitzgneißer."

Sie entspannte sich unmerklich; natürlich war es Unsinn, anzunehmen, dass Lavi irgendetwas von ihrer Vergangenheit wusste, das sie ihm nicht selbst erzählt hatte. Und was das anging, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, war sie sehr vorsichtig gewesen; es stimmte auch alles, wenn man den ‚Ich-muss-verstecken-dass-ich-ein-Mädchen-bin'-Faktor hinzurechnete.

Sie war das ganze Versteckspiel langsam leid; immer so zu tun, als wäre man ein Junge, zu verstecken, wie sehr sie sich vor dem Alleinsein fürchtete, ihre Vergangenheit zu verschweigen, immer aufpassen zu müssen, was man erzählen durfte und was nicht. Jetzt musste sie sogar aufpassen, was sie dachte, wenn Ian nicht wissen sollte, dass Lavi ihr –offensichtlichstes- Geheimnis kannte; natürlich hatte sie schon früher darauf achten müssen, sonst wüsste er längst von ihrer Angst, aber jetzt war noch stärkere Gedankenkontrolle gefragt. _Ich hab ohnehin nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, aber wenigstens weiß das keiner, sonst wär ich schon längst in der Klapse gelandet_, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Aber ihre Sicherheit stand auf dem Spiel; Ians natürlich auch, aber ihre noch eher, schließlich suchte er nach ihr und nicht nach ihrem Bruder. Auch wenn sie manchmal ihre Zweifel hatte, ob er nicht schon vor Jahren aufgegeben hatte, war es besser, in Deckung zu bleiben, als das Risiko einzugehen, entdeckt zu werden. Und deswegen gab es Dinge, die sie niemandem anvertrauen konnte, nicht einmal Lavi oder Ian.

Egal, dass schon ein Kuss gereicht hätte, um ihre Zunge zu lösen, egal, dass sie Ian sonst alles sagte; das musste sie für sich behalten.

Sie ließ die Hand mit dem Tuch sinken. „Reicht das?" Probehalber presste sie die Lippen zusammen; sie fühlten sich eiskalt an.

Lavi warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihr Gesicht und nickte dann; die Kälte hatte auch die Röte aus ihren Wangen vertrieben und auch ihr Atem verriet sie nicht mehr. Er hatte die Zeit ebenfalls genutzt, um seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen; er nahm an, dass sie jetzt beide wieder einigermaßen präsentabel aussahen.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihre Weste falsch geknöpft hatte; als er sie darauf aufmerksam machte, wurde sie rot und knöpfte sie hastig neu, wobei sie erneut ihr Gesicht hinter den Stirnfransen versteckte. Als sie sie vorhin zugemacht hatte, war sie in Gedanken noch bei den Sachen gewesen, die er getan hatte, als er sie geöffnet hatte… und das, was er danach getan hatte… kein Wunder, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit flöten gegangen war.

Sie schloss ihren Mantel wieder bis unters Kinn. Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, fragte sie: „Was hattest du eigentlich ursprünglich vor?"

Lavi grinste. „Mehr oder weniger das, was auch passiert ist."

„Obwohl du mir die Initiative überlassn wolltest?" brachte sie fehlerfrei heraus; mit seinen Worten hatte er sie wieder an die letzten Minuten erinnert. Glücklicherweise wurde sie nicht rot.

Dafür wurde er rot; er hatte es keine drei Tage ausgehalten. Das war das Problem mit der Liebe; man wurde sie einfach nicht los, vor allem nicht, wenn man das Objekt seiner Begierde direkt vor der Nase hatte. Und ebenjenes triumphierend grinste, wenn die Röte in seinen Wangen ihn verriet.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand plötzlich; dafür sah sie ziemlich genervt aus. Als er sie fragend ansah, winkte sie ab. „Ian drängt mich, dass ich endlich mit ihm trainiern geh; er will rausfindn, wie wir diese neue Form von unsrem Innocence bekommen können."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht wirklich gehen, bevor er noch anfängt, dich zu suchen."

Sie nickte, hielt ihn aber noch zurück. „Wir solltn vielleicht nich gleichzeitig rausgehn."

Lavi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, in dem Fall ist es egal. Der Gang ist leer und alle wissen, dass wir viel Zeit zusammen verbringen; keiner wird sich wundern, uns gemeinsam auf dem Gang zu sehen." Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand kam; dann verließen sie das Zimmer schnell und eilten den Gang entlang. Erst an der Ecke verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo und passten es der Geschwindigkeit der anderen an.

Aber sie waren nicht schnell genug gewesen. Am anderen Ende des Ganges stand ein Finder wie angewurzelt auf der Treppe und starrte auf die Stelle, an der er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Was hatten die beiden Exorzisten in seinem Zimmer zu suchen gehabt?

Eric öffnete die Tür und sah sich in dem leeren Raum um, konnte aber keine Anzeichen dafür erkennen, dass _überhaupt_ irgendjemand hier gewesen war. Bis auf den Waschlappen, den jemand achtlos ins Waschbecken zurückgeworfen hatte; er war klitschnass und zur Hälfte eiskalt, zur Hälfte warm.

Warum waren Jack und Lavi hier gewesen?

* * *

><p>Ich bin der unabänderlichen Meinung, dass ich solche Szenen nicht auf Deutsch schreiben kann o.O Ich lese sie lieber auf Englisch :D<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.

apotheke, obi, spar, dm, lidl, c&a und libro und das vor elf uhr x.x mein vormittag war fürn arsch .


	13. Dann die Arbeit

Da sind wir wieder _*paket abstell**aufschnür**kapitel auspack*_

**sternenhagel:** Ich lasse dich zu gerne im Unklaren darüber, wie die Vergangenheit der beiden aussieht, um jetzt irgendwelche Details preiszugeben, thihi. Es klingt alles so lecker, was du vorschlägst *-* _*mich draufstürz**schnell ess, bevor du bemerkst, dass diesmal kein kanda vorkommt*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _[Hier steht der Disclaimer der letzten Kapitel.]_

* * *

><p><strong>1.12 …dann die Arbeit<strong>

„Da bist du ja endlich!" Ian war schon ungeduldig vor der Trainingshalle auf und ab marschiert, während er auf seine Schwester gewartet hatte. Er erwartete eine patzige Antwort, aber die blieb aus. Verwundert blieb er stehen, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Irgendwie sah sie anders aus. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Klar, was soll sein?" fragte sie und ging an ihm vorbei in die Halle.

Einen Moment sah er ihr nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und folgte ihr. Sie zogen ihre Mäntel aus und legten sie auf die Bank an der Seite der Halle. Jack ignorierte krampfhaft den Schaukasten, der an der Wand hing. Er enthielt eine wunderschöne Duellpistole mit fein gearbeitetem Wappen.

„Also, irgendeine Idee, wie wir das anstelln solln?" fragte sie stattdessen.

„Nich die Bohne, aber vielleicht fangn wir an, indem wir unser Innocence mal aktiviern, oder?" Er zog seinen Bogen aus der Rückentasche; noch in der Bewegung wurde daraus ein Langbogen.

„Klingt nich schlecht." Jack zog ihre Sai; sie begannen blau zu leuchten und die Mittelzinken wurden immer länger, bis sie Armlänge angenommen hatten.

„_Hallo_, was macht ihr denn da?" flötete Komui, der gerade diesen Moment wählte, um seinen Kopf zur Tür hereinzustecken. „Ihr duelliert euch doch nicht etwa?"

„Wie solln wir uns mit Bogn und Sai duelliern?" fragte Ian sarkastisch.

„Und was macht ihr dann?"

„Wir wolln rausfindn, wie wir unser Innocence auf die nächste Stufe kriegn", antwortete Jack.

Der Wissenschaftler kam näher. „Kann ich euch dabei behilflich sein?"

Ian hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Sie wolln sich doch nur vor Ihrer Arbeit drückn."

Komui rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Das mag sein, aber andererseits bekommt man nicht oft die Entwicklung eines Equipment-Innocence von einer Stufe zur nächsten mit; noch dazu von einem Zwillings-Innocence. Ich hab da mal was vorbereitet…" Hinter ihm schwebten mehrere falsche Level 1 in den Raum; offenbar hatte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie hier auftauchen würden. „Das könnte helfen, oder?"

„Wir wissn ja noch nich mal, wie wir das gemacht ham", erwiderte Jack lahm; wenn Komui sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war es schwer, ihn wieder davon abzubringen.

Ihre Proteste stießen auf taube Ohren. „Meiner Theorie nach war es die lange Aktivationszeit in Kombination mit dem gleichzeitigen Treffer; bei dem Test hattet ihr eurer Innocence immerhin eine Viertelstunde lang aktiviert. Wir könnten jetzt, nach dem ‚Trial-and-Error'-Verfahren, euer Innocence genauso lang aktivieren –wobei es wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt eine Viertelstunde sein muss, das kann auch weniger sein- und euch dann gleichzeitig angreifen lassen; mal sehen, was passiert." Zustimmung heischend blickte er vom einen zum anderen.

Das war besser als ihr Plan –nämlich gar keiner. „Es käm halt auf 'nen Versuch an", sagte Ian zögerlich.

Jack verschränkte die Arme. „Aber wir ham ein Problem. Wenn ich die Sai loslass, deaktiviern sie sich wieder; aber wenn ich sie in der Hand behalt, bin ich zu nah an der Explosion –und, sorry Komui, ich riskier nich meinen Arsch für Ihre wissenschaftlichen Studien."

„Das hängt wahrscheinlich davon ab, wie schnell sie sich deaktivieren. Wenn wir es schaffen, dass es das Akuma trifft, bevor es sich wieder deaktiviert, dann könnte es funktionieren. Also sollten wir das erst überprüfen, bevor wir hier Maschinen verschwenden." Der Mann hatte offenbar auf alles eine Antwort.

Also legte Jack eines ihrer Sai auf den Boden; es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, bis das blaue Leuchten verschwand. Jetzt musste Komui nur noch ihre Wurfgeschwindigkeit testen, dann wusste er, wie weit sie maximal entfernt sein durfte, um rechtzeitig zu treffen. Zufrieden damit, dass die Zwillinge seine Anweisungen befolgten –und, dass sie ihn mitspielen ließen- konstruierte der Wissenschaftler die Situation, in der sie sich befinden mussten, um Erfolg zu haben. Ganz in seinem Element erstellte er einen Plan, wie sie vorgehen würden; zuerst würden sie ihre Innocence fünf Minuten aktivieren und dann auf eines der Akuma zielen, die er mitgebracht hatte. Brachte diese Methode nichts, würden sie den Zeitraum erhöhen, erst auf zehn, dann auf fünfzehn Minuten. Falls das auch nichts brachte, brauchten sie einen neuen Plan.

Es wurde eine zermürbende halbe Stunde, in der sie wieder und wieder ihr Innocence aktivierten und nach dem geplanten Zeitraum kämpften; nach fünf Minuten passierte gar nicht, nach zehn Minuten auch nicht und auch nach fünfzehn Minuten blieb der erhoffte Erfolg aus. Sie schafften es nicht einmal, die Explosion von vorhin zu wiederholen; das Akuma explodierte auf unspektakuläre Weise genau wie ein gewöhnliches.

Komui seufzte. „Irgendetwas machen wir falsch; ich weiß nur noch nicht, was es ist."

Ian gab einen gereizten Laut von sich. „Dabei ham wir genau dasselbe gemacht wie vorhin."

„Nicht ganz." Sie fuhren herum; Lavi stand in der Tür. „Ihr habt etwas übersehen."

„Und was soll das sein?" fragte Ian mürrisch.

Er kam auf sie zu. „Vorhin, wieso hast du da auf genau dieses Akuma gezielt, Ian? Warum nicht ein anderes?"

„Is doch klar, weil es Jack sonst erschossn hätt… klar!" Er schlug sich mit der Handfläche auf die Stirn. „Da hättn wir auch selber draufkommen können!"

Komui tat es ihm gleich. „Natürlich, die Intention! Die Intention spielt eine essentielle Rolle dabei; wie haben wir das nur übersehen können? Du hast gekämpft, um deinen Bruder zu beschützen, deswegen die Explosion. Ich wette, wenn wir Jack in eine lebensgefährliche Situation bringen, dann wird es wieder passieren."

„Hey! Ich bin auch noch da und ich hab Ihnen schon gesagt-"

Ian unterbrach seine Schwester einfach. „Aber dann müsstn wir doch beide in Gefahr sein, oder? Wenn das funktioniern soll, dann muss das Akuma gleichzeitig mich und Jack bedrohen, damit er mich beschützn kann und ich ihn."

„Du hast Recht; das Problem ist, dass das kein Level 1 hinbekommt", meinte Lavi.

Komuis Augen glänzten; er grinste teuflisch. „Dann wird es wohl Zeit, euch meine neueste Kreation zu präsentieren."

Zur Tür herein kam ein Level 2; bis auf die Tatsache, dass es weder Sprache noch Mimik hatte, sah es haargenau wie ein echtes aus. Es war gut drei Meter groß, mit langen Armen, die neben seinen Füßen auf dem Boden schleiften, und schwarzen Fledermausflügeln auf seinem Rücken; es sah aus wie ein Harlekin, mit seiner Mütze mit den drei Glöckchen, der Clownsschminke im Gesicht und dem gestreiften Rock über seiner Pumphose. Auf seiner rechten Brust war die typische römische Zwei zu sehen, auf der linken das Gesicht des ehemaligen Level 1.

„Ich habe es dem Level 2 nachempfunden, mit dem Allen und Kanda in Mathel zu tun hatten, allerdings besitzt es nicht die Fähigkeit, seine Gegner zu kopieren; nur ein paar Justierungen und es ist perfekt für unsere Zwecke." Komui ließ sich von dem Akuma hochheben, betätigte einen Hebel unter seinem Kinn und sein Gesicht klappte wie eine Tür auf. Kopfüber in dem Hals der Maschine steckend, hantierte er in ihrem Inneren; nach ein paar Minuten richtete er sich wieder auf und schloss die Klappe wieder. „Fertig. Jetzt sollten wir es verwenden können. Vorher", er sprang wieder auf den Boden „kann ein kleiner Test aber nicht schaden, oder?"

Der Wissenschaftler zog eine Fernsteuerung aus der Manteltasche seines Laborkittels und drückte einen von ungefähr zwanzig Knöpfen. Sofort streckte der Roboter die Arme aus und mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Blitzes hatte er jeweils einen Zwilling an der Kehle hochgehoben; obwohl sie gute fünf Meter von ihm entfernt gestanden hatten, hatte er einfach seine Arme verlängert, um sie zu erreichen. Würgend und mit den Füßen strampelnd hingen sie knappe zwei Meter über dem Boden, während sie mit den Händen versuchten, den Griff um ihren Hals zu lösen.

„Komui!" rief Lavi.

Der Chinese sah auf. „Oh ja… ich glaube, das reicht jetzt." Er drückte einen weiteren Knopf und das Akuma setzte sie wieder auf den Boden und ließ sie los. „Entschuldigung", sagte er freundlich, während er bereits erneut an der Fernsteuerung herumspielte.

Ian und Jack rieben sich mit einer Hand den Hals und sahen ihn wütend keuchend an. Das Akuma hatte verdammt fest zugepackt.

„Aber so sollte es eigentlich klappen, oder?" Komui lächelte unschuldig. Besser, die beiden konzentrierten sich auf etwas anderes; sonst würden sie noch auf ihn losgehen anstatt auf das Akuma. „Wir spielen einen Kampf durch; ihr beide gegen mein Level 2."

Das Akuma setzte sich in Bewegung; die beiden hatten nicht einmal mehr Zeit zu antworten, bevor sie schon dem ersten Schlag ausweichen mussten. Das Level 2 arbeitete in zwei Richtungen gleichzeitig, mit seinen Armen, die es nach Belieben ausstrecken und wieder einfahren konnte, schlug es nach ihnen und ließ ihnen keine Chance, es anzugreifen. Fast sah es aus, als würde die Maschine tanzen; wie sie sich im Kreis drehte und immer wieder in unterschiedliche Richtungen ausschlug.

Lavi und Komui verfolgten aus sicherer Entfernung das Geschehen, während der Wissenschaftler immer wieder in regelmäßigen Abständen einen bestimmten Knopf drückte. Der Exorzist hingegen beobachtete gebannt, wie Jack oft nur in letzter Sekunde einer Hand des Roboters auswich; jeder dieser Treffer hätte schwere Verletzungen nach sich gezogen, wenn er gesessen hätte. „Wenn du triffst, dann setzt du damit einen deiner eigenen Exorzisten außer Gefecht, dass ist dir doch klar, Komui?" fragte er, ohne den Blick zu wenden.

Wieder drückte der Wissenschaftler den Knopf. „Das ist nichts, was sie nicht bewältigen können. Ich will sie ja nicht _umbringen_, aber eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir im Moment leider nicht." Keine Minute später drückte er abermals auf den Knopf.

„Sag mal, was hat es eigentlich mit diesem Knopf auf sich, den du da die ganze Zeit drückst?" fragte Lavi schließlich.

„Nun, das ist eine Einstellung, die ich leider noch nicht justieren konnte. Mit dem Treibstoff verhält es sich leider so, dass, wenn ich einen zu großen Tank baue, die einzelnen Molekülverbindungen neue Bindungen miteinander eingehen und dieses neue Gemisch ist dann unbrauchbar. Deswegen muss ich die einzelnen Bestandteile in separaten Tanks unterbringen und durch Knopfdruck wird dann immer eine genau abgestimmte Menge davon in den Haupttank geleitet, in dem sie sich vermischen und den fertigen Treibstoff bilden. Dabei müssen die richtige Temperatur und der richtige Druck im Tank herrschen, aber ich habe es geschafft, das alles durch einen einzigen Knopf regulieren zu können. Leider kann ich auch nur eine bestimmte Menge Treibstoff auf einmal herstellen, damit nicht wieder zuviel entsteht, also muss ich den Tank immer wieder per Knopfdruck füllen. Für ein Level 2 muss ich das so machen; Level 1 funktionieren mit weniger Treibstoff, brauchen also keine separaten Tanks. Das ist der einzige Nachteil an dem Treibstoff; sonst ist er perfekt." Das alles hatte er in weniger als einer Minute heruntergeleiert, woraufhin er zum hundertsten Mal den Knopf drückte. „So muss ich alle zwei Minuten den Tank auffüllen."

Lavi nickte nur knapp; gerade eben war Ian nur durch einen halsbrecherischen Sprung zur Seite dem Angriff der Maschine entkommen. Hätte er weniger Glück gehabt, hätte er sich wohl bei der Landung mindestens so schwer verletzt, als wenn ihn der Arm getroffen hätte.

Erst weiter zehn Minuten später hatten die beiden die Chance, selbst anzugreifen; ihre telepathische Verbindung half ihnen, den Moment genau abzustimmen, in dem sie warfen bzw. schossen. Das Akuma zog beide Arme gleichzeitig ein; jetzt wollten sie angreifen, solange sie sich noch außerhalb seiner Reichweite befanden. Aber genau in dem Moment, in dem sie angriffen, schossen die Arme der Maschine wieder auf sie zu; entgegen aller Erwartungen –denn normalerweise hätte man doch wohl eher sich selbst verteidigt- zielte jeder der beiden Angriffe auf den Arm, der den jeweils anderen bedrohte. Ians Pfeil traf den Arm, der auf Jack zuraste, in der Sekunde, in der die Klinge von Jacks Sai sich durch den Arm bohrte, der in Ians Richtung gezielt hatte.

Zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Stunden gab es eine gewaltige Explosion, noch größer als die vorangegangene. Beide hoben abwehrend den Arm, um ihr Gesicht zu schützen; rückwärts wurden sie von der Wucht der Detonation durch die Halle geschleudert. Nach ein paar Metern knallten sie gleichzeitig auf den Boden; nachdem sie sich ungefähr dreimal um die eigene Achse gedreht hatten, kamen sie auf dem Bauch liegend zum Stillstand. Die Hand, mit der sie ihr Gesicht geschützt hatten, war unter ihrem Brustkorb gefangen; Ians Rechte und Jacks Linke.

Lavi und Komui rasten in verschieden Richtungen, an brennenden Teilen der Maschine vorbei und über Lacken aus Treibstoff, die sich ebenfalls entzündet hatten.

Komui kniete neben Ian nieder und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. „Bist du okay?"

Der Exorzist umklammerte seine rechte Hand; mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah er den Chinesen an, als er sich aufsetzte. „Ja, ich hab mir nix getan, aber was is mit Jack?"

Der Wissenschaftler sah hinüber zu Lavi, der dem Jungen gerade half, sich aufzusetzen; allem Anschein nach war auch er unverletzt. „Es geht ihm gut; Lavi kümmert sich um ihn."

„Ich glaub, mein Bogen ist zerbrochen; es fühlt sich an, als hätte sich ein Splitter in meine Handfläche gebohrt." Vorsichtig nahm Ian die Hand von seiner Rechten, aber von seinem Bogen war keine Spur. Auch im näheren Umkreis war nichts zu sehen, so angestrengt sich Komui auch umblickte.

Dann krümmte sich der Junge plötzlich zusammen; mit der Linken umklammerte er die schmerzende Hand, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Fassungslos verfolgte Komui, wie eine schwarze Flüssigkeit aus seiner geballten Faust kroch; fast schon lebendig legte sie sich wie Gummi um seine Hand, dann erstarrte sie plötzlich. Verwundert, weil die Schmerzen plötzlich aufgehört hatten, öffnete Ian seine Linke und streckte den Arm aus.

Um seine rechte Hand hatte sich ein schwarzer, fingerloser Handschuh gelegt, der bis zu seinem Handgelenk reichte. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und bewegte die Finger; alles fühlte sich normal an. „Was is das?"

Komui half ihm, aufzustehen; beide betrachteten den Handschuh, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. „Ich glaube, das ist dein neues Innocence", mutmaßte der Wissenschaftler.

„_Das?_ Wie soll ich'n damit kämpfn?" fragte Ian skeptisch.

„Ian!" Durch die Rauchschwaden der brennenden Maschinenteile kamen Lavi und Jack auf sie zu. Auch bei Jack fehlte von seinen Waffen jede Spur, stellte der Chinese fest.

„Wo is dein Bogen?" fragte Jack, als sie sie erreicht hatten.

„Wo sin deine Sai?" stellte Ian die Gegenfrage.

„Keine Ahnung, aber das is plötzlich aufgetaucht. Schau dir das an." Jack hob die linke Hand, an der er einen Handschuh trug, der bis ins kleinste Detail wie Ians aussah.

Ian hob seinerseits seine Rechte. „Du auch?"

Beide sahen zu Komui; der Wissenschaftler räusperte sich und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Anscheinend ist das euer neues Innocence. Versucht mal, es zu aktivieren."

Mit einem Mal kam Leben in Ians Handschuh; wie Schlangen wanden sich mehrere schwarze Bänder seinen ausgestreckten Arm hinauf, unter dem Ärmel bis zur Schulter. Dann wurden sie breiter; im Uhrzeigersinn schlossen sie sich zu einer Fläche zusammen, die seinen gesamten Arm bedeckte. Aus dem schwarzen Material formte sich eine Art Kanone, die auf seinem Unterarm saß, während sein Oberarm durch das Hemd durch gelblich leuchtete. An den Fingeröffnungen entstanden weitere Schlangen, die sich um die Mündung der Kanone wanden und von dort aus eine Art schwarzen Schild bildeten, der seinen Oberkörper schützte. Ians obere Hälfte war buchstäblich dahinter verschwunden.

„Ian?" fragte Komui vorsichtig, dann machte er unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, als der Exorzist sich ihm zuwandte und die Kanone genau auf ihn zielte.

„Ja?" ertönte seine Stimme hinter dem Schild.

„Du kannst ihn sehen?" Lavi versuchte, durch die schwarze Masse hindurchzusehen, aber es war unmöglich.

Ian schnaubte gereizt. „Natürlich kann ich ihn sehn. Warum denn nich?"

Jack ging um ihn herum und stellte sich hinter ihn, sodass von ihr auch nur noch die Beine zu sehen waren. „Nein, da sieht man überhaupt nix."

„Red keinen Schwachsinn; da steht Komui, da Lavi. Du willst mir wohl nich ernsthaft weismachn, du siehst sie nich."

„Tu ich aber nich." Jack kam wieder hinter dem Schild hervor.

„Wahrscheinlich kannst nur du als Kompatibler hindurchsehen", meinte Komui.

Ian ließ den Arm sinken; der Rand des Schilds glitt widerstandslos durch seine Beine hindurch. „Echt?" Er blickte auf den Schild, durch den er den Boden sehen konnte; für alle anderen war er unsichtbar. „Mach du mal", meinte er an Jack gewandt.

Jacks Handschuh begann ebenfalls zu wachsen, allerdings auf andere Art als seiner; in einzelnen Ringen rund um ihren Unterarm wuchs er wie eine Rüstung ihren Arm aufwärts. Er legte sich über ihre Schulter und ihren Rücken und wanderte den anderen Arm wieder hinunter bis zum Handgelenk, wo er einen zweiten, identischen Handschuh bildete. Die schwarzen Ringe wurden zu silbernen Platten, wodurch sie einer Rüstung noch näher kamen; an den Handgelenken leuchteten zwei blaue Ringe auf. Dort bildeten sich zwei große, schwarze Blasen, die sich zu Klingen formten; sie legte jeweils eine Hand um die Griffe der beiden silbernen, gebogenen Klingen.

„Was sin 'n das für Schwerter?" fragte Ian, der sein Innocence inzwischen wieder deaktiviert hatte.

„Also, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann sind das", Lavi deutete auf das fast achtzig Zentimeter lange Schwert in ihrer Linken, dessen einseitig geschliffene Klinge auf ungefähr vierzig Prozent der Länge fast geradlinig verlief und dann eine blitzförmige Krümmung machte; die restliche Klinge bildete eine Linie, die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wiegemesser hatte, „Kopesh, Waffen, wie sie im alten Ägypten verwendet wurden. Sie werden auch oft Sichelschwerter genannt, weil bei vielen solchen Schwertern die obere Hälfte aussieht wie eine Sichel; einige sahen auch so aus wie deine, hatten also keine Spitze, sondern ähnelten eben einem Wiegemesser."

Komui ging um sie herum. „Interessant; die Rüstung bedeckt deinen gesamten Rücken, die Schulterpartien und den Nacken. Die einzelnen Teile liegen teilweise übereinander, wie Dachziegel, sodass eine größere Bewegungsfreiheit gewährleistet ist. Eigentlich müsstest du dich vollkommen frei bewegen können."

Jack ließ die Klingen wieder verschwinden, sie zog die Schultern hoch und streckte die Arme nach vorne aus, dann ließ sie die Schultern wieder fallen; sie konnte sogar, wenn sie die Arme nach hinten ausstreckte, ihre Hände zusammenlegen, oder hinter dem Rücken zusammengreifen. „Stimmt, ich bin genauso beweglich wie sonst auch."

Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wissenschaftler. „Komui?"

Der bittende Unterton gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Was?"

„Können wir die ausprobiern?" fragte Ian, genauso schmeichelnd wie seine Schwester.

„Ja, natür- Augenblick, dafür braucht ihr meine Maschinen, oder?" Verzweifelt sah er von einem zum anderen. Schließlich gab er sich geschlagen. „Na schön, ein paar werde ich entbehren könn-"

„_Danke!_" riefen beide unisono; Ian aktivierte sofort wieder sein neues Innocence.

Komui ließ fünf von seinen übrigen Level 1 in der Halle, nachdem er sie umprogrammiert hatte, die restlichen nahm er mit sich, als er schleunigst das Weite suchte; bevor sie noch mehr brauchten.

Umprogrammiert deswegen, um sie auf die Stimmen der Zwillinge einzustellen; mit einfachen Sprachkommandos konnten sie sie steuern, ihnen den Befehl zum Feuern geben und sie nötigenfalls auch ausschalten.

Jack blickte von ihrem eigenen Innocence zu Ians und wieder zurück. Als ihr Bruder ihren Blick sah, hob er fragend eine Augenbraue, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Er ließ nicht locker. „Was?"

„Nix, nur… ich mein, sieh dir das doch mal an. Fällt dir nix auf?" Sie deutete erst auf seinen Schild, dann auf ihre Rüstung.

Er folgte ihrem Blick, aber verstand nicht, was sie meinte. „Was soll mir denn auffalln?"

„Na ja, dein Schild schützt hauptsächlich deine Vorderseite; meine Rüstung meinen Rückn. Irgendwie schaut das nur… halb aus."

„Du meinst, das ist noch nicht die endgültige Form eures Innocence?" fragte Lavi.

„Ich weiß auch nich; es is mir halt aufgefalln. Egal, eigentlich wolltn wir ja was andres machn, oder?" Sie ließ die Schwerter einmal in ihrer Hand kreisen.

Ian grinste. „Jetz bin ich gespannt. _Feuer!_" Der Roboter, an den der Befehl gerichtet war, schoss gleich dreimal auf ihn, aber der Schild hielt stand. Als er ihm den Befehl gab, das Feuer wieder einzustellen, fand er nicht einmal einen Kratzer an der Außenseite.

Er streckte den Arm aus und richtete die Kanone auf das Akuma. Fast schon automatisch wusste er, was er zu tun hatte; er legte seine linke Hand auf seinen rechten Oberarm und sofort leuchtete er wieder gelb auf. Ein Lichtstrahl schoss aus der Mündung und traf die Maschine genau in der Mitte; sofort, nachdem er getroffen hatte, verschwand der Strahl wieder, während das Akuma explodierte.

„Nich schlecht." Er bewegte die Hand auf der leuchtenden Fläche und wieder feuerte die Kanone; diesmal aber veränderte er die Position seiner Hand, noch während er schoss, wodurch der Strahl einen plötzlichen Knick in die Richtung machte, in die er seine Hand bewegt hatte. Ein zweites Akuma fiel getroffen zu Boden. „Ich glaub, indem ich meine Hand beweg, kann ich sogar um die Ecke schießn. Das is anscheinend so was wie 'n Bedienungsfeld."

„Lässt du mir auch noch was übrig?" fragte Jack spöttisch; mit einer übertrieben höflichen Verbeugung räumte Ian das Feld. Er deaktivierte seine Waffe, setzte sich neben Lavi auf die Bank an der Längsseite der Halle und beobachtete, wie Jack ihrerseits einer der Maschinen den Befehl gab, zu feuern. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er seine Bedenken gehabt, dass sie sich so offen einer Gefahr aussetzte, aber er hatte ja schließlich dasselbe getan. Und wenn sein Schild funktionierte, dann würde die Rüstung sie genauso gut schützen.

Was sie dann auch tat; wirkungslos prallten die Geschosse an den Platten ab. Ian fiel auf, dass der Exorzist neben ihm erleichtert aufatmete, als hätte er Zweifel gehabt, ob die aus Innocence geformte Rüstung auch wirklich standhielt. Leider hatten sie keine andere Möglichkeit, die Wirksamkeit ihrer Verteidigung zu testen –und diese Methode war immer noch sicherer als der Kampf gegen echte Akuma.

Jack tat es ihrem Bruder gleich und testete jetzt die beiden Schwerter, die ihr ihr neues Innocence verschafft hatte. Die Klingen glitten durch die Maschinen wie durch Butter. Jetzt blieb nur noch eine Maschine übrig; lautlos schwebten sie über ihren Köpfen und beobachtete durch leere Augen das Geschehen. Jack deaktivierte ihre Waffen und kam zu den beiden anderen Exorzisten hinüber. „Also ich hab Hunger und ihr?"

„Essn klingt gut", meinte Ian.

Lavi nickte und stand auf, er tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Jack, die daraufhin lächelte und ihrem Bruder die linke Hand hinhielt. „Komm schon, Faulpelz."

Er wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, zuckte aber plötzlich zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt; es kam ihm vor, als wäre ihr Handschuh elektrisch geladen.

Jack hatte es auch gespürt. „Lavi, gehst du schon mal vor? Wir kommen gleich nach; das Akuma muss noch weg", sagte sie geistesabwesend, den Blick auf ihren Handschuh gerichtet. Der Rotschopf sah kurz von einem Zwilling zum anderen, dann verließ er die Halle; was auch immer es war, früher oder später würde er es sowieso erfahren.

Vorsichtig hob Ian seine rechte Hand; als ihre beiden Handschuhe kaum fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren; knisterte die Luft zwischen ihnen wie elektrisch und kurz war ein kleiner Lichtblitz zu sehen, der sich von einer Handfläche zur anderen spannte. Sofort zogen sie die Hände wieder zurück.

Ian sah seine Schwester an. „Was hast du vorhin noch mal gesagt? ‚Es sieht nur halb aus'?" Er stand auf. „Denkst du dasselbe wie ich?" Jack nickte, dann hob sie ihre linke Hand wieder und hielt sie mit der Handfläche nach oben gedreht. Ian legte seine rechte Hand darauf und ignorierte die Spannung, die sofort wieder auftrat.

„Innocence, Aktivierung!"

* * *

><p>Zwillinge sind doch was feines. Damit kann man so viel Blödsinn anstellen. Und mit falschen Akuma auch :D<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen ^-^


	14. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken

Huhu, da bin ich wieder, spät aber doch ...

**sternenhagel:** Du erfährst ja jetzt, wie ihr Innocence aussieht :D Und ein Fitzelchen Kanda gibt es auch ^-^ _*essen verschling*_ Hoffentlich bist du mit dem Kanda-Teil des Kapitels so zufrieden wie ich mit dem Essen _*unverschämt grins*_

**Rated:** _M für dieses Kapitel  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** _[Hier steht der Disclaimer der letzten Kapitel.]_

* * *

><p><strong>1.13<strong> **Lieber**** e****in ****Ende ****mit ****Schrecken****…**

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie –wie versprochen- einen Kurs in Erster Hilfe. Wie in der Schule saßen sie im Krankenzimmer jeweils zu zweit an einem Tisch, die drei Tische im Halbkreis um die Oberschwester aufgestellt, die sich bereiterklärt hatte, diesen Kurs zu halten. Allerdings unter einer Bedingung, die sie zu spüren bekamen, als sie sich am Anfang setzen wollte. Die Frau, die von den zwei Wochen, die Jack verletzt gewesen war, schon mehr als genug hatte, gab ihnen eine Sitzordnung vor, nach der sie sich zu richten hätten, sonst würden sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben, erklärte sie mit einem scharfen Blick in Richtung Jack und Lavi.

Deswegen verfrachtete sie Kanda auf den äußersten Platz und Linali quasi als Puffer neben ihn; daneben Lavi und Ian und auf den letzten Tisch erst Allen und dann, auf den allerletzten Platz, Jack.

Allerdings hatte sie die Rechnung ohne die Zwillinge gemacht; als sie Ian aufrief –sie konnte die beiden einfach nicht auseinander halten, deswegen ging sie danach, wer sich meldete, und vertraute auf Ians Vernunft- meldete sich kurzerhand Jack; nach ein paar gedanklichen Bitten und Schmeicheleien erklärte sich Ian bereit, mitzuspielen. Er war eben doch unvernünftiger, als die Schwester ihm zutraute; keiner der beiden konnte einem Streich widerstehen. Also saß Ian aufs Jacks Platz neben Allen, Aug in Aug mit Kanda. Jetzt fing er doch an, zu bereuen.

Der Japaner war einen Moment lang verwirrt, denn er erkannte Ian eindeutig, obwohl der doch angeblich neben Lavi sitzen sollte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick in die Richtung des Rotschopfs bestätigte seine Vermutung: Die beiden hatten Plätze getauscht. Er entschied, dass es ihm egal sein konnte, was die beiden anstellten, solange sie ihn nicht mit hineinzogen. Das einzige, was ihn an der Sache störte, war, dass er jetzt Ian gegenübersaß; irgendwie hätte er Jack besser vertragen, den konnte er wenigstens umbringen, wenn er ihm auf die Nerven ging, aber mit Ian war das schwierig. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, wieso, aber irgendwie… _mochte_ er ihn –wenn das nicht absolut unmöglich gewesen wäre.

Lavi war weniger schwer von Begriff; er erkannte Jack sofort und unterdrückte ein Lächeln, das sie sofort verraten hätte.

Es wäre ein ziemlich langweiliger Vormittag geworden, wenn nicht die Notwendigkeit dieses Unterrichts wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen geschwebt hätte; die Schwester fing damit an, dass sie ihnen die Zahl der Opfer nannte, die der Orden seit seiner Gründung zu beklagen hatte, Exorzisten und Finder, die im Kampf gestorben waren. Auch wenn die Anzahl derer, die sie gerettet hatten, indem sie sie vor den Akuma beschützt hatten, überwog, mehrfach sogar, hatte es eine schlagartig ernüchternde Wirkung auf sie. Genau das hatte die Frau auch im Sinn gehabt; jetzt verfolgten sie den Unterricht aufmerksam und konzentrierten sich auf den Stoff, anstatt Blödsinn zu machen.

Als die Oberschwester die Schulung für beendet erklärte, war es gerade Zeit fürs Mittagessen; schweigend verließen sie den Raum, genauso schweigend nahmen sie ihre Mahlzeit ein, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Trainingshalle Drei machten, wo wieder das Training stattfand.

Komui wartete schon auf sie; er hatte die Halle über Nacht in ein Labyrinth aus Straßen und Gassen verwandelt, getrennt durch Kulissen, wie sie normalerweise beim Theater verwendet wurden. Die Kulissen waren zu Häusern zusammengestellt und sahen annähernd echt aus; dazwischen standen überall lebensgroße Puppen. Nur am Rand, dort wo die Bänke standen, war ein schmaler Streifen freigelassen worden, breit genug, damit sie sich setzen konnten. Falsche Akuma waren keine zu sehen.

Der Wissenschaftler lächelte. „Na, hat euch die Oberschwester ausreichend motiviert?" Die Exorzisten warfen ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu, während sie sich setzten; was der guten Laune des Chinesen allerdings keinen Abbruch tat. „Das war durchaus als Motivation gedacht, sowohl, um den Unterricht durchzustehen –und sich auch zu merken, was sie euch erzählt hat- als auch für jetzt. Es ist unsere Aufgabe –eure Aufgabe, die Welt vor den Akuma und dem Grafen zu beschützen, und das hat jeder eurer Vorgänger gewusst. Jeder Mitarbeiter und jeder Exorzist, jeder unserer Helfer und Verbündeten weiß, wie wichtig unsere Aufgabe ist und was er dafür aufs Spiel setzt. Der Kampf ist noch lange nicht zu Ende; es warten noch tausende Akuma auf euch und noch mal tausend so viele Unschuldige, die ihr beschützen müsst. Jeder dieser Männer, jede dieser Frauen, ist in Ausübung seiner und ihrer Pflicht gestorben; es ist eine Ehre, ihre Nachfolge anzutreten… und dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr Opfer nicht umsonst war."

Zum Ende hin war er immer ernster geworden; jetzt rückte er seine Brille zurecht und lächelte wieder. „Heute habe ich etwas für euch vorbereitet, das ein wenig schwieriger ist als das, was ihr gestern gemacht habt. In diesen Straßen, die ihr hier vor euch seht, sind ungefähr siebzig Unschuldige aufgestellt, die nicht ins Kreuzfeuer geraten dürfen. Eure Aufgabe ist es, die Akuma ausfindig zu machen, zu vernichten und dabei _keine__einzige_ Puppe zu beschädigen. Leider haben wir keine Mitarbeiter, die wir entbehren können, um diesen Job zu übernehmen, also müssen die Puppen herhalten." Er kassierte fünf missbilligende Blicke für diese Bemerkung. „Ihr werdet da hineingehen und Ausschau nach meinen Maschinen halten, die ich in diesem Labyrinth überall versteckt habe; und zwar alle gemeinsam. Euer Innocence dürft ihr erst aktivieren, wenn ihr drin seid. Also los." Er zog wieder seine Stoppuhr aus der Tasche.

„Aber woher wissen wir denn, wann wir alle Akuma ausgeschaltet haben, Nii-san?"

Komui lächelte erneut. „Im Normalfall wisst ihr das doch auch nicht, oder? Ihr müsst eben aufpassen und alle Gassen durchsuchen. Ein Tipp: Sprecht euch vielleicht ab, hm?" ergänzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Kanda.

Er scheuchte sie durch den Eingang in das Labyrinth und schob die Wand vor den Eingang, die er daneben angelehnt hatte. „Und macht mir nicht zu viele von meinen Häusern kaputt!" rief er ihnen noch zu, dann war es still.

Ein wenig unsicher sahen sie sich in der dunkel gewordenen Gasse um, in der sie standen. Die Puppen verliehen der Atmosphäre etwas Unheimliches, wie ein Wachsfigurenkabinett.

Allen räusperte sich; in der Stille der künstlichen Gasse war das Geräusch so laut wie ein Donnerschlag. „Am besten, wir teilen uns auf, oder was meint ihr?" Die anderen hatten nicht wirklich bessere Vorschläge; eigentlich dachten sie alle dasselbe.

„Also, gehn wir." Ian zog Jack hinter sich her. Allen und Lavi beschlossen, ebenfalls zusammenzubleiben, was Linali mit Kanda zurückließ. Mit einem leisen Seufzen folgte sie dem Japaner aus der Dunkelheit der Gasse.

Sie mündete in einer größeren Straße, deren Verlauf sie bis zu einem Platz folgten, auf dem um die dreißig Puppen standen. Mehrere Straßen führten von dem Platz weg; sie wählten drei, die in unterschiedliche Richtungen führten, um ein möglichst großes Gebiet abzudecken.

Es dauerte keine Minute und schon hörten Ian und Jack die ersten beiden kämpfen; aus den Stimmen schlossen sie, dass es Allen und Lavi waren. Kurz darauf erscholl auch aus der anderen Richtung Kampfeslärm; also hatten Linali und Kanda die ersten Akuma aufgestöbert. Nur sie waren bisher auf keine gestoßen.

In dem Moment riss die Hauswand rechts von ihnen auf und sie mussten sich zu Boden werfen, um den Geschossen zu entgehen, die die nächsten vier Häuser durchschlugen.

„Nich wir, sondern die Maschinen machn die Häuser kaputt!" Ian sprang auf und zog Jack mit sich aus der Schusslinie, als das Akuma erneut feuerte. Im Laufen schlugen sie mit den behandschuhten Händen ein und aktivierten ihr Innocence; zehn Sekunden später senkte sich wieder Grabesstille über die Straße, nachdem der Roboter explodiert war.

„Weiter?" keuchte Ian.

Jack nickte. „Weiter."

Sie folgten der Straße, die sich bald mit einer zweiten kreuzte; als sie sie überquerten, wurden sie erneut angegriffen. Diesmal krachten gleich drei Akuma durch die Kulissen der Häuser und eröffneten das Feuer. Mit Müh und Not umgingen sie die Puppen und brachten sie aus der Gefahrenzone, bevor sie sich der Maschinen annahmen. Mit einem einzigen gezielten Schuss und ein wenig Fingerspitzengefühl in seiner Linken hatte Ian sie außer Gefecht gesetzt, sodass sie ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten.

Allerdings endete die Straße in einer Sackgasse; sie waren an der Mauer der Halle angelangt. Also mussten sie umkehren und bei der Kreuzung die Querstraße nehmen, um weiter voran zu kommen. Immer wieder begegneten ihnen Akuma, sodass sie oft nur, indem sie ihren Hals riskierten, sich und die ‚Unschuldigen' in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Nach einem solchen Manöver, bei dem sie gleich drei Puppen mit sich gerissen hatten, schlugen sie besonders gemein auf dem harten Boden der Halle auf.

„Also, eins muss man Komui lassn: Er macht keine halbn Sachn." Ian spuckte den Staub aus, den er geschluckt hatte, als er Fresse voran gelandet war.

Jack neben ihm lachte heiser und rappelte sich hoch; mit einer Hand rieb sie sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Sie war gegen eine der Holzleisten gekracht, die die Kulissen zusammenhielten. „Besser Level 1 als Level 2, oder?"

Er gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich, rollte sich auf den Bauch und zielte auf das Akuma, das sich der Öffnung in der Papierwand genähert hatte. Eine Millisekunde später war die wahrscheinlich hundertste Explosion dieses Tages zu hören; erschöpft ließ er den Kopf nach hinten sinken. „Wie viele solche Maschinen baut der Mann in einer Nacht?"

„Wenn du bedenkst, dass er sonst kaum was macht, weil er immer schwänzt, lässt das ziemlich viel Zeit für solche Spompanadeln übrig." Jack wollte gerade aufstehen, duckte sich dann aber wieder hinter die Kulisse. Ein einsames Level 1 schwebte vorbei; eine Sekunde später war da keines mehr.

Ian ließ den Arm wieder sinken. „Weiter?"

„Weiter."

Ächzend setzte er sich auf, dann stand er auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Sie stiegen durch das Loch in der Kulisse wieder hinaus auf die Straße, umgingen die Trümmer der Maschinen und hatten den Schauplatz bald hinter sich gelassen.

Jack streckte sich. „Bis jetzt läuft's doch ganz gut, oder?"

„Wie man's nimmt; die Puppen sind noch ganz und die Maschinen Schrott, unser neues Innocence funktioniert einwandfrei und wir sind unverletzt –ja, ich glaub, es läuft ganz gut." Er grinste.

Seine Schwester lächelte zurück; dann konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf den Weg vor sich. Jederzeit konnten weitere von Komuis Robotern auftauchen.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie Kanda und Linali, die ihnen entgegenkamen; die Chinesin lächelte ihnen zu, während Kanda allem Anschein nach nur mit Mühe dem Drang widerstand, mit den Augen zu rollen. Sie hatten sie fast erreicht, als hinter ihnen zwei Akuma durch die Hauswand brachen. Die Gedanken der Zwillinge waren schneller als die beiden Exorzisten; noch während Kanda und Linali sich umdrehten, um den Angriff abzublocken, schossen zwei gelbe Strahlen an ihnen vorbei, trafen die Maschinen und ließen sie ihn einer Explosion verschwinden.

Verblüfft wandten sich die beiden wieder zu Ian und Jack um; so hatten sie ihr Innocence gar nicht in Erinnerung. Beide trugen eine Art Rüstung, die ihren Rücken, Nacken, ihre Arme und ihre Schultern schützte, auf einem Arm befand sich bei beiden eine schwarze Kanone. Die Rüstungen waren sich sehr ähnlich, aber es gab ein paar mehr oder minder kleine Unterschiede. Bei Ian war ein Arm in silberne Platten gehüllt, der andere, der die Kanone trug, war schwarz und am Handgelenk befand sich ein schwarzer Schild, der seine obere Hälfte versteckte, wenn er den Arm hob. In der linken Hand hielt er ein Schwert, dessen Klinge an der oberen Hälfte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wiegemesser hatte. Jacks Arme waren beide in die silberne Rüstung gehüllt, genauso wie sein gesamter Oberkörper, nur die Kanone auf seinem rechten Unterarm war schwarz; er trug keinen Schild, aber ebenfalls ein Schwert in der anderen, das genauso seltsam geformt war.

Auf einmal verschwand das Schwert aus Ians Hand, die Kanone an Jacks Arm löste sich ebenfalls in Luft auf und wurde von dem Schwert ersetzt, das Ian getragen hatte. „Das war knapp."

„Was- Wie habt ihr-" Linali verstand nicht, wie sie das gemacht hatten.

„Das is unser neues Innocence; so sieht es aus, wenn wir gemeinsam aktiviern. Aber das solltn wir später klärn, wenn wir hier raus sin, oder?" Jack schob sich an den beiden vorbei, gefolgt von Ian.

Linali hastete hinter ihnen her, nach ein paar Sekunden folgte auch Kanda. Zu viert streiften sie durch die Gassen; schon ihre bloße Anwesenheit reichte, um die Roboter aus ihrem Versteck zu locken. Da sie jetzt doppelt so viele waren wie zuvor, hatten sie ihre Augen praktisch überall und konnten dementsprechend schnell reagieren. Bald trafen sie auch auf Lavi und Allen, die sich ähnlich überrascht über ihr Aussehen zeigten; noch mehr, als sie sie im Kampf sahen.

Aber irgendwann hatte das Kämpfen dann ein Ende; schweigend streiften sie durch die Gassen, bereit, bei der kleinsten Bewegung zuzuschlagen, aber nichts geschah. Anscheinend hatten sie alle Akuma erwischt –und die Roboter hatten die ‚Stadt' auch erwischt. Überall klafften große Löcher in den Kulissen, genauso viele waren mit Einschusslöchern übersät, nur die Puppen waren alle heil geblieben.

Unvermittelt klappte neben ihnen eine Wand auf und Komuis Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. „Und?"

„Wir finden keine mehr, Nii-san. Ich glaube, wir sind fertig", antwortete Linali.

„Dann kommt mal raus; ich will das überprüfen." Er machte den Weg frei, damit sie das Labyrinth verlassen konnten; als er die Aufmachung der Zwillinge sah, hob er nur kurz eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

Stattdessen zog er wieder eine seiner obligatorischen Fernbedienungen aus der Kitteltasche und legte einen Hebel um; als nichts passierte, drückte er die Stopptaste an seiner Uhr und nickte zufrieden. „Alle erwischt. Gut gemacht; wären noch welche übrig, dann wären sie jetzt zum Vorschein gekommen. So, dann erklärt mal, was ist mit diesen Rüstungen? Hat das nicht gestern noch anders ausgesehen?"

„Ich würde gern wissen, wie ihr überhaupt zu diesen Rüstungen gekommen seid", ergänzte Allen.

Rasch erklärten sie, was passiert war, nachdem sie sich von den anderen getrennt hatten; dann kamen sie zu dem Punkt, an dem sie entdeckt hatten, dass ihre Handschuhe aufeinander reagierten. „Als wärn sie statisch geladn. Dann ham wir die Hände zusammengelegt und unser Innocence aktiviert und rausgekommen is das. Nach ein bisschen Üben ham wir entdeckt, dass wir, wenn wir unsren gedanklichen Kontakt benutzen, die Waffn tauschn können; ich bekomm eins von Jacks Schwertern und er eine Kanone wie meine", endete Ian.

„Aber wieso hast du einen Schild und er nicht?" wunderte sich Linali.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Das einzige, was sich bei mir verändert hat, is der Brustpanzer", meinte sie.

„Das habt ihr dann also mit ‚halb' gemeint; Ians Schild schützt nur die Front und deine Rüstung nur den Rücken, aber gemeinsam habt ihr beides, Rüstung und Schild." Jetzt, da Lavi es wusste, war es offensichtlich.

„Stimmt. Das war dann aber auch schon die ganze Geschichte." Jack deaktivierte ihr Innocence; die Rüstung wanderte ihren Arm hinunter zurück in den Handschuh. Sie gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Wie spät is es eigentlich?"

„Gerade mal vier Uhr", antwortete Komui nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Also noch zu früh fürs Abendessn", ergänzte Ian grinsend.

Seine Schwester schnitt ihm eine Grimasse und gähnte dann abermals; sie hatte kaum geschlafen, weil sie wieder Botengänge erledigt hatte. Nur zwei Stunden lang hatte sie sich im Speisesaal verstecken können, viel zu wenig für eine Nacht. Und die zwei Stunden hatte sie davon geträumt, wie sie ihre Beziehung zu Lavi vertiefen konnte… körperlich. Aufgewacht war sie mit einem seltsamen Ziehen im Unterleib, das sich auf einen Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen konzentrierte, einem viel zu engen Verband über ihren schmerzenden Brüsten und dem dringenden Wunsch, sofort zu ihm zu gehen. Sogar jetzt noch wurde, wenn sie daran zurückdachte, genau dieses Gefühl wieder wach; es kostete sie einiges an Anstrengung, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, besonders, da Ian in der Nähe war.

Das einzige, was ihr Bruder von ihrem inneren Aufruhr mitbekam, war, dass sie unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat; in dem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen, bekam sie es gar nicht mit. Sie blockte seinen Versuch, gedanklich mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, rigoros ab, meinte nur kurz, sie sei müde und wolle ins Bett, weil sie heute Nacht schlecht geschlafen habe. Dabei sollte sie, nachdem sie gestern so intensiv trainiert hatten, geschlafen haben wie ein Stein; zumindest war das bei ihm so gewesen, sah man davon ab, dass er wieder seinen ‚Kanda-weiß-dass-ich-ein-Mädchen-bin-und-tut-unanständige-Dinge'-Traum gehabt hatte. Es reichte offenbar nicht, dass er den Japaner ständig sah, nein, er musste auch noch von ihm träumen.

Komui erklärte das Training für diesen Tag beendet und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie übermorgen wieder nach dem Mittagessen hierher kommen sollten. Bis dahin würden sie wieder hauptsächlich mit Nichtstun beschäftigt sein.

Sie verließen den Saal und ließen den Wissenschaftler zurück in seinem selbst gebastelten Chaos; es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis die Halle wieder normal und _begehbar_ aussah. Sie wussten auch nicht, wie er es gestern geschafft hatte, die Überreste von hundert Maschinen wegzuschaffen und gleich noch mehr zu bauen für heute –und nicht zu vergessen, wann er die Zeit gehabt hatte, diese halbe Stadt in der Halle zu errichten. Der Chinese hatte eindeutig zu viel Zeit, dabei fehlte es im Hauptquartier an allen Ecken und Enden an Mitarbeitern.

Auf dem Weg nach unten kam ihnen die Antwort auf die Frage, wie er das alles geschafft hatte, entgegen: Ungefähr zwanzig Finder wanderten in Richtung der Trainingshalle, offenbar extra für diesen Zweck hergerufen. Solange sie nicht auf Missionen waren, hatten sie auch nur sehr wenig zu tun, da kam ein wenig Arbeit gerade Recht. Auch Eric war unter ihnen; er lächelte kurz, als er Jack sah, dann ging er weiter. Hätte sie sich umgedreht, hätte sie gesehen, dass er noch einmal über die Schulter zurückblickte; aber sie war damit beschäftigt, nicht zu auffällig Lavis Blick einzufangen.

Die Gruppe löste sich am Treppenabsatz auf; Ian riet Jack, schlafen zu gehen, wenn sie so müde war, bevor er selbst in eine andere Richtung davon marschierte. Allen hatte nach dem Training großen Hunger und war als erster verschwunden; Linali beschloss, den Leuten in der Forschungsabteilung etwas Kaffee vorbeizubringen, da ihr Bruder ja mal wieder durch Abwesenheit glänzte, und Kanda verschwand einfach wortlos –aber von ihm war man es ja auch nicht anders gewohnt.

So blieben nur Jack und Lavi übrig, aber kaum war der letzte der anderen Exorzisten verschwunden, zog Jack den Rotschopf auch schon hinter sich her den Gang entlang. Er ließ sich von ihr über den glücklicherweise leeren Gang ziehen, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen; der vorhergegangene Blickwechsel hatte gereicht, um ihn wissen zu lassen, was sie vorhatte. Anscheinend wollte sie die Sache von sich aus etwas beschleunigen, was ihm nur Recht war; sie entschied schließlich selbst, wann sie soweit war.

Lavi war kaum zur Tür eines wahllos ausgesuchten Zimmers hinein, als sie ihn gegen die verschlossene Tür drückte und heftig küsste. Er ließ seine Hände ohne Umwege unter ihrem Mantel zu ihrem Po gleiten, während sie an den Knöpfen ihrer Weste nestelte. Als sie sie endlich geöffnet hatte, drängte sie sich eng an ihn, um ihn noch näher zu spüren; er konnte durch das Hemd hindurch jede einzelne Lage des Verbands fühlen, aber auch die hart aufgerichteten Brustspitzen darunter.

Dieses Mal war es an ihm, erstaunt aufzukeuchen, als sie plötzlich von seinem Mund abließ und ihn sanft ins Ohrläppchen zwickte. Er zog die Hände unter ihrem Mantel hervor und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, um ihre Lippen zu seinem Mund zurückzuführen. Ging sie _zu_ schnell vor, würde er womöglich die Kontrolle verlieren. Das hielt Jack allerdings nicht davon ab, ihrerseits die Hände zu heben und auf seine Brust zu legen; langsam fuhr sie mit den Handflächen darüber hinweg, arbeitete sich tiefer und zog auf einmal ruckartig sein Hemd aus der Hose. Noch bevor er sie davon abhalten konnte, hatte sie ihre Hände schon unter den weißen Stoff geschoben und wanderte mit den Fingern über seinen Bauch und seine Rippen wieder hinauf.

Lavi griff nach ihren Handgelenken und zog ihre Hände unter seinem Hemd hervor. „Jack, nicht", murmelte er an ihren Lippen.

„Aber ich will-"

„Du bist noch nicht-"

„Doch!" Jack beendete die Unterhaltung, indem sie ihren Mund fester auf seinen presste und ihre Arme aus seinem Griff zog. Sie legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, knöpfte sein Hemd auf und strich mit den Handflächen über seine nackte Brust.

Nach einigem Zögern entschloss er sich, es darauf ankommen zu lassen; er konnte immer noch später anhalten, bevor es zu spät war. Jack war so wenig Mädchen gewesen bisher und jetzt schien es ihm, als versuchte sie, das alles in kürzester Zeit nachzuholen. Wenn er nicht aufpasste-

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie hatte ihre Erkundungsreise beendet und drängte jetzt mit ihrem Oberkörper gegen seinen; die Nähe reichte aus, um sein Hirn in Wachs zu verwandeln. Er zog ihre Arme von seinen Schultern und knöpfte ihr Hemd auf; dann schob er es zusammen mit dem Mantel und der Weste über ihre Schultern und Arme. Jetzt bedeckte nur noch der Verband ihre Brust, aber bevor er den entfernte, zog er hastig seinen eigenen Mantel und sein Hemd aus; ganz oder gar nicht. Seine Hände zitterten vor Erregung, also öffnete sie den Knoten selbst, der den Verband zusammenhielt. Dann überließ sie es ihm, den Leinenstreifen abzuwickeln, und genoss es, wie er dabei mit den Knöcheln immer wieder die nackte Haut ober- und unterhalb streifte.

Jack war sich durchaus dessen bewusst, was sie da tat, aber sie hatte nicht die geringsten Bedenken. Seit sie ihn gestern geküsst hatte, wusste sie, dass sie genau das wollte; den ganzen Tag hatte sie auf genau diesen Moment gewartet. Und wer auf der Straße aufwuchs, wusste, was dabei zu tun war; umso bildhafter waren ihre Träume gewesen. Sie wusste ebenfalls, dass sie beim ersten Mal ihr Jungfernhäutchen verlieren würde, aber das war sowieso unnütz; also warum sollte sie etwas, das zu nichts zu gebrauchen war, nicht einfach wegwerfen? Zumal das mit so vielen angenehmen Empfindungen verbunden war.

Dann war der Verband endlich ab; unwillkürlich atmete sie tief ein, schließlich war das etwas, das sie nur sehr selten tun konnte. Noch bevor der Leinenstreifen ganz auf dem Boden lag, hatte sie Lavi durch bloßes Atmen schon so den Kopf verdreht, dass er im Moment wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr einen Aufnahmetest für die Grundschule bestanden hätte. In seinem Kopf herrschte eine Leere, die jedem schwarzen Loch zur Ehre gereicht hätte; aber sie drängte ihn weiter. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und zog ihn in Richtung Bett; gedankenlos folgte er ihr. Am Rande registrierte er noch, dass er einmal gedacht hatte, ihre Brüste wären klein, aber sie passten perfekt in seine Hand; als sie ihn mit sich hinunterzog, dachte er darüber aber auch nicht mehr nach.

Er stützte sich auf den Händen ab, um nicht ganz auf ihr zu landen; mit den Füßen streifte er Stiefel und Socken ab, während er kurz den Kopf hob und sich ein Stück weit hinunter schob, dann wanderte er mit den Lippen über ihren Hals zu ihrer Brust. Mit der Zungenspitze zeichnete er kleine Kreise um ihre linke Brustspitze, dann nahm er sie in den Mund und saugte sanft daran. Jack keuchte leise auf und bog den Rücken durch; mit den Händen entfernte sie gleichzeitig sein Bandana und ihr Haarband. Beides landete neben ihren Hemden auf dem Boden.

Lavi stützte sich auf den rechten Ellbogen, während er mit der linken Hand ihre andere Brust umfasste und sie sanft streichelte; inzwischen hielt Jack so viel Verstand zusammen, wie sie brauchte, um sich ihrer Stiefel und Socken zu entledigen. Als das erledigt war, zog sie ihn wieder zu sich hinauf; länger konnte sie nicht mehr warten. Sie brauchte es nicht zu sagen, er wusste es auch so; eine Hand unter ihrem Nacken, strich er mit der anderen über ihre Brust und ihren Bauch hinunter zum Verschluss ihrer Hose, während er sie zärtlich küsste.

Dann unterbrach er den Kuss und sah sie plötzlich überraschend ernst an; seine Finger verharrten an dem Knopf. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Jack nickte nur stumm; sie war sich absolut sicher. Er öffnete den Knopf und ließ seine Hand in ihre Hose gleiten; sie hob die Hüften, um das lästige Kleidungsstück schneller loszuwerden. Da die Hose weit geschnitten war, ließ sie sich leicht ausziehen; sie erlitt dasselbe Schicksal wie das Bandana und das Haarband, nur Sekunden später folgten Lavis restliche Kleidungsstücke.

Noch immer lag er neben ihr; er streichelte ihre Beine und ließ dann seine Finger zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten. Jack spreizte leicht die Beine, um ihm leichteren Zugang zu verschaffen, zu dem Punkt, an dem sich alle Hitze ihres Köpers zu konzentrieren schien. Als er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang, musste er schnell seine Mund auf ihren pressen, sonst hätte sie sie verraten; unruhig bewegte sie die Hüften, wollte, dass er weitermachte. Im Moment war ihr der Rest der Welt herzlich egal, deswegen musste wenigstens er darauf achten, dass sie leise waren.

Sie war längst feucht und bereit für ihn; als er den Beweis ihrer Erregung spürte, war es aus mit ‚langsam und vorsichtig'. Binnen einer Sekunde war er über ihr, drängte sein Becken zwischen ihre Schenkel und drang in sie ein. Als er spürte, wie der Widerstand in ihrem Inneren riss, war seine Erregung jedoch mit einem Mal verschwunden; stattdessen fühlte er sich, als hätte ihn jemand mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen.

Jack ging es nicht anders; sie war nicht auf den Schmerz gefasst gewesen, der jetzt einsetzte. Sie musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der in ihr hochstieg; es tat wirklich verdammt weh. Unbewusst verkrampfte sie sich, was die Schmerzen nur noch verschlimmerte; das hatte sie nicht gewusst, denn hätte sie es gewusst, hätte sie es nie zugelassen. Und wenn das jedes Mal passierte, dann würde sie es _nie_ _wieder_ tun.

Er hätte aufhören sollen, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte; aber jetzt war es zu spät. Lavi wusste nicht, was er Schlimmeres hätte tun können; er musste sie beruhigen und ihr sagen, dass der Schmerz nachlassen würde, wenn sie sich entspannte-

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, und er lag auf dem Bauch; Jack saß auf seinen Beinen und hielt ihm den rechten Arm auf den Rücken gedreht, damit er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Die Schmerzen hatten etwas nachgelassen, denn während der routinierten Bewegung hatte sie sich entspannt und ihre Beckenmuskulatur hatte sich gelockert; trotzdem fühlte sie sich noch immer wund. Sie musste nachdenken, musste sich überlegen, was sie als nächstes tun sollte; aber zuallererst hatte sie dafür sorgen müssen, die Kontrolle zu erlangen. Solange er außer Gefecht gesetzt war, konnte er nicht weitermachen; es verschaffte ihr Zeit, um sich über ihre nächsten Schritte klar zu werden.

Wenn sie auf ihn hören sollte, musste er behutsam vorgehen; er durfte nichts überstürzen, oder gar von ihr _verlangen_, ihn aufstehen zu lassen. „Jack? Es wird nicht besser, wenn du mich festhältst. Wenn du mich erklä-"

„Halt die Klappe." Schritt Eins: Sie brauchte Kleidung; Kleidung schützte. Rasch ließ sie Lavi los und sprang vom Bett; sie zog ihre Hose und das Hemd über, ohne überhaupt zu versuchen, den Verband anzulegen. Sich zu bedecken, war im Moment das Wichtigste. Und sie musste möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und ihn bringen.

Beim Anziehen der Hose zuckte sie einen Moment zusammen, als sie das Blut an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel sah, aber dann streifte sie rasch die Hose über; das hatte Zeit bis später, wenn sie wieder klar denken konnte.

Lavi stand auf und zog ebenfalls wieder seine Hose an; vielleicht würde sie leichter mit sich reden lassen, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr als unmittelbare Gefahr betrachtete. „Jack-"

„Nein! Nein, lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Sie konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden; er würde nur versuchen, sie einzulullen und ihr weismachen wollen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Hastig machte sie sich einen neuen Zopf; wenn sie weniger mädchenhaft aussah, würde er hoffentlich mehr Abstand zu ihr halten.

Sie war offensichtlich völlig durcheinander. Vielleicht war sie sogar mehr als durcheinander, vielleicht bekam sie gleich einen Wutanfall oder würde ohnmächtig; sie war manchmal unberechenbar, weswegen er nicht sagen konnte, was davon eintreffen würde oder ob keines von beidem passierte.

„Lass mich erklären –bitte Jack, hör mir zu." Er stellte sich genau vor sie, aber sie senkte den Kopf und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Eine Haarsträhne war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen; ohne nachzudenken, hob er die Hand und wollte sie zurückstreichen, aber sie wich vor ihm zurück.

„Lass mich." In der Eile hatte sie nicht einmal ihr Hemd geschlossen; der Anblick des schmalen Streifens nackter Haut ließ seinen Puls hochschnellen, aber er beherrschte sich. Im Augenblick war es am wichtigsten, mit ihr zu reden und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich beruhigte.

Allerdings war das schwierig, wenn sie sich weigerte, ihm zuzuhören; so konnte er ihr nicht erklären, was passiert war und warum es ihm leid tat, dass er so einfach seine Selbstkontrolle verloren hatte. Aber am meisten leid tat es ihm, ihr wehgetan zu haben; noch gestern hatte er praktisch geschworen, das nie zu tun, und noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden später hatte er diesen Schwur schon wieder gebrochen.

_Ich will nicht sehen, dass dich jemand verletzt, und noch weniger will ich selbst daran schuld sein._

Seine eigenen Worte stießen ihm bitter auf; er war ein Heuchler. Diese Schmerzen hätten sich zwar nicht ganz verhindern lassen können, aber er hätte sie darauf vorbereiten und dafür sorgen können, dass sie von möglichst kurzer Dauer waren. All das hatte er einfach vergessen, weil er sich nicht zurückhalten hatte können. Er hatte sich wie ein Wüstling benommen –mehr als das, wie ein Bastard, der erschossen gehörte.

Aber jetzt musste sie ihm zuhören, damit er ihr das sagen konnte; nur würde sie im Moment eher dem Grafen höchstpersönlich zuhören als ihm. Wenn er jetzt aber einfach ging, dann würde sie ihm nie wieder zuhören, geschweige denn, überhaupt etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Er konnte nur hier bleiben und darauf hoffen, dass sie sich möglichst bald beruhigte.

Da machte ihm Jack allerdings einen Strich durch die Rechung; es fiel ihr schwer, klar zu denken, wenn er so nah war –und so wenig anhatte- also musste dieses Problem zuerst behoben werden. Kurzerhand ging sie zu seinen Sachen hinüber, drückte sie ihm in die Arme und sperrte die Tür auf; nur um sie fünf Sekunden später wieder zu verriegeln, um den halbnackten Exorzisten auszusperren. Tief durchatmend lehnte sie sich gegen das kalte Holz der Tür; die Kälte sollte ihr helfen, ihren Kopf freizubekommen. Allerdings hielt Lavis Stimme sie davon ab, denn sie konnte sie immer noch durch das schwere Holz hören; sie konnte nur warten und hoffen, dass er verschwand. Er sprach zwar leise, damit ihn niemand außer ihr hören konnte, aber es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, er hätte sie einfach in Ruhe gelassen.

Vielleicht würde sie ihn nicht mehr hören, wenn sie weiter weg war; sie hob ihren Verband vom Boden auf und ging durch das Zimmer zum Fenster, das in die dicke Mauer eingelassen war, wodurch ein steinernes Fensterbrett entstand, das breit genug war, um sich hinzusetzen. Genau das tat sie dann auch, nachdem sie im Vorbeigehen noch ihre Unterwäsche, Stiefel, Socken und ihren Mantel wieder eingesammelt hatte. Im Sitzen zog sie sie an und wickelte den Verband um ihre Brust; sie war froh, etwas zu tun zu haben, dass sie ablenkte.

Lavi ließ die Stirn gegen die Außenseite der Zimmertür sinken. Seit vollen fünf Minuten redete er auf das Holz ein, aber Jack stellte sich offenbar taub. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte; wenn er sie zwang, ihm zuzuhören, würde er es nur noch schlimmer machen. Hinein konnte er nicht, aber auf dem Gang stehend würde er nichts erreichen. Sie hatte stur seine einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihr zu reden, zunichte gemacht; alles, was ihm jetzt noch blieb, war der Rückzug. Viel mehr, als ihr Zeit zu geben, sich zu beruhigen, konnte er nicht tun; hoffentlich wäre sie früher oder später bereit, ihm zuzuhören, damit er erklären konnte, was für ein Riesenidiot er war.

Es fiel ihm schwer und er tat es wirklich nicht gerne, aber er trat von der Tür weg; einen Schritt und dann noch einen. Stumm drehte er sich um und ging den Flur entlang zu einem der anderen Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Zum Glück erwischte er ein leeres; er stieg in seine Boxershorts und Hosen, warf sich Hemd und Mantel über und zog Socken und Stiefel an, während er blicklos zu Boden starrte. Dann bemerkte er, dass sein Bandana fehlte; es musste noch im Zimmer liegen. Jack hatte es in der Eile wohl übersehen oder es war ihr oder ihm aus der Hand gerutscht; so oder so war es weg.

Dann würde er es eben später holen; sie konnte auch nicht ewig in dem Zimmer bleiben. Als er das Zimmer wieder verließ, sah er im Vorbeigehen noch einmal zu der Tür hinüber, hinter der Jack saß, aber leider tat sie sich nicht wie durch ein Wunder auf; dann wandte er sich ab und ging.

Er hätte sich nichts vorstellen können, was ihm schwerer gefallen wäre.

* * *

><p>Iiiiich kann solche Szenen immer noch nicht schreiben. Gnah. Gut, dass ich das nachts gepostet hab.<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	15. als Schrecken ohne Ende

Da sind wir wieder, in alter Frische und mit einem neuen Kapitel ... wieso sage ich eigentlich 'wir'? Ich fasele.

**sternenhagel:** Ja ja, die erfahrene, aufgeklärte Jack, die so viele Jahre unter Räubern und übelstem Gesindel überlebt hat ... Man kann eben nicht alles wissen :D Ian soll Kanda sagen ... neeeeiiiiin, für die beiden hab ich was besseres. Was VIEL besseres, muhaha. Ihr werdet sehen. _*salat mit putenstreifen ess und dabei diabolisch lach*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Kennt ihr die Disclaimer aus den anderen Kapiteln? Denkt euch, einer davon stünde hier._

* * *

><p><strong>1.14<strong>** …****als**** Schrecken ****ohne**** Ende**

Jack hörte, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten, aber sie blieb auf der Fensterbank sitzen; volle zehn Minuten. Erst dann war sie sicher, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde, sicher genug, um die Tür zu entriegeln. Sofort danach bezog sie wieder ihren Platz am Fenster; dort war es kalt genug, um die immer noch andauernde Hitze in ihrem Körper zu kühlen.

Es war ihr egal, dass sie allein war; sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um die Gefahr überhaupt zu bemerken. Diese war zwar aufgetaucht, aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder abgezogen; es machte keinen Spaß, wenn sich das Mädchen nicht fürchtete.

Blicklos starrte sie aus dem Fenster, das Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie gestützt und die Arme darum geschlungen. Sie hatte die zehn Minuten, in denen sie auf eventuelle Schritte gehorcht hatte, damit verbracht, um Fassung zu ringen und zu befürchten, er würde wieder vor der Tür stehen; dann hätte sie nicht gewusst, was sie tun sollte, wie sie ihn _nicht_ hören sollte. Denn gehört hatte sie ihn, die ganze Zeit und jedes einzelne Wort; trotz allem war sie begierig gewesen, seine Stimme zu hören.

Außerdem hatte sie das Blut entfernt; aber sie hatte es nicht gewagt, den Waschlappen zu verwenden, weil es vielleicht Flecken hinterlassen würde, die sie nicht auswaschen konnte. Also hatte sie mit der hohlen Hand Wasser geschöpft und es sich auf die Beine geschüttet; dass das Wasser eiskalt war, war ihr nur recht gewesen.

Die Schmerzen waren abgeklungen, doch ihre Begierde war geweckt, aber nicht gestillt worden, weswegen sie immer noch dieses Pulsieren in ihrem Inneren spürte, dass sie zuvor auch gespürt hatte. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wieso, aber vermutlich hatte es irgendwas mit Evolution und Fortpflanzung zu tun; wahrscheinlich sollte es die Frauen willig machen, damit sie das mit sich machen ließen. Jetzt wusste sie auch, warum es Huren gab; Frauen, die sonst nichts konnten, nahmen Geld und ließen es über sich ergehen. Freiwillig würde das keine mitmachen.

Sie lachte leise bitter auf. Jetzt wusste sie auch, was sie erwartet hätte, wenn sie nicht weggelaufen wären; es wäre nur noch zehnmal schlimmer gewesen.

Jack beschloss, Lavi nie wieder zu nahe zu kommen; er war der einzige, der wusste, dass sie ein Mädchen war, also würde sie sich in Zukunft von ihm fernhalten. Bevor sie ihre eigene Dummheit und Unvernunft wieder zu solchen Taten verleitete; sie trug ja auch eine Teilschuld an der Misere.

Das würde allerdings auch bedeuten, dass sie ihre Freundschaft mit ihm aufgab, sowie jegliche Art von Berührungen –gerade diese waren ihr in diesen wenigen Tagen so wichtig geworden wie Atmen. Sie würde auf alles verzichten. Eigentlich war ihr zum Heulen zumute, aber sie verbot sich, solche Schwäche zu zeigen, selbst wenn niemand da war, der es hätte sehen können. Stattdessen zwang sie sich, tief und ruhig zu atmen, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf; Jack, die schon halb erwartete, Lavi zu sehen, sah auf. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie hätte tun sollen, wenn er wirklich zurückgekommen wäre, tat sie erst einmal gar nichts. Für Flucht war später noch Zeit, wenn der Fluchtweg nicht mehr blockiert wurde.

Halb erleichtert, halb verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass es nicht der Exorzist war; Eric war allerdings noch verblüffter als sie, Jack in seinem Zimmer vorzufinden. „Jack? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Das is dein Zimmer?" Sie sah sich um; mit einem Mal erkannte sie, dass es dasselbe Zimmer war, in dem sie auch gestern gelandet waren. Sie hatten verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass Eric nicht zurückgekommen war, solange sie hier gewesen waren.

Und noch mehr Glück hatte sie, dass er nicht hereingekommen war, als sie noch wie ein Mädchen ausgesehen hatte –oder es versucht hätte, denn die Tür war ja versperrt gewesen. Das hätte ihn nur zu der Frage geführt, warum sie sich in seinem Zimmer einsperrte; eine Frage, die sie noch weniger beantworten konnte, als die, die er ihr gerade gestellt hatte.

„Allerdings ist das mein Zimmer, aber warum bist _du_ hier?"

Wie sollte sie das jetzt erklären? „Ich… äh… braucht einen Ort… zum Nachdenken. Und da bin ich… einfach wahllos in irgendein Zimmer rein?" Sie lächelte unsicher, obwohl ihr nie weniger danach zumute gewesen war.

Eric sah sie einen Moment mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht an, der unmöglich zu deuten war; dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Allem Anschein nach gab er sich tatsächlich mit so einer lahmen Ausrede zufrieden. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging hinüber zum Waschbecken. Jack verfolgte, wie er sich den Staub und Schmutz vom Gesicht wusch; es war sicher alles andere als lustig gewesen, Komuis Chaos zu beseitigen.

Er trocknete sich das Gesicht mit dem Handtuch ab, das neben dem Waschbecken gehangen hatte, dann sah er auf. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sah man ihr so deutlich an, wie mies es ihr ging? „Was meinst du?" stellte sie sich unwissend.

„Ich weiß nicht, du wirkst irgendwie nicht so glücklich. Ist was passiert?"

_Ist__was__passiert?_ Oh, es war eine Menge passiert, aber nichts, was sie einfach so erzählen konnte; und noch weniger, das sie _ihm_ einfach so erzählen konnte. Also schüttelte sie nur leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin nur 'n bisschen müd, das is alles."

„Aha. Was ist denn das?" Eric ging hinüber zum Bett und hob etwas Grünes auf.

Lavis Bandana –sie hatte es übersehen, als sie seine Sachen zusammengesucht hatte. Sie stand auf und nahm es ihm aus der Hand, bevor er es sich genau ansehen konnte –und womöglich noch darauf kam, wem es gehörte. „Äh… das is meins. Hab ich wohl verlorn." Hastig stopfte sie es in ihre Manteltasche; dann setzte sie sich wieder, wobei sie es vermied, ihn anzusehen.

Eric setzte sich auf den Bettrand und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie; mit einer Hand massierte er seine Schulter, die nach dem endlosen Schleppen von Roboterteilen höllisch schmerzte. Und übermorgen war er bereits wieder dafür eingeteilt, solange er nicht einer Mission zugeteilt wurde. Was er stark hoffte, denn alles war besser, als Komuis kaputte Maschinen durch die Gegend zu zerren; jedes der Teile wog gut hundert Kilo.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Jack, der aus dem Fenster starrte, ohne die Wolken und den Himmel dahinter überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Eric hatte schon gehört, dass sein und das Innocence seines Bruders neue Formen angenommen hatte; er hätte gerne gesehen, wie es aussah, denn er konnte keine Waffe bei ihm sehen. Leider hatte Komui keine Zuschauer erlaubt und außerdem hätte man sowieso nichts sehen können, schließlich war der ganze Bereich von Kulissenwänden umzäunt gewesen.

„Kann ich… kann ich noch etwas hier bleibn?" Jack hatte den Kopf gewandt und sah ihn an, als erwartete er, er würde ihn sofort hinauswerfen.

„Wenn du willst; mich stört es nicht."

„Danke." Er drehte sich wieder zum Fenster; die nächste Stunde sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort, während sie beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

Irgendetwas war seltsam an Jack; er wusste nur nicht, was es war. Obwohl er kaum etwas von ihm wusste, mochte er ihn doch –egal wie unfreundlich er auf ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Mission gewesen war. Aber irgendetwas an ihm passte nicht ins Bild, etwas störte; als ob er etwas verbergen würde. Es ging ihn zwar nichts an, aber es schien, als ob dieses Geheimnis, so es eines gab, der Grund dafür war, dass er so unglücklich aussah. Gern hätte er ihm geholfen, aber wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte, dann wollte er eben nicht darüber reden; hoffentlich wurde er auch allein damit fertig.

Er sah zu dem Bild hinüber, dem einzigen Teil dieses Zimmers, der ihm gehörte; sah man von den Finderroben ab. Es zeigte seine Eltern, als seine Mutter noch gelebt hatte. Sie waren einfache Leute gewesen, sein Vater Angestellter in einem kleinen Betrieb, seine Mutter Hausfrau; sie kamen gerade so zurecht. Aber dann war sein Vater plötzlich gefeuert worden und damit hatten sie alles verloren, was sie je besessen hatten; die kleine Wohnung hatten sie kündigen müssen, ihre Möbel und die wenigen Wertsachen waren verpfändet worden. Glück im Unglück, hatten sie bei Verwandten seiner Mutter unterkommen können, während sein Vater nach Arbeit suchte. Wochenlang hatte er nichts gefunden und ihre Ersparnisse waren kleiner und kleiner geworden. Und dann war seine Mutter plötzlich krank geworden; nur wenige Wochen später hatten sie sie zu Grabe getragen.

Die Ironie daran war, dass es ab da für seinen Vater wieder bergauf gegangen war; zwei Tage später hatte er eine Stelle gefunden, die es ihm sogar ermöglichte, seinen Sohn auf eine gute Schule zu schicken. Es war ein Internat gewesen, in dem er schon zwei Wochen später anfangen würde; aber während dem Packen fiel ihm zufällig das Tagebuch seiner Mutter in die Hände. Er erfuhr, dass sein Vater entlassen worden war, weil er Firmengelder in die eigene Tasche gearbeitet hatte, um seine Spielsucht zu finanzieren; auch danach hatte er nicht nach Arbeit gesucht, sondern seine Tage in diversen Spielhöllen zugebracht. Außerdem, so hatte seine Mutter geschrieben, war kurz vor ihrem eigenen Tod eine Verwandte von ihr gestorben, die ihr etwas Geld vermacht hatte; im Endeffekt war es an seinen Vater gefallen, ohne dass irgendjemand davon wusste.

Von den Verwandten seiner Mutter erfuhr er dann, als er sich unauffällig umhorchte, dass eine Stelle in einem Betrieb freigeworden war, die einem anderen Verwandten gehörte; diese Stelle war durch Vetternwirtschaft seinem Vater zugeschanzt worden. Gut bezahlt, verschaffte sie ihm das nötige Geld, Eric in ein Internat zu schicken, wo er ihn nicht mehr sehen musste, denn er erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an seine tote Frau –zumindest hatte er ihm das erzählt, als er ihn zur Rede gestellt hatte. Dass Erics Mutter es gewesen war, die ihnen Unterkunft bei ihren Verwandten verschafft hatte, die nicht davor zurückgeschreckt war, eine Stelle in einer Fabrik anzunehmen, an einer dieser Maschinen, die einen, wenn man nicht vorsichtig war, an den Haaren oder der Kleidung packten, verschluckten und stückchenweise wieder ausspuckten, das schien ihn allerdings nicht zu interessieren. Sie hatte, so gut es ging, die Familie über Wasser gehalten, und ihren Mund verschlossen; erst durch das Tagebuch hatte er davon erfahren, obwohl er mit sechzehn alt genug gewesen war, selbst Arbeit zu suchen, um ihr zu helfen. Schlussendlich war sie an ihren Sorgen und Problemen dahingesiecht und gestorben.

Von da an hatte er seinen Vater nicht einmal mehr ansehen können; er war einfach gegangen, ohne ein einziges Wort des Abschieds. Eine Zeit lang hatte er sich mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten durchgeschlagen, bevor er dann von Alfred aufgenommen worden und Finder geworden war. Dabei hatte er das Foto immer bei sich getragen, sogar auf Missionen nahm er es immer mit; auch wenn er seinen Vater lieber nicht gesehen hätte, es war das einzige Bild seiner Mutter, das er hatte, die einzige Erinnerung daran, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie noch gesund gewesen war.

Sie war ein Mensch gewesen, der immer alles allein schaffen wollte, genau wie Jack es tat; und sie war daran zugrunde gegangen. Seine Erfahrungen hatten ihn gelehrt, dass es besser war, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, als es in sich hineinzufressen; man konnte nicht alles allein machen, es gab Dämonen, denen man sich besser zu zweit stellte.

Schließlich wurde die Stille unterbrochen, als die Sonne langsam hinter den Wolken verschwand; im selben Moment, in dem von ihr nichts mehr zu sehen war, ertönte vom Fenster ein leises Magenknurren.

Eric rührte sich nicht vom Fleck; auf dem Rücken lag er da, einem Arm über die Augen gelegt. „Ausschlussprinzip: Ich war es nicht, also warst du es. Gehen wir essen?"

Jacks Antwort war ein fast unhörbares, tonloses Lachen, das man für Atmen hätte halten können; nur der typische Rhythmus hielt ihn von diesem Irrglauben ab. „Okay."

Er raffte sich halb auf und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. „Daraus schließe ich, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

„Ich weiß nich, was du meinst", entgegnete er ausweichend. Er stand auf und streckte sich kurz; er war eine Stunde lang auf der kalten Fensterbank gesessen, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu bewegen.

Nebeneinander gingen sie zum Speisesaal, aber während der ganzen Zeit fiel kein einziges Wort zwischen ihnen. Auch als sie im Saal Ian trafen und sich mit ihm gemeinsam hinsetzten, sprach Jack nicht.

Es beunruhigte Ian, seine Schwester so zu sehen; sie schwieg sonst nie. Außerdem hatte sie Lavi zwar gesehen, sich aber nicht zu ihm gesetzt; stattdessen zog sie die –schweigende- Gesellschaft von Eric vor. Obwohl ihm auffiel, dass der Exorzist ab und zu zu ihnen hinübersah und Jack immer dann, wenn sie glaubte, er merke es nicht, unter gesenkten Augenlidern aus den Augenwinkeln einen schnellen Blick zu ihm hinüberwarf, sagte er nichts. Er konnte sich schon denken, was passiert war; und dabei hatte er gedacht, sie hätte endlich gelernt, dass ihr kein Zacken aus der Krone brach, wenn sie sich entschuldigte.

„Also, was hast du jetz wieder angestellt?" fragte er, als sie fast fertig waren.

Mit ihrer Reaktion hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet; wütend sprang sie auf. „Wieso glaubn eigentlich immer alle, dass ich schuld bin!"

„Weil es meistens auch stimmt", entgegnete er gelassener, als er war; jetzt war er erst recht beunruhigt. Was hatte Lavi getan, um sie so aufzuregen? Oder war am Ende er selbst schuld?

Jack schnappte sich ihren Teller, _warf_ ihn fast zurück in die Küche und rauschte in einer Mischung aus wütendem Abgang und Flucht aus dem Saal. Sobald sie weg war, sah er unauffällig zu Lavi hinüber; der Exorzist starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der sie verschwunden war, dann bemerkte er seinen Blick und die fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue, zog es aber vor, den Kopf zu senken und sich wieder seinem Essen zu widmen.

Und _jetzt_ war er hochgradig alarmiert; äußerlich ließ er es sich zwar nicht anmerken, aber sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Doch so sehr er auch überlegte, er fand keine Antwort; ihm wollte einfach kein vernünftiger, plausibler Grund einfallen, warum sich beide so seltsam verhielten.

Ian sah noch einmal zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem Lavi saß –oder besser, gesessen hatte, denn der Exorzist war verschwunden.

Erst am oberen Ende der zweiten Treppe holte er sie ein; sie hatte schon fast zu _rennen_ angefangen, als sie ihn bemerkt hatte. Um sie daran zu hindern, wieder zu flüchten, ohne sie zu berühren, stellte er sich genau vor sie. „Ich will nur mit dir reden. Bitte, Jack."

Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, damit er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, aber er wusste auch so, dass sie fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg suchte; schließlich gab sie auf. „Dann sag, was du zu sagn hast und geh."

Jede Sekunde gingen ungefähr zwanzig Menschen an ihnen vorbei; vielleicht nicht unbedingt der geeignetste Ort, um dieses Thema zu diskutieren. „Können wir das an einem weniger öffentlichen Ort besprechen, sonst hättest du eine Menge zu erklären." Nur ein Stockwerk weiter befand sich Komuis Privatlabor; dort ging niemand freiwillig hin. Und der Wissenschaftler hatte, kurz bevor Lavi ihr gefolgt war, den Speisesaal betreten, also würde auch er nicht plötzlich hereinplatzen.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie schließlich fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf nickte; bis dahin ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe –beides sehr schlechte Methoden, um Nervosität zu verbergen.

In einem der voll gestopften Labore –nachdem sie bestätigt hatten, dass der Chinese _krank_ war- lehnte Lavi sich gegen die Tür, damit sie ihm nicht gleich wieder abhaute. Jack hatte sich die am weitesten von ihm entfernte Ecke gesucht, was mit vier Quadratmeter Spielraum nicht leicht war; die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das Kinn leicht vorgeschoben, sah sie ihn entschlossen an. Entschlossen, ihn in Zukunft auch auf diese Distanz zu halten. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen; das würde nicht einfach werden. „Zuerst… ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut-"

„Das sollt es auch! Du hast mich verletzt; ich hab _geblutet_!"

Verblüfft starrte er sie an. _Verletzt?_ Langsam dämmerte ihm, warum sie so extrem reagiert hatte. „Jack, sagt dir das Wort ‚Hymen' etwas?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause vorsichtig.

Sie überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, aber was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Dann noch eine kurze Frage: Du weißt auch nicht –rein zufällig- was ein Jungfernhäutchen ist?"

„Hab ich schon mal gehört", erwiderte sie sichtlich genervt. „Was soll die Fragerei?"

In dem Moment hätte er nichts lieber getan, als sich selbst eine zu verpassen. Er begnügte sich mit der milderen Form des Sich-mit-der-flachen-Hand-vor-die-Stirn-Schlagens und schloss die Augen. Das machte seine Tat nur noch schlimmer. Weil sie bisher unter Dieben gelebt hatte, war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie wusste, was bei einer Entjungferung geschah, aber es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie es nicht wusste. Dass sie glaubte, er hätte sie verletzt, bewies das. „Jack… jede Jungfrau hat ein Jungfernhäutchen. Beim ersten Mal reißt es und sie blutet; zumindest die meisten. Deswegen auch der Schmerz; aber danach tut es nicht mehr weh. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

„Woher? Anscheinend is alle Welt der Meinung, dass Jungn mit diesem Wissn _geborn_ wern; erklärt hat's mir auf jedn Fall keiner." Er sah ihr an, dass sie ihm nicht ganz glaubte.

Lavi lachte bei der Vorstellung, wie einer ihrer Komplizen ihr das Rätsel der Jungfräulichkeit erklärte; obwohl es völlig unangebracht war, konnte er nicht anders. Er brach allerdings abrupt ab, als sie mit einem herumliegenden Brillenetui nach ihm warf. Fast hätte es ihn am Kopf getroffen, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig ausgewichen wäre. Rasch machte er einen Schritt von der Tür weg, dann noch einen; dann stand er direkt vor ihr, zu nahe, um noch etwas nach ihm werfen zu können.

Sie wäre zurückgewichen, wenn Platz gewesen wäre; so musste sie sich damit begnügen, in den hintersten Winkel ihrer Ecke zu rutschen und zu hoffen, dass er nicht noch näher kam. Was er gesagt hatte, klang plausibel, aber sie traute dem Frieden immer noch nicht ganz. Es war noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden her und der Schmerz war ihr noch lebhaft in Erinnerung; sie konnte nicht sicher sein, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Genauso wenig konnte sie wissen, ob es nicht doch wieder wehtun würde; möglich wäre es. Also behielt sie den eingeschlagenen Kurs lieber bei; allein der Gedanke daran, wieder von fieberhafter Erregung plötzlich in brennenden Schmerz zu fallen, drehte ihr den Magen um. Es war wunderbar gewesen, bis zu dem Moment, in dem er in sie eingedrungen war und der Traum von noch intensiveren Gefühlen zerplatzt war wie eine Seifenblase.

_Nie, nie wieder._

Lavi bekam von ihrem still gefassten Entschluss nichts mit, denn sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, welche Richtung ihre Gedanken einschlugen; stattdessen wanderte ihr Blick von links nach rechts, immer an ihm vorbei, als ob sie eine Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als er nach ihren Händen griff; bevor sie sie ihm entreißen konnte, hatte er schon seine Finger mit ihren verschlungen. „Jack." Flüchtig erwiderte sie seinen Blick, als er ihren Namen nannte; dann senkte sie den Kopf und sah zur Seite.

Auch die größte Entschlossenheit konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie auf seine Nähe reagierte –und er war verdammt nah. Sie müsste sich nur ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne lehnen, dann würde sie seine Brust berühren. Verdammt, es reichte schon, dass er nur ihre Hände hielt, und schon schlug ihr Puls schneller.

„_Jack_. Das nächste Mal wird es nicht wehtun."

Seine leisen Worte änderten zwar nichts an ihrem Gefühlschaos, sorgten aber dafür, dass ihr Stolz empört aufschrie. Gerade erst hatte sie sich geschworen, dass sie nie wieder mit ihm schlafen würde; sie würde diesen Schwur nicht jetzt schon brechen, nur weil er es wollte.

Ruckartig hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn wütend an; sie ignorierte ihre roten Wangen und schob es auf die Wut. „Allerdings, ein nächstes Mal gibt's nämlich nich. Ich werd dich nich lassn."

Er sah sie überrascht an; dann, binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils wandelte sich seine Miene von Überraschung zu siegessicherer Überlegenheit. Bevor sie eine Erklärung dafür finden konnte, überbrückte er den minimalen Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste sie. Er zog sie eng an sich und schob seine Hände unter ihren geöffneten Mantel; dann fuhr er über ihren Rücken, erst hinauf bis zu ihren Schulterblättern, dann wanderte er mit leichten Berührungen bis zu ihrem Hintern, dass ihr der Kopf schwindelte. Im Moment hätte er ihr erzählen können, dass Mammuts aus Erdbeereis bestünden und sie hätte ihm geglaubt; aber zum Sprechen wäre er ohnehin nicht gekommen, denn seine Zunge war anderweitig beschäftigt.

Mit einer Hand schob er die Geräte und Zettel auf dem Tisch hinter ihr beiseite, dann hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf die freie Fläche. Er machte den letzten Schritt zur Tischkante und trat zwischen ihre geöffneten Knie, unterbrach aber den Kuss keinen Moment; der Tisch war nicht besonders hoch, sodass sie jetzt nur knapp zwei Zentimeter größer war als er. Dann legte er seine Hände auf ihre Knie und wanderte langsam hinauf, auf den Punkt zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu; ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, stöhnte sie leise an seinem Mund. Wäre sie in der Lage gewesen, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, hätte sie sein Lächeln an ihren Lippen gespürt, aber so registrierte sie es nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, mit dem Teil ihres Verstandes, der ihr Herz am Schlagen und ihre Lungen am Atmen hielt.

Jetzt, wo Jack wusste, was es noch alles gab, wollte sie mehr; es war ihr nicht genug. Aber genau in dem Moment, in dem sie die Hand nach Lavi ausstreckte, löste er sich plötzlich von ihr und trat zurück. Sie war noch leicht benebelt von ihren eigenen Gefühlen, sodass sie als erstes die fehlende Hitze und Berührung wahrnahm; dann erst wurde ihr Verstand klarer, und sie fragte sich, wann die Welt und Lavi wohl aufhören würden, sich um sie zu drehen. Und dann, mit der Wucht eines Hammers, wurde ihr klar, was sie zugelassen hatte –und was sie im Begriff gewesen war, zu tun. Auch, dass _er_ aufgehört hatte und nicht sie selbst, was sie eigentlich schon tun hätte müssen, als er sie küssen wollte.

Hastig sprang sie vom Tisch und wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen, aber er hielt sie auf, einfach indem er sich rasch vorbeugte und flüsterte: „Du wirst mich nicht nur lassen, du wirst mich _bitten_, Jack." Es waren weniger die Worte, als die einfache Tatsache, dass er dabei ihr Ohr berührte, die sie zur Salzsäule erstarren ließ; erst, als er zurückwich, um sie vorbeizulassen, konnte sie sich wieder bewegen. Sie floh förmlich aus dem Raum, das Gefühl seiner Lippen und seines Atems wie auf ihre Haut gebrannt.

* * *

><p>Das nennt man die Quittung bekommen. Hätte Jack ihn machen lassen, wäre das vermutlich nicht passiert. Oder? Hm. Ich weiß nicht, ob Lavi so gemein sein soll ... es ist Lavi.<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	16. Zufälle und ihre Folgen

Naja, Lavi wird wohl nicht so gemein sein ... Ich hatte jetzt eine Woche, um darüber nachzudenken ... und es ist LAVI. Ich glaube, dem fehlt da irgendein Gen dafür ... das haben sie wahrscheinlich Kanda gegeben xD

**sternenhagel:** So, diesmal hab ich mir das Essen aber auch wirklich verdient :D _*schon magenknurrend vor der vollen platte sitz*_ Ich hab es mir doch verdient, oder? Wirf mal einen Blick auf den amount of Kanda in diesem Kapitel und sag mir, dass ich recht habe o.o

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Stellt euch vor, hier wäre einer._

* * *

><p><strong>1.15<strong>** Zufälle ****und**** ihre ****Folgen**

Jack schaffte es ruhmreiche fünf Tage, Lavi völlig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es kostete sie mehr Anstrengung als ihre Bemühungen, nicht alleine zu sein; der Rotschopf schien einfach überall zu sein.

Die ersten zwei Tage hängte sie sich fast schon wie eine Klette an Ian; als ihr Bruder schließlich genug hatte, war sie schon fast versucht, ihm alles zu gestehen, aber dann behielt sie es lieber für sich. Ians Wut wäre schlimmer als jedes Akuma gewesen.

Die nächsten drei Tage betete sie schon fast um eine Mission, aber nichts kam. Es lag wohl daran, dass ihre Gründe eigennützig waren, dass die einzige Mission, die sie aus dem Hauptquartier gerettet hätte, Allen zugeschanzt wurde. Er wurde begleitet von Eric, sodass sie sich auch nicht an den Finder wenden konnte; aber was hätte sie schon sagen sollen?

Dass sie sich lächerlich verhielt, wusste sie selbst, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders; sobald sie Lavi sah, bekam sie Panik, egal, ob sie im Speisesaal saß –mit mindestens hundert anderen- oder er ihr auf dem Gang entgegenkam. War das der Fall, suchte sie schleunigst das Weite, sodass er sie erst gar nicht zu Gesicht bekam.

Nur so verhinderte sie, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen konnte, weil sie verschwand, sobald er auftauchte. Und so sah er mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit jedes Mal nur ihre Kehrseite, wenn er sie entdeckte –auch nicht zu verachten, allerdings war es ihm lieber, ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Was sich momentan leider als sehr schwierig herausstellte.

Es war der Mittag des sechsten Tages und zum ungefähr zwanzigsten Mal in dieser kurzen Zeit verfolgte Ian erneut, wie Jack plötzlich erstarrte, hastig die letzten Bissen hinunterschlang und dann aus dem Speisesaal hastete, als wäre der Graf persönlich hinter ihr her. Sie hatte Lavi bei der Essensausgabe entdeckt.

Ihr Bruder konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Erst war sie wütend, dann bekam sie fast schon Angst –anders konnte man ihr Verhalten schon gar nicht mehr nennen. Und Lavi schwieg eisern, egal, wie sehr er ihn drängte, ihm endlich zu erzählen, was los war. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn das in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, aber er sagte sich, dass der rothaarige Exorzist der erste richtige Freund war, den Jack hatte –mit dem sie nicht verwandt war. Vielleicht war es einfach nur ungewohnt für sie, jemand anderem als ihrem Bruder Gefühle entgegenzubringen –freundschaftliche Gefühle- die über ein Zweckbündnis hinausgingen. Im Wald war es darum gegangen, zu überleben, und das ging mit zehn Fäusten besser als mit vier, aber das Leben im Hauptquartier war anders; einfacher, auch wenn es auf seine Art für sie doch gefährlich war. Hier standen regelmäßige Mahlzeiten und ein Dach über dem Kopf an der Tagesordnung anstatt von Bandenkriegen und Überfällen.

Und er hätte sich auch noch länger mit den Problemen seiner Schwester auseinandergesetzt, aber das musste sie alleine regeln. Er konnte ihr nicht alles abnehmen; also beendete er das Sinnieren und verließ den Saal ebenfalls. Die letzten drei Tage waren um einiges besser verlaufen als die zwei davor; er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er seine Unabhängigkeit so schätzte, bis Jack sie ihm buchstäblich weggenommen hatte. Und er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es ihm so fehlen würde, spielen zu können; sie sollte nicht davon erfahren, dass er immer noch spielte, weswegen er in den zwei Tagen sein Geheimversteck nicht aufsuchen konnte. Zum Glück war er sie rasch losgeworden; sofort danach hatte er sich ans Klavier gesetzt und losgelegt. Als Kind hatte er noch nicht viele Stücke beherrscht und schwierige erst recht nicht, aber in der Bibliothek hatte er nach einigem Stöbern –und er hatte wirklich lang gesucht- einen Stapel Notenblätter mit ein paar bekannten Melodien gefunden. Sie waren zerknittert, fleckig und eingerissen, aber für seine Zwecke reichte es; er wollte ja kein Konzert geben. Seitdem hatte er Beethoven, Mozart, Tschaikowski, Strauß, Haydn, Bach, Smetana, Rimski-Korsakow, Schubert und Brahms auf und ab gespielt.

Genau das hatte er jetzt auch wieder vor. Leise seine Lieblingsmelodie summend, durchquerte er den einsamen Gang, auf dem das abgelegene Zimmer lag. Während er spielte, konnte er immer am besten abschalten; ganz in die Musik versunken, berührten ihn die Probleme des Alltags nicht mehr. Das war für ihn wie für Jack die Bücher; er bekam nichts mehr mit von dem, was um ihn herum geschah. Weder Langeweile noch Druck und Spannung, nur noch die Melodien großer Komponisten; so stellte er sich den Himmel vor.

Er betrat das Zimmer und klappte den Tastendeckel des Flügels auf; als er ihn gefunden hatte, war das erste, das er getan hatte, den gesamten Korpus des Instruments zu reinigen, denn er war von dem Staub der Jahre so verdreckt und verklebt, dass kein Ton zu hören war, als er eine Taste anschlug. Mit etwas Fingerspitzengefühl und Geduld hatte er ihn wieder hinbekommen, sodass er darauf spielen konnte. Es war ein Bösendorfer aus Wien; warum er hier im Hauptquartier stand, war ihm ein Rätsel, aber er beließ es dabei, denn unter Umständen hätten seine Fragen zu der Entfernung des Klaviers geführt, gerade jetzt, wo er es gefunden hatte. Es war fast, als gehörte es ihm; sein Geheimnis, sein Versteck, von dem niemand wusste.

Ian wollte auch Jack nicht dabei haben; sie sollte nicht an damals erinnert werden, an die Zeit, bevor sie verschwinden mussten. Es würde nur alte Wunden aufreißen.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf den wackeligen Stapel aus Kartons, der ihm als Hocker diente; einen echten Hocker gab aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund nicht. Aber das machte nichts, er konnte auch so spielen. Nur einmal hatte er sich an dem ersten Mephisto-Walzer von Liszt versucht; gegen Ende hatte er fast so wild gespielt wie der Komponist selbst, weswegen er mitsamt den Kartons umgekippt und auf dem Boden gelandet war. Einige Augenblicke lang hatte er weder gewagt, sich zu bewegen, noch, zu atmen, in der Befürchtung, es könnte ihn doch jemand gehört haben. Erst als er sicher war, dass niemand kam, hatte er die Kartons wieder aufgestapelt; dann hatte er sicherheitshalber den Flügel überprüft, ob er noch in Ordnung war. Liszt hatte vorwiegend auf Bösendorfern gespielt, weil diese Instrumente seinem Spiel standhielten –er hatte mit seinem Klavierspiel bis dahin noch fast jedes Klavier ruiniert- aber das war ein alter Flügel, der Jahre der Vernachlässigung hinter sich hatte; wer wusste, wie viel er noch aushielt. Zum Glück war nichts passiert, sodass er auch weiterhin ab und zu den ersten Mephisto-Walzer gespielt hatte; allerdings nur sehr selten.

Behutsam strich er über die schwarzen und weißen Tasten, dann begann er zu spielen; nur wenige Sekunden später dachte er schon gar nicht mehr an die Außenwelt. Er ließ sich von der Musik davontragen und konzentrierte sich nur auf sein Spiel und die Harmonie der Töne und Klänge. Damit konnte er Stunden verbringen, wenn er sich in die richtige Stimmung versetzte; als Jack weg gewesen war, hatte er einfach nicht die nötige Ruhe gefunden, aber jetzt war er entspannt und fast schon hypnotisiert von den wunderschönen Melodien, die diese Männer gefunden und zu Papier gebracht hatten. In der Musik konnte er über die schönen Dinge staunen, zu denen Menschen fähig waren; in der Realität gab es leider wenig zu staunen, die sah anders aus.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er den Deckel wieder zuklappte; das Zimmer hatte auch kein Fenster, sodass er an dem Stand der Sonne schätzen hätte können. Aber sein Magen sagte ihm, dass es in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder Zeit zum Abendessen sein würde; dann würde Jack wieder Hunger haben, so großen, dass er einschreiten müsste, zum Schutze ihrer Identität.

Erneut summte Ian, als er in einen der vielen Gänge einbog, die in Richtung Haupteingang führten; er wollte noch etwas frische Luft schnappen, bevor er wieder von Jack heimgesucht wurde. So lieb ihm die Musik auch war, das Zimmer, in dem der Flügel stand, war stickig und die Luft voller Staub –er hatte Glück, dass er nicht auch gegen Staub allergisch war, so wie seine Schwester. Die stickige Luft und die Trance, in die ihn die Musik immer versetzte, vernebelten noch seinen Verstand; frische Luft würde ihm einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf bringen. Soweit er es von den Fenstern aus sehen konnte, war es ein schöner Tag, die Temperaturen genau richtig für Mitte April –er ging jede Wette ein, dass es dafür in den nächsten Tagen schütten würde wie aus Eimern.

Mit ein wenig Glück wäre er auf einer Mission, wenn das Unwetter einsetzte; weder er noch Jack mochten Sturm besonders. Mit Regen konnten sie umgehen, sie hatten auch kein Problem damit, wenn es nieselte, aber Blitz, Donner und heulender Wind –da sah die Sache schon ein wenig anders aus. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Arbeiten bei so einem Sauwetter nicht nur unangenehm, sondern auch gefährlich war –rutschige Äste, vom Wind durchgerüttelte Baumkronen, ganz zu schweigen von den Überfällen selbst- barg ein Sturm auch Erinnerungen, die sie lieber vergessen hätten. War es doch ein verregneter Tag gewesen, mit Blitzen und Donnerkrachen, dass man hätte meinen können, die Welt ginge unter, an dem die Lage eskaliert war. Wenn man vor lauter Regen keine zwei Meter weit sehen konnte, der Wind um die Häuser tobte und gegen die Fensterscheiben drückte, dass sie klirrten, der Donner den Lärm des Regens auf dem Straßenpflaster und den Dächern um ein Vielfaches übertönte und der schwarze Himmel nur von den leuchtenden, hundertfach verzweigten Blitzen erhellt wurde…

Ian schloss die Augen und schauderte bei der Erinnerung an diesen Tag; doch, weil er in diesem einen Moment nicht sehen konnte, sah er auch nicht, wer seinen Weg kreuzte –dieser zwar mit offenen Augen, aber auch blind für alle anderen. Und weil beide mit raschem Tempo unterwegs waren, landeten sie beide mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden, als sie zusammenstießen.

Es folgten zwei laute Flüche.

„Verdammt!"

„Chikushou!"

Ian riss die Augen auf.

_Nein. Nicht schon wieder._

Leider bestätigten ihm seine Augen die Befürchtung: Zum dritten Mal binnen eines Monats war er mit Kanda zusammengestoßen. Mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen ließ er sich gleich ganz auf den Boden des leeren Gangs fallen. „Warum? _Warum_ kann ich nich _einmal_ mit wem andren zusammenstoßn? Warum musst immer _du_ in mich reinrennen?"

Kanda zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hättest du halt die Augen aufgemacht."

„Und wenn _du_ dich nich immer aufführn würdest, als wärst du hier allein, wär das auch nich passiert. Diesmal war's halt mal meine Schuld."

„_Che._ Du tust so, als wäre es bisher immer meine Schuld gewesen."

Jetzt hob Ian vielsagend eine Augenbraue. Manchmal konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen, den Japaner zu ärgern; gnade ihm Gott, sollte Jack je davon erfahren –sie würde ihm die Hölle heiß mache, weil er _ihr_ das praktisch verboten hatte. Er konnte sie schon hören: ‚Und wieso, bitteschön, gelten deine Regeln für mich, aber nicht für dich!' Ihm zog sich der Magen zusammen; sie konnte Furcht einflößend sein, wenn sie wütend war. Allerdings schien ihm, als hätte er selbst einen gewissen Spielraum, während der Exorzist bei Jack sofort auf hundertachtzig war; aber wie sollte er ihr _das_ erklären? Seine Schwester würde ihn für plemplem erklären.

Die Augenbraue hätte schon gereicht, um Mugens Klinge zu spüren, wenn Jack das getan hätte, aber es machte ihm komischerweise nicht einmal halb so viel aus, wenn Ian das tat; eher wollte er dieses Spiel weiterspielen. „Dann denk mal zurück und erinnere dich wieder daran, dass du beim ersten Mal ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen hattest und beim zweiten Mal _einfach__ nicht_ geschaut hast."

„Wenn du sehn konntest, dass meine Augen zu warn, warum konntest du mir dann nicht ausweichn?" fragte Ian mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Genau in diesem Moment betrat eine weitere Person den Gang. „Was macht ihr denn da?" fragte Linali, als sie die beiden auf dem Boden sitzenden/liegenden Exorzisten sah. Ian lag quer im Gang und grinste vergnügt, während Kanda ihm gegenüber saß und aus irgendeinem Grund das Gesicht abgewandt hatte, sodass man seine Miene weder aus dem Blickwinkel der Chinesin noch aus Ians sehen konnte.

„Pause", meinte der jüngere von beiden nur lässig, dann setzte er sich auf und schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Knie. „Was Kanda hier macht, weiß ich allerdings nich", fügte er weiterhin feixend hinzu; natürlich wollte er ihn nur ärgern.

Jetzt sah ihn der Exorzist an; er warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, mit dem man Granit hätte verflüssigen können, dann stand er auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und ging. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass keiner der beiden anderen irgendein Anzeichen für die Hitze in seinem Gesicht entdeckt hatte. Deswegen hatte er auch schnell den Kopf gedreht; irgendetwas an Ians dämlicher Frage hatte diese Reaktion ausgelöst, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum. Er verschwand besser, wenn nicht noch mehr passieren sollte.

Linali sah ihm kurz nach, bis er um die Ecke gebogen war, dann wandte sie sich wieder Ian zu. Der Exorzist war inzwischen aufgestanden und lächelte sie jetzt freundlich an. „Willst du was Bestimmtes oder war das Zufall?"

Die Chinesin lächelte ebenso freundlich zurück. „Nein, ich bin nur durch Zufall hier vorbeigekommen. Aber du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Der da wäre?"

„Nii-san hat mich gebeten, ihm Kaffee zu bringen und ich wollte gleich noch welchen für die anderen Wissenschaftler in der Forschungsabteilung mitbringen; aber das sind alleine einfach zu viele Tassen…"

„Und deswegen stürzt du dich auf das erste Opfer, das deinen Weg kreuzt."

Sie wurde leicht rot; genau das hatte sie im Sinn gehabt, aber sie hätte es anders formuliert -nämlich so, dass das 'Opfer' nicht Nein sagen konnte. „Grob gesagt –ja. Hilfst du mir? Bitte, Ian."

Er war es von Jack gewohnt, angebettelt zu werden, weswegen er fast schon immun dagegen war -eigentlich. Aber er hatte keine vernünftige Ausrede, mit der er sich herauswinden hätte können; die gute Laune, die ihm der Zusammenstoß mit dem Japaner verschafft hatte, hatte gereicht, um den Staub aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Also musste er wohl oder übel nachgeben.

Eine Sache war ihm allerdings doch aufgefallen. „Woher weißt du, dass ich es war?" fragte er das Mädchen, als sie ihn in die Kaffeeküche geschleppt hatte.

Linali lächelte. „An dem Handschuh; deiner ist rechts und Jacks links. Als ich den gesehen habe, war ich mir ganz sicher. Aber das erste, das mir aufgefallen ist: Wäre Jack mit Kanda zusammengestoßen -und ich weiß, dass genau das passiert ist- dann könntest du deinen Bruder jetzt von der Wand kratzen."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du meinst, es ist dir nicht aufgefallen? Seit einem Monat bist du hier und hast es noch nicht bemerkt?"

„Was bemerkt?" Wovon, zur Hölle, redete sie?

„Du bist so ziemlich die einzige Person, die… ich weiß nicht genau… also, wenn ich mit ihm rede und dein Name fällt, dann… reagiert er immer ganz komisch. Als ob ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen wäre, aber frag mich nicht, was. Und, wenn du da bist, verhält er sich auch ganz anders. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll –du scheinst sein wunder Punkt zu sein." Sie wurde rot, als sie seinen Blick sah; offenbar dachte er, sie halluzinierte.

„Wunder Punkt? Also mir is echt nix aufgefalln; ich mein, ja, er scheint mir gegenüber zumindest toleranter als Jack gegenüber zu sein, aber das auch nur, weil ich ihn nich ständig nerv. Und das mit dem 'komisch reagiern'… also mir gegenüber verhält er sich eigentlich ganz normal, würd ich sag-" er brach ab, als ihm wieder einfiel, was vorhin passiert war. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann glaubte er, einen Hauch Rot gesehen zu haben. Es konnte natürlich auch nur eine optische Täuschung sein, hervorgerufen durch das schlechte Ganglicht, die seine Haut ein wenig dunkler aussehen hatte lassen -aber es konnte auch sein, dass Kanda tatsächlich ein wenig rot geworden war. Weswegen? Nur weil er ihn gefragt hatte, warum er ihm nicht ausgewichen war? Mal abgesehen davon, dass dieser Vorfall schon fast einen Monat zurücklag, war daran doch nichts Schlimmes. Es konnte doch mal passieren, dass man jemanden übersah oder ihn zwar bemerkte, aber einem erst auffiel, dass man gleich mit dieser Person zusammenstieß, wenn es schon zu spät war, um auszuweichen. Weiß Gott, solche Sachen passierten täglich; weswegen also beschäftigte es den Japaner so sehr, dass er rot wurde? Und dazu gehörte schließlich schon eine ganze Menge, um Kanda auch nur ansatzweise so etwas Ähnliches wie offen gezeigte Gefühle abzuringen. Er wusste das, schließlich hatte er sich nicht gerade wenig Mühe gegeben, um dem Exorzisten eine Reaktion abzuringen, damit er wusste, woran er bei ihm war; dass Kanda immer diese stoische Maske aufsetzte, war auf Dauer nämlich ein wenig anstrengend. Gut, beruflich, ja okay, das ließ er sich noch einreden, da war er ja selbst nicht anders, aber ständig, rund um die Uhr? Wie sollte er denn reagieren, wenn er nicht wusste, ob sein Gegenüber müde oder gut gelaunt war- was beides anscheinend nie auf ihn zutraf- er könnte genauso gut mit einer Puppe sprechen. Die würde zwar nicht antworten, aber Kanda sprach in der Regel auch nicht viel mehr –außer, wenn sie alleine waren, fiel ihm auf. In Gegenwart anderer war er meist schweigsamer und zurückhaltender –nicht auf die schüchterne, sondern mehr auf die 'Ihr-nervt-mich-alle-maßlos'-Art- aber wenn er nur mit Ian sprach, dann stellte er auch mal von sich aus Fragen, interessierte sich für den anderen. Was ihm nur recht war, immerhin mochte er den Japaner irgendwie, auch wenn ihn alle anderen dafür schief ansahen; und er interessierte sich ja selbst für ihn-

Dachte er gerade, was er glaubte, zu denken?

„Ian?"

Er blinzelte; allem Anschein nach hatte er gerade volle fünf Minuten ins Leere gestarrt, ohne sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Das Tablett mit den Kaffeetassen hatte er immer noch in den Händen. Hastig murmelte er eine Entschuldigung und folgte ihr in Richtung Forschungsabteilung. Erst, als sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte und vorausging, erlaubte er sich, kurz rot zu werden, dann zwang er sich, wieder Normalfarbe anzunehmen; er war nicht der Typ für rote Wangen, ganz bestimmt nicht.

Ihnen wurden die Türen zur Forschungsabteilung geöffnet wie Königen; ganz offensichtlich hatte man sie erwartet. Die Forscher stürzten sich auf die beiden Tablettträger, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Allerdings zögerten sie kurz, als sie Ian sahen, schließlich hatten sie nur Linali erwartet; nichtsdestotrotz waren sie dankbar für ihre stark benötigte Kaffeeration. Was sie dann sagten, überraschte ihn aber.

„Danke, Jack."

_Jack?_ Traute man ihm etwa nicht zu, so freundlich zu sein, Kaffee vorbeizubringen, wenn man ihn darum bat? „Wieso Jack?" fragte er Linali verwirrt.

„Leute, das ist Ian; er hat den rechten Handschuh", korrigierte sie der aus dem Nichts auftauchende Komui. Er nahm seiner kleinen Schwester seine blaue Tasse mit dem Hasen darauf ab und wandte sich dann wieder an seine Mitarbeiter. „Also, wieder an die Arbeit."

„Also heute keine Botengänge?" Johnny ließ enttäuscht die Schultern sinken.

„Botengänge? Wovon redet ihr?" Ian wurde langsam misstrauisch. Was meinten sie mit Botengängen?

„Oh, Jack hat öfters Botengänge für uns erledigt; er meinte, er hätte nichts zu tun, also…"

Anscheinend hatte ihm seine Schwester nicht alles erzählt; wenn er wissen wollte, was sie den ganzen Tag tat, dann war sie immer in der Bibliothek, mit Lavi unterwegs, draußen oder üben, aber davon hatte sie kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Ihm fiel etwas ein; und das hieß nichts Gutes. „Wann macht er das?"

„Meistens abends, manchmal auch die ganze Nacht durch. Kommt darauf an; manchmal legt er so gegen zwei, drei eine Pause ein und ist dann für eine knappe Stunde weg. Ein, zwei Mal mussten wir ihn förmlich hinauswerfen, weil er schon so müde war, dass er kaum noch stehen konnte, aber er bestand darauf, weiterzumach-_Au!_" Johnny rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Johnny, ich glaube, das reicht." River gab Linali ihr Tablett zurück. „An die Arbeit."

Er hätte sie umbringen können; ihm das zu verschweigen. Kein Wunder, dass sie den Springer gewonnen hatte, weil sie vor ihm aufgewacht war; sie war ja gar nicht schlafen gegangen, sondern die ganze Nacht von Abteilung zu Abteilung gehetzt. „Ja, ich sollt… dann auch gehn. Man sieht sich." Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie oft sie sich hätte verraten können, wurde ihm schon schlecht. Tagsüber war sie mit ihm und Lavi und allen anderen zusammen und die Nacht arbeitete sie durch –also, gesund war das sicher nicht. Was, wenn sie eingeschlafen wäre, wenn sie sich 'nur kurz' hingesetzt hätte, und jemandem wäre etwas aufgefallen? Wenn sie kaum Schlaf bekam, ging sie zwangsläufig dieses Risiko ein.

Nachdem er in sämtlichen Abteilungen gewesen war und immer dasselbe gehört hatte, war er wirklich kurz davor, Jack umzubringen.

Er raste die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, aber dort war sie nicht. Auch in der Bibliothek und in der Trainingshalle fand er sie nicht; weder der ersten, noch der zweiten oder dritten. Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Versuche, sie telepathisch zu erreichen; er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie ihn absichtlich blockierte oder es gar nicht mitbekam, dass er sie rief. Er suchte den halben Wald ab, aber sie war nirgends zu sehen; auch wenn sie sehr gut darin war, mit ihrer Umgebung zu verschmelzen –ein nötiges Talent, dass sie sich beide angeeignet hatten- er hätte sie auf jeden Fall gefunden. Ian kannte ihre Tricks und Taktiken in- und auswendig, er wandte sie ja selbst an; also hätte er sie eigentlich sofort entdecken müssen –wenn sie da gewesen wäre.

Schließlich gab er auf und ging zurück ins Hauptgebäude; Jack würde früher oder später wieder auftauchen. Ihr Hunger würde sie auf jeden Fall in den Speisesaal treiben; er brauchte nur dort zu warten.

Tatsächlich dauerte es auch nur wenige Minuten und seine Schwester tauchte auf; allerdings auf andere Weise, als er erwartet hatte. Statt wie jeder andere durch die Tür zu kommen, die auf den Gang hinaus führte, kam sie aus der Küche; erst, nachdem sie sich vorsichtig umgesehen hatte, tauchte sie ganz aus ihrem Versteck auf. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, als ihr Ian in den Weg trat.

„_Hallo,_Jack. Bevor wir essn, muss ich mit dir redn."

„Jetz?"

„_Jetzt._" Seine Aussprache und sein Ton ließen keinen Widerspruch zu; wenn er wie jetzt, jeden Buchstaben einzeln betonte, dann war er ziemlich wütend. Als ihr Magen protestierend knurrte, hob er nur missbilligend eine Augenbraue –Kanda war nichts gegen ihn- und ging voraus. Sie seufzte lautlos und folgte ihm; was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

Während sie hinter ihm hertrottete, in Gedanken halb bei dem leckeren Essen, dass jetzt auf sie wartete, beschäftigte sich die andere Hälfte ihrer Gedanken mit der Frage, was ihn so wütend gemacht haben konnte. Ian war unheimlich, wenn er wütend war; er war eiskalt und wartete förmlich auf den richtigen Moment, um dann zu explodieren -bevorzugt, wenn es niemand außer ihr hören konnte. Meistens ging es ohnehin darum, dass sie sich fast verraten hätte; viel anderes gab es nicht, weswegen Ian auf sie wütend sein konnte –mal abgesehen von ihrem Widerwillen, was bestimmte Ziele beim Messerwerfen anging.

Er öffnete seine Zimmertür und ließ sie vor sich eintreten, dann schloss er leise die Tür. Als sein Zwilling blieb ihr nicht verborgen, dass er sie am liebsten zugeknallt hätte, aber sie sagte nichts; ehe sie nicht wusste, was ihn so aufregte, war es besser, gar nichts zu sagen.

„Linali hat mich gebeten, ihr zu helfen, Kaffee in die Forschungsabteilung zu bringen. Und alle dort haben mich 'Jack' genannt."

_O-oh._

„Wieso muss ich erst von hundertfünfzig Wissenschaftlern aus allen Abteilungen erfahren, dass du die Nächte durcharbeitest und praktisch nichts schläfst, ehe du auf die Idee kommst, es _mir_ zu erzählen?" Ian kochte förmlich vor Wut. „Ich bin dein Bruder –dein Zwillingsbruder! Du weißt alles von mir, alles, aber hältst es nicht für nötig, mir zu erzählen, wie du deine Gesundheit ruinierst und deine Identität aufs Spiel setzt?"

„Ian…" Sie hatte keine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten, die ihn zufrieden gestellt hätte –ohne ihm von ihrer Angst zu erzählen- und wusste nicht, wie sie weitermachen sollte; aber irgendwie musste sie ihn beschwichtigen, sonst würde er weiterbohren und womöglich noch von selbst dahinter kommen.

„Erklär mir das!"

Alles, was sie sagen konnte, war: „Es tut mir leid." Allerdings entschuldigte sie sich nicht dafür, dass sie es ihm verschwiegen hatte, sondern dafür, dass sie nicht so stark war wie er –psychisch stark. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Alleinsein, er genoss es sogar, und darum beneidete sie ihn; aber sie fand nicht die Kraft, allein zu sein, geschweige denn, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen. Jack fühlte sich jämmerlich; erbärmlich und winzig im Vergleich zu ihm, zu allen anderen, die nicht dieses Problem hatten.

„Es tut dir leid? Das hilft mir nicht, Jack, ganz und gar nicht. Ich will wissen, warum du-"

„Nein. Ich kann nicht –ich kann dir nicht –Ian…" Sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn anzulügen und zu behaupten, sie habe nur helfen wollen. Natürlich hatte sie helfen wollen, aber ihre Hauptmotivation war doch ihre eigene Feigheit gewesen.

Ian sah ihr an, dass er nichts aus ihr herausbekommen würde; an ihrer Mimik, ihrer Gestik und ihrer Körpersprache erkannte er die Abwehrhaltung –den Wunsch, sich zu verstecken und nie wieder herauszukommen. Es steckte wohl noch mehr dahinter, als er angenommen hatte; aber sie war nicht gewillt, ihm ihre Gründe zu nennen. Trotzdem, er musste sie wenigstens dazu bringen, damit aufzuhören; sowohl für ihre Gesundheit als auch für ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis. „Das hört auf. Sofort, Jack. Du setzt deine Gesundheit und unser Geheimnis aufs Spiel; jetzt, wo ich es _durch__Zufall_ erfahren hab, kann ich das nicht mehr verantworten."

Der Seitenhieb erinnerte sie daran, wie enttäuscht er von ihr war; aber sie war nicht weniger enttäuscht von sich selbst, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen –zusätzlich dazu, dass sie sich schämte, weil sie es ihm nicht erzählt hatte. Mehr, als stumm zu nicken, konnte sie nicht.

„Versprich es mir."

Jack zögerte kurz. „Keine Botengänge mehr, versprochen." Dann würde sie eben in der Küche aushelfen, so wie sie es die letzten Tage auch getan hatte. Ihr letzter Rettungsring, bevor sie Gefahr lief, allein zu sein –oder mit Lavi allein zu sein. Sie fürchtete sich nicht wirklich davor, aber sie würde auch nicht das Risiko eingehen, es auszuprobieren. Ihren Schwur würde sie nicht brechen –es gab genug andere Mädchen, auch im Hauptquartier, warum wollte er sie? Gut, sie war nicht mehr so dünn wie vor einem Monat, als sie hier angekommen war; sie hatte auch weibliche Rundungen, wenn auch gut versteckte, immerhin dachte alle Welt, sie sei ein Junge –und genau da lag das Problem. Niemand sah sie als Mädchen, niemand würde auch nur im Traum daran denken; also was wollte er dann mit so jemandem? Sie reichte nun mal nicht heran an Mädchen wie Amalie oder –innerliches Schaudern- Emilia.

„Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt essen. Aber, Jack –die Sache ist noch nicht vom Tisch."

Sie nickte hastig, damit er nicht merkte, dass er gerade einen Gedankengang unterbrochen hatte, der ihm noch weniger gefallen würde. Ians Wut, wenn er herausfand, was Lavi wusste, wäre ausreichend, um eine zweite Sintflut heraufzubeschwören.

Rasch folgte sie ihm zurück zum Speisesaal; aber das Glück war nicht auf ihrer Seite und Ian auch nicht, denn sie trafen nicht nur auf Lavi, sondern ihr Bruder lud ihn auch noch ein, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Lavi war allerdings ganz sicher auf ihrer Seite –links von ihr, keine zwei Zentimeter entfernt. Rechts neben ihnen hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Findern ihren Platz gesucht, sodass sie nicht ausweichen konnte; sie saß buchstäblich fest.

Es kam noch schlimmer.

„Du hast gewusst, dass Jack Botengänge erledigt, oder, Lavi?" fragte Ian zwischen zwei Bissen.

Die beiden Exorzisten ihm gegenüber erstarrten und tauschten einen hastigen Blick. „Woher…"

„Ach, das hab ich so aufgeschnappt; in der Verwaltungsabteilung, der Auswärtigen Abteilung, der Suchabteilung, der Medizinischen Abteilung, der Kommunikationsabteilung und der Überwachungsabteilung." Er grinste sarkastisch. „Anscheinend ham's alle gewusst, außer mir. Als nächstes erzählt ihr mir sicher, dass Kanda auch darüber informiert war."

Jack schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „M-m, nich alle… nur die… nur die Wissenschaftler."

„Aha, die Wissenschaftler also, aber nich dein eigener Bruder? Interessant." Er stocherte mit der Gabel in seinem Essen herum; dann sah er Lavi plötzlich an. Nur eine Kartoffel hätte die Schärfe in seinem Blick nicht bemerkt. „Und woher weißt du's? Oder besser, seit wann?"

Lavi lehnte sich unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück, als könnte er damit der Frage und der unangenehmen Situation entgehen. „Ich… äh… hab es durch Zufall herausgefunden. Vor ein paar Tagen", meinte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Jack.

Die beobachtete ihn genauso scharf wie ihr Bruder, allerdings aus einem anderen Grund. Jack war wütend, dass er sie beschützte, denn das machte es schwierig, ihn nicht zu mögen. Wenn er immer nur nett zu ihr war, wie sollte sie dann an ihrem Vorsatz festhalten?

„Und es nich für nötig gehaltn, das mal zu erwähnen?" fragte Ian spitz.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Allen, wieder zurück von seiner Mission, anrauschte und sich zu ihnen setzte. „Hallo, Leute. Was dagegen, wenn ich mit euch esse?" fragte der Fünfzehnjährige freundlich.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin sowieso weg. Guten Appetit noch." Sie stand auf und war verschwunden, bevor einer der anderen Einwände erheben konnte.

Allen sah von seinem Essen auf, noch bevor er überhaupt angefangen hatte. „Ach ja, Komui hat mich gebeten, euch etwas auszurichten. Übermorgen ist ja wieder Training und diesmal wird er uns in Gruppen aus jeweils dreien antreten lassen, um sich besser auf die Stärken und Schwächen der einzelnen konzentrieren zu können. Deswegen wird es wahrscheinlich auch doppelt so lange wie sonst dauern. Linali weiß schon Bescheid, sie wird auch Kanda Bescheid geben. Es kann auch sein, dass er euch beide getrennt kämpfen lässt", sagte er an Ian gerichtet.

Der nickte nur. „Das wern wir dann ja übermorgn sehn."

* * *

><p>Ich finde, es wird mal wieder Zeit für eine Mission o.O Die können doch nicht die ganze Zeit nur im Hauptquartier herumsitzen ... wie viele Kapitel machen sie das jetzt schon? Eben.<p> 


	17. Sturm

**sternenhagel:** Eh, ich glaube ... das funktioniert nicht ...

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Hallo. Ich bins, Ihr Disclaimer. Sie nehmen mich oft gar nicht wahr, aber ich bin immer da. Und ja: Auch wenn Sie mich nicht wahrnehmen, muss ich da sein und meine Meldung verbreiten: Diese Mangaserie gehört Katsura Hoshino und die Autorin dieser FF verdient kein Geld damit. Und der Song 'Eternal' gehört auch der Band Evanescence._

* * *

><p><strong>1.16 <strong>**Sturm**

(Tipp: Hört euch den Song von Evanescence an ... passt wunderbar zum Sturm)**  
><strong>

Komui ließ sie wirklich das nächste Mal in Dreiergruppen antreten, beim zweiten Mal allerdings teilte er sie zu Paaren auf, zuerst Linali und Lavi, dann Jack und Allen, schließlich Kanda und Ian, bevor er die Anordnung noch einmal mischte. Beim zweiten Durchlauf innerhalb eines Tages stellte er Ian und Linali, Kanda und Allen –urgh- und Jack und Lavi zusammen auf. Dann traten sie in der Reihenfolge gegen ein paar Akuma an, wobei sie nicht nur darauf achten sollten, die Akuma möglichst schnell platt zu machen, sondern auch auf ihren Partner aufzupassen.

Ian kam die Ablenkung nur Recht, denn vorhin war er, als er mit Kanda zusammen gekämpft hatte, einmal von der Druckwelle einer Explosion rückwärts gegen den Japaner geschleudert worden, so heftig, dass sie beide auf dem Boden gelandet waren. Mal abgesehen davon, dass das Punkteabzug gab und Kanda wütend auf ihn war, weil er ihn von den Füßen gerissen hatte, brauchte er dringend etwas zu tun, um das flaue Gefühl im Magen loszuwerden. Es war beinahe schon unheimlich, wie sein Puls raste –ganz zu schweigen davon, wie sich sein Magen immer zusammenzog, wenn er den Japaner ansah.

Sie legten eine ganz passable Vorstellung hin, dann kamen Allen und Kanda dran. Die beiden erledigten zwar die Akuma, ohne sich der Gefahr auszusetzen, getroffen zu werden, allerdings war ihre Teamarbeit miserabel. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht ausstehen, weswegen jeder für sich kämpfte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass keines der Akuma auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hatte, sie zu treffen, war Komui höchst unzufrieden –und das sah man ihm auch an.

„Lavi, Jack, ihr seid dran", knurrte er schon fast, als sie fertig waren. Jack warf einen unsicheren Blick zu dem anderen Exorzisten hinüber; sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, so viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, wie nötig war, um das Dutzend Akuma vor ihnen zu erledigen. Ihr Vorsatz war in Gefahr.

Lavi tat ihr einen Gefallen, indem er nicht lange fackelte, sondern kurzerhand ein Feuersiegel unter den Maschinen entstehen ließ, das alle zwölf Roboter röstete. Es gab eine große Explosion, die die Maschinenteile in alle Richtungen verteilte. In hohem Bogen sausten sie quer durch die Halle, sodass die anderen sich ducken mussten, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

Der Rotschopf selbst hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er hatte die Wucht der Attacke unterschätzt und auch die Tatsache, dass er dabei selbst getroffen werde konnte. Eines der Teile traf ihn am Fuß, sodass er laut fluchte und auf und ab hüpfte, wobei er den schmerzenden Fuß mit beiden Händen hielt. Es sah wahnsinnig komisch aus im ersten Moment, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er drohte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er stützte sich auf den, der am nächsten war, um nicht auch noch umzukippen –blöderweise war das Jack, die es wohl oder übel ertragen musste, ihm so nahe zu sein.

Die anderen kamen aus ihrer Deckung hinter den Säulen hervor. „Sorry, Leute, das wollte ich nicht", entschuldigte sich der rothaarige Exorzist zerknirscht.

Komui war alles andere als sauer. „Macht nichts, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie meine Maschinen auf so eine Attacke reagieren. Gut, damit wäre die heutige Stunde beendet. Lavi, da solltest du vielleicht Eis drauf tun; lass dir von jemandem die Stiegen hinauf helfen. Kanda, Allen, ihr bleibt bitte hier, mit euch habe ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Jack, kannst du Lavi helfen? Ich muss noch mit deinem Bruder und Linali sprechen, dich brauche ich nicht mehr." Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern wandte sich einfach zu den anderen um und ließ sie stehen, mit Lavi an ihrer Schulter.

Wohl oder übel musste sie sich fügen. Mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter legte sie sich Lavis Arm um die Schultern und verließ mit ihm, so schnell es ging, den Saal. Vor der Tür begegneten ihr die zum Aufräumen abkommandierten Finder, die Lavi allesamt mitleidig ansahen, bevor sie hineingingen.

„Man könnte meinen, ich hätte mir das Bein gebrochen und nicht einfach nur ein zentnerschweres Metallteil auf den Fuß gekriegt", murmelte er.

„Hättest du besser aufgepasst, wär nich mal das passiert", versetzte Jack bissig. Je eher sie ihn in seinem Zimmer ablieferte, desto geringer war die Gefahr, dass er auf dumme Gedanken kam. Es behagte ihr überhaupt nicht, dass der Weg bis dorthin so endlos lang war –zumindest in ihren Augen. In Wirklichkeit ging es nur zwei Treppen hinauf und einen Gang entlang, schon waren sie da. Für sie eine wahre Odyssee.

Glücklicherweise waren zu viele Menschen auf den Gängen unterwegs, als dass Lavi seine Gedanken in Taten umsetzen konnte. Das Glück hatte sie allerdings nur, bis sie in den Gang einbogen, auf dem sein Zimmer lag, das er sich mit dem Bookman teilte. Wenigstens war sein Zimmer nicht allzu weit entfernt, sodass sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden die Tür öffnen konnte. Der Bookman war nicht da, was nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung beitrug.

Jack half ihm vorbei an den meterhohen Zeitungsstapeln, die so aussahen, als könnten sie jederzeit einstürzen und einen unter einer Flutwelle aus Papier begraben. „So ein Chaos könnt nich mal ich anrichtn, und wenn ich Jahre hätt", murmelte Jack, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lavi. Für einen Moment hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, auf der Hut zu sein, so fassungslos war sie ob des Durcheinanders. Der einzige Zufluchtsort für Ordnung in diesem Zimmer war das obere Bett des Stockbettes, dessen Decken feinsäuberlich zusammengelegt und gestapelt und dessen Polster ordentlich aufgeschüttelt waren. Das untere Bett war total zerwühlt.

„Willkommen im Leben eines Bookman", riss Lavi sie aus ihrer Starre. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er sich auf das untere Bett fallen lassen und sie mit sich gezogen. Jack landete halb auf ihm, bevor er sie auf den Rücken drehte und sie küsste. Eine Hand unter ihrem Rücken, hielt er mit der anderen die Hand fest, die versuchte, ihn wegzustoßen. Gegen die andere konnte er leider nichts ausrichten. Aber er ignorierte sie zugunsten des Kusses, zumal ihr Widerstand mit jeder Sekunde schwächer wurde. Schließlich konnte er auch ihre andere Hand loslassen, damit er in ihren Nacken greifen und ihren Kopf ein Stück nach hinten biegen konnte, um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen. Solange er ihre Lippen in Beschlag nahm, konnte sie ihn nicht mit Beschimpfungen und Vorwürfen überhäufen.

Er hatte dieses Gefühl vermisst, ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen, ihr warmer Körper unter sich, und er wusste, dass sie, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, es auch vermisst hatte. Egal, wie viele Vorsätze sie fasste und wie viele Schwüre sie ablegte, daran konnte sie nichts ändern. Und auch nichts an _seinem_ Vorsatz, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie Unrecht hatte.

Lavi lag nur halb auf ihr, denn er hatte bewusst vermieden, mit ihrem Unterleib in Berührung zu kommen, um zu verhindern, dass sie Panik bekam. Er konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf den Kuss… fürs erste. Der Rest würde schon noch kommen, sobald er ihr ihr Misstrauen genommen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er die Situation ja gar nicht geplant gehabt, es war einfach passiert. Eine Woche lang war sie ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte ihn gemieden und war jedes Mal förmlich geflüchtet, wenn sie ihm doch über den Weg gelaufen war. Eine Woche lang hatte er sie nicht geküsst, nicht mit seinen Händen ihren Körper berührt, da kam ihm der Unfall mit dem Maschinenteil wie ein Wink des Schicksals vor. Er wäre ein Trottel, wenn er sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen ließ.

Er hatte Recht; Jack genoss es, ihn zu küssen und zu spüren. Sie hatte es tatsächlich vermisst, sogar davon geträumt, auch wenn sie beim Aufwachen jedes Mal furchtbar wütend auf sich selbst gewesen war. Sie hatte einfach nicht verstehen können, warum sie das immer noch wollte, wenn sie doch wusste, was sie erwartete.

Lavi entschied, dass er ihre Lippen jetzt freigeben konnte, denn sie hatte nicht nur jeglichen Widerstand aufgegeben, sondern auch noch die Arme um ihn gelegt. Vorsichtig beendete er den Kuss, aber noch bevor sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er seinen Mund auf ihren Nacken gepresst, genau auf die empfindliche Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter. Jack reagierte mit einem leisen Aufkeuchen und einem zweiten, lauteren, als er sie sanft zwickte. Sie bog den Rücken durch und presste sich noch enger an ihn, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, während er beruhigend mit der Zungenspitze über die leicht gerötete Haut fuhr.

Als sie sich bewegte, kam sie unabsichtlich mit ihrer Hüfte an seiner an; was ungefähr dieselbe Wirkung hatte wie ein Peitschenhieb. Sofort stemmte sie die Handflächen gegen seine Brust und schob ihn von sich; Lavi, der gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, war zu überrascht, um sie davon abzuhalten.

Das Schicksal hatte ihm eine Chance geboten, aber sein persönliches Pech hatte sie ihm wieder zunichte gemacht. Jack war viel zu wütend und aufgebracht, um ihn noch einmal in ihre Nähe zu lassen, erkennbar daran, wie sie, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aufsprang und Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Sie hätte sich fast den Kopf gestoßen, als sie das Bett verließ.

„Du… du…" Ihr fielen offenbar nicht die richtigen Schimpfworte ein, so sauer war sie. Ihre schwarzen Augen sprühten förmlich vor Zorn, einen Ausdruck, von dem er bis dato gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er tatsächlich existierte. Bisher hatte er das nur für eine Erfindung der Romanschreiber gehalten.

Lavi wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Seufzend setzte er sich auf. „Sorry, Jack, das war wohl ein bisschen zu schnell. Aber du bist so süß und köstlich, da fällt es mir schwer, zu widerstehen."

Jack wurde flammend rot und ballte wütend die Fäuste. In solchen Momenten merkte man ihr an, wo sie ihr Leben bisher verbracht hatte. Jede andere hätte vor Empörung nach Luft geschnappt, weil er so etwas gesagt hatte; Jack sah eher so aus, als wollte sie dafür sorgen, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens Mus essen musste. „Ich bin nich süß und ungefähr so köstlich wie eine grüne Erdbeere –und tu nicht so, als sei es meine Schuld, dass du kein Fünkchen Selbstbeherrschung hast!" Sie trat noch einen Schritt zurück, als er sich vorlehnte, um die Ellbogen auf die Knie zu stützen. „Ich hab dir gesagt, ich werd dich nich lassn, und das hab ich ernst gemeint. Wenn du mir das nächste Mal zu nah kommst, geb ich dir was, was dir wirklich leid tun kann!" Damit rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Lavi ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Wieso lief alles schief? Da hatte er sich endlich verliebt und dann klappte gar nichts. Langsam kam es ihm so vor, als machte es dem Schicksal Spaß, ihn leiden zu lassen. Der schmerzende Fuß passte da auch ganz gut ins Bild.

Oder hatte er sich einfach nur zu viel herausgenommen?

Es kam ihm nicht so vor, Jack dafür umso mehr. Sie kochte vor Wut, als sie die Gänge entlang stürmte, Richtung Küche. Im Moment hatte sie genug Energie, um einen ganzen Berg Gemüse klein zu hacken. Sie musste sich einfach abreagieren. Was sie allerdings noch mehr fuchste als Lavis Verhalten, war ihr eigenes. In erster Linie war sie sauer auf sich selbst; sie hätte ihn stoppen anstatt ermuntern sollen. Aber sie hatte noch weniger Kontrolle über sich selbst, als sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte, und das regte sie am meisten auf.

_Wüsste__ ich__ nicht, __dass __seine __Fußverletzung __ein __Unfall __war, __hätte __ich __geglaubt, __er __hätte __das __mit __Absicht __gemacht_, dachte sie aufgebracht, als sie die Küche betrat. Einen Wimpernschlag später lächelte sie schon freundlich und fragte, ob sie helfen könne. Arbeit war das beste Mittel gegen Wut.

Jack arbeitete den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend durch, bevor sie endlich auf Jeryy und die anderen Köche hörte und schlafen ging. Allerdings war ihr das Glück nicht hold; Jeryy erwischte sie, wie sie versuchte, sich zu einer der Bänke im Speisesaal zu schleichen, um zu schlafen. Der sonst so freundliche Chefkoch warf sie buchstäblich hinaus, mit der Begründung, es sei zu ihrem eigenen Besten, in einem weichen Bett zu schlafen, statt auf einer harten Holzbank, besonders, wenn ein Sturm käme. Kaum hatte er das gesagt, krachte direkt über ihnen der Donner, so laut, dass Jack fast einen Satz gemacht hätte. Ein gleißender Blitz erhellte den Speisesaal, dann prasselte der Regen auf den Turm ein, und der Wind, der schon den ganzen Tag über gegen die Steinmauern gedrückt hatte, wuchs zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Heulen an.

Ihr stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als sie an den Nachmittag vor acht Jahren erinnert wurde; bestimmt dachte Ian auch gerade daran, wenn er nicht schon schlief.

Es war spät und die meisten Leute im Hauptquartier schliefen schon, weswegen die Korridore menschenleer waren –ein unheimliches, Furcht einflößendes Extra zu dem Unwetter. Besonders für sie, die a) kein Unwetter und b) das Alleinsein nicht mochte. Die Gefahr saß ihr im Nacken und ließ die Erinnerung immer lebhafter werden, bis sie die Augen zukniff und heftig den Kopf schüttelte, um sie loszuwerden. Ein Fehler, wie sie erkannte, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, denn die Gefahr schwebte jetzt genau vor ihr, begleitet von Donner, Regen und heulendem Wind. Sie sah die grausamen, hellbraunen Augen, die weißen, ebenmäßigen Zähne in dem bösen Grinsen, die gemeißelten Gesichtszüge, zu einer sadistischen Maske verzerrt, der Donner krachte über ihr und sie rannte los.

Jack wusste nicht, wohin sie rennen sollte, denn sowohl der Sturm als auch die Gefahr folgten ihr überall hin; in solchen Nächten war sie am stärksten. Blind hastete sie durch die Gänge, Treppen hinauf, Stiegen hinunter, um eine Ecke rechts, bei der nächsten nach links, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie rannte oder wo sie überhaupt war. Sie wollte nur schneller sein als die Gefahr.

Es kam ihr vor, als liefe sie stundenlang, ohne sich auch nur vom Fleck zu bewegen, während die Gefahr immer näher kam, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Irgendwann öffnete sie einfach eine Tür, in dem Versuch, sie auszusperren, und der Hoffnung, dass sie dahinter jemand befände, bei dem sie bleiben könne, ohne ihn aufzuwecken. Am besten Eric, der war ihr seltsames Verhalten schon gewöhnt und stellte keine Fragen.

Sie sah sich das Zimmer gar nicht an, dessen Tür sie hinter sich schloss, sondern lehnte sich nur mit dem Rücken gegen das kalte Holz, die Augen geschlossen, und versuchte, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Sie spürte, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war; hoffentlich blieb die Gefahr dafür drauß-

„Jack?" Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf.

Lavi stand aus dem Bett auf und kam auf sie zu. „Jack, was ist los?" Sie wich nicht vor ihm zurück, sondern starrte ihn nur entsetzt an. Entweder ein gutes Zeichen, oder eines, dass sie vor irgendetwas noch mehr Angst hatte, als vor ihm. Er tippte auf letzteres, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen.

_Bei__ meinem__ Glück__ kann__ ich __ja __nur __hier __landen_, dachte sie, jetzt, da sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, der sich nicht ausschließlich mit Flucht beschäftigte. Der verstörte und besorgte Ausdruck auf Lavis Gesicht sagte ihr, dass sie diesmal nicht mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung davonkam. Aber erklären konnte sie es auch nicht.

Plötzlich waren über dem Regen Schritte zu hören, die sich näherten. Lavi fluchte leise und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Hastig zog er sie Richtung Bett und raunte: „Kein Wort", bevor er sie auf die Matratze drückte, sich neben sie legte, die Decke über sie beide ausbreitete und betete, dass es zu dunkel und der Bookman zu müde war, um misstrauisch zu werden. Jack hatte Glück gehabt, in dem Moment aufzutauchen, in dem der alte Panda aufs Klo verschwunden war, aber sie war nicht rechtzeitig wieder verschwunden. Und so alt, dass ihm nicht auffiel, wenn sie vor seinen Augen aus dem Zimmer kam, war er auch wieder nicht.

Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich wieder, dann kamen die Schritte näher. Sie erklommen die Leiter zum oberen Bett, dann legte der alte Mann sich nieder und jegliche Geräusche außer dem Regen verstummten. Lavi wusste, dass man dem Frieden nicht trauen konnte; sie waren erst sicher, wenn er eingeschlafen war, was noch lange nicht der Fall war.

Jack hingegen kam endlich zur Ruhe; die Wärme und die Nähe eines anderen Menschen gaben ihr Sicherheit und verjagten die panische Angst, die sie in solchen Nächten immer hatte. Es störte sie nicht im Geringsten, das Lavi nur sein schwarzes, ärmelloses Hemd und Boxershorts trug, auch ihre Vorsicht meldete sich nicht. Eingelullt durch seine Wärme rutschte sie sogar noch ein Stück näher und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, so leise wie möglich natürlich, um den Bookman nicht aufzuwecken. Im Moment hörte sie nicht einmal mehr den Donner.

Lavi wurde langsam unruhig. Der alte Panda brauchte seiner Meinung nach viel zu lange, um einzuschlafen, und Jack war viel näher, als es für seine Selbstbeherrschung gut war. Und für sie selbst. Neben ihrer Drehung um hundertachtzig Grad, was Nähe anging, beunruhigte ihn aber vor allem ihr gehetzter Blick, als sie hereingekommen war. Es war derselbe Blick, den sie gehabt hatte, als sie aus ihrem eigenen Zimmer geflohen war. Sie war wieder vor irgendetwas davongelaufen, das wusste er. Er wusste nur nicht, was es war.

Über eine Sache hatte er allerdings Gewissheit: wenn er es konnte, dann würde er ihr helfen, denn er konnte sie nicht damit alleine lassen. Dafür liebte er sie zu sehr. Beschützend legte er den Arm um sie und zog sie noch enger an sich, während er darauf wartete, dass der Bookman einschlief.

Jack selbst war schon fast eingeschlafen, als Lavi schließlich flüsterte: „Steh auf, aber vorsichtig und leise." Er löste sich von ihr und schob sich aus dem Bett. Geräuschlos half er ihr auf die Beine und dabei, das knisternde Zeitungspapier zu umgehen, dann hatten sie die Tür erreicht.

Lautlos schloss er sie hinter sich, nachdem er sie hatte vorgehen lassen, dann sah er sie ernst an. „Was ist los?" fragte er leise über den Sturm hinweg.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt hab. Es is nix Besonderes, wirklich nich, nur… ich mag kein Unwetter", nuschelte sie. Das stimmte ja sogar, nur war es eben nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

Und das wusste Lavi. „Und deshalb rennst du durch die Gegend, als wäre eine ganze Horde Level 2 hinter dir her?" fragte er zweifelnd. Als sie nicht antwortete, wandte er sich enttäuscht ab. „Meinetwegen, mach was du willst. Ich geh schlafen."

Er hatte die Türklinke schon in der Hand, als ein besonders lauter Donner über ihnen krachte; durch den Türspalt war sogar das Licht des begleitenden Blitzes zu sehen. Auf einmal hatten sich zwei Arme um seine Mitte gelegt und ein Körper, nur wenig kleiner als er selbst, presste sich gegen seinen Rücken. Überrascht blieb er stehen.

„Ich hab gelogn", gestand Jack im Flüsterton, das Gesicht in seinem Nacken. „Ich mag es nich nur nich, ich hab Angst. Ich hab richtig Angst-"

„Aber nicht nur vor dem Unwetter, oder?" fragte Lavi. Er spürte, wie Jack zusammenzuckte und sich wieder von ihm löste. Als er sich umdrehte, hatte sie den Blick gesenkt und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. Er hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Ich… ich weiß nich, was du meinst…"

„Glaubst du, ich bin blind? Denkst du wirklich, ich bekomme das nicht mit? Du bist ständig unterwegs, immer unter Menschen, flüchtest aus deinem eigenen, leeren Zimmer und gibst keine klare Antwort, wenn man dich fragt, warum du die ganze Nacht durcharbeitest, obwohl du das nicht müsstest. Und wenn du dich verletzt oder krank wirst, dann hältst du es nicht aus, wenn du niemanden um dich hast. Ja, du hast Angst, aber nicht nur vor dem Sturm, sondern davor, allein zu sein. Du hast panische Angst davor, Jack!"

Jack schien bei jedem seiner Worte kleiner und kleiner zu werden. Sie wich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du irrst dich…", verteidigte sie sich lahm.

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube eher, ich habe Recht –eigentlich bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es so ist." Er kam näher. „Warum hast du Angst, Jack? Wovor fürchtest du dich, dass es auf dich lauern könnte?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nix tut gar nix. Ich sollt jetz gehn…"

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Lavi hielt sie zurück. „Ziehst du es wirklich vor, weiterhin Angst zu haben, anstatt mir zu antworten? Ehrlich zu antworten? Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber warum kannst du mir nicht sagen, wovor?"

Jack riss sich los und fing an zu rennen. Aber es dauerte nur wenige Schritte, bis Lavi bemerkte, dass ihre Schultern bebten; sofort war er bei ihr und hielt sie auf. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, um die Tränen zu verstecken, aber sie konnte das krampfhafte Zucken ihrer Schultern nicht unterdrücken.

„Jack, es tut mir leid…", fing er an, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen.

„Nein, du hast nix falsch gemacht. Ich… es is meine Schuld. Ich stütz mich immer auf andere, auf Ian, auf dich, Komui, Jeryy, Allen… auf alle, weil ich nich allein sein kann. Das is euch gegenüber nich fair und besonders nich dir gegenüber. Dich hab ich am meisten ausgenutzt." Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte traurig. „Ab jetz brauchst du dir keine Sorgn mehr um mich machn, Lavi. Da muss ich allein durch; ich kann dich nich immer als meine Krücke missbrauchn, das is unfair."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange, beugte sich ein paar Zentimeter vor und küsste ihn sanft. Der Kuss war so federleicht, dass er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob ihre Lippen seine wirklich berührt hatten. „Danke, dass du für mich da warst." Damit drehte sie sich um und rannte davon, diesmal so schnell, dass er sie nicht eingeholt hätte, wenn er es versucht hätte. Aber er stand nur da und starrte ihr hinterher.

Vor einer Woche hatte er noch gedacht, es wäre schwer, selbst zu gehen. Da hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass Jack zu _verlieren_ noch viel schwerer war. Denn nichts anderes war das eben gewesen; sie hatte sich von ihm getrennt, bevor sie überhaupt richtig zusammen gewesen waren.

* * *

><p>Jetzt hab ich meinen Vorsatz, mal wieder eine Mission einzubauen, komplett vergessen. Egal, das hol ich nach.<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	18. Falle  schnapp

**sternenhagel:** Hey, meinst du mit der Dramaqueen jetzt etwa mich? :o Beschwert sich da etwa der Junkie beim Dealer, weil er ihm Stoff verkauft? :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles bis auf meine OCs gehört Katsura Hoshino. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF._

* * *

><p><strong>1.17 <strong>**Falle**** – ****schnapp!**

Ian streckte sich und drehte sich im Bett auf die andere Seite. Trotz des Sturms letzte Nacht hatte er rasch einschlafen können und war jetzt ausgeruht; er hoffte nur, dass Jack keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Einschlafen gehabt hatte. Sie hatte Gewitter nie gemocht und immer wachgelegen, wenn er durch Zufall einmal aufgewacht war.

Er blinzelte und öffnete die Augen, nur, um dann erschrocken zurückzuweichen, als keine zehn Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt ein anderes auf ihn wartete. Seines.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es nur Jack war, die, den Kopf auf die Ellbogen auf der Matratze gelegt, seelenruhig neben ihm schlief. Er fragte sich, wie sie in dieser unangenehmen, sitzenden Position schlafen konnte. Er selbst hatte sich seit ihrer Ankunft im Hauptquartier viel zu sehr an weiche und komfortable Betten gewöhnt, um so etwas durchzuhalten.

Aber was machte sie überhaupt hier?

Sanft stupste er sie an; schläfrig öffnete sie die Augen und gähnte. „Sie haben geklopft?"

„Ich wüsste gerne, was du in meinem Zimmer machst."

„Bis vor zwei Sekunden hab ich noch geschlafen, sieht man das nicht?"

„Und warum?"

„Weil auch ich ein bestimmtes Maß an Schlaf brauche, so wie jeder andere Mensch auch."

„Nein, ich meine, warum hältst du dein Nickerchen in meinem Zimmer?"

Jack setzte sich auf und streckte sich genüsslich, bevor sie antwortete. Schließlich sah sie ihren Bruder ernst an und sagte: „Der Sturm hat mich wach gehalten. Also hab ich mich zu dir gesetzt und dir beim Schlafen zugeschaut. Irgendwann bin ich dann selbst eingeschlafen."

Es klopfte an der Tür; als Jack aufmachte, stand Linali davor. „Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht geweckt?"

Ian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir sin grad aufgewacht. Was gibt's?"

„Komui-nii-san möchte mit euch sprechen. Er hat eine Mission für uns."

„Uns? Wen meinst du mit uns?" fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Uns drei. Ich weiß bisher nur, dass es nach Volosca geht, einem Dorf in Istrien. Sonst hat Nii-san mir auch noch nichts gesagt."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie auch schon im Zug. Komui musste anscheinend einiges aufarbeiten durch seine Bastelei an den falschen Akuma –oder baute er etwa schon wieder einen Komurin?- deswegen hatte er sich kurz gehalten und ihnen nur gesagt, dass sie wieder nur etwas abholen würden, so wie in Friesack. Dieselben Formalitäten, das solle ihnen dann Jack erklären, das wäre dann alles, gute Reise. Zum Glück hatte Linali daran gedacht, eine Mappe mit den Unterlagen mitzunehmen, sodass sie wenigstens nicht völlig unvorbereitet waren.

Es handelte sich um die Habe des verstorbenen Grafen Gyula Andrássy, eines ungarischen Politikers und engen Freundes des Kaiserpaares der Habsburgermonarchie, Kaiser Franz Joseph I. und Elisabeth. Er hatte das Paar auf die Weltausstellung in Paris begleitet und jetzt hatte der Orden davon erfahren, dass er dort in den Besitz eines Objekts gekommen sein sollte, in dem sich möglicherweise Innocence befand. Nach der Bestätigung durch die Finder wurden jetzt die Exorzisten dorthin geschickt, um es sicher nach London zu bringen. Nach Angaben der Finder handelte es sich bei dem Gegenstand um einen sehr alten Wandteppich, sehr alt und sehr kostbar. Andrássy hatte ihn durch irgendwelche dubiosen Geschäfte billig in Paris gekauft, aber lange hatte er sich nicht daran erfreuen können, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit war er tot.

Gestorben war er in einem kleinen Dorf namens Volosca nahe Abbazia, kroatisch Opatija, einem beliebten Kur- und Badeort des Adelsstandes. Dort wurde auch der Nachlass des verstorbenen Grafen geregelt; die Fahrt dorthin dauerte vierzig Stunden, wenn sie von London aus durch fuhren.

_Wahrscheinlich__ hat __Komui __drei __Exorzisten __geschickt, __damit __wir __den __Teppich __schleppen __können_, dachte Ian verstimmt. Seine Erfahrungen mit Wandteppichen wiesen sie allesamt als große, schwere Ungetüme aus, bei denen man eine halbe Stunde brauchte, um sie einzurollen – und die man noch schwerer wieder loswurde, schlich sich ein Gedanke ein, der eigentlich nicht dazu gehörte. Möbel und Kunstgegenstände, Dekorationen und Ziergegenstände erinnerten ihn immer an Michael und seine Binsenwahrheiten, was es sich lohnte zu stehlen und was nicht. Antiker Schrank, 14. Jahrhundert - zu sperrig, lohnt sich nicht - Schmuckkästchen samt Inhalt - einpacken - Kristallfigurine - zu zerbrechlich, dalassen - Wertpapiere und Bares aus dem Safe (wie üblich hinter einem Bild versteckt) - kann man mitnehmen - fertig. Nur selten, wirklich selten kamen auch Wandteppiche auf Michaels Einkaufsliste, meistens aus einer Impulshandlung heraus. Er stahl nichts, was er nicht alleine schleppen konnte, deswegen fielen große Möbel und Bilder, sowie Teppiche meistens flach, aber kleinere Wandteppiche, die ein einzelner Mann über der Schulter tragen konnte und denen man einen gewissen Wert ansah, sahen die Besitzer nie wieder.

Und hatte er Zeit, räumte er ihnen auch schon mal die _ganze_ Bude leer. Das war der Fall, wenn sie den Krempel sowieso nicht mehr brauchten. Für diesen Fall kannte er ein paar Leute, die gerne für einen Anteil der Beute den Möbelpacker spielten, solange ihre Namen und Gesichter aus der Sache rausgehalten wurden. Denen machte es dann auch nichts aus, wenn sie auf dem Weg zur Kutsche und zurück über die Damen und Herren Hausbesitzer steigen mussten. Meistens räumte Michael die eh weg.

Wie gesagt, Wandteppiche waren schwer und sperrig. Das würde eine _lustige_ Mission werden; er sah sie jetzt schon mit dem Stück auf der Schulter durch die halbe Stadt spazieren, sodass die Leute die Polizei riefen, weil sie glaubten, sie würden am helllichten Tag irgendwo einbrechen. Warum konnte sich das Innocence kein leichteres, unauffälligeres Gefäß aussuchen?

Diese Mission war wenigstens einfacher als die in Friesack, stellte Jack fest. Sie wurden von keinen Akuma in der Stadt erwartet, sodass sie ungehindert bis zu dem Notar kamen, der dann ohne Komplikationen ihre Identitäten feststellte und ihnen versprach, den Teppich am nächsten Morgen zu liefern. Solange würden sie in einem Gasthaus eben warten müssen.

Und zum Glück gab es in dieser Stadt und zu dieser Jahreszeit kein Festival oder ähnliches, das zufällig an genau dem Tag stattfand, an dem sie in der Stadt waren. Das hätte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt; Jacks Schilderungen, wie lange es in Friesack gedauert hatte – den persönlichen Kram mal außen vor gelassen - hatten ihnen schon gereicht. Linali schätzte die Bredows zwar als nette Menschen ein, aber Ian äußerte sich eine Spur abfälliger, besonders über den Erben. Der konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben.

Es war eine langweilige Zugfahrt, es war eine langweilige Stadt, eine langweilige Angelegenheit – nur eines war nicht langweilig. Ihr persönliches Pech wollte sich einen kleinen Scherz mit ihnen erlauben, genauer gesagt, das persönliche Pech der Zwillinge. Manchmal kam es ihnen wirklich so vor, als hätten sie es gepachtet.

Der einzige Lichtblick in der Angelegenheit war, dass Linali gerade ihre Bestellung aufgab war, als das Unglück über sie hereinbrach. Wie immer, spürte Ian es als erster. „Sch… Schinken", rettete er sich, inmitten der Gaststube. Ein Gedanke reichte und Jack und er machten sich auf dem schnellsten Weg nach oben zur Toilette.

_Warum __immer __dann, __wenn __wir __auf __einer __Mission __sind?_ fragte Ian wütend und an niemand Bestimmten gerichtet.

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern. _Buße__ für __unsere __Sünden?_

_Seit wann sind wir denn wieder gläubig?_

_Wahrscheinlich seit wir für eine Organisation arbeiten, die vom Vatikan finanziert wird. Hat halt nicht nur Vorteile._

Ian nestelte am Verschluss seiner Hose, um sie wieder zuzumachen. _Zwangsreformiert, __auch __das __noch. __Dann __können __wir __ja __gleich __allen __unsere__ Geheimnisse __beichten, __die__ werden__ sich __sicher__ freuen, __was __wir __ihnen __alles __über __ein __Monat __lang __verheimlicht __haben._

_Wenn__ sie__ uns __nicht __gleich __lynchen_, fiel Jack in das Sarkasmus-Spiel ein.

_Am liebsten wäre mir, sie würden uns zur Strafe gleich wieder exkommunizieren._

_Ja, ja, auf dem Thema Kirche kann man wirklich lange herumreiten._

_Solange die das nicht mit uns machen; unser Sündenstrafregister ist wahrscheinlich schon so lang wie die Bibel selbst._

_Dabei __sind__ wir __wirklich __kleine __Fische, __aber __an __die __großen __kommen__ die __ja__ nicht __ran._ Jack grinste. _Was __glaubst __du, __was __die __mit __Michael __machen __würden._

_Ha! Regelschmerzen bis zum jüngsten Gericht._

Sie lachten kurz bei dem Gedanken, dann wurden sie still. _Hoffentlich __müssen__ wir __diesmal__ nicht __wieder__ in __einen __eiskalten__ Fluss__ springen.__ Das __letzte __solche__ Bad__ hat__ mir__ gereicht._

Ian schüttelte sich. _Mir __auch; __eine__ Erfahrung,__bei __der__ ich__ nicht __unbedingt__ Wert __darauf__ lege,__ sie __zu __wiederholen._Er sah seine Schwester ernst an. _Aber __diesmal __müssen__ wir __aufpassen, __noch __stärker __als __sonst. __Vergiss __nicht, __wir __sind __mit __Linali __unterwegs._

_Wie__ könnte__ ich.__ Ich __bin __immerhin __in__ Friesack__ enttarnt __worden,__ ich __hab __damit__ ein__ bisschen__ mehr__ Erfahrung__ als __du.__ –__ Und__ nicht__ nur __ein __bisschen_, fügte sie heimlich hinzu.

_Hoffen wir das Beste…_

…_und __erwarten __das __Schlimmste_, ergänzte Jack.

Dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten, wo Linali schon auf sie wartete. „Wo wart ihr denn?"

„Toilette", antworteten sie wahrheitsgemäß. Soweit stimmte das ja auch noch.

Linali sah sie einen Moment lang genau an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und widmete sich ihrem Essen. Nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen sagte sie plötzlich: „Es ist noch hell draußen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns nach dem Essen ein wenig die Beine vertreten? Immerhin haben wir eine vierzigstündige Zugfahrt hinter uns."

Sie sahen keinen Grund, abzulehnen – Ausrede fiel ihnen auch keine ein - also stimmten sie zu. Nach dem spärlichen Mahl, das die Gasthofküche hergegeben hatte, wanderten sie also über einen der Plätze der Stadt und besahen sich die wenigen Stände. Es war gerade nicht Saison, also war nicht viel los und nur wenige Händler boten hier ihre Waren feil; sah man von den Lebensmittelhändlern ab, die mit ihren Waren einen Großteil der Stadtbevölkerung versorgte.

Die Apriltage hier waren wärmer als in England und um ein ganzes Eck schwüler, die Luft roch nach Meer und sorgte bald dafür, dass sie ihre Mäntel auszogen und über dem Arm trugen. Einzig und allein ihre Wachsamkeit hielt sie davon ab, auch noch die schwarzen Westen auszuziehen.

Ein Stand erregte Linalis Aufmerksamkeit und sie näherte sich dem Verkäufer, der auf seiner Warenfläche Schmuck anbot. Die Zwillinge interessierten sich nicht für seinen Tand, aber die Chinesin studierte ihn eingehend, bevor sie sich dann allerdings abwandte und weiterging.

Ian und Jack tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Linali hatte nicht uninteressiert an ein paar von den Stücken gewirkt und Komui hätte es _ihr_ bestimmt verziehen, wenn sie sich eines davon gekauft hätte, zumal sie nicht wirklich teuer gewesen waren. Warum also…

Als hätte das Mädchen ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie plötzlich: „Wenn ich will, kann ich jederzeit in London einkaufen gehen; also warum sollte ich durch ganz Europa reisen, um eine Muschelkette zu kaufen?"

Beide waren zusammengezuckt, als sie das sagte. Offenbar hatten Mädchen doch bessere Antennen, wenn es um die Gedanken und Gefühle anderer Mädchen ging, selbst, wenn diese vorgaben, gar keine zu sein. Es war direkt unheimlich, so gelesen zu werden; ein Gefühl, das ihnen bisher gänzlich fremd gewesen war. Kunststück, seit sie keine kleinen Mädchen mehr gewesen waren, hatten sie wenig bis gar keine Frauen mehr getroffen. Und wenn, dann war diese Beziehung ziemlich kurz; sie raubten sie aus und verschwanden wieder.

Sie gingen weiter; Linali ein Stück vor ihnen, die Zwillinge hinter ihr. Je mehr Abstand sie zu ihr hielten, desto besser.

Am Rand des Platzes verkaufte ein Händler Waffen; die Gruppe machte wohlweislich einen großen Bogen um den Stand, an dem sich auch jetzt noch ein paar Männer unterschiedlichen Alters und Grad der Alkoholisierung eingefunden hatten, um zu fachsimpeln. Weder Ian noch Jack gefielen die Blicke, die Linali folgten, als sie vorbeiging. Das war der Nachteil an ihrer Methode: Die Leute glaubten, die Chinesin wäre alleine unterwegs.

Aber noch bevor sie aufschließen konnten, waren ein paar der Männer auf das Mädchen zugekommen und wollten sie überreden, ‚doch ein wenig Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen'. Dass sie höflich ablehnte, hörten sie gar nicht, denn sie schmeichelten weiter und rückten immer näher.

Sie waren am Ende des ovalen Platzes und vor ihnen standen noch ein paar Buden; der Waffenhändler hatte sich bewusst hierher gestellt, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen. Aber jetzt erwies sich diese Situation als Falle für die Exorzistin; keiner würde sehen, was passierte, weil die Stände das Geschehen verdeckten.

Keiner außer den Zwillingen, die jetzt aufgeholt hatten, gerade, als ein junger, sturzbetrunkener Bursche, noch nicht mal trocken hinter den Ohren und wahrscheinlich sogar noch jünger als sie, lallend versuchte, seine Anmache über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Was… was… hä-hältst du dav-"

„Sie hat jetzt mindestens fünf Mal gesagt, dass sie kein Interesse hat. Willst du's schriftlich?" unterbrach ihn Jack. Ihr gefiel nicht, wie der Besoffene und vier von den anderen Kerlen Blicke tauschten. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Hau ab!" rief einer von den noch Nüchterneren. „Sie is beschäftigt."

„Mit dir? Und wenn du hundert wirst, eine wie sie wird dich nich ranlassen", meinte Ian lässig, obwohl sein Unterleib schmerzte, als ob er seine Dolche dort aufbewahren würde. Dummerweise machte der Schmerz ihn etwas reizbarer, als er es gewohnt war.

„Wer hat dich gefragt, Inselhund?"

„Anscheinend hast du ihn unterschätzt, Brüderchen. Der weiß sogar, dass England ne Insel is. Als nächstes sagt er dir noch das Alphabet auf." Jack kämpfte mit demselben Problem.

Einer von denen, die noch geradeaus sehen konnten, ließ die Finger knacken und rief: „Frage: Wann ham wir das letzte Mal Zwillinge verklumpt?"

Seine Freunde lachten hämisch, da sie sich zu fünft überlegen fühlten, auch wenn sie im nüchternen Zustand gewusst hätten, dass die meisten ihrer Schläge ins Leere gegangen wären. Aber ihre mit Alkohol abgefüllten Hirne registrierten nur am Rande die präzise gesetzten Schritte, in den Ärmeln versteckten Fingern und abschätzenden Blicke, die verrieten, dass die Zwillinge ihnen Jahre an Kampferfahrung voraus hatten, auch wenn sie jünger als die Hälfte ihrer Gegner waren.

Linali stand hinter den Brüdern, die sich vor sie gestellt hatten, damit sie nicht hineingeriet, und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Mit Akuma konnte sie umgehen, aber das waren nur ein paar Betrunkene. Menschen. Sie hatte Skrupel, Unschuldige zu schlagen, nur weil die ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatten, und morgen sowieso nicht mehr wussten, was passiert war. Eigentlich hatte sie sie irgendwie abwimmeln wollen, aber als sie nicht verschwunden waren, war sie schon fast versucht gewesen, deutlicher zu werden. Dann waren die Zwillinge aufgetaucht und jetzt war die Stimmung so geladen, dass sie das Testosteron förmlich sehen konnte, das beide Parteien verströmten. Hier ging es nicht um sie, sondern um das Revierverhalten der Männer – und auch wenn sie sich sonst nicht duckte, sie war nicht so blöd, jetzt noch dazwischen zu gehen.

Mit einem Mal stürmten die einheimischen Jungen los, als hätte jemand ein Startsignal gegeben. Jegliche Überlegungen, wie man die Schlägerei jetzt noch verhindern könnte, waren spätestens jetzt umsonst, als zwei von ihnen Ians Arme packten und ein dritter ihm mit voller Wucht die Faust in den Magen rammte.

Er keuchte überrascht auf, als die gepeinigten Muskeln in seinem Inneren gequält aufschrieen, dann packte ihn die Wut. Er hatte schon genug damit zu kämpfen, das Gefühl zu ignorieren, als würde jemand mit einem Rasiermesser das Blut aus seinem Inneren kratzen, da konnte er so etwas nicht auch noch gebrauchen! Seine Schmerzen ignorierend, schlug er dem, der seinen linken Arm festhielt, mit der Faust in den Magen und riss sich los. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte er dem anderen eine gebrochene Nase verpasst und war gerade vollauf damit beschäftigt, herumzuwirbeln und mit dem letzten das gleiche zu machen, als dieser auf einmal die Flucht ergriff, gemeinsam mit den anderen.

Sich umblickend entdeckte er Jack, die neben ihm gleich fünf Dolche im Anschlag hielt und den Flüchtenden hinterher blickte. „Kein Grund, so aufzudrehn, Brüderchen", raunte sie ihm zu und ließ die Waffen verschwinden. „Alles okay?"

Sie hatte gespürt, wie Ian wütend wurde und sich für die Radikalmethode entschieden, um die lästigen Kerle loszuwerden. Das fehlte ihnen gerade noch, dass sie Probleme bekamen, weil sie ein paar Betrunkene ins Krankenhaus befördert hatten.

Ian atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen; mit der Beruhigung kamen aber auch die Schmerzen wieder und zwar stärker als zuvor. Beleidigt durch die viele Bewegung, spannten die Muskeln und schmerzten so stark, dass er für einen Moment in die Knie ging.

Linali kniete sich besorgt neben ihn. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er winkte ab, bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ja, nur der Schlag. Hölle, der hatte vielleicht eine Rechte. Das ging bis in die Zähne."

Jack lenkte die anscheinend nicht ganz überzeugte Chinesin ab. „Wir solltn besser zurück in'n Gasthof. Ich würd den Spaziergang für beendet erklärn, meinst du nich?"

Sie nickte bloß; auf dem Rückweg sprach sie kein Wort, allem Anschein nach ganz in Gedanken versunken. Geistesabwesend wünschte sie ihnen eine gute Nacht und legte sich ins Bett; sie teilten sich ein Zimmer, weswegen sich die Geschwister nur mittels Gedanken unterhielten.

_Geht__'__s?_ fragte Jack besorgt.

Ian grinste müde. _Geht __schon, __das __steck __ich __weg. __Was__ mir__ mehr__ Sorgen__ macht__ als__ mein__ Unterleib,__ sind__ die__ Typen._

_Ist dir also auch aufgefallen?_

_Wie könnte es nicht? Einer von denen war glasklar, kein Tropfen Alkohol. Dafür hat er getönt wie ein Säufer._

_Und zwei von den anderen waren auch nicht so dicht, wie sie sich den Anschein gaben._

_Nur zwei von denen waren besoffen, aber dafür richtig. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, die anderen haben sie abgefüllt und aufgehetzt._

_Und verschwunden sind sie auch erst, als die beiden Besoffenen die Beine in die Hand genommen haben._

_Ich wette, da steht uns noch ein Besuch ins Haus. Die kommen früher oder später vorbei, das wett ich._

_Nur so ein Gefühl?_

_Ja, und zwar ein ganz schlechtes._

_Könnten __auch __deine__ Tage__ sein_, witzelte Jack, wofür sie einen bitterbösen Blick kassierte. _Okay,__ schon __verstanden.__ Sollen__ wir __Linali__ einweihen?_

_Warten wir erst mal ab, ob sich mein Gefühl bewahrheitet. Dann können wir immer noch Klump aus ihnen machen, Linali hin oder her._

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ es aber sofort bleiben, als sich die Muskeln in ihrem Unterleib bei der Bewegung meldeten. Jetzt hatten die Schmerzen auch bei ihr begonnen. _Na,__ das__ kann__ ja __heiter __werden._

Wegen der Schmerzen brauchten beide lang, bis sie einschliefen, sodass sie beide ein _wenig_ missmutig waren, als sie am nächsten Morgen hinunter kamen.

Und zu allem Überfluss wartete in der Schenke auch noch eine böse Überraschung auf sie. Ebenjener Notar, der die Übergabe des Wandteppichs arrangieren sollte, stand in der Mitte des Raumes, neben ihm drei der Kerle von gestern Abend. Einer davon deutete auf sie, als sie herunterkamen, woraufhin der alte Mann erst die Augen aufriss und dann kirschrot im Gesicht wurde. „Ich habe mich für sie eingesetzt, weil sie Exorzisten sind, und das ist der Dank? Sie bedrohen meinen Sohn und seine Freunde, fesseln sie und verprügeln sie!" Er brüllte so laut, dass er wahrscheinlich noch auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite zu hören war.

Linali setzte dazu an, zu erklären, aber Jack ging einfach an ihr vorbei auf den zu, der neben dem Notar stand, und von dem sie ausging, dass es sein Sohn war. Einen Moment musterte sie sein Gesicht, dann sah sie sich seine Freunde an.

„Was soll das? Wollen Sie Ihr Werk begutachten?" fuhr der Notar sie an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich frag mich, wem von seinen beiden Kumpels ich zu der meisterhaftn Arbeit gratuliern darf. Wer auch immer das war, hat ihm das schönste Veilchen der Welt verpasst." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder um. „Ian? Du hast doch gesagt, die drei warn vollkommen nüchtern, oder?"

„Ja, das warn die drei." Ihr Bruder taxierte den Notar. „Wolln Sie wissn, was passiert is? Wir warn auf dem Hauptplatz unterwegs, als Ihr feiner Herr Sohn, seine beiden Mitläufer da und noch zwei unsre Freundin angegangn sind." Er deutete auf Linali hinter sich. „Was passiert wär, wenn wir sie nich verscheucht hättn, wolln sie wahrscheinlich lieber nich wissn, aber als sie abgehaun sin, sahn die drei Möchtegernschauspieler da noch genauso aus wie vorher."

„Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, mein Sohn lügt?" Der Notar blähte sich auf wie ein Frosch. „Mein Sohn lügt nicht! Er ist der ehrlichste Mensch, den man sich vorstellen kann und-"

„Die Verletzungn sin aber grad mal drei Stundn alt. Wie erklärn sie sich das, wenn wir seit gestern Abend unser Zimmer nich mehr verlassn ham?" Ian sah zu dem Wirt hinüber. „Fragn sie ihn, seine Tochter hat an der Tür gelauscht."

Der Notar wandte sich wutentbrannt dem stämmigen Wirt zu, der nur unbeeindruckt in den Bierkrug in seiner Hand spuckte und weiterpolierte. „Is wahr, sorry. Ihr Zimmer hat kein Fenster und mein Mädel schläft am Ende der Treppe. Keiner kommt an der vorbei, ohne dass sie es mitkriegt."

Der alte Mann sah jetzt so aus, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren; Ian glaubte, schon sehen zu können, wie ihm Rauch aus den Ohren kam. Sein Gesicht wurde so dunkel, dass er sich schon fragte, wie lange der Mann wohl noch die Luft anhalten konnte. Und dann explodierte er tatsächlich, mit solcher Wucht, dass sie ihn durch zugehaltene Ohren noch laut und deutlich hören konnten.

„Sie halten mich wohl für komplett bescheuert! Natürlich haben Sie den Wirt bestochen, damit er das sagt; Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Ihnen ihre Geschichte abkaufe? Mir _reicht_ es mit Ihnen! Ich bin nicht nur Notar, sondern auch der Bürgermeister von Abbazia und als solcher fordere ich Sie auf, meine Stadt sofort zu _verlassen_!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um, um zu brüllen: „Und den Wandteppich können Sie sich in die Haare schmieren!"

Gefolgt von den drei Männern, verließ er das Wirtshaus, wobei er so heftig mit der Türe knallte, dass sie gleich wieder aufsprang. Der Wirt fluchte und warf ihm den Lappen hinterher; wie gelähmt verfolgten die Exorzisten, wie der nasse Fetzen die Holztür traf und mit einem satten Klatschen auf dem Boden landete. Linali ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken; blicklos starrte sie auf die Holzdecke. Sie hatten das Innocence verloren und praktisch Hausverbot für die ganze Stadt erteilt bekommen.

„Es tut uns Leid, Linali." Sie fuhr mit einem Ruck hoch und sah die Zwillinge an, die zerknirscht zu Boden starrten. „Wir hättn die Sache gestern Abend anders lösn müssen; dann wär das auch nich passiert."

Entgeistert blickte sie die beiden an. „Das ist doch nicht eure Schuld! Die hatten es doch darauf angelegt; egal was ihr gesagt oder getan hättet." Dann ließ sie die Schultern fallen und seufzte; an den Wirt gewandt, meinte sie: „Wir holen unsere Sachen und verschwinden. Es tut uns Leid, dass wir Ihnen solche Schwierigkeiten bereitet haben."

Der stämmige Wirt winkte ab. „Von mir aus, bleibt, solange ihr wollt; der Alte wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Seit seine Frau gestorben ist, steht er ein bisschen neben sich; deswegen lässt er auch nichts auf seinen Sohn kommen, weil der ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist und das einzige, das er noch von ihr hat."

Die Chinesin bedankte sich höflich bei ihm, worauf der Mann leicht rot wurde und irgendetwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart murmelte. Dann brüllte er nach seiner Tochter, Dunja, damit sie ihnen etwas zum Essen brächte. Das Mädchen tauchte nur wenige Minuten später auf, mit einem Tablett in den Händen, das sie ihnen auf den Tisch stellte, um dann hastig wieder zu verschwinden. Der Wirt meinte, sie müssten entschuldigen, sie sei schüchtern.

Auf dem Tablett befanden sich verschiedene istrische Speisen, wie zum Beispiel Manestra, eine Art Eintopf, hauptsächlich aus Gemüse und Trockenfleisch bestehend, Pršut, getrocknetem Schweineschinken, oder ein Fleischgericht mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse, dessen Namen sie nicht einmal aussprechen konnten und das auf glühenden Kohlen auf der Feuerstelle, abgedeckt mit einem Blech, der so genannten Cripnja, gebacken wurde. Dazu gab es einen Krug Wasser und einen Nachtisch namens Pinca, ein süßes Brot, das in der Osterzeit zubereitet wurde.

Während sie aßen, versuchten sie, sich einen Weg zu überlegen, doch noch an den Wandteppich zu kommen; aufzugeben, stand für sie außer Frage. Schließlich waren sie an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie anfingen, misstrauisch zu werden, noch misstrauischer, als die Zwillinge ohnehin schon waren. Als sie Linali erzählten, dass die drei, die mit dem Notar hier gewesen waren, gestern keinen Tropfen Alkohol intus gehabt hatten, wohingegen die anderen beiden sturzbesoffen gewesen waren, schürte das auch ihr Misstrauen. „Da stimmt doch was nicht. Die ganze Sache passt irgendwie nicht zusammen; wenn sie es wirklich darauf angelegt haben, uns aus der Stadt zu jagen, welches Motiv haben sie dann?"

„Der einzige Grund, den ich mir vorstelln kann, is derselbe, aus dem wir hier sin", meinte Ian. „Sie ham es auf das Innocence abgesehn."

„Akuma? Das würde einiges erklären; aber Level 1 sind zu so etwas nicht fähig, das müssen schon Level 2 sein."

„Da wünscht man sich doch glatt Allen her, nich?" seufzte Jack.

„Ja, aber leider ham wir kein Fluchauge, das uns sagt, wer Mensch is und wer nich", fügte Ian unnötigerweise hinzu.

„Also, was machen wir?" lenkte Linali das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

„Keine Ahnung. Uns den Teppich mit Gewalt holn und dabei die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche legen? Kommt sicher gut", meinte Ian sarkastisch.

„Vielleicht könnten wir noch einmal mit dem Notar reden", versuchte es Linali hoffnungsvoll.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Das solltn wir lieber nich tun. Wenn er ein Mensch is, dann wird er uns nicht zuhörn und gleich wegbringn lassn, wenn er ein Akuma is, steckt er mit drinnen; dann is überhaupt nich mit ihm zu reden."

„Und was schlägst du sonst vor?" fragte ihr Bruder gereizt.

Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet, denn in dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und gut ein Dutzend Polizisten in Uniform kamen herein, gefolgt von dem immer noch wütenden Notar. „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie die Stadt verlassen sollen! Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich verschwinden, dann lasse ich Sie mit Gewalt hier heraus schaffen!"

„So, jetzt reicht's!" rief Ian und sprang auf. „Ich hab endgültig die Schnauze voll!" Er aktivierte sein Innocence und zielte auf den Notar, Linalis erschrockenen Protest ignorierend. „Entweder Sie geben uns den Teppich, oder Sie dürfen sich ein paar neue Polizisten suchen! Ich lass mich von Ihnen nich herumkommandiern, nur weil Sie zu dämlich sin, um die Augn aufzumachn und zu erkennen, was sie da großgezogn ham!"

Panisch wichen die Männer zurück; sie waren zu erschrocken, um ihre Waffen zu ziehen. Einer schrie sogar auf, als auch Jack der Kragen platzte und sie ihr Innocence aktivierte. Linali versuchte vergeblich, die Zwillinge zu beschwichtigen; keiner hörte ihr zu.

Entweder war der Notar ein sehr guter Schauspieler, oder seine Furcht war echt; mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die Zwillinge, die beide auf ihn zielten. „Das… das sind… Monster!" rief er ängstlich, während er sich hinter einem der Polizisten zu verstecken versuchte.

„Bitte nehmt die Waffen runter! Ian! Jack!" Linali wandte sich an die eingeschüchterte Gruppe bei der Tür. „Wir wollen ihnen nichts tun, wirklich nicht! Bitte geben sie uns einfach den Wandteppich und wir verschwinden", versuchte sie zu vermitteln.

„Sie… Sie glauben doch nicht… ich gebe doch nicht… das Erbe eines Diplomaten… Monstern wie denen da!"

„Wolln Sie, dass wir ihn uns holn?" meinte Jack aufgebracht.

„Ich… ich gebe Ihnen gar nichts!" schrie der Mann, drehte sich um und stürzte zur Tür hinaus. Sofort setzten die Zwillinge ihm nach, wobei sich die Gruppe der Polizisten vor ihnen teilte wie das rote Meer; panisch versuchten sie, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, während Linali den beiden folgte, um wenigstens zu versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Sie wäre fast in sie hineingerannt, als sie abrupt stehen blieben.

Vor ihnen füllte eine Menschenmenge die Gasse, die sie anstarrte, allen voran der Sohn des Notars und seine beiden Freunde.

Der Bürgermeister war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, als er die vielen Menschen gesehen hatte, die allesamt auf die drei Exorzisten hinter ihm starrten. „Was… Milan, was tust du hier?" fragte er, als er seinen Sohn erkannte.

‚Milan' grinste. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, _Vater_. Schade, dass du es so erfahren musst; aber so ist das, wenn man zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort ist."

„Es braucht schon mehr als die Fäuste eines Menschen, um 'nem Akuma tatsächlich ein blaues Auge zu verpassn, stimmt's, _Milan_?" Ian versuchte, abzuschätzen, wie viele Menschen sich in der engen Gasse befanden – besser gesagt, wie viele Akuma, denn ohne Zweifel befand sich kein einziger lebendiger Mensch in dieser Menge. Milan war offenkundig ihr Anführer, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater hier sein würde, wenn er diesen Angriff organisierte. Die Frage war nur noch, wie viele Level 2 sich hier befanden und wie schnell sie den Notar, den Wirt und seine Familie aus der Gefahrenzone bringen konnten.

Erneut grinste Milan. „Natürlich tut es das; du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass eure Kraft ausreicht, um _uns_ zu verletzen?"

„Deshalb habt ihr euch auch zurückfalln lassn und die Flucht ergriffn, und nich, weil ich meine Messer gezückt hatte. Ihr wusstet, dass Ian den Unterschied bemerken würd, wenn er einen von euch schlägt, statt die beiden Hampelmänner, die ihr abgefüllt habt." Jack bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck; jede Bewegung könnte als Angriff gesehen werden. Sie mussten verhindern, dass die Lage eskalierte, mussten die Unschuldigen in Sicherheit bringen.

„Das gehörte zu meinem Plan. Die beiden Menschen würden euch überzeugen, dass ihr es tatsächlich nur mit ein paar Betrunkenen zu tun habt; die Verletzungen, die wir uns selbst zugefügt haben, meinen Vater, dass ihr es wart. Wir kommen nicht an den Wandteppich und damit auch nicht an das Innocence, solange es in Verwahrung ist; deswegen haben wir Gerüchte verbreitet, damit die Exorzisten davon erfahren und versuchen, ihn zu bekommen. Erst dann holte mein Vater ihn endlich aus seinem Versteck. Tja, und jetzt müssen wir nur noch euch loswerden."

Der Bürgermeister zuckte bei der Erwähnung seiner Person zusammen; als würde er jetzt erst begreifen, dass sein Sohn tatsächlich vor ihm stand, starrte er ihn unverwandt an. „Aber Milan… was soll das… was willst du hier?"

Sein ‚Sohn' rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr ‚Milan'. Ihm habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich hier bin, aber ich bin nicht ‚Milan'."

„Du bist seine Mutter, die Ehefrau des Notars, die vor einem Jahr gestorben ist. Milan hat dich zurückgeholt und zu einem Akuma gemacht", erklärte Linali tonlos.

„Richtig, und in dem Jahr hatte ich Zeit, zu töten und mich weiterzuentwickeln, genug, um ein eigenes Bewusstsein zu erlangen und als erster und einziger einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie wir an das Innocence kommen. Ich habe die Zeit auch genutzt, um mir Mithelfer zu suchen – oder sollte ich sagen, zu machen?" Grinsend wies er mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Leute hinter sich. „Und jetzt genug der langen Reden. _Fangen__ wir __an!_"

Die menschliche Hülle schmolz; hinter ihm begannen, wie auf Kommando, auch die anderen Akuma aus ihren Hüllen zu wachsen. Linali schaltete schnell und nutzte die wenigen Sekunden, um den Notar zurück ins Haus zu ziehen, die Tür zuzuwerfen und beide Zwillinge am Ärmel zu packen. „Lauft!"

Das brauchte sie ihnen nicht zweimal zu sagen. Sie wussten, was sie damit bezweckte; die Menschen hier waren in Gefahr, solange sie in der Nähe waren; es war keine Flucht, es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver.

Sie schafften es mit viel Glück aus der Gasse und um die erste Ecke, als hinter ihnen schon die ersten Level 1 auftauchten. Das war der Nachteil an ihrer Flucht; sie wussten nicht, ob nur ‚Milan' ein Level 2 war oder ob es noch mehr gab. Außerdem gab das ihren Verfolgern die Möglichkeit, sich aufzuteilen, und da sie sich in dieser Stadt auskannten, ganz im Gegenteil zu den Exorzisten, konnten sie von überall kommen.

„Wir müssn aus der Stadt raus!" schrie Jack, während Ian sich umdrehte und im Rennen die Akuma abschoss. „Da kann keiner verletzt wern und wir ham mehr Überblick!"

„Einverstanden!" rief Linali und hielt den Zwillingen ihre Hände hin. „Festhalten!"

Sie ergriffen die Hände der Chinesin noch gerade rechtzeitig, bevor diese ihr Innocence aktivierte und mit den Dark Boots beschleunigte. An der nächsten Ecke stieß sie sich von der Hauswand ab und sprang auf das Dach; wie ein Blitz sprang sie über die Dächer hinweg, auf der Suche nach deren Ende.

„Nach links", rief Ian über den Wind, der ihnen um die Ohren pfiff, „dort sind Wälder, dicht genug für uns!"

Linali änderte ihre Richtung und steuerte auf die Bäume zu, die sich am Stadtrand am Berghang wie eine grüne Mauer auftürmten und den gesamten Berg bedeckten. Sobald sie den Boden erreicht hatten, ließ sie die beiden Exorzisten los, die, sogar noch schneller als sie, einen Platz in den Baumkronen gefunden hatten. Sie ließen den Blick über die Stadt schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem Anzeichen, dass die Akuma entdeckt hatten, wo sie sich versteckten, aber anscheinend patrouillierten diese noch durch die Gassen und Straßen.

„Und was jetz?" fragte Ian.

* * *

><p>Hat jemand eine Idee? Hebt die Hand, wenn euch eine Lösung eingefallen ist.<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	19. Wie viel

**sternenhagel:** Ähm ... heute auch kein Kanda ... das heißt dann wohl auch keine Kässpätzle für mich _*deprimiert auf den teller schiel*_ Aber aber aber ich VERSPRECHE dir: Bei der nächsten Mission kriegst du Kanda! Er ist fix eingeplant! Ich schwöre auf- auf- auf drei Monate ohne Zucker! Außerdem gehen sie jetzt wieder in die Stadt zurück, die können ja nicht ewig da draußen auf den Bäumen hocken. Dass dir mal die Kommentare ausgehen, erstaunt mich jetzt aber o.o Das heißt dann wohl, dass die Missionen, die ich mir ausdenke, nicht so vorhersehbar sind, wie ich befürchtet habe, hehe _*mir stolz auf die brust klopf*_ jinai gut! xD

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Nichts gehört mir, nicht mal die Kässpätzle._

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**.18**** Wie**** viel**_** kann **_**man**** eigentlich ****kaputt ****machen?**

„Was schätzt ihr, wie viele Akuma waren das?" fragte Linali.

Die Zwillinge zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Zwanzig, vielleicht dreißig oder mehr", mutmaßte Ian.

„Machst du dir Sorgn um die Stadtbewohner?"

Die Chinesin nickte, ohne Jack anzusehen. „Wir brauchen dringend einen Plan, wie wir die Akuma hierher locken, aber wir dürfen nicht alle auf einmal auf uns aufmerksam machen, sonst sind es zu viele für uns. Vor allem, da sie ein Level 2 als Anführer haben", überlegte sie, den Blick weiterhin auf die Stadt gerichtet.

Ian rutschte auf seinem Ast hin und her. „Wenn sie sich über die ganze Stadt verstreun, können wir sie möglicherweise in kleinen Gruppn herauslockn und erledign."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie solln wir das anstelln? Wir kommen nich in die Nähe der Stadt, ohne entdeckt zu wern; außerdem, wenn sie den Lärm hörn, kommen sie sicher alle. Und wir wissn nich, welche Fähigkeitn dieses Level 2 hat", erwiderte sie.

„Dann mach du doch einen Vorschlag", fauchte Ian. „Wenn du eh alles besser weißt. Immer nur kritisiern kann ich auch, dafür brauch ich dich nich."

„Wenn nich alle deine Vorschläge schwachsinnig wärn, bräucht ich das gar nich", schoss Jack nicht minder giftig zurück.

„Aber wenigstens mach ich welche-"

„Hört auf zu streiten, davon wird es nicht besser", fuhr Linali dazwischen. „Überlegen wir uns lieber, wie wir vorgehen sollen, okay?" versuchte sie es versöhnlich.

Die Zwillinge schnaubten wütend, aber schwiegen. Alle drei betrachteten die Stadt vor sich, hinter der sich der Ozean mit seinen Inseln ausbreitete. Jeder Plan musste beinhalten, dass sie sich nicht trennten, denn dann wären sie am schwächsten und verwundbarsten, aber sie mussten die Akuma voneinander trennen und einzeln oder wenigstens in kleinen Gruppen zerstören, sonst waren sie Mus.

„Hey, erinnert ihr euch noch an Komui-nii-sans Training?" fragte Linali plötzlich.

„Ja, was soll damit sein?"

„Er hat doch einmal diese Stadt aufgebaut, erinnert ihr euch nicht? Wir mussten die Akuma finden und zerstören und durften kein einziges übrig lassen."

„Wir erinnern uns lebhaft, Linali, aber was soll das mit der jetzigen Situation zu tun ham?" Ian wurde ungeduldig. Er hasste solche Spielchen –zumindest dann, wenn er so reizbar wie jetzt war. Also einmal im Monat.

„Na ja, wenn wir es schaffen, unbemerkt in die Stadt zu kommen, und uns verstecken, dann können wir sie uns einzeln vornehmen. Durch das Gewirr an Gassen", sie wies auf das Stadtlabyrinth aus Mauern, „können sie nicht alle gleichzeitig angreifen. Wie im Training."

Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Du vergisst zwei wichtige Dinge: Erstens kommen wir nich in die Stadt, ohne dass sie uns bemerkn, und zweitens können sie immer noch aus der Luft angreifn."

Die Chinesin schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf einen großen, weißen Bau mit einem weißen Spitzturm an der Küste. „Nicht, wenn wir es schaffen, uns dorthin durchzuschlagen. Es ist nicht weit von hier und die Kirchenmauern sind stabil; zur Not können wir uns dorthin zurückziehen."

Die Zwillinge musterten die Stadt. Sie war in einen sanften Hang gebaut, hinter sich die Gebirgskette des Ucka Gebirges, die sich die Küste entlang zog, und zwischen den einzelnen Straßen befanden sich viele Parks mit Bäumen; Zypressen, mediterrane Nadelbäume, Laubbäume und subtropische Pflanzen. Sie standen voller Grün und konnten ebenfalls als Versteck herhalten. Mit Linalis Dark Boots und ihren Kletterkünsten wäre es durchaus machbar, bis zur St. Pauls-Kirche zu kommen, die nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt war. Eigentlich war es die reinste Ironie, wie nahe sie der Stadt waren, ohne entdeckt zu werden, wo doch Grün die gesamte Stadt durchzog und sie fast schon wie eine Ansammlung von großen Villen und Bauten inmitten eines Waldes aussehen ließ.

„Nichtsdestotrotz müssn wir unsre Uniformen versteckn. Das Schwarz und Silber verrät uns, egal, wie unsichtbar wir uns machn", warf Jack ein.

„Das ist kein Problem", winkte die Chinesin mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab, „ein paar Mäntel lassen sich immer finden."

Mäntel. In dieser Hitze.

„Wir müssen unsren Job wirklich liebn, dass wir _das_ mitmachn", murmelte Ian düster.

„Was tut man nicht alles, um die Welt zu rettn", stimmte Jack mit ein.

Linali lächelte nur. Sie maulten zwar, aber wenigstens widersprachen sie nicht.

Sie kletterten durch die Bäume zu einem der Häuser am Stadtrand, mit einem Auge und Ohr immer bei verräterischen Bewegungen oder Geräuschen, die auf Akuma hinweisen konnten. Michaels Training sei Dank konnten die Zwillinge mühelos ein Fenster öffnen und in das leere Zimmer im ersten Stock einsteigen, während Linali so tat, als bekäme sie nichts davon mit. Es war Sonntagvormittag, die Eigentümer in der Kirche und die Wintermäntel weggeräumt; nach zwei Minuten kehrten die Brüder mit drei langen Mänteln zurück und kletterten zurück auf den Ast neben dem Fenster.

„Die bringen wir zurück", flüsterte Linali; sie hatte jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl sie nichts getan hatte, außer wegzusehen – und das kam ihr schon schlimm genug vor. Ian und Jack nickten nur, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass sie den Sinn ihrer Worte überhaupt mitbekommen hatten; es schien schon fast eine automatische Reaktion zu sein.

Es war ziemlich schwierig, mit den langen Mänteln über ihren Exorzistenmänteln zwischen den Ästen hindurchzuklettern, ohne sie zum Rascheln zu bringen – schwierig, aber machbar. Es kostete nur extrem viel Zeit, was aber nicht weiter schlimm war; es war ohnehin besser, wenn sie erst bei der Kirche ankamen, wenn die Messe aus war. Erst dann konnten sie mit ihrem Plan beginnen, sonst würden Unschuldige mit hineingezogen werden.

Schließlich hatten sie die Kirche erreicht und legten sich zwischen den Ästen auf die Lauer. Durch die geöffneten Fenster war das Sermon der Priester zu hören, die Messe wurde also noch verlesen. Anscheinend hatten die Kirchgänger von dem Aufruhr vorhin nichts mitbekommen.

Sie konnten sogar den leichten Weihrauchgeruch wahrnehmen, der durch die Fenster strömte, so nahe waren sie an der Steinmauer; er wurde begleitet von dem leicht salzigen und feuchten Duft des Meeres wenige Meter entfernt. Darunter war ein leichter Hauch Blumenduft gemischt; ein paar der Pflanzen behaupteten sich schon jetzt in dem milden mediterranen Klima, geschützt vor stärkeren Winden, die sie zerrissen hätten, durch das Ucka Gebirge in ihrem Rücken. Es war eine wunderschöne Stadt; kein Wunder, dass sie ein beliebter Bade- und Kurort für viele Reiche und Adlige war. Das dichte Grün, nur durchsetzt von den prunkvollen, hellen Villen, dem Blau des Himmels und des Ozeans gegenüber gestellt, in der Ferne die dunkelgrünen Schatten der Inseln –es war ein außergewöhnlicher Anblick, den sie sicher gerne noch länger betrachtet hätten, wenn sie sich nicht auf ihre Mission konzentrieren hätten müssen.

„Okay, wir machen es so, dass ich, sobald die Leute die Kirche verlassen haben, die Akuma herlocke; ich bin mit meinen Dark Boots die Schnellste von uns dreien", sagte sie, bevor einer von ihnen protestieren konnte, „und deswegen spiel ich den Lockvogel. Haltet sie mir einfach nur vom Leib, verstanden?"

Die Zwillinge zögerten einen Moment, dann nickten sie langsam. Es blieb ihnen nicht viel anderes übrig; die Chinesin sah dies als einzige Möglichkeit, die Stadt – und sich selbst - von den Akuma zu befreien.

„Aber pass auf, wenn du Milan triffst; wir wissn immer noch nich, welche Fähigkeiten er hat", flüsterte Ian zurück.

Linali lächelte. „Keine Sorge, ich bin zu schnell, als dass er sie überhaupt einsetzen kann."

Sie verstummten und lauschten weiter der Predigt des Priesters, der etwas von Auferstehung und Vergebung erzählte; wahrscheinlich eine der Osternpredigten, die die Geistlichen zu tausenden aus dem Ärmel zaubern konnten. Es ging immer um dasselbe Thema: Gottes Macht ist groß, sein Sohn ein Heiliger, tugendhafter als es ein sterblicher Mensch je sein könnte, und beide soll man verehren und ihnen folgen, wohin die Priester, die Männer Gottes, einen leiten.

Den Zwillingen stieß es bei diesen Worten sauer auf. Wenn Gott so mächtig war, wenn er angeblich alles sah und überall war, wo war er dann vor acht Jahren gewesen? Wieso hatte er nie dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Eltern sie wenigstens _ansahen_? Die Kirche predigte die reine Liebe der Eltern zu ihren Kindern und umgekehrt, aber hinter verschlossenen Türen sah es anders aus. Die Doppelzüngigkeit der Gesellschaft und der Kirchenmänner war es, das dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr an Gott glaubten; Schwarzer Orden hin oder her. Letztendlich war auch dieser nur eine menschliche Institution, geschaffen von Menschen und nicht von Gottes Hand. Schließlich schickte nicht Gott die Seelen der Akuma zurück, um in Frieden zu ruhen; wenn er allerdings so mächtig war, wie es gepredigt wurde, dann sollte das doch ein Leichtes für ihn sein. Es gäbe keine Akuma, keine Noah, keinen Millennium-Grafen. Keinen Krieg, der unter der Oberfläche seit hundert Jahren brodelt, und keine toten Exorzisten, Finder oder Unschuldige. Wenn Gott sich wirklich um das Wohl der Menschen sorgte, dann ließ er zu viele davon sterben, nur weil er nichts dafür _tat_.

Ihre düsteren Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die letzten Choräle verklangen und die Tore der Kirche sich öffneten. Die Gläubigen strömten heraus, in ihren feinen Sonntagskleidern und ihre Bibeln in der Hand. Ein paar Kinder blinzelten müde; so gläubig sie auch waren, die monotone Stimmen der Priester, der Weihrauchgeruch und die Dauer der Messe waren sehr ermüdend, wenn man noch klein war. Genau dasselbe Problem hatten die Zwillinge als Kleinkinder auch oft gehabt.

Sie warteten, bis sich der Strom aus Besuchern in den Gassen verlief, und noch mal ein paar Minuten, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch wirklich allein waren, dann zog Linali ihren Mantel aus. Die Zwillinge folgten ihrem Beispiel und verstauten die drei Mäntel dann in einer Astgabelung, damit sie sie später zurückbringen konnten. Sie kletterten auf den Boden, wechselten einen letzten Blick, bevor die Chinesin in Richtung der Gassen aufbrach und die Brüder zu dem großen Tor der Kirche rannten. Im Laufen schlugen sie die behandschuhten Hände zusammen und aktivierten ihr Innocence; jeweils eine Kanone auf dem Arm, nahmen sie Stellung vor den geöffneten Holzflügeln ein.

Es dauerte keine volle Minute, und aus der Nähe waren Schüsse zu hören; Linali war anscheinend auf ein paar Level 1 gestoßen. Schon konnten sie hören, wie sich die Schüsse näherten, und nur hoffen, dass die Exorzistin nicht getroffen wurde. Die Kanonen im Anschlag, zielten sie in die Richtung des Lärms; dann raste die Chinesin auch schon aus einer der Straßen auf sie zu, mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Akuma im Schlepptau. Zielsicher sausten die gelben Strahlen an ihr vorbei und durchbohrten die Maschinen, die daraufhin in einer lauten Explosion verschwanden. Noch bevor sie die Stufen zum Eingang der Kirche erreicht hatte, hatte sich das letzte der Akuma in Luft aufgelöst.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass der Lärm sie angelockt hat", lächelte Linali und drehte sich um, um die vor ihr liegenden Straßen und Gassen zu überblicken. Die Zwillinge tauschten einen unsicheren Blick; sie konnten wirklich nur hoffen, dass Linalis Plan aufging. Einen anderen hatten sie nämlich nicht.

Aber wenigstens in dieser Sache war das Glück auf ihrer Seite; nach ein paar Sekunden brachen schon die ersten Maschinen aus dem Schutz der Häuser hervor. Einen Moment noch orientierungslos nach den Exorzisten suchend, hatten sie sie allerdings rasch gefunden; kein Wunder, schließlich saßen sie wie auf dem Präsentierteller. In der Zeit, die die ersten von ihnen brauchten, um ihrer Kanonen auf sie zu richten, tauchten weitere Akuma auf; binnen weniger Sekunden hatten mindestens zehn weitere den Platz erreicht, auf dem sich bereits noch mal so viele tummelten – oder auch nicht, denn sie wurden gnadenlos abgeschossen, noch bevor sie selbst feuern konnten. Linalis Dark Boots taten das ihrige dazu, eines nach dem anderen verschwinden zu lassen; allerdings konnte sie nicht wirklich viel tun, denn die Zwillinge konnten mit ihren Kanonen umgehen und lenkten jeden Schuss durch mindestens drei Akuma, bevor er erstarb.

Es war eine Sache von Sekunden, die anwesenden Akuma fertig zu machen, aber durch die Gassen strömten immer mehr auf sie zu und über den Dächern vor ihnen erhoben sich weitere. Am beunruhigendsten war, dass Milan sich nirgends blicken ließ; das Level 2 war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Spätestens jetzt hätte der Kampflärm es anlocken müssen, aber noch immer war von ihm nichts zu sehen, weder in seiner menschlichen noch in seiner Akuma-Form.

Wenigstens kam niemand, um nachzusehen, was sie für einen Lärm veranstalteten; Zuschauer konnten sie nicht gebrauchen. Aber die Einwohner hatten anscheinend genug gesunden Menschenverstand, um sich fernzuhalten; die Frage war nur, wann die Neugier sie doch noch hierher treiben würde. Auf jeden Fall mussten sie fertig sein, sowohl mit den Level 1 als auch mit Milan, bevor irgendjemand hier auftauchte.

Ein paar schlecht gezielte Akumageschosse sausten den Zwillingen um die Ohren, aber keines davon traf; obwohl sie ganz in ihre Aufgabe, Linali vor Schüssen zu schützen und sich selbst zu verteidigen, vertieft waren, wichen sie automatisch aus. Sie hatten genug Zeit gehabt, um mit ihren neuen Waffen zu trainieren und Komui sei Dank auch genug Gelegenheiten. Trotzdem, eines brauchten sie erst gar nicht zu lernen, das wussten sie automatisch: zu zweit waren sie am stärksten. Was das anging, bedurfte es keines Trainings, keiner Eingewöhnungszeit, das war tief in ihrem Bewusstsein verankert; sie waren ein Team, aufeinander eingespielt – sie waren darauf trainiert, zusammen zu kämpfen.

Und das spiegelte sich nicht nur in ihrer Kampfweise wider, die Linali oft bei ihrem Training beobachtet hatte; es war auch in ihrer Ausstrahlung zu sehen, die unerschütterliche Ruhe, die ihnen die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen gab, das Vertrauen ineinander, die Sicherheit, mit der sie angriffen und sich zurückzogen, genau wissend, was der andere tat und tun würde. Und diese Sicherheit sprang auch auf andere über und bezwang ihre Nervosität und Aufregung; sie wussten, dass sie sich auf die Zwillinge verlassen konnten, die, genauso sicher, wie sie sich gegenseitig retten würden, auch jeden anderen von ihnen retten würden, sollten sie sich in Gefahr befinden. Ihre gedankliche Verbindung perfektionierte ihre Zusammenarbeit und erhöhte ihre Effizienz auf ein Maß, von dem Komui nur träumen konnte – und die er jedem anderen predigte.

Die Gewissheit, die Brüder in ihrem Rücken zu haben, beruhigte Linali und garantierte ihr, dass die beiden den Schaden, der ihr widerfuhr, auf ein Minimum senken würden. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn sie, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer zu haben, aus diesem Kampf hervorgehen würden.

Allerdings lag in genau dieser Verbindung ihre Schwäche: sie verließen sich darauf und darauf, dass der andere immer da sein würde. Und genau das war auch der Grund, warum Komui sie auch mit anderen trainieren ließ, sie getrennt auf Missionen schickte: sie waren nur so lange gute Exorzisten, solange sie auch alleine zurechtkamen.

Auf dieser Mission war das allerdings nichts, worum sie sich Sorgen machen mussten.

Nach wenigen Minuten senkte sich Grabesstille über den Platz; immer neue Akuma waren durch die Gassen und über die Dächer hereingeströmt, um hier ihr Ende zu finden, aber Milan hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen.

Linali landete zwischen den Zwillingen vor dem Tor. „Habt ihr ihn irgendwo gesehen?" Synchrones Kopfschütteln. „Ich auch nicht; aber irgendwo muss er doch sein!"

Genau das war der Moment, in dem mehrere Akuma gleichzeitig zwischen den Dächern in die Höhe schossen und das Feuer auf sie eröffneten; sie konnten sich gerade noch ins Innere der Kirche retten, denn _diesem_ Ansturm hätten ihre Schilde nur wenig entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Es waren allerdings keine gewöhnlichen Level 1-Geschosse, die gegen die Steinmauern zu beiden Seiten des massiven Tors schlugen, sondern mit der Geschwindigkeit von Blitzen abgeschossene Dornen. Sie bohrten sich mit Wucht in den Stein, wo sie stecken lieben, sie rollten über den Marmorfußboden im Kircheninnern und erschreckten die wenigen, verbliebenen Mönche zutiefst. Zum Glück schaffte es Linali, sie dazu zu bewegen, schleunigst von hier zu verschwinden und sich irgendwo zu verbarrikadieren; unschuldige Opfer fehlten ihnen jetzt gerade noch.

„Das sieht nich nach Level 1 aus!" rief Ian über den Lärm hinweg zu Jack und Linali auf der anderen Seite des geöffneten Tores.

„Aber das ist auch nicht der Angriff eines einzigen Level 2", antwortete die Chinesin, „das sind mehrere; aber normalerweise haben nicht so viele die gleichen Fähigkeiten!"

Ian fluchte laut, als Jack todessehnsüchtig einen kurzen Blick hinaus warf und fast von einer der Dornen getroffen wurde. „Spinnst du!"

„Da draußen is mindestens ein Dutzend Akuma, lauter Level 2! Und sie schaun _alle_ identisch aus!" brüllte Jack zurück.

„Kein Grund, deinen Kopf zu riskiern!"

„Soll ich mit den Fingern schaun, oder was!"

„Hört auf!" rief Linali über den fortwährenden Dornenhagel. „Irgendwie müssen wir einen Weg finden, sie auszuschalten!" Sie blickte von Jack zu Ian, in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu bekommen, aber beide hatten die Köpfe schief gelegt und schienen angestrengt zu lauschen, während die Außenfassade der Kirche schon zu bröckeln anfing. „Hallo!" schrie Linali; beide zuckten zusammen.

Sie tauschten einen raschen Blick, dann wandte sich Jack an die Exorzistin. „Hörst du nix?"

„Was soll ich hören?"

„Nix, das is es ja. Ich dachte, Level 2 können sprechn; normalerweise sin die ja nich grad auf'n Mund gefalln, oder? Also, warum schweign die sich dann aus?"

Jetzt horchte auch die Chinesin; es stimmte, die Akuma schwiegen. Ein sehr ungewöhnliches Verhalten für Level 2, die, immer, wenn sie sich überlegen fühlten, die Exorzisten verhöhnten und verspotteten. Langsam keimte in ihr ein Verdacht und er gefiel ihr gar nicht. „Was denkt ihr", wandte sie sich an Jack, in dem Wissen, dass er die Frage auch an Ian weiterleiten würde, „könnten das Kopien sein? Kopien von ein und demselben Akuma?"

„Du meinst, das ist Milans Fähigkeit?" rief Ian von der anderen Seite; er war zu weit weg, um zu hören, was sie gesagt hatte, aber er hatte Jacks Gedanken sehr wohl mitbekommen.

Linali nickte. „Dann ist Milan entweder einer von denen da draußen oder…" Ihr kam ein noch schlimmerer Verdacht; den Zwillingen anscheinend auch, ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen. Milan hatte sie hierher gelockt, damit sein Vater den Teppich und damit das Innocence freigab; jetzt, nachdem sein Vater davon erfahren hatte, wo würde er sich wohl aufhalten? „Ich wette, diese Kopien sind ein Ablenkungsmanöver für uns, während er inzwischen seinen Vater zwingt, ihm den Teppich zu geben!" schrie sie.

„So oder so, wir müssn erst hier raus. Wenn er hier is, geht er mit drauf, wenn nich, schießn wir uns trotzdem den Weg frei!" antwortete Ian; Jack nickte.

„Und wie!" gab Linali zurück. „Wenn die auch nur ein Haar von uns sehen…"

„Die Fenster!" brüllte Ian und rannte an der Mauer entlang, damit ihn die Dornen nicht trafen. Jack folgte ihm auf der anderen Seite, Linali an einer Hand hinter sich herziehend. Noch länger im Eingang stehen zu bleiben, war definitiv zu gefährlich.

Sie erreichten den Treppenaufgang gleichzeitig und stürmten nach oben. Das Kirchenschiff an sich war nur ein Teil des St. Jakobs-Klosters und hatte an der Torseite, über den Holzflügeln, seine Orgel und die Balustrade für die Choräle; jetzt war dieser Bereich, genauso wie der Rest der Kirche, menschenleer. Teile der bunten, kreisrunden Fenster zu beiden Seiten der Orgelpfeifen ließen sich öffnen, sodass die Zwillinge dadurch zielen konnten. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel: Sie durften jeweils nur ein paar Schuss abgeben, bevor sie die Fenster schließen und in Deckung gehen mussten, damit die Akuma nicht herausfanden, woher die Schüsse kamen. Jeder Schuss musste genau sitzen, denn zu oft konnten sie diese Nummer nicht durchziehen, und es brauchte sicher mehr als einen Schuss, um ein Level 2 zu zerstören; mit dieser Art von Problemen hatten sie schon während des Trainings ab und zu Bekanntschaft gemacht.

Sie ließen Linali hinter der Orgel in Deckung gehen, bevor sie synchron jeweils einen Fensterflügel öffneten und die Akuma, die es sich inzwischen auf dem kleinen Platz vor der Kirche gemütlich gemacht hatten, anvisierten. Der Park um das Kloster erschwerte das Zielen aus der Höhe etwas, denn die Bäume versperrten ihnen teilweise die Sicht. Die letzten Akuma mussten sie wohl oder übel direkt angreifen.

Es waren große, bienenartige Maschinen und ungefähr dort, wo man auch bei einem Menschen das Gesicht vermuten würde, saß das schwarzweiße Gesicht des ehemaligen Level 1, aber die römische Zwei war auf keinem zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich trug Milan sie am Körper.

Schon die ersten zwei Schuss durchbohrten die Hälfte der Akuma, aber töteten sie nicht; rasch zogen sich die Brüder zurück, bevor sie entdeckt wurden. Ein paar Sekunden lang erklang kein Feuer von unten; die Akuma waren offensichtlich verwirrt, aber dann fuhren sie mit dem Feuer auf den Haupteingang fort.

„Okay, Milan is definitiv nich da dabei; so blöd kann doch kein echtes Level 2 sein", murmelte Ian, was Jack und Linali ein Grinsen entlockte. Die Lage war jetzt schon wesentlich entspannter als vor ein paar Minuten.

Auch nach den nächsten drei Malen hatten die Akuma immer noch nicht herausgefunden, aus welcher Richtung sie angegriffen wurden; dafür wurden es immer weniger. Beim fünften Versuch allerdings hatten sie mehr Glück; eine der Kopien sah die Lichtreflexion, als das Fenster geschlossen wurde. Mit einem Schwung drehten sich alle verbliebenen Akuma um und eröffneten erneut das Feuer.

Die Arme schützend über den Kopf gehalten, retteten sich die Zwillinge neben Linali hinter die Orgel, als die Fenster zerstört wurden und es scharfe Glassplitter regnete. Das bunte Glas verteilte sich über den ganzen Boden, aber der Platz hinter der Orgel blieb glücklicherweise davon verschont.

„Plan B!" schrie Jack über den Lärm. Ian nickte und streckte den rechten Arm aus. Er legte die linke Hand auf den Oberarm und schoss. Mit geschlossenen Augen dirigierte er den Strahl zu einem der offenen Seitenfenster hinaus; eine Explosion auf dem Platz hinter ihnen zeugte von seinem Erfolg. Das Feuer erstarb.

Jack rannte über das gesplitterte Glas zurück zum Fenster. Ians Plan war aufgegangen: die Akuma hatten sich durch den unvermuteten Angriff in ihrem Rücken verwirren lassen und sich umgedreht. Die letzten sechs suchten die Hausreihen am Ende des Platzes ab.

Viel Zeit hatten sie nicht mehr.

Die Zwillinge versuchten erst gar nicht, weitere Schüsse abzugeben, sondern ließen die Kanonen auf ihren Armen verschwinden. Die zerstörten Fenster waren groß genug, dass Linali sie beide mit sich ziehen konnte, als sie ihre Dark Boots aktivierte und in den Himmel startete. Direkt über den Kopien ließen sie sich fallen; zwei Schwerthiebe später waren es nur noch vier Akuma –es genügte ein gut gezielter Kick der Chinesin, um zwei weitere unschädlich zu machen. Die Zerstörung der letzten zwei Maschinen war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden.

Jetzt bleib allerdings noch ein Problem: Wo würde Milan sein? Hatte er seinen Vater schon in das Büro geschleift oder befand sich dieser noch im Wirtshaus? Hatte Milan sich das Innocence schon geholt?

Ihnen blieb keine Zeit, sich für eine Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, denn die geisterhafte Stille, die sich über den Platz gesenkt hatte, hatte unweigerlich neugierige Zuschauer angelockt, die jetzt aus allen Gassen zur Kirche strömten. Sie mussten schnell handeln.

„Rathaus", entschied Linali und hielt ihnen ihre Hände hin. Ohne zu zögern ergriffen die Zwillinge sie; sie waren schneller, wenn sie mit Linalis Innocence unterwegs waren. Das letzte, was sie noch mitbekamen, war, dass jemand im Park schrie: „Hey, das sind doch unsere Mäntel!", dann waren sie außer Hörweite.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sie vor dem Rathaus landeten; der große Bau war wie leergefegt. Kein Mensch begegnete ihnen, als sie die leeren Korridore entlang hasteten; auch die Büros hinter den offenen Türen waren unbesetzt. Das Chaos, das überall herrschte, deutete darauf hin, dass die Mitarbeiter panisch geflüchtet waren; ein paar armlange Dornen, die in den Wänden steckten, bestätigte ihnen, dass sie richtig entschieden hatten, als sie hierher kamen. Die Frage war nur, ob sie noch rechtzeitig kamen.

Das Büro des Notars war gleichzeitig auch das Büro des Bürgermeisters und lag im zweiten Stock der umfunktionierten Patriziervilla. Vor der geschlossenen Tür verharrten sie einen Moment; kein Laut war aus dem Zimmer zu hören. Entweder war das eine Falle, oder sie kamen tatsächlich zu spät.

Die Hand schon auf der Türklinke, entschied Ian, dass es auf einen Versuch ankam, und stieß die Tür auf. Vor ihnen breitete sich das leere Büro aus, der Safe hinter dem Schreibtisch aufgebrochen, sämtliche Schubladen aus den Schränken herausgerissen, der Inhalt aller Fächer und Regalfächer auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. In dem wuchtigen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch saß der Bürgermeister selbst.

Ein Dorn steckte in seiner Stirn; das Blut rann über sein Gesicht. Sein Mund stand halb offen, was ihm einen überraschten Ausdruck gab, die Pupillen hatte er verdreht, sodass nur das Weiß hinter den halboffenen Lidern zu sehen war.

Linali schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, als sie die Leiche sah. Ungewollt traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Jack hingegen trat ungerührt neben den Toten, griff nach seiner Hand und musterte sein Gesicht, während sich Ian im Zimmer umsah. „Noch warm, das Blut noch nich getrocknet. Als wärs grad erst passiert."

„Is es wahrscheinlich auch. Aber wenigstens hat er das Innocence nich gefundn", erwiderte sein Bruder geistesabwesend.

„Wie…" Mehr brachte Linali nicht heraus.

„Wie uns die Leiche egal sein kann, oder wie wir wissn, dass das Innocence noch in Sicherheit is?" fragte Ian.

„Beides", antwortete die Chinesin schwach, „Ich meine…", ihr Blick huschte zurück zu der Leiche.

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann kam Jack zurück zur Tür, wo die Exorzistin stand und brachte sie aus dem Raum, ohne sie dabei zu berühren. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, damit sie den leblosen Körper nicht mehr sehen musste. „Wir ham schon mehr Leichen gesehn, als uns lieb is, und so traurig es klingt, irgendwann gewöhnt man sich daran. Irgendwann macht es einem nix mehr aus", erklärte der Junge mit sanfter Stimme.

Linali schüttelte sich innerlich. Sie hatte ihr Leben auf Schlachtfeldern verbracht, aber an diesen Anblick hatte sie sich nie gewöhnen können. Und das würde sie auch nie.

„Das zweite: Glaubst du wirklich, ein Wandteppich wär in einer Schublade versteckt?" brachte Jack sie auf andere Gedanken. Als sie verwundert den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er fort: „Ich auch nich, aber das ganze Büro is verwüstet. Die einzige Erklärung dafür is, dass das Innocence sich nie hier befundn hat; der Notar hat ihn auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt. Aus lauter Wut hat Milan ihn dann, als er den Teppich nirgends findn konnt, umgebracht und das Büro verwüstet."

Ian kam aus dem Büro, wobei er darauf achtete, dass Linali den Toten nicht sehen konnte. Durch die paar Zentimeter, die er größer war, und die geschmeidigen Bewegungen, mit denen er sich durch den schmalen Türspalt schlängelte, gelang ihm das auch ganz gut. Genauso vorsichtig wie Jack schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Mit einem Kopfnicken den Gang hinunter bedeutete er den beiden, ihm zu folgen. „Ich hab die Adresse gefunden, wo er wohnt; wahrscheinlich wird Milan es dort als nächstes versuchn. Es wird ihn ganz schön fuchsen, wenn sich herausstellt, dass er das Innocence die ganze Zeit unter der Nase hatte. Wir müssn uns beeiln, wer weiß, was er sonst anstellt."

„Und wenn es dort nicht ist, was dann?"

„Tja, viele andre Möglichkeitn gibt's nich mehr", antwortete Jack mit einem Schulterzucken.

* * *

><p>Also,jetzt sind die Exorzisten in der Stadt, das Innocence ist in der Stadt (irgendwo), nur die Akuma sind anscheinend nicht in der Stadt ... die Rechnung ist doch gut, oder?<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	20. Reine Maedchensache

**sternenhagel:** Geht die Rechnung auf? Sag es mir am Ende des Chaps xD Du darfst alles, du sorgst dafür, dass ich nicht verhungere - vorausgesetzt, du bekommst Kanda dafür, ich weiß :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Mir gehört nichts hiervon, es gehört alles Katsura Hoshino. Wieder mal. Aber ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie uns Kanda wiedergegeben hat._

* * *

><p><strong>1.19 <strong>**Reine**** Mädchensache**

Gerade, als sie das Haus des Bürgermeisters betreten hatten, schoss Linalis Golem aus ihrem Kragen hervor. Das Auge der flatternden Maschine blinkte weiß auf; unsicher blieben sie stehen. Das Blinken war ein Zeichen dafür, dass jemand versuchte, sie zu erreichen, aber sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie das Innocence retten wollten. Sie konnten jetzt nicht telefonieren.

„Das ist Nii-san", murmelte Linali plötzlich. Die Zwillinge starrten sie verblüfft an und ihre Augen wurden sogar noch größer, als sie das Verbindungskabel herauszog und am Telefon in der Eingangshalle anschloss.

„Was machst du da? Wir ham keine Zeit für so was! Ruf ihn an, wenn wir fertig sin", flüsterte Ian hektisch.

„Wenn ich jetzt nicht abhebe, dann wird er in der nächsten halben Stunde immer wieder anrufen – und wenn ich dann nicht abhebe, schickt er die Kavallerie", flüsterte die Chinesin zurück.

Es knackte im Hörer, als die Verbindung offen wurde; sofort tönte Komuis Stimme aus dem Gerät: „Linali-chan, endlich hebst du ab! Ich dachte schon, es ist etwas passiert!"

Die Exorzistin schenkte den Brüdern einen vielsagenden Blick a là ‚Hab-ich's-nicht-gesagt?', dann antwortete sie: „Es geht uns gut, Nii-san, aber wir sind sehr in Eile-"

„Das kann warten." Komui klang ungewohnt ernst. Normalerweise schlug er seiner imouto gegenüber einen anderen Tonfall an; es musste etwas passiert sein. „Ihr kommt zurück."

„Was!" flüsterten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig entsetzt.

„Die Mission wird jemand anderem übertragen; es ist alles schon in die Wege geleitet. Kommt mit dem nächsten Zug zurück; ich brauche euch hier in London."

„Nii-san, was ist passiert?" fragte Linali besorgt.

„Die Erklärungen haben Zeit bis später. Macht euch auf den Weg, das ist alles, was ich euch im Moment sage."

„Aber-" setzte Jack an.

„Keine Widerred-" Es knackte erneut, als Jack einfach das Kabel aus dem Telefon riss. Ian nahm Linali den Hörer aus der Hand und legte auf; der Golem kroch zurück in sein Versteck.

„Was macht ihr da?" flüsterte das Mädchen entsetzt.

„Wir sin keine fünf Meter von dem Ende der Mission entfernt, du glaubst doch nich, dass wir jetz kehrtmachn?" antwortete Ian, während er seinem Bruder schon die Halle hinunter folgte.

Die Exorzistin rannte ihnen hinterher. „Aber Nii-san hat gesagt…"

„Wenn wir jetz nich handeln, dann findet Milan das Innocence. Wer auch immer an unsrer Stelle kommt, er kommt zu spät", flüsterte Jack zurück, „Willst du das Innocence etwa den Akuma überlassn?"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Linali heftig; sie wussten genau, wie sie sie ködern konnten. Einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen, kam nicht in Frage.

Ein Geräusch im oberen Stockwerk ließ sie anhalten. Der dicke Teppich hatte ihre Schritte gedämpft und durch die Decke konnte man ihre geflüsterte Unterhaltung nicht hören. Wenn Milan sie nicht kommen hatte sehen, hatte er keine Ahnung, dass sie sich bereits im Haus befanden, und suchte noch nach dem Innocence. Mit viel Glück konnten sie ihn überraschen und ausschalten, bevor er weitere Kopien von sich selbst erzeugen konnte. Und mit noch mehr Glück gelang ihnen das, bevor er das Innocence fand.

Sie schlichen leise die Treppe hinauf, die zum Glück mit einem Läufer ausgelegt war. Dieser zog sich zu ihrer Erleichterung auch über den Gang im oberen Stockwerk. Alle Türen standen offen, die Möbel waren wild durcheinander geworfen, die Kleider aus den Schränken gerissen, jeder Quadratzentimeter verwüstet. Milan war gründlich.

Aus einem der hinteren Räume war ein zweites Poltern zu hören; er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, leise zu sein.

Den Blick auf die Tür vor ihnen gerichtet, hinter der der Lärm stattfand, übersah Jack eine Falte im Teppich und wäre fast gestürzt, wenn Ian ihn nicht am Kragen zurückgerissen hätte. Alle drei konnten allerdings ein entsetztes Luftholen nicht unterdrücken; die Luft anhaltend, starrten sie auf die Tür, bereit für einen Angriff. Sie beteten, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte.

Als ein paar Sekunden später weiteres Kramen zu hören war, ließ Ian seinen Bruder erleichtert los. _Pass__ auf, __wo__ du__ hintrittst,_ ermahnte er ihn wütend,_ du __hättest__ uns __fast__ verraten._

_Pass__ lieber __auf, __dass __du __nicht __selbst __drüberfällst,_ gab Jack zurück.

Sie schlichen weiter und blieben kurz vor der Tür stehen. Sie war angelehnt, aber durch den Spalt war nichts zu sehen, außer durch die Luft segelnde Kleidungsstücke. Milan befand sich offenbar hinter der Tür, immer noch mit der Suche nach dem Wandteppich beschäftigt.

Von dem, was durch den Türspalt zu sehen war, schlossen sie darauf, dass es das Schlafzimmer des Notars selbst sein musste. Nachdem Milan im Büro nicht fündig geworden war, vertraute er offenbar nicht mehr darauf, dass sein Vater das Innocence in seinen eigenen Räumen versteckte, deswegen war er systematisch durch alle Räume gezogen und hatte sich von der Treppe aus nach hinten zum Ende des Ganges durchgearbeitet.

Kopien hatten sie in keinem der Räume gesehen, auch rund um das Haus nicht. Und die mannsgroßen Maschinen ließen sich wohl schwer in einer Schublade oder unter dem Bett verstecken.

Das einzige, das sie noch von Milan trennte, war die dünne Holztür mit den Schnitzereien und Einlegearbeiten.

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Sie konnten entweder die Tür mit Schwung öffnen und hoffen, dass das Akuma zu überrascht war, um sofort zu reagieren; dann konnten sie ihre Schilde aktivieren und es angreifen, bevor sie vor den Dornen zurückweichen mussten. Oder sie konnten vorsichtig versuchen, die Tür millimeterweise aufzuschieben und beten, dass er ihnen den Rücken zukehrte. Das wäre die sicherste Option, wenn sie nicht getroffen werden wollten, aber dafür brauchten sie Glück, und das hatten sie heute schon überstrapaziert.

Auf jeden Fall mussten sie Linali heraushalten. Diese Situation erforderte Schützen und in dem engen Raum konnte sie sich mit ihren Dark Boots nicht richtig bewegen; sie wäre mehr eine Gefahr für sich selbst als für ihn.

Jack, der neben Linali kniete, lehnte sich zu der Chinesin. Sie musste zwar hören, was er jetzt sagte, aber Milan durfte nichts mitbekommen. Also wisperte er, so leise er konnte: „Bleib hier. Da drin nützen dir deine Boots nix, der Raum is zu klein. Bleib hier neben der Tür."

Seine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Hauch an Linalis Hals, aber die Exorzistin nickte. Ian, der mit einem Ohr bei Milan in dem Raum war, stellte erleichtert fest, dass das Akuma anscheinend tatsächlich nichts gehört hatte. Er richtete sich auf und nahm auf der offenen Türseite Stellung; Ians Schild schützte seine gesamte obere Körperhälfte, Jacks Brustschild aber nicht, deswegen musste Jack die Tür aufstoßen. Sie aktivierten gemeinsam ihr Innocence, jeder eine Schusswaffe auf dem Unterarm.

Die Hand auf das Holz gelegt, warf er seinem Bruder einen raschen Blick zu, dann stemmte er sich dagegen und die Tür schwang auf. Ian machte eine Drehung in den Türrahmen hinein und feuerte einen Schuss auf das überraschte Akuma vor ihm ab, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später gefolgt von Jacks Schuss. Beide trafen und das Akuma explodierte, wobei es die restliche heil gebliebene Einrichtung auch noch zerstörte. Nur der große Eichenschrank schien unverwüstlich zu sein.

„Das war irgendwie…"

„…leicht", vervollständigte Ian. Er blickte sich in dem Raum um, sah auch hinter der Tür nach, aber das Zimmer war leer.

Linali kam herein. „Glaubt ihr, das war das echte?"

Synchrones Schulterzucken.

„Wir solltn das Innocence suchn, bevor noch mehr auftauchn. Wenn das nich der echte war, dann steht uns sicher noch mehr Besuch ins Haus", meinte Ian.

Aber das Zimmer war tatsächlich leer; auch hier befand sich kein Wandteppich. Der Beschreibung nach war er fast zwei Meter lang, halb so breit und zeigte eine mittelalterliche Darstellung Karl des Großen. Ein kleines Vermögen wert, aber das war nebensächlich; Geld brachte nichts, wenn es nicht zu finden war. Und der Teppich _war_ nicht zu finden, weder unter dem Bett, noch in dem Schrank oder hinter einem der Möbelstücke. Hinter dem Schrank konnten sie nicht nachsehen, denn der wog mindestens eine Tonne und konnte nicht einmal von allen dreien gemeinsam bewegt werden; kaum vorstellbar, dass ein einzelner Mann ihn vom Fleck bekam. Und Helfer konnte der Notar sich auch keine geholt haben, denn das wären erstens Mitwisser und damit als Gefahren einzustufen, zweitens wäre das viel zu auffällig. Dann hätte Milan ihn sofort gefunden, denn er hätte ja gewusst, wo er suchen sollte.

„Dämlicher Teppich", murmelte Ian verärgert, „wo liegt dieses blöde Ding rum?"

Jack erstarrte. „Sag das noch mal."

„Was? Blödes Ding?"

„Nein, das andere. Herumliegen…" Er wandte sich zur Tür um und ging hinaus. Ian und Linali tauschten einen ratlosen Blick und folgten ihm.

Jack folgte dem Gang den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, bis ungefähr zur Hälfte, dann blieb er stehen. Mit einem seiner Dolche schlitzte er den Läufer auf und zog ihn beiseite.

Unter dem Läufer lag der Wandteppich.

„Einen Teppich unter einem Teppich verstecken", grinste Ian, „der Mann hatte Sinn für Humor."

„Woher hast du…"

„Ich bin über die Kante gestolpert. Der Läufer wölbt sich über dem Wandteppich, wodurch eine Kante an beiden Enden entsteht. Und an einer von denen is mein Fuß hängen geblieben."

Jack beugte sich vor, um den Teppich unter dem Läufer hervorzuziehen und aufzuheben, als hinter ihnen eine Stimme schnarrte: „Vielen Dank für die Mühe. Wenn ich jetzt den Teppich haben dürfte."

Die drei Exorzisten fuhren herum. Vor ihnen stand Milan, einen Arm in eine Pistole umgeformt und die andere Hand fordernd ausgestreckt. Seine Augen glitzerten triumphierend unter den dunklen Haaren und der Mund war zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen.

„Du hast dich hinter dem Schrank versteckt", stellte Ian gelassen fest; gelassener, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Sie mussten Zeit gewinnen, um einen Plan zu finden; ihnen kam zugute, dass Milan sich selbst offenbar gerne reden hörte, wie er ja schon vor dem Wirtshaus unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Sie konnten ihm seinen ganzen Plan schildern und er würde mit Freuden zuhören, das sah er an seinem Blick.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Milan.

„Zuerst lockst du uns hierher, dann versuchst du uns loszuwern, sobald der Wandteppich in der Stadt is, und schickst uns deine Kopien auf den Hals. Als wir sie erledigt hatten, du das Innocence aber immer noch nich gefundn hast, hast du den Notar umgebracht und dich hier auf die Lauer gelegt. Du hast deine Kopie suchn lassn und dich in dem Hohlraum hinter dem Schrank versteckt, damit wir für dich den Wandteppich finden."

„Richtig", flötete ihr Gegenüber grinsend, „und jetzt gebt ihn her."

„Eine Frage noch", warf Linali ein, die das Spiel erkannt hatte, „woher wusstest du, das wir ins Rathaus kommen würden? Woher, dass dein Versuch, uns hinzuhalten, nicht lange genug funktioniert hat?"

„Die Kopien sin wie Drohnen" sagte Jack an seiner Stelle, „und er is quasi die Königin. Das war klar, als die Kopien alle gleichzeitig angegriffen ham, sich gleichzeitig bewegt ham und alle synchron umgedreht ham. Sie reagiern auf seine Befehle, und nur darauf, deswegen wusste er, dass wir unterwegs warn. Er hat es praktisch durch ihre Augen gesehn."

„Wieder richtig", antwortete Milan und jetzt schwang in seiner Stimme Ungeduld mit, „und jetzt her mit dem Ding."

Sie konnten es nicht weiter hinauszögern. Er würde keine Verzögerung mehr dulden.

Jack trat langsam einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen zweiten, bevor er in die Knie ging. Die Augen fest auf das Akuma in Menschengestalt gerichtet, griff er nach der Ecke des Teppichs und rollte ihn zusammen. Genauso langsam wie zuvor stand er wieder auf und kam zurück. Keine Sekunde ließ er Milan aus den Augen. Er trat direkt vor ihn und Ian und Linali verschwanden aus seinem Blickfeld. Mit ausgestreckten Händen hielt Jack ihm den Wandteppich hin.

In dem Moment, in dem Milan den Blick auf den Stoff in seinen Händen senkte, machte Jack einen Satz nach vorne. Der schwere Teppich und seine Arme trafen das Akuma an der Brust und rissen es von den Füßen. Gemeinsam stürzten sie zu Boden, aber Milan hatte sich rasch von der Überraschung erholt und rollte sich herum, um sich auf ihn zu setzen. Mit den Händen hielt er seine Handgelenke fest, während sich sein Gesicht zu einer Waffe formte.

Jack grinste nur, was ihn einen Moment aus dem Konzept brachte, als er durch unsichtbare Augen die weißen Zähne hinter den Lippen aufblitzen sah. Mehr war nicht nötig, um ihm mit einem gezielten Tritt von Linali den Schädel wegzureißen, bevor Ian ihn mit einem Schuss vollkommen zerstörte.

Jack kniff die Augen zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nichts von den Überresten zu schlucken. Mit angehaltenem Atem wedelte er mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht, dann setzte er sich auf. „Bwah. Das war kein Akuma, das war ein Staubdämon. Igittigitt."

Ian zog ihn auf die Füße und hob den bei der Drehung neben ihnen gelandeten Wandteppich auf. „Das war der Läufer. Die Angestelltn hat er wohl schon vor langem in Akuma verwandelt. Is dir die Staubschicht nich aufgefalln?"

Wie zur Bestätigung nieste Jack laut. „Ham Glück gehabt, dass ich nich schon vorher zum Niesen angefangen hab" - erneutes Niesen - „außerdem hätt ich dann nix mehr gesehn."

Über seinem fortwährenden Niesen fragte Linali Ian, ob sie Komui verständigen sollte. Ian rief zurück, dass Komui die Kavallerie und die anderen Exorzisten ruhig schicken solle, wenn es ihm Spaß mache, aber besser, er pfiff sie zurück.

Hier unterbrach ihn Jack: „Und wisst ihr, was noch besser wär? Wenn wir jetz verschwindn, bevor ich noch das Dach einstürzen lass."

Draußen auf der Straße beruhigte sich seine Nase bald, bis sich das Niesen schließlich auch legte. Seine Augen tränten aber immer noch und Ian musste ihn ständig davon abhalten, sich mit den Fingern in die Augen zu fahren, um den Juckreiz zu lindern. Dafür hatte er allerdings nur eine Hand frei, denn unter einen Arm hatte er sich den Wandteppich geklemmt.

Sie kamen unbehelligt bis zum Bahnhof, wo Linali sich dann eine Standpauke von ihrem Bruder anhören durfte, die allerdings sehr kurz ausfiel, weil Jack ihr einfach den Hörer aus der Hand nahm, knapp erklärte, sie seien auf dem Rückweg und Ian und er nähmen alles auf ihre Kappe, bevor er aufhängte. Das keine zwei Minuten später einsetzende Blinken des Golems ignorierten sie alle drei.

Obwohl kaum eine Stunde vergangen zu sein schien, war doch der ganze Vormittag an ihnen vorbeigezogen, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatten. Und mal abgesehen davon, dass sie durch die ganze Stadt gehetzt waren und ständig gekämpft hatten, hatten sie jetzt auch langsam Hunger. Linali organisierte noch Pinca, das sie in der Bahnhofshalle verzehrten, während sie auf ihren Zug warteten, der in einer halben Stunde ankam. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, dafür waren sie zu erschöpft.

Im Zug sperrten sie die Abteilstür ab und ließen sich auf die weichen Bänke fallen. Nach allem, was dieser Tag bisher für sie bereitgehalten hatte, waren sogar diese Bänke weich. Ein paar Minuten lang saßen sie nur da, verfolgten, wie der Zug ruckend anfuhr, den Bahnhof verließ, betrachteten die vorbeifliegende Landschaft und warfen noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf die Küstenstadt.

Irgendwann sagte Linali plötzlich: „Und jetzt müsst ihr mir erklären, warum ihr uns alle so belogen habt."

Beide starrten sie einen Wimpernschlag lang entsetzt an, dann glitt eine verständnislose Maske über ihre Züge. „Was meinst du?" fragte Jack betont ruhig.

„Tut nicht so, ich weiß es. Haltet mich nicht für so blind, dass ich nicht merke, dass ihr Mädchen seid."

Die Masken fielen ab und enthüllten die entsetzten Gesichter der Zwillinge; einen Moment lang hofften sie, wenn sie sie nur lange genug so ansahen, würde sie diesen Gedanken fallen lassen und es als Unsinn abtun. Dann erkannten sie, dass die Chinesin nicht von ihrer Ansicht abweichen würde, und das Fünkchen Hoffnung schwand.

„Seit wann weißt du es?" fragte Ian niedergeschlagen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe es schon vermutet, als ich euch das erste Mal gesehen habe – irgendwo im hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes. Euer seltsames Verhalten hat euch nicht gerade männlicher aussehen lassen", fügte sie unnötigerweise hinzu; das brauchte sie ihnen nicht zu sagen, das wussten sie selbst. Dabei hatten sie sich solche Mühe gegeben, es zu verbergen. „Und dann sind wir hierher gekommen und ihr habt euch noch seltsamer verhalten. Erst habe ich gedacht, es sei nur eine Laune, aber dann ist mir plötzlich aufgefallen, dass ihr euch genauso verhaltet wie ich – wenn ich meine Tage habe", endete sie mit einem Blick, bei dem ihnen ganz anders wurde. Sie hatte sich anscheinend einiges von Kanda abgeschaut; der konnte auch so schauen, dass man am liebsten alles gestehen wollte.

„Das letzte Mal hat es keiner gemerkt", maulte Jack, aber Linali legte nur den Kopf schief.

„Wann war das?"

„Als wir in Frankreich warn, auf unsrer Mission mit Kanda und Eric", erklärte Jack. An das eiskalte Bad im Fluss mit den Unterleibsschmerzen und dem verstauchten Knöchel konnte sie sich lebhafter erinnern, als ihr lieb war.

„Kanda ist kein Mädchen und Eric auch nicht. Die haben keine Ahnung, wie sich so was anfühlt. Aber was ich von euch wissen will, ist eigentlich, warum ihr das getan habt."

Ian seufzte. „Am Anfang zum Selbstschutz. Als Mädchen wird man nich alt auf der Straße, irgendwann, früher oder später, kann man nur noch Hure werden. Fürs Stehlen wird man zu groß, keine Einbrecherbande nimmt einen ohne Hintergedanken auf und alleine arbeitn is viel zu gefährlich. Und niemand nimmt ein Dienstmädchen oder eine Angestellte von der Straße. Wir wollten uns das ersparn, als haben wir einfach beschlossn, Ian und Jack zu wern."

„Das verstehe ich ja, aber warum habt ihr nicht aufgehört, als ihr Exorzisten wurdet?"

Die Geschwister tauschten einen schnellen Blick. „Es hat sich einfach verselbstständigt", erklärte Ian zögernd; keiner von beiden hatte eine plausible Erklärung. Sie hatten ja nicht damit gerechnet, so bald und so einfach enttarnt zu werden. „Wir ham Kanda getroffen, als wir Jungen warn, wir ham euch getroffen, als wir Jungen warn, und dann alle andren und auf einmal…"

„Waren wir mittendrin und für alle Ian und Jack", ergänzte Jack. Sie fühlte sich in ihrer Haut noch unwohler als ihr Bruder; es verlangte viel Ehrlichkeit und noch mehr Lügen, das zu erzählen. Wenigstens wusste Linali sonst nichts – und hoffentlich konnte sie schweigen.

„_Das_ verstehe ich nicht; ihr hättet das doch gleich am Anfang aufklären können", beharrte die Chinesin stur.

Wieder bemerkte sie, wie die beiden einen raschen Blick wechselten, bevor Jack schließlich sagte: „Konnten wir nich und können wir auch jetz nich. Tut uns leid, Linali. Wir müssn dich auch bittn, keinem was zu sagn."

Es war ihr unangenehm, das Mädchen so vor den Kopf zu stoßen, fast so unangenehm wie beim letzten Mal, als sie das bei Lavi hatte tun müssen, aber noch unangenehmer war es ihr, den Kopf schütteln zu müssen, als die Exorzistin fragte: „Nicht einmal Nii-san?"

„Nicht einmal deinem Bruder", bekräftigte Ian.

„Soll das heißen, ich bin die einzige, die davon weiß?" fragte sie.

„Keiner außer dir", erwiderte Ian.

„…bis auf Lavi", murmelte Jack so leise, dass die Geräusche des Zuges die Worte fast verschluckt hätten; das war auch der Effekt gewesen, den sie hatte erzielen wollen, aber die anderen beiden hatten scharfe Ohren.

Ian ging mit der Lautstärke einer Bombe in die Luft. „WAS!"

„Lavi?" fragte Linali überrascht.

„Wie konntest du – wann – wieso hast du –_ Jack!_" Ian brachte keinen geraden Satz über die Lippen vor lauter Wut.

Sie sah ihn unter ihren Stirnfransen von unten hinauf an. Jetzt war es gesagt, da konnte sie auch gleich alles zeigen. Wortlos öffnete sie ihren Geist, stellte die Verbindung zu ihm her und wich einen Moment vor seiner Wut zurück, die wie glühend heiße Lava auf sie zuschoss; dann aber stellte sie der Wut ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen entgegen und Ian, der natürlich wissen wollte, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte, schob seine Wut einen Moment beiseite, um die Bilder aufzufangen.

Was er sah, erschreckte ihn.

Sie enthielt ihm nichts vor, zeigte ihm jeden Moment, von dem Zeitpunkt an, als sie in Friesack plötzlich aufgewacht war, weil sie geglaubt hatte, eine Berührung zu spüren, bis zu dem Augenblick, als sie Lavis Zimmer verlassen hatte, nachdem sie ihm geholfen hatte, mit seinem verletzten Fuß dorthin zu kommen. Den letzten Gedanken, die letzte Erinnerung, an die Nacht vor ihrer Abreise behielt sie allerdings für sich, denn er sollte nicht erfahren, wie nahe Lavi ihrem Geheimnis gekommen war, von dem Ian noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte. Ihrem vorletzten Geheimnis.

Ian glaubte sich plötzlich wieder an jenen Nachmittag zurückversetzt, als Linali ihn zum Kaffeeholen eingespannt hatte. Mit einem Mal erkannte er, wie ähnlich sich Jacks Gefühle und seine waren, dass sie in Bezug auf zwei vollkommen verschiedene Personen so gleich fühlten. Jack war nur einen Schritt weiter gegangen.

Und seltsamerweise verstand er sie – zum Teil. Es machte ihn immer noch wütend, wie leicht sie sich erwischen hatte lassen, und dass sie ihm nichts gesagt hatte, machte ihn noch wütender und gleichzeitig verletzt. Wie konnte sie ihm das so lange Zeit vorenthalten? Wie konnte sie es ihm _überhaupt_ vorenthalten?

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde und Ian war über alles im Bilde, nicht aber Linali, die immer noch ihrer Antwort harrte. „_Lavi?_" fragte sie erneut, immer noch überrascht über das Geständnis.

Jack nickte leicht, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. „Er weiß… er weiß nur, dass ich ein Mädchen bin. Von Ian hat er keine Ahnung."

„Ausgerechnet Lavi…", stöhnte Ian und ließ den Kopf auf den Rückpolster sinken.

„Er wird dichthalten!" fauchte Jack; wenn es eine Sache gab, derer sie sicher war, dann das. „Er hat es mir versprochen!"

Ian warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, zuckte aber zusammen, als er die Wut in ihren Augen sah. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde lang an dem Exorzisten; Ian fragte sich, ob wohl ihre Gefühle daran schuld waren, dass sie so fest an seine Integrität glaubte. Aber was auch immer es war, es änderte nichts daran, dass sie darauf vertraute, dass Lavi Wort hielt.

Er hingegen würde allerdings noch ein Wörtchen mit dem Rotschopf zu reden haben. So leicht würde _er_ sich nicht abspeisen lassen.

Jack hingegen wandte sich Linali zu, um der Exorzistin endlich die erwartete Erklärung zu liefern: „Er hat es allein rausgefunden. Als wir in Deutschland warn. Es hat ihm nicht gefalln, aber er hat mir versprochen, mich nicht zu verraten. Und bis jetz hat er das auch nich getan."

Jetzt. Das war zwei Wochen her, und noch immer hatte Lavi das Geheimnis bewahrt, hatte keinem von ihnen auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Es war für einen Bookman etwas ganz alltägliches, Geheimnisse zu haben, aber diese Sache war anders. Hier ging es um Freundschaft und darum, zu entscheiden, was ihm mehr bedeutete: sie, seine Freunde, oder Jack, das Mädchen, das… _ja,__ was __eigentlich?_ überlegte Linali, _wie __viel__ bedeutet__ sie __ihm,__ dass__ er__ sich __darauf__ einlässt?__ Und__ wie__ viel__ davon__ ist__ ihr __selbst__ bewusst?_

Wenn sie an das Verhalten des Exorzisten in letzter Zeit dachte – insbesondere in der Nähe von Jack, oder wenn es um Jack ging - dann erklärte das so einiges. Aber das war nicht das eigentliche Thema, um das es ging; mit ihren Überlegungen und Mutmaßungen bezüglich Lavis Verhältnis zu Jack schob sie nur das Unvermeidliche hinaus.

Sie mochte den Gedanken nicht, den anderen etwas zu verheimlichen, besonders nicht ihrem Bruder, aber die beiden sahen verzweifelt aus. Sie mussten einen triftigen Grund dafür haben, den sie ihr nicht sagen wollten oder konnten; wenn es nur Jack alleine gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich vielleicht noch einmal überlegt, nicht doch noch weiter nachzufragen, aber auch Ian, der Besonnenere und logisch Denkendere, sah die Geheimhaltung dieses Grundes wohl als notwendig an. So wie es aussah, war er sogar die treibende Kraft dahinter gewesen; außerdem sagte ihr ein ungutes Gefühl, eine Art dunkle Vorahnung, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht wissen wollte, warum die beiden Zwillinge Jungen spielten. Es war wie ein Klumpen Eis im Magen, von dem einem übel wurde; ihr siebter Sinn warnte sie vor etwas, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was das war.

„Ich…", begann sie zögernd, „ich werde niemandem etwas sagen. Aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr das Spiel nicht ewig spielen werdet. Irgendwann müsst ihr auch den anderen die Wahrheit gestehen."

„Das werden wir", sagten beide gleichzeitig, und Linali wusste nicht, ob ihnen die Lüge einfach nur so leicht von den Lippen kam, weil sie das Lügen gewohnt waren, oder ob sie es tatsächlich ernst meinten, weil sie das Versteckspiel langsam müde wurden.

* * *

><p>Linali findet alles raus. ich glaube, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hat sie sich zum Vorbild genommen o.O<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	21. Leere Gänge und einsame Orte

Argh, zu spät ... dann beginnen wir gleich mit der nächsten Arc (das Wort hört sich so viel besser an als das deutsche Äquivalent xD)

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino, bis auf Weihnachten, das gehört Coca Cola._

* * *

><p><strong>1.20<strong> **Leere**** Gänge ****und ****einsame ****Orte ****findet ****man ****im ****Hauptquartier ****selten ****…**

Als ihr Boot am Steg des Ordensgebäudes anlegte, wartete niemand auf sie, aber sie waren ohnehin in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, die nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt war.

„Aaalso", begann Jack mit einem Grinsen: „Erstens: Niiicht anfassen. Niemals. Zweitens: Nichts Beleidigendes, Anzügliches oder Drohendes sagen. Niemals. Und drittens: Vor anderen, die das tun oder tun wollen, beschützen. Notfalls mit Gewalt."

Linali staunte. Ihr _geliebter_ – ha, ja geliebter; bald von der Krankenschwester geliebter - Bruder hatte Regeln für die Zwillinge aufgestellt, wie sie sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollten, solange sie auf der Mission waren. Sie fragte sich, wie vielen anderen er diese Benimmregeln schon eingebläut hatte und ob diese wirklich so viel Respekt vor Komui hatten, dass sie ihr nichts davon erzählten. Ausgerechnet Ian und Jack, die aller Welt verheimlichten, dass sie in Wirklichkeit Mädchen waren, waren so ehrlich, ihr von diesen absurden Vorschriften zu berichten.

Sie waren zwar auf die ernsten Gesichter gefasst, die sie in Komuis Büro begrüßten, aber nicht auf deren Grund. Ursprünglich waren sie davon ausgegangen, Komui wäre wütend, weil sie seine Anordnungen nicht befolgt hatten, aber weit gefehlt.

„Schön, dass ihr so schnell kommen konntet", grüßte der Chinese sie ohne jede Spur von Sarkasmus; den Vorfall in Abbazia schien er schon vollkommen vergessen zu haben. „Setzt euch bitte."

Beunruhigt nahmen sie neben Kanda und Allen auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Ich habe euch zurückholen lassen, weil ich eine dringende Mission für euch habe, die keinen Aufschub duldet. Wir haben auch Verbündete hier in der Stadt und diese berichten uns seit mehreren Wochen beunruhigende Dinge. Wir haben versucht, diese zu überprüfen, aber alle Finder, die wir losgeschickt haben, sind verschwunden. Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie tot sind."

Sie mussten schlucken. Finder verschwanden, buchstäblich vor ihrer Nase?

„Wir brauchen jemanden, der der Sache auf den Grund geht, jemanden, der sich seiner Haut zu erwehren weiß. Da es sich hierbei um Akuma handelt, liegt die Lösung klar auf der Hand: Ich will Exorzisten in London haben und zwar so viele wie möglich. Sie sollen sich unauffällig umhören und Bericht erstatten."

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut", warf Allen ein, „aber sollten wir nicht wenigstens wissen, worum es geht, bevor wir losgeschickt werden?"

Der Wissenschaftler seufzte. „Wir befürchten, dass direkt unter unseren Füßen an einer Akumafabrik gebaut wird, gesponsert durch irgendein Mitglied der Aristokratie. Aber wir wissen weder, wer es ist, noch, wo sich die Fabrik befindet. Und da kommt ihr ins Spiel: ich will, dass ihr euch überall umhört; bei den Verheirateten, den Unverheirateten, den Alten, den Jungen, den Torys, den Whigs. _Überall_", betonte er deutlich, damit keine Unklarheiten herrschten.

„Damit ich Sie richtig versteh", sagte Ian langsam, „Sie wolln, dass wir so tun, als wärn wir welche von denen und sie ausspioniern, aber wie stelln Sie sich das vor? Wie solln wir herausfinden, wer Dreck am Stecken hat und wer nich? Und was is mit den Frauen? Wie solln wir genug aus denen herausbekommen? Linali kann nich alles machen!"

„Linali wird euch nicht begleiten", erwiderte Komui; der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sagte klar, dass er nicht einmal daran denken sollte, das noch einmal vorzuschlagen.

„Und wer soll dann…?" fragte Jack hilflos.

„Ich sagte doch: die Verheirateten, die Unverheirateten…", der Chinese ließ seinen Blick vielsagend über die vier Exorzisten auf seinem Sofa schweifen.

Der Augenblick, in dem ihnen dämmerte, worauf er hinaus wollte, war der lauteste seit Tagen.

„_WAS?_" brüllten alle vier gleichzeitig.

„Nur zwei von euch", schrie Komui gegen sie an, „nur die Zwillinge!"

„Was, wieso wir?" riefen Ian und Jack entsetzt.

„So ist es am einfachsten. Wir brauchen jeweils eine unverheiratete und eine verheiratete Dame, damit es funktioniert. Ihr seid Töchter des englischen Landadels, entfernte Verwandte unserer Verbündeten in der Oberschicht. Allen ist euer Bruder und Kanda…", der Wissenschaftler verstummte.

„Und Kanda?" hakte Ian zweifelnd nach; er hielt das Ganze schon jetzt für eine ausgemachte Schnapsidee. So etwas konnte einem doch nur im Suff einfallen!

„Kanda spielt den Ehemann", sprudelte Komui hervor und ging fast schon hinter seinem Schreibtisch in Deckung.

Alle Blicke wanderten zu dem Japaner, der stocksteif in der rechten Ecke des Sofas saß, offenbar zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

Hastig fuhr der Wissenschaftler fort, bevor der Vulkan ausbrach: „Er wird so tun, als wäre er ein asiatischer Aristokrat, der mit einer der Schwestern verheiratet ist und ihr den Gefallen tut, ihr zu helfen, ihre Schwester in die Gesellschaft einzuführen. Allen als der kleine Bruder kommt natürlich auch mit. Unsere Helfer sind eingeweiht und wissen über alles Bescheid; sie werden euch vorstellen und bekannt machen, damit ihr in die Gesellschaft aufgenommen werdet."

„Nein."

Alle sahen erstaunt zu dem Sprecher, der erneut den Kopf schüttelte; er hatte beide Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, und seine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Nein. Ohne mich."

Er stand auf und verließ das Büro, bevor einer der anderen so weit aus seinem Erstaunen aufgewacht war, dass er ihm folgen konnte. Ian war der erste, der aufsprang, um seinen Bruder zurückzuhalten, wurde aber selbst zurückgehalten.

„Ian." Komuis Stimme hatte einen befehlenden Unterton, dem er sich nicht zu widersetzen wagte. Entmutigt sank er auf das Sofa zurück und wartete darauf, dass der Wissenschaftler weitersprach.

„Bleib wenigstens du da, um es dir anzuhören. Es ist bereits beschlossene Sache; Jack kann nichts daran ändern. Der Plan wird in die Tat umgesetzt."

Komuis Worte änderten allerdings auch nichts daran, dass Kanda nun doch der Kragen platzte. Und er machte es noch weniger taktvoll als Jack, sondern rauschte einfach ab, um seine Wut an irgendetwas anderem abzureagieren, vorzugsweise etwas Totem, Kalten, Holzigen.

Sie würde das nicht mit sich machen lassen. Ausgeschlossen.

Sie waren nicht acht Jahre durch die Städte, Dörfer und Wälder gezogen, um jetzt zurückzukehren. _Komui__ kann__ uns__ das__ doch__ nicht__ abverlangen_, dachte sie verzweifelt, während sie durch die Gänge stürmte und die Angestellten ihr reihenweise ausweichen mussten; sie war blind für ihre Umgebung.

_Und __wenn __die __Hölle __zufriert_, dachte sie, _keine __zehn __Pferde __bekommen__ mich __dorthin._ Ihr war schleierhaft, wie Komui auf so eine Idee kommen konnte. Lag es am Kaffee oder daran, dass der Mann einfach nicht schlief, dass er auf so aberwitzige Pläne kam? Das würde doch nie funktionieren! Wie sollte man vier Exorzisten, die keine Ahnung von den Regeln der Gesellschaft hatten – gut, zwei und zwei die es nicht wissen wollten - als Lords und Ladys ausgeben? Ein Abend und sie würden die Beine in die Hand nehmen müssen – und nie wieder zurückkehren können. Was ihr nur recht war; lieber zehn Jahre lang einmal täglich Mäuse und sonst nichts, als eine Woche – nein, schon ein Abend war schlimm genug - unter den versnobten und eingebildeten Mitgliedern der feinen Gesellschaft, die die Nase so hoch trugen, dass es ihnen bei den Nasenlöchern hineinregnete!

So wütete sie vor sich hin, um ihre eigentlichen Gefühle zu verstecken: die Angst davor, zurückkehren zu müssen und womöglich entdeckt zu werden – schlimmer noch, von _ihm_ entdeckt zu werden; ihn, den sie nie wiedersehen wollten! Sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihm begegneten. Wahrscheinlich würde sie zur Salzsäule erstarren oder ohnmächtig werden – etwas, das ihr noch nie in ihrem Leben passiert war - Ian hingegen würde vermutlich versuchen, ihn umzubringen.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, sich nicht erinnern, nicht an ihn, nicht an ihre Vergangenheit, an gar nichts. Sie wünschte sich, alles vergessen zu können, ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Gegenwart, ihr Selbst. Ihr Kopf sollte leer sein, damit nie wieder sein Gesicht darin auftauchen konnte, damit sie nie wieder daran denken musste, wovor sie weggerannt waren und wohin sie jetzt zurückkehren mussten. Alles wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie nicht sie selbst wäre, sondern irgendjemand anderes, der den Adel nur vom Hörensagen kannte, der zufrieden damit war, ein Dach über dem Kopf und drei warme Mahlzeiten am Tag zu haben, sei es Bauer oder Bäcker, Schuster oder Schreiner.

Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr.

Beinahe hätte sie sich den Hals gebrochen, als sie eine Treppenstufe übersah, aber sie fing sich noch rechtzeitig. Der Gedanke, der in diesem schier endlosen Augenblick der Schwebe ihr Bewusstsein streifte, ließ sie ihren Schritt nur noch beschleunigen. Sie wollte nicht stehen bleiben, während sie darüber nachdachte; sie musste in Bewegung bleiben.

Es wäre so einfach.

Aber ihr ganzes Sein sperrte sich dagegen, schrie ihr entgegen, das ja nicht zu wagen, und tat alles, um den Gedanken wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Doch der Gedanke blieb, setzte sich hartnäckig in ihrem Hinterkopf fest und ließ sich nicht vertreiben, egal, wie sehr alles in ihr darauf pochte und beharrte, dass es falsch wäre.

Nur leider kam es ihr im Augenblick gar nicht so falsch vor, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Zu fallen und nie wieder aufzuwachen.

Hunderte von Möglichkeiten schossen ihr durch den Kopf und alle endeten mit ewiger Stille. Als Neunjährige noch hätte sie das nie gewagt, aber als Siebzehnjährige dachte sie darüber nach und der Gedanke schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde freundlicher auszusehen.

Eine Überdosis Schlafmittel, ein Treppensturz, ein morscher Ast, eine Pistole – ha, welche Ironie! Sie könnte sich mit genau der Pistole erschießen, die _er_ ihr vor acht Jahren gezeigt hatte. Wäre sie zu im Moment zu irgendeiner mimischen Emotion fähig gewesen, sie hätte die Gefahr, die keine zwei Schritte vor ihr schwebte, angegrinst. Sie war gespannt, welche Reaktion sie gezeigt hätte. Ihr Ziel und ihre einzige Freude war, dem Mädchen Angst einzujagen, aber wovor sollte ein Mädchen Angst haben, das mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte? Wen sollte es das Fürchten lehren, wenn sie nicht mehr da war, sie, die einzige, die sie je hatte sehen können?

Das manische Grinsen wollte sich seinen Weg bahnen, aber es erreichte ihren Mund nie. Jack hatte eine weitere Treppe erreicht und blieb auf der obersten Stufe stehen; nachdenklich blickte sie auf den Boden mehrere Meter unter sich. Treppen waren etwas Gefährliches; ein falscher Schritt und man spielte mit den Engeln Harfe.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf den Treppenabsatz und legte das Kinn auf die verschränkten Arme, während sie weiter auf die Stufen unter sich starrte. Hier war sie nun, ihre Gelegenheit, ihr Leben zu beenden. Sie müsste nur aufstehen und einen Schritt ins Leere machen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, beendete dieser alle ihre weiteren Gedanken; wenn nicht, wäre sie vermutlich für den Rest ihrer Zeit gelähmt. So oder so, nach London kam sie nicht mehr.

Jack betrachtete die glatten, scharfkantigen Steinstufen. Gott allein wusste, wie viele Leute sich hier wohl schon die Schienbeine aufgeschrammt hatten. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde sie mit dieser Treppe hier Glück haben. Gruben sich die scharfen Kanten in ihren Schädel, dann würden sie ihre Schädeldecke durchbrechen und ihr Gehirn treffen. Bis man sie verarztet hatte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon verblutet an den vielen Verletzungen, die sie sich zwangsläufig zuziehen würde. Der Gedanke hatte einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack. Wenn möglich, würde sie einen Tod mit weniger Schmerzen vorziehen, bei dem sie möglichst wenig mitbekam; die Schlafmittel schienen ihr da doch die bessere Wahl.

Aber dafür brauchte sie mehr Zeit, die sie nicht hatte. Wer wusste, wann man sie suchen würde, wann sie finden, wer ihren Versuch – falls es je dazu kam - vereiteln würde. Kam man dahinter, was sie vorgehabt hatte, würde man sie unter ständige Beobachtung stellen. Und dann hatte sie keine Chance mehr.

Also stand sie wieder auf. Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte sie nur auf die Stufen unter sich, dann hob sie den linken Fuß und ließ ihn über dem Abgrund schweben. Langsam senkte sie ihn, tiefer und tiefer …

… er traf auf die Stufe unter der, auf der sie stand. Sie zog den rechten Fuß nach und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, schritt eine Stufe nach der anderen hinunter. Jack wusste nicht, warum sie das tat, warum sie sich nicht hatte fallen lassen; irgendein Überlebenstrieb war offenbar stärker gewesen. Es gab etwas, das sie davon abhielt.

Als sie die Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatte, ging sie einfach weiter. Wohin sie ging, wusste sie nicht, aber es war ihr, ehrlich gesagt, herzlich egal. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie irgendwohin musste. Also ging sie einfach nur, immer weiter und weiter, bog, so wie es der Gang verlangte, mal links, mal rechts ab, stieg Treppen hinab und ließ ihre Finger über Brüstungen streifen. Vielleicht führten sie ihre Schritte ja in die Krankenabteilung, überlegte sie, oder in die Trainingshalle, dann hatte sie zwei weitere Versuche. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass beides weit über ihr lag.

Alles nur, weil Komui sie unbedingt in die Londoner Gesellschaft einschleusen wollte. Sie fragte sich wirklich, ob er dafür nicht zwei andere Deppen hätte finden können; aber genauso gut wusste sie, dass nur Exorzisten mit Akuma fertig wurden. Und es ging hier offensichtlich um Akuma, wie der Wissenschaftler klargemacht hatte. Trotzdem… bei dem Gedanken daran, ausgerechnet dorthin zu gehen, zog sich ihr der Magen zusammen.

Eine Gänsehaut rieselte ihr den Rücken hinunter. Was, wenn sie auf ihre Eltern trafen? Gut, die beiden würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht wieder erkennen, sie hielten sie bestimmt für tot, aber was war mit Christian? Was war mit ihrem Bruder? Wie sollten sie ihm begegnen, wie verstecken, was für ihn offensichtlich war? Christian kannte sie, besser als sonst jemand; es würde ihn genau einen Blick kosten, herauszufinden, wer sie waren.

Wenn möglich, fürchtete sie sich davor fast so sehr wie vor ihrem Zusammentreffen mit _ihm_. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte sie sich, gläubig zu sein, um sich in ein Gebet retten zu können, das ihr ein wenig Frieden schenken würde, aber sie glaubte nicht daran, dass irgendwo im Universum eine Gottheit saß, die über sie wachte und sie beschützte. Ein Gebet zu sprechen hatte nur dann Sinn, wenn man an das Wesen glaubte, an das man das Gebet richtete. Wenn man daran glaubte, dass dieses Wesen dafür sorgen würde, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde.

Außerdem war es den Christen verboten, zu lügen und zu stehlen – und Selbstmordgedanken durften sie schon gar nicht hegen. Damit fiel sie als Kandidatin für göttlichen Beistand eindeutig durch den Raster. Schade aber auch, dass ihr das so absolut nichts ausmachte. Von ihr aus konnte Gott Purzelbäume schlagen, es interessierte sie nicht im Geringsten.

Also blieb sie eine Heidin, ohne göttliche Führung, ohne himmlischen Beistand und ohne Aussicht, jemals in den Himmel zu kommen.

_Das __passt__ ja __auch __so __wunderbar __mit __den __Idealen __des __Ordens __zusammen_, dachte sie halb sarkastisch. Halb, schließlich wusste sie, dass auch der Orden sich nicht ganz an die Gebote der Bibel hielt – obwohl der Vatikan über ihm stand. Aber man konnte sich seine Geldgeber schließlich nicht aussuchen.

Genauso wenig, wie man sich seine Eltern aussuchen konnte. Sie hätte viel darum gegeben, in eine andere Familie geboren worden zu sein, in eine, in der sie nicht nur ein lästiges Anhängsel war, das man durchfüttern und kleiden musste. Nur Ian und Christian hatten ihr Halt gegeben und dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich nicht ganz alleine vorkam. _In __jeder __anderen __Familie __wäre __das __nicht __passiert_, dachte sie, _was __vor __acht __Jahren __passiert __ist_. Das konnte sie sich bei keiner anderen Familie vorstellen; zwar hatten alle ihre Fehler, aber so gravierend …

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie als kleines Kind um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern gebettelt hatte, gemeinsam mit Ian, bis sie einsehen hatten müssen, dass es vergeblich war. Für ihre Eltern waren sie ungewollt und würden es immer bleiben. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie, nachdem sie den ersten Schock ihrer Flucht überstanden hatten, keinen zweiten Gedanken mehr an sie verschwendet und ihr Leben für ein besseres ohne sie erklärt.

Erneut erreichte Jack eine Treppe. Wieder blieb sie stehen, mit heißen Augenwinkeln und zugeschnürter Kehle. Sie war ungewollt und daran hatte sich in den letzten acht Jahren auch nichts geändert. Jetzt war sie eine Exorzistin, aber noch immer hatte sich nichts geändert. Für den Orden war sie eine wichtige Kraft, aber man brauchte sie nicht um ihrer selbst willen. Sie war eine Maschine, die man benutzte, wenn man sie brauchte, und beiseite legte, wenn man sie nicht brauchte.

Wütend starrte sie auf die Stufen unter sich, die es wagten, da zu sein und sie zu locken, mit dem Versprechen ewiger Stille. Wie konnten siebzehn Jahre ihres Lebens umsonst sein? Hatte nicht jeder Mensch eine Bestimmung? Gab es keinen Grund für ihr Dasein?

Sie musste schlucken.

_Was hält mich eigentlich noch hier?_

„Jack?"

Sie fuhr herum. Lavi stand keine drei Schritte hinter ihr.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte er besorgt, als er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah. Langsam trat er einen Schritt näher.

Jack wandte sich wieder ab. „Nix. Nachdenken."

„Und worüber?" Er kam noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unterschiedlich."

„Aha." Jetzt stand der Exorzist neben ihr. „Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

Überrascht von der Frage drehte sie den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen; Lavis ernster Blick brachte sie ins Wanken. Halt suchend lehnte sie sich an die Wand an ihrem Rücken. „Natürlich", brachte sie mit trockener Kehle gerade noch so über die Lippen.

„Ich glaube dir _nicht_", entgegnete er und wandte sich zu ihr um, „kein einziges Wort. Was hast du wirklich gemacht, _am __Absatz __einer __Treppe_?"

„Gar nix", antwortete sie schwach; dass er ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen musste, machte die Dinge nicht gerade einfach für sie.

„Lüg nicht", erwiderte Lavi, „ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen. Wovor läufst du diesmal weg?"

„Du irrst dich, ich lauf nich weg-"

Jack zuckte zusammen, als der Exorzist sie an den Schultern packte; sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Jack, ich kenne dich zu gut, um nicht zu erkennen, was in dir vorgeht. Du kannst vielleicht andere mit deinen Lügen täuschen, aber ich glaube sie dir nicht. Allerdings", fügte er spöttisch hinzu, „warum sollte ich auch? Du tust nichts anderes als zu lügen."

„Das is nich…", begann Jack, verstummte aber. Er hatte Recht; sie hatte sie alle belogen, von Anfang an. Auch Ian. Die Lügen nagten an ihrer Seele und raubten ihr den Frieden; sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihm die Wahrheit sagen zu können.

_Warum__ eigentlich __nicht_, flüsterte es in ihrem Hinterkopf, _erzähl__ ihm__ davon.__ Es__ ist__ keine __Lüge,__ wenn__ du__ gewisse__ Dinge__ einfach__ verschweigst._

Sie wollte sich am liebsten alles von der Seele reden, aber das konnte sie nicht, nicht um ihrer selbst willen und auch nicht um Ians willen. Es musste genügen, ihm einen Teil zu erzählen. Das musste es einfach.

Jack sah hoch. In seinem Gesicht war kein Hohn oder Spott, keine Wut, nur Sorge. Sein Anblick zwang sie, den Blick wieder zu senken. Sie machte ihm immer Sorgen; es versetzte ihr einen Stich, zu wissen, dass sie so ein Problem für ihn war. Es wäre für ihn einfacher, wenn er sich nicht um sie kümmern würde, wenn er sich nicht immer um sie sorgte und für sie da war. Aber das war er und sie fühlte sich noch schuldiger, weil sie das schamlos ausnutzte. Sie erstickte beinahe an ihren Schuldgefühlen; das wollte sie nicht, sie wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Nicht um sie; sie hatte sein Mitgefühl nicht verdient, nach all ihren Lügen.

„Wieso bist du da", flüsterte sie erstickt, „wieso bist du immer da und … und wieso kümmerst du dich um mich? Wie kannst du … kannst du für mich da sein, obwohl ich so … obwohl ich … trotz all meiner Lügen? Warum bist du da und erstickst mich mit deiner Fürsorge?" Sie hatte zu weinen begonnen, ohne es zu merken. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich am Weiterreden zu hindern, aber die Worte brachen sich ihre Bahn, flossen über ihre Lippen wie die Tränen aus ihren Augen. „Hab ich dich nicht belogen und betrogen? Hab ich nicht vorgegeben, etwas zu sein, was ich gar nicht bin? Ich hab dir etwas vorgemacht und dich ausgenutzt – warum bist du immer noch da? Ich bin es nich … nich wert, dass du … ich hab keinen Wert … keinen Platz … ich sollte gar nicht existieren. Also warum bist du da?"

Abrupt zog er sie in eine Umarmung, die sie verstummen ließ. Sekundenlang hielt er sie einfach nur fest, ohne dass ein Wort fiel, bevor er sagte: „Jack, du glaubst das doch nicht ernsthaft, oder? Wie kommst du darauf, dass du nichts wert bist, dass du nicht existieren solltest?"

Das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme überraschte sie nicht wirklich; jeder wäre wohl entsetzt, so etwas zu hören. Umso schmerzhafter war es, dass diese Worte wahr waren. „Ich bin ungewollt", antwortete sie leise, „ich und Ian. Wir sind am Leben geblieben, aber wir hatten kein Ziel, keinen Zweck. Wir waren einfach nur da. Jetzt haben wir zwar eine Aufgabe, aber … diese Aufgabe hat nichts mit uns persönlich zu tun. Wir sind Exorzisten, Waffen, die gebraucht oder gelagert werden. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sag mir, wenn man mich nicht um meiner selbst willen braucht, warum sollte ich dann am Leben bleiben?"

Lavi löste sich von ihr und hielt sie wieder auf Armeslänge fest; sein Entsetzen spiegelte sich auch in seinen Augen. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Wie kommst du auf so was? Wolltest du etwa dein Leben einfach so wegwerfen, weil du glaubst, niemand hier würde dich brauchen, und nur dich? Jetzt will ich dir mal was sagen: Es verletzt mich persönlich, dass du so denkst. Glaubst du etwa, ich bräuchte dich nicht – sieh mich nicht so überrascht an, das tue ich tatsächlich." Er brachte sein Gesicht auf Augenhöhe mit ihrem, keine drei Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.

„Ich bin absolut verrückt nach dir", fuhr er leise fort, „und nur nach dir, aber das siehst du nicht einmal. Ich will für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst, wenn du Angst hast – auch wenn es vielleicht manchmal nicht leicht ist, das ist kein Grund, es nicht zu versuchen." Sanft strich er durch ein paar lose Strähnen, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten. „Du machst es mir nicht leichter, wenn du dir nicht von mir helfen lässt, wenn du leidest; mehr noch, es tut mir selbst weh, dich leiden zu sehen. Ich habe es dir einmal gesagt und ich sage es dir wieder: Eher würde ich mir selbst die Hand abschlagen als dir wehzutun. Ich will nicht sehen, dass dich jemand verletzt, und noch weniger will ich selbst daran schuld sein. Und ich werde das noch um einen Zusatz erweitern: Lieber würde ich mir alle Probleme dieser Welt aufbürden, als sie auf deinen Schultern zu sehen. Und wenn nötig, dann sage ich dir das ab jetzt jeden Tag, solange, bis du es verstanden hast."

Lavi überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre, ihr Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen.

Alles, was Jack sagen wollte, all ihre Gedanken erstarben auf der Stelle. Ihre Knie wurden weich, als alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der lästigen Aufgabe des Stehens auf seinen Mund auf ihrem konzentriert wurde. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich zu wehren, um daran zu denken, dass das eigentlich nicht sein sollte, viel zu vertieft in den Kuss, um überhaupt irgendetwas außer diesem wahrzunehmen. Vage bekam sie mit, wie sie die Hände in den Stoff auf seinem Rücken krallte, als sie die Wand hinunter zu rutschen drohte, weil ihre Beine sie nicht mehr trugen; genauso am Rande ihres Bewusstseins passierte es, dass Lavi sie gegen die kalte Steinwand presste und sein Knie zwischen ihre schob, um sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm zu halten.

* * *

><p>Und hier legen wir eine kurze, zweiwöchige Pause ein :D Nachträglich einen frohen 4. Advent und schon mal frohe Weihnachten euch allen!<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen _*mit weihnachtskeksen wink*_


	22. Immer die Falschen

Mein Inet war im Eimer ... Ich bin molto zu spät, aber wenigstens bin ich da.

**sternenhagel:** Du kriegst Kanda und ich die Leberkassemmel _*mampf*_ Ist doch ein fairer Deal.

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _All hail Hoshino-sensei! Es ist alles ihres._

* * *

><p><strong>1.21 …und es sind immer die Falschen, die einen dann finden<strong>

Wenn möglich, war Kanda jetzt noch schlechter gelaunt als vorher. Das Training hatte absolut nichts gebracht – außer seine Wut noch zu steigern. Anstatt Entspannung und Ruhe hatte es ihm nur noch größeren Zorn eingebrockt, also hatte er es einfach kurzerhand abgebrochen und war zurück zum Turm gegangen. Nicht, dass er erwartete, dass seine Laune dort besser würde, aber der strahlende Sonnenschein und der blaue Himmel gingen ihm in seiner momentanen Verfassung nur noch mehr auf die Nerven.

Wütend stapfte er die Stufen hinauf; am liebsten hätte er sich ins Bad gesetzt und wäre stundenlang nicht mehr herausgekommen, aber dort wäre er genauso wie überall sonst zum Nachdenken verdammt. Nachdenken über die absolut bescheuerte Mission, die ihm bevorstand. In Komuis Büro war er einfach gegangen, bevor er noch die ganze Einrichtung in Stücke schlug, aber das würde leider niemanden davon abhalten, ihm später haarklein und bis ins kleinste Detail zu beschreiben, wie diese Mission genau aussehen würde.

Er hasste die Mission jetzt schon, dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal alle Einzelheiten!

Wie kam dieser dämliche Wissenschaftler eigentlich auf solche _kranken_ Ideen? Es war Kanda ein Rätsel, wie man sich überhaupt solchen Schrott ausdenken konnte, aber wenn er sich Komuis Komurins, seine falschen Akuma und den ganzen anderen durchgeknallten Kram ansah, den er bastelte, dann bekam man eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie es in dem Gehirn des Mannes aussah.

_Suff_, entschied Kanda,_ er war eindeutig besoffen, als er sich das ausgedacht hat_. Der Chinese musste unter dem Einfluss irgendeiner Droge gestanden haben – oder er hatte zuviel von den Dämpfen in seinen Labors eingeatmet. So oder so war Kanda jetzt in der unaussprechlich _angenehmen_ Lage, auf unbestimmte Zeit den _Ehemann_ einer der Zwillinge spielen zu dürfen.

Und wie _lustig_ würde es erst, wenn Komui Jack für diesen Part aussuchte! Seine ‚Ehefrau' würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal den ersten Tag ihrer ‚Ehe' überleben! _Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es Ian ist_, dachte er, _mit dem kann man wenigstens arbeiten_. Allerdings war es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass das passierte, denn – so verrückt der Wissenschaftler auch war - er würde sicher nicht ausgerechnet die beiden Exorzisten gemeinsam in eine ‚Ehe' stecken, die sich bei dem kleinsten Wort an die Gurgel gingen. Dieses Minimum an gesundem Menschenverstand musste er ihm zugestehen.

Kanda bog in den nächsten Gang ein. Er wollte jetzt nur noch in sein Zimmer und dann ins Bad, bevor irgendjemand auf ihn zugerannt kam, um ihm die Einzelheiten dieser verhassten Mission zu erklären. Und wenn möglich, wollte er _dieser_ Unterhaltung bis morgen aus dem Weg gehen; die Chancen dafür standen allerdings eins zu einer Milliarde, was nicht gerade zu einer Besserung seiner Laune beitrug.

Er war die Treppe vor sich schon fast ganz hinauf, als ihm auffiel, dass am oberen Ende jemand stand; der schwarze Exorzistenmantel und die leuchtend roten Haare waren ihm Warnung genug, um sich sofort auf die andere Seite der Treppe zu zu bewegen, aber Lavi schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken – was außerordentlich seltsam war, weil der Exorzist sonst immer bemerkte, wenn er ihm entgegenkam – und das auch lautstark zum Ausdruck brachte.

Die Neugier über die ungewohnte Situation war stärker als seine Erleichterung darüber, dass er der unliebsamen Begegnung entgangen war, und zwang ihn, den Kopf zu wenden, um zu sehen, weswegen Lavi ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Da er nur ein paar Stufen unterhalb war, hatte er einen guten Blick auf die Situation, die ihn beinahe stolpern und vorwärts auf die Stufen knallen hätte lassen.

Lavi hatte Jack gegen die Wand gedrückt und seine Lippen auf die des anderen Exorzisten gepresst, seine Hände auf dessen Wangen, Haaransätzen und den freien Strähnen, die sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz an Jacks Hinterkopf befreit hatten, sein Knie zwischen seinen. Jack hatte die Arme unter Lavis geschoben und die Hände in den Mantel auf seinem Rücken gekrallt; seine Augen waren geschlossen. Keiner von beiden schien ihn gehört zu haben, so vertieft waren sie in den Kuss.

Kanda war unfreiwillig stehen geblieben und starrte die beiden an. Hunderte von Gedanken schossen gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf, sodass er nicht einen von ihnen zu fassen bekam. Irgendeiner von ihnen blieb dann schließlich in seinem Bewusstsein hängen und sorgte dafür, dass er den Fuß hob und lauter als üblich auf die nächsthöhere Stufe knallen ließ. Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Exorzisten auseinander; als sie ihn endlich bemerkten, keuchten beide entsetzt auf. Dieser Moment würde sich vermutlich auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis brennen.

„Sucht euch 'n Zimmer", brummte er, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Erst, als er die nächste Ecke passiert hatte, erlaubte er sich, so schnell zu atmen, wie sein Herz raste. Wobei er nicht verstand, wieso das so war; warum hatte ihn dieses Bild so in Aufregung versetzt? Und warum hatte er verhindern wollen, dass jemand anders die beiden sah? Es war beileibe nicht so, dass er sie beschützen wollte, schließlich hätte er es ihnen eigentlich gegönnt, erwischt zu werden, nach dem ganzen Ärger, den sie ihm gemacht hatten. Aber trotzdem hatte er es getan.

Der Grund war allerdings ein anderer, wie Kanda sich leider eingestehen musste: Er war eifersüchtig. Nicht auf einen von den beiden, sondern auf die Situation. Sie hatten ihm vorgelebt, wovon er des Nachts träumte und sich tagsüber selbst Vorwürfe machte.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ er die Stirn gegen das glatte Holz der Tür sinken. Bei allen existierenden Gottheiten, genau das war es; genau das wollte er mit Ian tun. Abgesehen davon, dass er sich nicht gerade zu dieser Sorte Mann gezählt hatte –bisher- wollte er sich nicht einmal ausmalen, was dieser mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er je davon erfuhr. Nur gut, dass Kanda ein Meister im Schweigen war.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er begriffen hatte, _was_ er eigentlich gesehen hatte. Es konnte nur bedeuten, dass die beiden zusammen waren – eigentlich kein Wunder, nach allem, was er mitbekommen hatte. Und er hatte sich die größte Mühe gegeben, sie zu ignorieren. Aber so, wie die beiden Exorzisten aneinander _hingen_, war es schwer, das zu übersehen. Es war bloß das erste Mal, dass ihm jemand den Beweis unter die Nase gehalten hatte.

Und gar nicht mehr so seltsamerweise galt sein erster Gedanke Ian. Was der wohl von dem Verhalten seines Bruders halten musste? Oder konnte es sein, dass er gar nichts davon wusste – das hielt Kanda allerdings für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, denn die Zwillinge erzählten sich vermutlich alles.

Der Japaner öffnete wieder die Augen, die er die ganze Zeit geschlossen gehalten hatte, denn hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern waren Bilder aufgetaucht, die sich normalerweise hinter den Grenzen seiner Traumwelt aufhielten und es nicht wagten, sein Bewusstsein zu stören; heute waren sie deutlicher und schärfer als sonst und drängten an die Oberfläche wie Luftblasen in einem See. Seine Träume von einem Zusammensein mit Ian schienen nach Aufmerksamkeit zu verlangen, nachdem sie von Jacks Beziehung erfahren hatten; wenn Jack mit Lavi zusammen sein konnte, fragten sie, warum konnte er dann nicht mit Ian zusammen sein, ihn genauso küssen und berühren, wie Lavi es mit Jack tat?

Es kostete ihn einiges an Anstrengung und Konzentration, die Gedanken wieder zu verdrängen, dorthin, wo sie sein Bewusstsein nicht erreichten; er konnte sich ihnen widmen, wenn er schlief. Längst hatte er es aufgegeben, sich gegen diese Träume zu wehren, sondern sie einfach zugelassen, denn er hatte erkannt, dass es nichts half, sich dagegen zu wehren. Gegen sein Begehren war er machtlos, selbst wenn es sich auf einen Jungen konzentrierte.

Auch wenn er es vorgezogen hätte, dass dieser Junge ein Mädchen gewesen wäre. Er wusste, dass es Männer gab, die an Frauen nicht interessiert waren, aber nie gewusst, dass er dazu zählte; offensichtlich tat er es doch. Zumindest zum Teil, denn niemand anders als Ian interessierte ihn, nur er. Kein anderer Mann, keine andere Frau.

Er hatte sich sowieso nie besonders viel aus Frauen gemacht, bis auf Linali, aber die Chinesin war wie eine Schwester für ihn. Schlechtes Beispiel also. Miranda war zu zaghaft und schüchtern für seinen Geschmack. Noch schlechteres Beispiel. Natürlich gab es Frauen, die seinen Sinn für Schönheit ansprachen, auch innerhalb des Ordens, aber sein Interesse geweckt hatte bisher noch keine. Emily, die schwarzhaarige Irin aus der Verwaltungsabteilung, war so ein Fall. Lange, pechschwarze Haare, dunkelgrüne, leuchtende Augen und helle, makellose Haut; dazu volle Lippen und eine gute Figur. Sie war schön, kein Zweifel, aber sie reizte ihn einfach nicht. Noch dazu war sie älter, mindestens vierundzwanzig, also sechs Jahre älter als er. Nein, danke.

Müde presste er die Fingerspitzen auf die Nasenwurzel. All diese Überlegungen führten zu nichts, stand doch längst fest, dass er sich Ian in sein Bett wünschte und keine Frau. Und seinen Frust über seine sexuelle Verwirrung an Grünzeug im Wald auszulassen, würde nur dazu führen, dass er noch erschöpfter und müder wurde und noch mehr Zeit mit Schlafen verbrachte, ergo auch mit Träumen. Ein großes _‚Nein, danke'_.

Die Aussicht, Ian auf der Mission an seiner Seite zu haben, erschien auf einmal nur noch halb so reizvoll.

Warum musste das Leben immer so kompliziert sein? Konnte Ian nicht einfach ein Mädchen sein? All seine Probleme wären auf einen Schlag gelöst – na ja, zumindest die meisten. Ian ein Mädchen zu wissen, hieß noch lange nicht, seine Fantasien leben zu dürfen – aber es würde sie etwas erträglicher machen.

Unfreiwillig fragte sich Kanda, ob Lavi genauso dachte, oder damit zufrieden, womöglich sogar glücklich darüber war, dass Jack ein Junge war.

Der hingegen erholte sich zwar noch von dem Schock, aber immerhin noch schneller als Jack. Das Mädchen starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der Kanda gestanden hatte. Sie war wahrscheinlich entsetzter als er darüber, dass der Exorzist sie gesehen hatte; um ehrlich zu sein, machte es ihm eigentlich kaum etwas aus. Kanda war zu stur, um in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass Jack ein Mädchen war, also war ihr Geheimnis sicher. Und für ihn konnte es nur von Vorteil sein, wenn es wenigstens eine Person gab, vor der er nicht verstecken musste, wie sehr er sie wollte – selbst, wenn der Japaner dachte, sie wäre ein Junge.

Betont langsam trat er wieder einen Schritt näher; als Kanda sie gestört hatte, war er weiter zurückgewichen als ursprünglich beabsichtigt. Noch war nicht alles gesagt, nicht alles geklärt, was zwischen ihnen stand. Lavi weigerte sich, einfach aufzugeben; er musste nicht unbedingt wieder mit ihr schlafen, aber er wünschte sich, dass sie ihn wenigstens nicht mied. Er musste ihr erklären, dass sie sich immer auf ihn stützen konnte, dass er für sie da war, wenn sie ihn brauchte, dass sie sich ihm anvertrauen konnte. Er würde sie nie verraten, nie alleinlassen; genau das wollte er ihr sagen, aber dafür musste sie ihm erst einmal ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Ihre erste Sorge galt definitiv Kanda, also fing er am besten damit an. Und da Jack ihm am besten zuhörte, wenn sie nicht versuchte, vor ihm wegzurennen …

Lavi legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich herum; sie zuckte bei der leichten Berührung zusammen. Jetzt war er ihr wieder so nah wie zuvor, ein Zustand, der das Denken nicht gerade einfacher machte; schon ein Blick in ihre schwarzen Augen verwandelte sein Gehirn in Mus, genau wie jedes Mal davor, wenn sie ihn ansah. Davon würde er wahrscheinlich nie ganz kuriert werden und das Schlimmste war, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, was sie ihm antat.

_Konzentrier dich_, mahnte dieselbe Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die sich auch jedes andere Mal gemeldet hatte und ihn bei Verstand hielt. Ihr verdankte er es, dass er noch sprechen konnte.

„Jack, er wird nichts sagen", sagte er schließlich leise, wofür er sich einen leicht skeptischen Blick einfing. Lavi schüttelte den Kopf, als sie etwas erwidern wollte, und legte auch die zweite Hand auf ihre andere Wange. „Yuu ist nicht der Typ für Tratsch – oder kennst du ihn so schlecht?"

Wie erwartet, musste Jack verneinen, aber er ließ ihr keine Zeit, den Gedanken weiterzuführen; als er leicht lächelte, konnte er unter seinen Handballen spüren, wie ihr Puls sich beschleunigte, und sehen, wie ihr Blick zu seinem Mund wanderte. Ihre Reaktion hatte den Effekt, dass er selbst etwas knapper atmete; das sprichwörtliche Öl ins Feuer. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich noch näher, sodass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten…

Als sie erneut unterbrochen wurden. Linali rauschte um die Ecke, blieb ruckartig stehen und wurde knallrot.

Lavi hätte am liebsten zu heulen begonnen, als Jack hastig seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht nahm und aus ihrem Platz zwischen ihm und der Wand hervortrat; genauso hastig eilte sie auf die andere Exorzistin zu, die immer noch, rot wie eine Tomate, auf die Stelle starrte, wo sich ihre beiden Köpfe eine Sekunde zuvor befunden hatten.

„Was ist?" fragte Jack betont ruhig, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Chinesin auf sich zu lenken.

Linali blinzelte. „Äh … was wollte … ach ja!" rief sie erleichtert, als ihr wieder einfiel, weswegen sie nach ihr gesucht hatte, „Ian ist ganz panisch, weil du verschwunden bist; er meint, er könne dich nicht erreichen. Du sollst sofort zurückkommen, hat Komui-nii-san gesagt."

Jack nickte nur knapp und lief an ihr vorbei, froh, wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne zu sein. Ihr war wieder eingefallen, weswegen sie sich von Lavi fernhielt, und sie hätte sich am liebsten getreten, weil sie nicht besser aufgepasst hatte. Der Rotschopf hatte mehr Macht über ihr Bewusstsein, als ihr lieb war.

Genau dasselbe dachte Lavi auch, allerdings in Bezug auf Jack. Wenn sie ihm nicht so sehr den Kopf verdreht hätte, hätte er vielleicht noch sagen können, was er sagen wollte, bevor sie unterbrochen wurden. So aber war nicht nur seine Chance auf Aussprache verstrichen, sondern Linali hatte auch noch etwas gesehen, was sie gar nicht sehen sollte. Wieso tauchten heute ständig Leute auf, immer dann, wenn man sie nicht brauchte? Konnte er diesen Gang nicht wenigstens für ein paar Minuten für sich haben, nur für sich und Jack?

Seufzend drehte er sich um und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen, dann fiel ihm auf, dass Linali immer noch auf demselben Fleck stand, an dem sie zum Halten gekommen war, und ihn misstrauisch betrachtete. Und so leid es ihm auch tat, er hatte absolut keinen Plan, wie er ihr das jetzt erklären sollte. Bei Yuu war es einfacher gewesen, es hatte ohne Worte funktioniert, aber Linali war leider nicht Yuu.

Bevor Lavi die richtigen Worte finden konnte, trat Linali auf ihn zu, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ich weiß es", erklärte sie offen, „auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was genau das zwischen euch ist -"

„Was meinst du mit ‚Du weißt es'?", unterbrach sie Lavi.

„Ich weiß, dass Jack ein Mädchen ist", erwiderte Linali mit gesenkter Stimme, „aber kannst du mir jetzt erklären, was zwischen euch…" Sie schwieg bedeutungsvoll.

Der Exorzist seufzte leise ein zweites Mal und ließ den Hinterkopf gegen die Wand sinken. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich weiß, dass sie auch etwas für mich empfindet, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sperrt sie sich dagegen. Und dann dieses Desaster vor zwei Wochen…" er verstummte, bevor er mehr sagen konnte; das war nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Lavi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das solltest du eigentlich gar nicht hören", setzte er an, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen.

„Wieso? Ich weiß Jacks Geheimnis, ich kenne eures – also warum sollte ich davon nichts wissen dürfen?"

„Weil Komui mich umbringen würde, wenn ich dir davon erzählen würde", umschrieb er es eindeutig; ihre etwas verspätete Reaktion bestätigte ihm, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Oh", sagte Linali nur, wieder rot im Gesicht geworden.

„Seit wann weißt du es?" fragte Lavi, um sie davon abzulenken.

„Auf unserer Rückfahrt von Abbazia habe ich sie zur Rede gestellt", antwortete Linali, „nachdem ich angefangen habe zu zweifeln, wollte ich Gewissheit."

„Hm. Hat sie dir gesagt, warum sie es verschwiegen hat?"

Die Exorzistin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat mich nur gebeten, nichts zu sagen. Sie meinte, das könne sie mir nicht sagen."

Der Rotschopf lächelte traurig. „Genau die Antwort habe ich auch bekommen."

„Ich weiß nicht … ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, sie würde denken, es wäre besser für uns, wenn wir es nicht wüssten, du nicht auch?"

„Mhm, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wieso", antwortete er.

„Tja, wenn wir das wüssten, hätten wir es ihr schon längst ausgeredet, oder?" meinte Linali, aber ihre vergnügte Miene wirkte aufgesetzt. Sie machte sich Sorgen, genau wie er.

„Worum ging es eigentlich, als du gesagt hast, Komui wolle, dass sie zurückkommt?"

Jetzt war ihr Lächeln echt. „Das ist wahrscheinlich die verquerste und verrückteste Mission, die sich mein Bruder je ausgedacht hat", begann sie zu erzählen, „und sie wird dir gar nicht gefallen …"

* * *

><p>So, jetzt stellt sich Jack erst mal Ians schäumender Wut und dann sehen wir weiter, wie lange es dauert, bis Jack wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen wird, bevor wir die Mission beginnen können. Hat jemand ein Pflaster übrig?<p>

Bleibt mir gewogen.


	23. Ich bin die Ehefrau

So, weil ich letztes Mal zu spät dran war _*inet tret*_ halte ich mich diesmal wieder an den Zeitplan.

**Robert Devereux, 16th Viscount Hereford** habe ich mir aus Wikipedia ausgeborgt. Er war ein englischer Viscount von 1843 bis 1930. Genaueres weiß ich leider nicht über ihn.

Der Geologe namens **Sir Charles Lyell** hat auch wirklich existiert und er war auch ein echter Baronet. Er war verheiratet, ob er auch Kinder hatte, weiß ich allerdings nicht.

**Kaneda ****Sōichirō** habe ich frei erfunden.

**Rated:**_ T_

**Disclaimer: **_Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>1.22 ICH bin die Ehefrau!<strong>

Jack fand ihren Bruder in ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Sobald sie die Tür öffnete, schlug ihre eine Gaswolke aus schlechter Laune entgegen, mit der man ganz London ersticken konnte.

_Oh-oh._

_Ja, allerdings_, meinte Ian wütend. _Oh-oh._

_Hör zu, ich weiß, dass ich nicht einfach abhauen hätte sollen, aber…_

_Darum geht es jetzt gar nicht. Du bist nicht der Mittelpunkt des Universums, Jack, auch wenn du das vielleicht glaubst._

Jacks Augen weiteten sich. Ians Zorn musste größer sein, als sie gedacht hatte, wenn er beleidigend wurde. Gut, Ian konnte öfters beleidigend werden, aber nicht _so_ beleidigend. Vor allem nicht seiner eigenen Schwester gegenüber.

_Geht es um die Mission?_

_Natürlich geht es um die bescheuerte Mission, was dachtest du denn? Komui ist übergeschnappt!_

_Dann erzähl mir doch bitte, was passiert ist nachdem ich …gegangen bin._

_Du willst wissen, was passiert ist? Schön._ Ian setzte sich aufs Bett, nachdem er minutenlang auf und ab getrabt war. _Ich soll Kandas EHEFRAU spielen!_

_Bist du des Wahnsinns…_

_Ja, das habe ich auch gedacht. Und das ist noch nicht mal das Beste! Nein, ich muss mir auch noch ein Zimmer mit ihm teilen, 'weil Eheleute das nun mal so machen!'_, fügte er hinzu. _Pah! Unsere Eltern hätten sich lieber die Pest geholt, als im gleichen Raum zu schlafen!_

_Aber das konntest du Komui natürlich nicht sagen._

_Richtig, und deswegen dürfen wir jetzt eine ANPROBE über uns ergehen lassen, damit man uns KLEIDER schneidern kann, für unseren GROSSEN AUFTRITT!_

Jack bewunderte ihren Bruder dafür, wie er in Großbuchstaben denken konnte. _Noch heute?_

_Noch heute. Und morgen schon sollen wir aufbrechen, weil die in der Wissenschaftsabteilung irgendwelche Maschinen erfunden haben, damit die Kleider für uns, Allen und Kanda bis morgen Früh fertig sind! Graaaahhh!_

Ians mentaler Aufschrei schmerzte in Jacks Ohren. Sie war genauso aufgebracht wie ihr Bruder, aber anscheinend kämpften sie hier gegen Windmühlen.

Ian zeterte noch eine ganze Weile weiter und so erfuhr Jack weitere Details, die Komui erst erzählt hatte, nachdem sie …gegangen war. Sie waren Mitglieder der Gentry, also des Landadels, die durch irgendeine Verwandte mütterlicherseits mit einem Viscount verwandt waren. Dieser war natürlich wirklich ein Viscount, aber gleichzeitig auch ihr Verbündeter in London. Die beiden 'Schwestern' hatten keine Titel, aber ihr jüngerer Bruder hatte von seinem Vater den Titel als Baronet geerbt. Kanda war der 'Gefolgsmann irgendeines reichen Mannes aus Japan' und selbst sehr vermögend. Er investierte viel in die Wirtschaft des Empires und handelte mit Kunstgegenständen und Gütern aus aller Welt, weswegen man ihn mit einer 'englischen Lady' verheiratet hatte, um ihn enger ans Empire zu binden. Nun tat er ihr den Gefallen, sie und 'ihre Schwester' nach London zu begleiten, damit ihre 'kleine Schwester' ihr 'offizielles Debüt' - an diesem Punkt schrie Ian schon fast - erleben und ihr kleiner Bruder sich ein wenig in der Peerage, dem Hochadel, umsehen konnte.

Ihr neuer Name war Lyell; den hatte ihnen dankenswerterweise der Sohn eines Baronets und bekannten Geologen namens Charles Lyell zur Verfügung gestellt. So war aus ihnen Iris und Joanne Lyell geworden, während Allen seinen Namen behalten durfte. Aus Kanda hatte man Kaneda Sōichirō gemacht, damit sie sich wenigstens seinen Nachnamen merken konnten.

Ihr neuer Verwandter hieß Robert Devereux, und war der 16. Viscount Hereford. Exorzisten hatten einmal seine Kinder vor Akuma gerettet und der Viscount hatte damals geschworen, dem Orden ebenfalls zu helfen, sollte es in seiner Macht stehen. Nun, jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, sein Versprechen einzulösen.

Als Ian schließlich verstummte, richtete sich sein Blick auf seine Schwester. _Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit über? Wo hast du dich verkrochen, sodas ich dich nicht erreichen konnte?_

_Küche_, gab Jack zurück und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie log.

Es klopfte. Jack öffnete die Tür und sah sich Lavi gegenüber.

Der Rotschopf erstarrte, als er Ian sah.

Ian ebenfalls. _Jack, zur Seite._

_Aber-_

_LOS!_ Ian stürmte mit mindestens siebzig Sachen und der Wut eines Bullen auf den rothaarigen Exorzisten zu. Jack _konnte_ gar nicht anders, als zur Seite zu treten. Im Geiste entschuldigte sie sich bei Lavi, der von ihrem Bruder von dannen geschleift wurde.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Lavi, während er hinter Ian hinterherstrauchelte.

„Ich muss mit dir redn", antwortete der Junge ernst, „unter vier Augn." Vor seinem Zimmer blieb er stehen und öffnete die Tür, bevor er den Exorzisten praktisch hinein_warf_.

„Sag mal, geht's noch?" rief Lavi, aber Ian ignorierte seinen Protest und versperrte die Tür. Spätestens jetzt war er der Meinung, dass der Junge vollkommen den Verstand verloren haben musste. „Was soll das?" wollte er wissen.

„Spiel nicht das Unschuldslamm", fauchte Ian, sodass Lavi unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück machte. „Du weißt genau, worum's geht."

Er hätte es lieber nicht gewusst. Wirklich nicht. _Verdammt_. „Und wie viel weißt du?", gab er zurück; bevor er irgendetwas ausplauderte, das Ian nicht erfahren sollte, musste er in Erfahrung bringen, was Jack ihrem Bruder gesagt hatte.

„Ich weiß", fauchte Ian gereizt, „dass ich erst über Linali erfahren muss, dass du über Jack Bescheid weißt - dass sie mir's wochenlang verheimlicht hat! Es war schon dämlich genug, sich erwischen zu lassen, aber es vor mir geheim zu halten, übertrifft alles!"

Also ging es Ian in erster Linie darum, dass Jack ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass Lavi Bescheid wusste, und erst an zweiter Stelle kam er selbst. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich noch nicht genug bei Jack aufgeregt und brauchte ein zweites Ventil für seine Wut über diesen _Verrat_.

Aber für seine eigene Gesundheit war es wohl besser, diesen Gedanken nicht auszusprechen und dem Jungen stattdessen die Gelegenheit zu geben, ein wenig Dampf abzulassen, entschied Lavi und hörte von da ab nur noch mit einem Ohr zu, während Ian sich weiter darüber aufregte, dass Jack ihn hintergangen hatte.

Er redete geschlagene fünf Minuten durchgehend auf ihn ein und wurde immer lauter dabei, seine Gesten immer raumgreifender und seine Bewegungen immer schneller; Lavi wich sicherheitshalber noch ein Stück zurück, um nicht über den Haufen gerannt zu werden, während Ian wie eine wildgewordene Lok durchs Zimmer dampfte.

Schließlich schien er sich einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben, denn er verstummte und blieb stehen. Lavi merkte auf; jetzt musste er wieder aufmerksam zuhören.

„Eins will ich mal klarstelln", sagte der Junge. „Ich weiß alles, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist - alles. Und ich rate dir dringendst", fuhr er fort und starrte den Rotschopf durchdringend an, „dich von meiner Schwester fernzuhalten. Komm noch ein einziges Mal in ihre Nähe und du bist Hackfleisch, klar? "

„Wenn du alles wüsstest", entgegnete Lavi kalt, „dann wüsstest du auch, dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will." Er brauchte Ian nicht, um ihm das zu sagen. Noch weniger als dass er es brauchte, er wollte es nicht. Er wollte nicht hören, dass er Jack nicht mehr sehen sollte, weil es ihn zu sehr an diese eine stürmische Nacht erinnerte, in der sie ihn von sich gewiesen hatte; in der sie ihn aus ihrem Leben hatte aussperren wollen.

Er hatte versucht, ihr klarzumachen, dass sie keine Last war, aber er war kläglich gescheitert und jetzt dazu verdammt, zuzusehen, wie sie sich selbst quälte. „Deine Drohungen sind unnötig", sagte er, „da sie mich meidet. Wenn du sonst nichts zu sagen hast, dann sperr wieder auf und lass mich gehen."

Lavis Ton überraschte Ian. Er hielt den Exorzisten nicht auf, als er selbst den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und verschwand. Blind starrte er ins Leere.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lavi... ja, was eigentlich? Dass er so einfach aufgeben würde? Nein, das war es nicht. Er hatte nicht aufgegeben, weil Ian auf ihn eingeredet hatte, er hatte schon längst resigniert. Wieder einmal war etwas zwischen ihm und Jack passiert, das sie auseinander gebracht hatte, und wieder einmal hatte er keine Ahnung, was es war.

Aber diesmal hatte offenbar keiner von beiden den Wunsch, etwas an der bestehenden Situation zu ändern, seine Schwester nicht und Lavi auch nicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das Verhältnis der beiden seit ihrer Rückkehr aus Abbazia praktisch nicht mehr existent war -obwohl Jack ihn im Zug so vehement verteidigt hatte. Sie mochte Lavi, das war deutlich zu sehen, aber etwas hielt sie von ihm fern.

Und dieses Mal hatte sie es sich selbst ausgesucht. Sie _wollte_ ihn nicht mehr sehen.

Ian wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz damit abgefunden, dass Lavi Bescheid wusste, und er wusste auch nicht, ob ihm das Recht sein sollte. Aber noch weniger wusste er, was er davon halten sollte, dass seine Schwester offenbar beschlossen hatte, den Rotschopf aus ihrem Leben auszuschließen.

Am liebsten hätte er sie gefragt, was der Unsinn sollte, aber er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht antworten würde. Auf einmal hatte sie Geheimnisse vor ihm.

Dringend wünschte er sich in den Wald zurück, wo er und Jack noch unzertrennlich gewesen waren und einander alles gesagt hatten. Aber sie hatten sich beide verändert und nichts würde je mehr so sein, wie es war. Zu versuchen, diese Veränderung ungeschehen zu machen, war unmöglich.

Und sie zu ignorieren auch.

Zumal er eigentlich auch gar nicht wollte, dass alles wieder so wurde wie früher. Für sein Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester wäre es besser, doch...

Er wollte es gar nicht denken. Seine eigenen Probleme hatten damit gar nichts zu tun.

Und doch waren sie erst aufgetaucht, als er Kanda begegnet war.

Und jetzt durfte er dessen Ehefrau spielen, verdammt noch mal! Welcher beknackte Gott war dafür verantwortlich?

* * *

><p>Eine gute Frage, aber sie sollte wohl eher lauten: Welcher beknackte Abteilungsleiter ist dafür verantwortlich? Oder: Welche beknackte Autorin ist dafür verantwortlich?<p>

Äh... _*komui vorschieb**kanda und lavi k.**mit den beiden in die türkei flücht*_

Wir sehen uns, wenn die Türkei ein Auslieferungsabkommen mit Österreich unterzeichnet :D Bleibt mir bis dahin gewogen.


	24. Ich will kein Truthahn sein!

Sooo, hier ist ein neues Chap und auch eine neue Mission :D Gehen wir es an.

**sternenhagel:** Jaaa, jetzt fängt die Mission an :D Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir, es kommt sogar Kanda vor xD _*gemüselasagne verputz*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino. Meine OCs gehören mir, aber an denen verdiene ich nichts._

* * *

><p><strong>1.23 Ich will kein Truthahn sein!<strong>

Der Morgen graute mit Horror. Es war einer der Morgen, bei denen man glaubte, dass der Tag selbst nicht anbrechen wollte. Die Zwillinge konnten es ihm nachfühlen. Sie hatten zu viel durchgemacht, um zurückzukehren, aber es blieb ihnen keine Wahl.

Noch dazu als Frauen. Ian rümpfte die Nase. Die Leute in der Verwaltungsabteilung und der Wissenschaftsabteilung hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet; in ihren Koffern steckte Kleidung für mindestens zwei Monate und sie hatten versprochen, noch mehr nachzuliefern, da junge Damen ja immer Kleider brauchten.

Zwei Monate! Er war der festen Überzeugung, schon nach den ersten zwei Stunden auf dem hohen Damenabsatz kehrtmachen und in die tröstliche Sicherheit des Ordens fliehen zu wollen! Mal abgesehen davon, dass er sich in diesen Kleidern gar nicht bewegen konnte; diese eigneten sich nicht für die Flucht a lá Hals-über-Kopf, die er sich ausmalte.

Er steckte in so vielen Schichten Kleidern, dass er sich vorkam wie eine Zwiebel. Die Kinderkleider waren schon schlimm gewesen, aber junge Damen schleppten mindestens zwei Tonnen Stoff mit sich herum! Die ganze Unterwäsche an sich war ja noch nicht so schlimm: Zarte Strümpfe aus hauchdünner Spitze, eine lange, rüschenbesetzte Hose - „Wer sollte mir bitte schön unter den Rock gucken!" - ein genauso grausam verunstaltetes Hemd. Aber dann kam das Korsett aus Walfischknochen, das schlimmste Folterwerkzeug, das sich die Menschheit je ausgedacht hatte (und Ian war überzeugt davon, dass dieses auf dem Mist eines Mannes gewachsen war). Er war so fest darin eingeschnürt worden, dass er vermutlich schon blau im Gesicht war - _was erklärt, warum alle jungen Damen sich so dick einpudern_, dachte er zynisch.

Eigentlich war dieses ja dafür gedacht, die weiblichen Rundungen zu betonen und eine schöne Linie zu machen, aber das ging schlecht, wenn man sich als Junge verkleidet hatte. Er war ja nur dankbar dafür, dass sein Kleid nicht so tief ausgeschnitten war wie Jacks, sondern züchtig den gesamten Busen verhüllte, sodass er sich keine Sorgen darum machen musste, ob der Busen darunter nun echt war oder nicht.

Jack musste - als unverheiratete Dame - in ihren Abendkleidern einen falschen Busen tragen, damit man sie nicht als der Junge erkannte, der sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht war. Ein Mädchen, das sich als Junge verkleidete, der als Mädchen verkleidet war. Es wäre zum Schießen gewesen, wenn Ian nicht in dem gleichen Dilemma stecken würde.

Und zum Abschluss noch Handschuhe, Schmuck, Hut, Make-up, Parfüme, Schuhe - Schuhe! Dass diese Dinger sich Schuhe schimpfen durften, war eine Beleidigung für alle Schuhe der Welt! Gemacht für kleine Damenfüßchen, passten sie Ian sogar, weil er keine Quadratlatschen hatte wie ein echter Mann, aber sie waren trotzdem unbequem wie die Hölle. Und die hohen Absätze, die angeblich die Haltung anmutiger machen und die Beine vorteilhafter hervorheben sollten - „Welche Beine? Die sieht niemand!" - waren bestimmt auch die Erfindung von Männern, damit die Frauen nicht so schnell davonlaufen konnten.

Ian hatte beschlossen, auf dieser Mission alles furchtbar zu finden, und deswegen war auch das Kleid, das eigentlich ganz hübsch war - dank der weiblichen Mitarbeiterinnen - einfach _potthässlich_. Der creméweiße Rock war hässlich, die strahlend weiße Bluse auch, genauso wie der pflaumenfarbene Überrock, der gleichzeitig die tief ausgeschnittene Jacke seines Kostüms bildete, mit an den Schultern gepufften Ärmeln. POTT.HÄSSSSSLISSSCCCHH. Der Hut in der gleiche Farbe mit der großen Pfauenfeder. Die creméweißen Handschuhe. Die Kameè am Halsansatz, die die vielen, winzigen Rüschen der Knopfleiste seiner Bluse zierte. Der Amethystring an seinem linken Ringfinger. Alles furchtbar.

Ebenso Jacks Gewand, das im gleichen Stil geschnitten war, aber statt in creméweiß und pflaumenfarben in smaragdgrün und dunkelblau gehalten war. Auch der Saphir an ihrer rechten Hand. Jack war nie schöner und femininer gewesen, aber in Ians Augen war es einfach G.R.A.U.E.N.H.A.F.T.

Allens schlichtes Gewand in weiß und grau, mit der roten Schleife. Abscheulich.

Kandas Gewand, ganz in schwarz und mitternachtsblau. Ian musste kurz Spucke sammeln, bevor er auch nur in Gedanken 'Hässlich' sagen konnte. Ganz leise und verstohlen.

Sie waren ein Schautrupp der Hässlichkeit.

_Hör auf, so herumzustolzieren. Du führst dich auf wie ein Pfau auf der Balz._

Prompt blieb Ian mit dem Ansatz hängen und strauchelte. _Ich stolziere nicht_, fuhr er Jack wütend an und fauchte dabei in Gedanken wie eine Katze. _Aber soll ich lieber humpeln wie ein angeschossener Truthahn?_

_Weder das eine noch das andere. Geh so, wie du es im Unterricht gelernt hast._

Ian schnaubte in Gedanken. Der Unterricht ihrer Eltern, für den nur die besten Lehrer herangezogen wurden, war ihm auch heute noch lebhaft in Erinnerung. Es war leicht, wieder die gleiche Anmut an den Tag zu legen wie damals, aber das Unternehmen 'Anmut' scheiterte leider an Ians Unwillen.

Willst _du auffliegen?_

_Nein, und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Aber ich will da auch nicht wieder hin._

_Ich auch nicht. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, um umzukehren._

_Was ist mit dir los? Gestern warst du so vehement dagegen, aber heute resignierst du schon wieder._

_Ich bin der Meinung, je besser wir schauspielern, desto schneller kommen wir dem Übeltäter auf die Schliche und können wieder verschwinden._

…_ Da hast du Recht. Aber ich muss es nicht mögen._

_Das tue ich auch nicht._

_Zum Teufel, hör auf, so verdammt reif und erwachsen zu klingen! Du bist sonst auch nicht so vernünftig!_

Er spürte Jacks Gleichgültigkeit und wusste, dass sie das nur tat, damit er sich aufregte. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, wenn sie das machte, genauso wie es umgekehrt sie wahnsinnig machte, wenn er sich so gleichgültig gab.

„Kommt ihr?", fragte Allen vor ihnen und sie nickten rasch und schlossen zu der Gruppe auf. Es war ihr offiziell erster Tag in London - angekommen waren sie schon gestern Abend, aber das zählte nicht - und sie machten einen Spaziergang im Park, damit die Leute sie sehen konnten und wussten, dass die Gerüchteküche gerade frische Zutaten geliefert bekommen hatte.

„Kanda, du solltest deiner Frau eigentlich deinen Arm anbieten", zischte der weißhaarige Brite, dessen Haare genau wie Ians und Jacks unter einer schwarzen Perücke verschwunden waren. „Um den Schein zu wahren."

„Mach dir um deine eigenen Arme Gedanken, wenn du sie noch länger haben willst", knurrte der Japaner zurück, zog aber Ians Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

Ian geriet für einen Moment aus dem Takt, fing sich aber wieder, bevor er eine undamenhafte Bruchlandung hinlegte. Er war nur froh, dass sie diese Komödie nur aufführen mussten, bis sie die Kutsche erreicht hatten, denn langsam, aber sicher wurde ihm verdammt heiß. Außerdem kribbelten seine Finger, dort, wo sie auf Kandas Arm lagen. Zugegeben, es befanden sich mindestens drei Lagen Stoff zwischen ihnen, aber er konnte die Körperwärme des Japaners spüren und sie stieg ihm mit jedem Schritt mehr zu Kopf. Und so dicht neben ihm konnte er auch riechen, dass Kanda sich standhaft geweigert hatte, das schwere Herrenparfüm zu verwenden, das man ihm hatte aufdrängen wollen. Sein Duft – Ian schluckte - war wie immer klar und frisch; unparfümierte Seife, klares Wasser und Kandas eigener Duft …

… der zugegebenermaßen ein wenig nach Schweiß roch, aber das war auch kein Wunder. Kanda schwitzte vermutlich fast so sehr wie er selbst unter der sengenden Sonne und in den teuren, aber auch schweren Stoffen. Und Ian hatte nichts gegen den Geruch; er störte ihn kaum. Leider minderte er auch nicht den Effekt, den der Japaner auf ihn hatte -

_Jetzt humpelst du wirklich wie ein angeschossener Truthahn_, waren Jacks amüsierte Gedanken in seinem Hinterkopf zu hören. _Und hör auf, ihn so anzustieren. Du siehst aus wie ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder._

_Kümmer dich um deinen Kram!_, versetzte Ian eingeschnappt, wandte aber sofort den Blick ab.

Bald hatten sie die die Kutsche erreicht und stiegen ein, um wieder zum Stadthaus ihres ‚Verwandten' zurückzufahren. Sobald sich die Kutschentür hinter ihnen schloss, atmeten alle erleichtert auf und fingen an, an diversen Kragen zu ziehen, Krawatten zu lösen und sich mit Fächern Luft zuzufächeln.

Ian fächelte, als ginge es um sein Leben. Nun musste er auch noch neben Kanda sitzen. Vom Knie bis zur Schulter presste sich Kandas Seite an seine eigene – das war viel, viel schlimmer als im Park!

Ian fragte sich, womit er dieses Martyrium verdient hatte. Sicher nicht, weil er ein paar Leute beklaut hatte. Nein, das reichte nicht, um ihm diese Strafe aufzuerlegen. Er musste irgendetwas furchtbar Gotteslästerliches begangen haben, von dem er nichts wusste. Bestrafte ihn Gott vielleicht dafür, dass er nicht an ihn glaubte? Aber wie konnte ihn jemand bestrafen, den es seiner Meinung nach gar nicht gab? Oder steckte jemand anderes dahinter?

Ian war inzwischen alles egal; ob nun Gott oder Teufel dafür verantwortlich war, ob er sich durch das orkanartige Fächeln die Frisur der schwarzen Perücke ruinierte, ob Allens Perücke auf seiner anderen Seite dadurch langsam, aber sicher von seinem Kopf rutschte, vielleicht, weil sie das Schicksal von Ians Perücke nicht teilen wollte (alles eine Frage der Fächeltechnik, Leute) ob Jack ihn inzwischen wieder mit einem Pfau oder sein Gesicht mit dem roten Hintern eines Pavians verglich – alles egal! Er wollte nur noch raus aus dieser dreimal verfluchten Kutsche!

Nach einer endlosen Viertelstunde, in der Ians Gesicht mindestens fünf verschiedene Schattierungen von Rot angenommen hatte, erreichten sie endlich das Haus. Aber damenhaft – er hasste dieses Wort inzwischen bis aufs Blut - musste er sitzenbleiben und darauf warten, dass Kanda ausstieg und ihm dann aus der Kutsche half. Dann wieder seine Hand auf dessen Unterarm legen und sich von ihm die Treppe hinaufgeleiten lassen.

Als sich die Tür des Hauses hinter ihnen schloss, riss Ian die Hand von Kandas Unterarm, als hätte er sich verbrannt, stürmte wortlos die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf, trat fast auf den Saum seines Rocks und fiel der Länge nach hin, stolperte den Gang entlang in das Zimmer, das er mit Kanda bewohnte, riss die Tür auf, knallte sie hinter sich wieder zu, sperrte ab, bis der Schlüssel sich nicht mehr drehen ließ, riss sich Handschuhe und Hut vom Leib, raste zur Anrichte, stieß sich dabei den großen Zeh am Bettpfosten, brüllte aus Leibeskräften, fluchte wie ein Brauereikutscher und tauchte sein Gesicht in die Waschschüssel auf der Anrichte, wo er seine Flüche im Wasser ertränkte.

Jack, Allen und Kanda standen sprachlos am Fuß der Treppe, während sie Ian oben im ersten Stock wüten hörten.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihm?", fragte Allen schließlich unsicher. Er sah Jack an, als zweifle er an der geistigen Gesundheit ihres Bruders.

„Ach, er ist nur wütend wegen dieser ganzen Scharade", wiegelte Jack ab. „Und verletzt in seinem männlichen Stolz, weil er ein Mädchen spielen muss."

Weil englische Ladys ordentlich sprachen, mussten Ian und Jack auf ihren derben Dialekt verzichten und waren nun um einiges verständlicher. So konnte Allen nur stumm nicken und Jacks Ausrede akzeptieren. Schließlich ergab sie ja auch Sinn.

Kanda stampfte die Treppe hinauf und kurze Zeit darauf war deutlich zu vernehmen, wie er brüllte: „Mach die Tür auf, sonst mach ich sie auf!"

„Einen Moment!", gab Ian gereizt zurück.

„Sofort!"

„Nein! Jetzt! Nicht!"

„Mach! Auf!"

„Scher dich zum Teufel!"

„Wo zur Hölle ist mein katana?"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Da kennst du mich aber schlecht!"

„Wir sind hier nur Gäste! Du kannst nicht rumlaufen und Türen demolieren!"

Ein deutlicher Tritt gegen hartes Holz war zu hören. „Dann mach auf!"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil das auch mein Zimmer ist!"

„Na und? Ich will jetzt meine Ruhe haben!"

„Dann geh woandershin!"

„Geh du doch!"

„Nein! Mach auf!"

„Nein!"

Allen schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Das geht jetzt noch Stunden so weiter, nicht?", wandte er sich an Jack, während die beiden oben weiterstritten.

„Nicht, wenn die Nachbarn die Polizei rufen", meinte die trocken und ging nach oben. Während sie die Treppe emporstieg, versuchte sie zu Ian durchzudringen, aber er wollte partout nicht die Tür öffnen.

_Wenn du nicht sofort aufmachst, dann mach ich auf_, drohte Jack_. Und im Gegensatz zu Kanda lass ich die Tür dabei ganz, dann kann ich euch beide nachher da drin einsperren._

_Ich will ihn nicht hier drin haben!_

_Du hast es nicht anders gewollt_. Jack hatte die Zimmertür erreicht und trat neben Kanda. „Darf ich?", fragte sie freundlich.

Wütend fuhr der Japaner zum nächsten Opfer seines Zorns herum. Wenn er schon ein Zimmer mit Ian teilen musste, dann konnte man doch wenigstens erwarten, dass er dieses auch betreten durfte, oder? Er wollte nichts lieber als sich aus diesen schweren und einengenden Klamotten befreien und ein wenig Zeit zum Durchatmen finden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er mit Ian in einem Zimmer viel Ruhe finden würde, aber dass dieser ihn gleich am ersten Tag aussperren würde, war des Guten zuviel.

„Und was willst du jetzt?", fuhr er Jack an.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Heute will ich dir mal helfen", meinte Jack ruhig und zog ihre Dietriche aus der kleinen Tasche, die sie am Arm trug. Auf die hatte sie nicht verzichten wollen; nun waren sie auch zu etwas gut.

Undamenhaft hob sie die Röcke bis zu den Knien, damit sie nicht schmutzig wurden – so viel Anstand hatte sie noch - und kniete sich vor die Tür. Nach zehn Sekunden schwang die Tür auf.

Beide, Kanda und Jack erstarrten.

Ian kniete ebenfalls, allerdings in einer noch undamenhafteren Position als Jack. Alles, was von ihm zu sehen war, waren die blütenweißen Unterröcke, der creméweiße Rock, der pflaumenblaue Überrock, die weißen Strümpfe und die pflaumenblauen Stöckelschuhe; der Rest von Ian war unter dem Bett verschwunden. Ab und an waren Flüche unter der Matratze zu hören.

Als Ian die Handschuhe ausgezogen hatte, hatte er den Ring mit dem Amethyst vergessen. Der war auf den Boden gefallen und unters Bett gerollt, wo er jetzt lag und sich weigerte, sich von Ian hervorholen zu lassen. Also hatte Ian die Streitpause mit Kanda genutzt, um halb unters Bett zu kriechen und zu versuchen, den Ring darunter hervorzuholen.

Als er den kleinen Schlingel endlich zu fassen bekam, hörte er in seinem Kopf Jacks amüsierte Stimme: _JETZT siehst du noch mehr wie ein Pfau aus._ Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, knallte mit dem Kopf gegen das Bettgestell und fiel bäuchlings zu Boden.

„Wenn du nichts Nettes zu sagen hast, dann behalte es für dich", brummte er missmutig, dann spürte er zwei Hände um seine Fußknöchel und wurde unter dem Bett hervorgezogen.

Jack und Kanda beugten sich über ihn. „Und das kommt ausgerechnet von dir?", grinste seine Schwester. „Du hast vorhin ziemlich viel gebrüllt, dass du besser für dich behalten solltest."

„Wie seid ihr überhaupt reingekommen?", fragte Ian, um von dem leidigen Thema abzulenken.

„Du vergisst, dass ich meine Dietriche immer bei mir trage", meinte Jack belustigt.

„Das nächste Mal klemm ich einen Stuhl unter die Klinke."

„Dann findet sich sicher jemand mit einem Schwert, der die Tür damit öffnet", gab Jack ungerührt zurück.

Ian brummte etwas unverständliches, aber mit Sicherheit undamenhaftes in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, was nicht so ganz funktionierte. Kanda hatte seinen Knöchel zwar ziemlich schnell wieder losgelassen, aber Jack war nicht so freundlich. „Würdest du _bitte_?", knurrte Ian so unhöflich, dass er sich das 'Bitte' eigentlich auch sparen hätten können.

„Immer doch, _Schwesterherz_", erwiderte Jack übertrieben freundlich und ließ Ians Knöchel los, sodass dieser sich aufsetzen konnte. Vom Boden aufstehen ließ sich in dem Kleid schon erheblich schwieriger bewerkstelligen, aber Jack half ihm auch damit. „Am besten ziehst du das Kleid aus", meinte seine Schwester. „Du bewegst dich darin wie ein-"

„Sag es nicht!"

„-Truthahn."

Ian knurrte. Er sah es ein, dass er das Kleid besser loswurde, aber er spielte die Rolle der wohlerzogenen Dame und musste das durchziehen – außerdem stand Kanda immer noch am Waschbecken und wusch sich ungerührt die Hände; er hatte es leichter, er konnte Jackett und Weste ausziehen und die Krawatte ablegen. Mit den obersten Hemdknöpfen geöffnet atmete er wesentlich leichter.

_Hör auf, dir das vorzustellen._

_Was stell ich mir denn vor?_

_Ihm das Korsett anzuziehen, damit er weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Mitleid wird er deswegen nicht mit dir bekommen._

_Man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen. Hilfst du mir wenigstens?_

Jetzt klang Ian wehleidig. Jack trug das gleiche schwere und unangenehme Kleid und fühlte sich genauso unwohl darin, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht. Und sie musste ihr Zimmer gleich mit zwei Jungen teilen – Allen und Eric, weil sie ja einen Butler brauchten. Da hatte man zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen und alle drei im geichen Zimmer einqartiert, was unglaublich praktisch für ihre Gastgeber war. Weniger für Jack, die sich vor Allen und Eric verstecken musste.

In dem Moment kam Allen durch die immer noch offene Tür ins Zimmer. „Das hier wurde gerade für uns abgegeben", sagte er und wedelte mit einem Brief, auf dem in feinen, geschwungenen Buchstaben eine Anschrift stand. „Wie es aussieht, hat sich unsere Anwesenheit schneller herumgesprochen, als wir erwartet haben."

„Wieso, was steht'n da drin?", fragte Ian, was ihm einen Seitenblick von Jack einbrachte. „Was steht denn da drin?", wiederholte er die Frage missmutig.

„Wir sind für heute Abend auf einen Ball eingeladen. Ein äh... Lord Harkis lädt uns sehr herzlich zu unserem ersten Ball in London ein. Dabei ist das erst unser zweiter Tag hier."

„Das wird dann wohl seine Gattin sein", meinte Jack und nahm Allen den Brief aus der Hand, um ihn sich selbst durchzulesen. „Ja, 'Im Namen meiner Familie'. Der Ärmste wurde von seiner Frau gezwungen, wildfremde Leute einzuladen."

„Das heißt, noch unangenehmere Kleider." Ian ließ sich mit einem dramatischen Stöhnen aufs Bett fallen; sein Reifrock hob die Röcke, die er bereits trug, auf imposante Weise hoch.

Ein paar Sekunden lang sagte niemand etwas.

„Hört auf, dem Truthahn unters Kleid zu schauen!"

* * *

><p>Guter Anfang, schlechter Anfang? Grauenvoller Anfang, noch schlimmerer Anfang? Sagt was xD<p>

Ich antworte euch dann in zwei Wochen. Bleibt mir bis dahin gewogen.


	25. Eine rauschende Ballnacht

Es ist kurz nach Sonntag ... aber für die arbeitende Bevölkerung, die am Montag früh aufstehen muss, ist NOCH Sonntag - also bin ich nicht zu spät dran :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** Hallo. Hier spricht Ihr Disclaimer. Sie wissen, dass -man Katsura Hoshino gehört und jinai kein Geld damit verdient, dass sie sich in deren Universum ein wenig austobt? ut, dann können wir ja weitermachen. Ach, und alle anwesenden Personen sind frei erfunden.

* * *

><p><strong>1.24 Eine rauschende Ballnacht... naja<strong>

Leise Musik spielte auf und die Tänzer begannen eine Runde. Die Gäste am Rande der Tanzfläche, die meisten von ihnen mit Gläsern in der Hand, standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich oder sahen den Tanzpaaren zu. Lady Harkis duldete nicht, dass in ihrem Saal geraucht wurde, aber die großen Flügeltüren des Saales standen offen und ein paar der anwesenden Gentlemen hatten bereits den Garten aufgesucht, um dort zu rauchen. Die meisten der Damen fächelten sich Luft zu, denn im Saal war es trotz der offenen Türen ziemlich heiß, wenn man ein Korsett trug, das die Taille um ein paar Zoll verkleinerte.

Ian und Jack konnten dieses Gefühl nun selbst nachempfinden. Abendkleider waren um einiges aufwendiger gearbeitet als Tageskleider und viel reicher geschmückt, aber das war nicht das Problem. Das Problem war, dass sie ein viel schlankeres, schöneres Idealbild verfolgten als Tageskleider und eine Figur formten, die keine reale Frau besitzen konnte. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie in Wirklichkeit ein Junge war, der in Realität ein Mädchen war. Was die Sache für sie beide noch ein wenig verkomplizierte.

_Ich spüre meinen Oberkörper nicht mehr_, sandte Jack einen Hilferuf an ihren Bruder, während sie weiterhin höflich lächelnd dem jungen Mann zuhörte, der ihr irgendetwas darüber erzählte, wie bezaubernd es für ihn anscheinend war, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ihre Brüste fühlten sich unter den falschen Brüsten jedenfalls schon komplett taub an und sie war sich sicher, was auch immer noch davon vorhanden war, würde sich nach dem heutigen Abend bereits unter ihren Rippen befinden.

Jack hatte nur einen mitleidigen Blick für sie übrig, kam ihr aber nicht zu Hilfe. Nicht, weil er sie leiden lassen wollte, sondern weil seine Hand auf Kandas Arm klebte. Zu fünfzig Prozent freiwillig, zu fünfzig Prozent gezwungenermaßen, da sie ja immerhin ein junges Ehepaar spielten. Frischverliebte mussten sie in diesen Kreisen wenigstens nicht mimen – hier wurden keine Ehen aus so unsinnigen Gründen wie Liebe geschlossen. Aber es war Ians Pflicht als Ehefrau, an der Seite des Ehemannes zu bleiben, zumindest solange er nicht zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurde. Und jeder, der Kanda ins Gesicht sah, schluckte die Frage gleich wieder hinunter.

Also litt Jack weiter, fächelte tapfer weiter und versuchte, das seltsame Gefühl von Empörung zu verdrängen, das sie gar nicht haben sollte. Ihre verzweifelten Versuche, Luft zu holen, hoben das falsche Dekolleté über dem echten auf dramatische Weise und zogen unweigerlich den Blick ihres Gegenübers auf sich. Das Erscheinen ihrer 'Familie' im Ballsaal der Harkis' hatte für großes Aufsehen gesorgt und Jack konnte sich auch denken, warum.

Es fing an mit Kandas dunkler, stoischer Erscheinung, bei der die eine Hälfte der Frauen ins Schwärmen gerieten. Mit seiner Größe, den glänzenden Haaren – und die sie ihn wohl auch heimlich beneideten – dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht und dem eiskalten Blick war er ideal, um aus der Ferne angeschmachtet zu werden.

Es bleib auch bei der Ferne, weil an seinem Arm ein berückendes Wesen hing, das zwar zurückhaltend gekleidet war, aber mit seinem einnehmenden hübschen Lächeln trotzdem alle in seinen Bann zog. Ian ließ seinen gesamten nicht unbeträchtlichen Charme spielen, um Kandas Wortkargheit wettzumachen und die Leute, denen sie vorgestellt wurden, zu bezaubern. Beide waren sie dunkelhaarig mit dunklen Augen, aber im Gegensatz zu Kanda trug Ian helle Pastelltöne, was bei jedem, der ihn ansah, einen angenehmen Eindruck hinterließ. Sie spielten ihre Rolle wirklich gut.

Jack wurde ihrer eigenen Rolle gemäß eher von jungen unverheirateten – und leider auch dem einen oder anderen verheirateten – Männern umschwärmt, weil sie im Gegensatz zu Ian einen tiefen Ausschnitt und auffallende, kräftige Farben trug. Ihr Kleid, gehalten in Burgunderrot mit weißem Spitzenbesatz, stach in der Gruppe ihrer 'Familie' hervor und zog damit auch als erstes die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich, obwohl sie sich lieber versteckt hätte. Sogar hinter Kanda, wenn nötig.

Zu guter letzt fiel Allen die andere Hälfte der Frauen und Mädchen zu, die dem silberäugigen Jungen vollkommen verfallen war. Ihn hatte man wieder in gedämpfte Grau- und Weißtöne gesteckt, um die Augen hervorzuheben, und Jack musste zugeben, dass seine jetzt schwarzen Haare ganz gut dazu passten. Er hatte ein Gesicht, zu dem man nur sehr schwer Nein sagen konnte, und sie ging jede Wette ein, was man ihr nicht erzählte, erzählte man Allen. Er würde jede Frage stellen können, die er stellen wollte, nur einmal mit den Augen klimpern müssen und sofort mit Antworten bestürmt werden.

_Alles Neue ist interessant_, mahnte Ian sie und Jack knurrte in Gedanken zurück, während sie in perlendes Gelächter ausbrach über eine Bemerkung ihres Gesprächspartners. Genau so hatte man sie es gelehrt und wenn ihre Erziehung als Kinder zu einer Sache gut war, dann dazu.

„Die Lady ist sehr höflich, Euch ein Lachen zu schenken", mischte sich jemand unerwartet von der Seite in ihr Gespräch ein, „wo Ihr doch so gar nicht lustig wart, Sir Robin."

Der junge Mann ihr gegenüber lief puterrot an, während Jacks Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Neuankömmling wechselte. Er war von eher gedrungener Gestalt, nur knapp größer als sie, mit einem auffallend breiten Lächeln in einem ebenso auffallend dichten rostroten Bart. Älter, zweifellos, wohlsituiert und genau das, was sich ihre Eltern für sie und Ian gewünscht hätten. Was fing ein Mädchen auch mit einem gleichaltrigen Ehemann an, dem es auf der Nase herumtanzen konnte? Ihre Eltern hatten schon gewusst, was gut für sie war, _oh ja_.

Jack verdrängte die unliebsame Erinnerung und sah den Fremden mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Koketterie an, die körperlichen Einschränkungen, die ihr auferlegt worden waren, einmal beiseite gestellt. „Könnt Ihr das beurteilen?", fragte sie mit einem Hauch von Belustigung in der Stimme.

Wie erwartet, reizte ihn das zu einem Lachen. Er machte den Eindruck, als würde er gerne und viel lachen, was ihn sympathisch machen würde. Aber er starrte ihr dabei in den Ausschnitt, wie alle anderen. Jack wünschte sich zu Lavi, dem ihre Oberweite nie auch nur aufgefallen wäre, solange er sich nicht mindestens auf Augenhöhe mit derselben befunden hätte. Manchmal war es einfacher, ein Junge zu sein.

„Das maße ich mir nicht an, aber ich kenne den jungen Herrn", erklärte der Mann mit dem roten Bart und meinte damit eindeutig Sir Robin – dessen Namen sie vergessen hatte, bis er ihn genannt hatte – der sich in irgendetwas stürzte, das wie eine seltsame Mischung aus Ent- und Anschuldigung klang. „Zu echtem Witz fehlt ihm die Gabe, geistreich zu sein."

Jack hätte fies gegrinst, wenn sie sich nicht an ihre Rolle erinnert hätte, die ihr gebot, jetzt damenhaft zu lachen. „ich glaube, wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt, denn an den Namen eines so geistreichen Herrn hätte ich mich erinnert", kokettierte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Manchmal war es aber auch besser, ein Mädchen zu sein. Männer ließen sich gelegentlich sehr leicht manipulieren und auch er war da keine Ausnahme, denn er überging die Formalität, dass der Gastgeber oder jemand, den sie beide kannten, nun vorstellen sollte, und stellte sich gleich selbst vor. _Er kann es kaum erwarten, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen_, meinte Ian von seinem Beobachterposten an Kandas Seite zynisch.

_Wer bin ich, ihn zu enttäuschen?_

Innerlich verzog Ian die Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen, äußerlich behielt er die Maske von Charme und Liebenswürdigkeit bei. Jeder von ihnen hatte seinen eigenen Weg, die Menschen, die ihnen begegneten, auszuhorchen. Kanda hatte noch die größten Chancen, etwas übers Geschäft ihrer neuen Bekanntschaften zu erfahren, wenn die Männer unter sich waren, aber dazu müsste er erst einmal so etwas wie _Interesse_ daran zeigen. Vielleicht war Komuis Entscheidung, ihm die Rolle des Geschäftsmannes zu überlassen, doch falsch gewesen. Ian zwickte ihn nicht ganz undeutlich in den Arm und dafür wurden ihm kurzzeitig im Gegenzug die Finger eingequetscht. Ja ja, Kanda wusste, was er tun sollte, er musste nicht daran erinnert werden. Schön, dass er es wusste, und wann gedachte er, damit anzufangen?

_Es wird einen Skandal geben, wenn du deinem Ehemann mitten im Ballsaal auf die Zehen stampfst_, mahnte jetzt Jack in seinem Hinterkopf, die sich jetzt angeregt mit dem rotbärtigen Gentleman unterhielt und ihn hoffentlich fleißig über sein Geschäft ausfragte.

_Manchmal treibt er mich regelrecht in den Wahnsinn mit seiner Schweigsamkeit. Ausgerechnet auf einer Mission, die das genaue Gegenteil erfordert._

_Hast du etwa auf einmal etwas auszusetzen an deinem Schwarm?_

Ian war für einen Moment um Worte verlegen. _Du … Nur weil ich eine Schwäche … Ich habe nicht gesagt …_

Er geriet bei einer Erwiderung im Gespräch mit dem älteren Ehepaar, das ihnen gerade vorgestellt war, ins Stocken und wurde von Kanda erneut schmerzhaft in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Während er sich erinnerte, was er sagen wollte, und weiter parlierte, musste die Antwort auf Jacks Frage warten. Die Pause nutzte Jack, um sich von ihrem Gesprächspartner zum Tanz auffordern zu lassen und so der Diskussion für einen Moment zu entkommen. Ohne eine Antwort von Ian ging der Sieg in diesem Wortgefecht an sie.

Natürlich hatte Ian nicht das Geringste an Kanda auszusetzen. Es war nur ein wenig hinderlich bei ihrer Mission, wenn der Japaner gar so schweigsam war. Denn um sich umzuhören, musste man auch die richtigen Fragen stellen können – und die Vorstellung, dass Kanda irgendjemandem eine Frage stellte, und sei sie noch so profan, war absurd. Dabei wäre gerade er in der idealen Position dafür, sich als angeblicher Geschäftsmann auch bei den anderen Geschäftsmännern kundig zu machen. Bisher machte Kanda aber keinerlei Anstalten, irgendetwas derartiges zu unternehmen.

Zu Hilfe kam ihnen dann zum Glück Robert Devereux, ihr angeblicher Verwandter, der Ian 'ihren Gatten' eben mal entführte, um sich mit ihm und den anderen 'respektablen Gentlemen' auf die Terrasse zurückzuziehen und übers Geschäft zu reden. Im Klartext hieß das: Alle Männer, die mit ihrer Frau gekommen waren, verzogen sich auf die Terrasse, um zu rauchen und Gespräche zu führen, die sie vor den Frauen nicht führen wollten. Und alle anderen Männer, die auch eine Zigarre haben wollten, schlossen sich ihnen an.

Damit waren Ian und Jack alleine mit den Frauen und den Junggesellen, die nicht sofort dem stummen Aufruf folgten, dem sich die meisten Männer anschlossen. Ein paar Nachzügler verschwanden noch nach draußen, aber wenn Ian schätzen müsste, war die Terrasse jetzt voll mit ungefähr zwei Dritteln der Männer, die sich eigentlich im Ballsaal befinden sollten. Nun ja, wenn ihre Männer nicht da waren, neigten die Frauen zum Tratschen.

Binnen fünf Minuten hatte eine Traube von Mädchen Allen umringt, der nun nicht mehr unter dem Schutz anderer Junggesellen stand, die die Mädchen unterhielten, und Ian und Jack hatten sich einer Gruppe von älteren Frauen angeschlossen, die sich mit ihren Fächern Luft zuwedelten und sich in gedämpftem Ton unterhielten. Da Ian – Iris, wie alle annahmen – bereits verheiratet war, sah man sie als vernünftig genug an, um hier zuhören zu dürfen, und Jack – Joanne, wie ihr Name nun war – wurde als ihre Schwester ebenfalls geduldet. Hätten sie nicht unterschiedliche Kleider getragen, es hätte sie sowieso niemand unterscheiden können.

„Und der junge Mann, der vorletzte Woche im Tabakladen angefangen hat", raunte eine der Damen, als handle es sich um eine spannende Gruselgeschichte, „hat genau zwei Tage dort gearbeitet und wurde danach nie wieder gesehen, hat mein Dienstmädchen erzählt. In seinen persönlichen Sachen wurde nur ein komischer schwarzer Kasten gefunden, den niemand bedienen kann." Mit den Händen demonstrierte sie die ungefähren Ausmaße des Gegenstandes.

„Einer dieser Apparate, mit denen man Lichtbilder aufnehmen kann?", tippte eine andere Frau. „Einer dieser Heliographen, wie Nièpce, Daguerre oder Talbot sie verwendeten?"

Jack erinnerte sich daran, dass der Mann dieser Frau dem vor einer Stunde in der Gerüchteküche noch einmal wiedergekäuten Gewisper zufolge solche Apparate sammelte. Also, die teuren, nicht diese billigen Modelle von George Eastman, die sich ja jeder leisten konnte.

„Es könnte sein, aber der Kasten lässt sich weder öffnen, um eine der Glasplatten einzuschieben, noch besitzt er sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit einem solchen Apparat."

„Und was ist damit passiert?", fragte eine weitere Frau, die der Erzählerin wie alle anderen förmlich an den Lippen hing, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen. Alle diese Frauen waren nur auf Gerüchte aus, inhalierten diese wie den Rauch, den ihre Männer so liebten.

„Der Vermieter hat den Kasten gefunden, also denke ich mal, er wird ihn behalten oder als Kuriosität verkaufen. Um den höchst möglichen Preis herauszuschlagen, natürlich. Man weiß ja, wie diese Leute sind", meinte die Urheberin des Gerüchts verächtlich. Mit 'diese Leute' waren natürlich alle Leute gemeint, die weniger Geld, Macht oder adlige Vorfahren vorzuweisen hatten als die Anwesenden.

„Das ist doch höchst beunruhigend", mischte sich eine andere Dame ein, die offensichtlich ein noch brisanteres Gerücht zur Schau zu stellen hatte. „Ständig verschwinden Leute, nachdem sie gerade erst hier angekommen sind – und ich spreche hier von ehrbaren, anständigen Leuten, die regelmäßig ihre Miete zahlen. Und dann noch dieser Mord an einer Dame höchst zweifelhaften Standes …"

Mit einem Mal wurde die Gesellschaft noch hellhöriger. Ein Mord war ein wahnsinnig aufregendes Gerücht und dann auch noch der Ruf, den die Frau andeutungsweise haben sollte … Die Dame, die das Gerücht verbreitet hatte, hatte anscheinend noch mehr zu sagen, ließ die Runde aber erst einmal in Ruhe spekulieren. Wer war die Frau? Eine Bettlerin? Eine Fabriksarbeiterin? Eine Tänzerin? Oder – man wagte es kaum auszusprechen – eine von diesen Frauen aus dem Straßengewerbe, die für ein paar Pence ihre Körper verkauften? Und warum war ihr Tod so spektakulär, das so ein Aufhebens darum gemacht wurde? Todesfälle waren unter den ärmeren Schichten der Gesellschaft doch keine Neuigkeit mehr.

Schließlich erlöste die etwas ältere Dame die Gruppe und plauderte ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen. „Mein Sohn hat über seine Verbindungen zur Polizei davon erfahren, dass im East End eine nicht besonders ehrbare Frau ermordet wurde. In der Buck's Row in Whitechapel lag sie auf der Straße, sagt er, dort wurde sie in der Früh gefunden. Ermordet wurde sie mitten in der Nacht. Und jeder weiß, welchem Gewerbe diese Frauen nachgehen, die sich nachts auf den Straßen rumtreiben."

„Und woher weiß man, dass sie ermordet wurde?", flüsterte eine der jüngeren Frauen mit einem ängstlichen Unterton. Sie fächerte sich heftig Luft zu und vor Aufregung über das Gerücht zitterte ihre Hand dabei leicht.

„Weil ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten und die Eingeweide aus dem Leib gerissen wurden", teilte ihr die Dame gnadenlos mit.

Die Vorstellung brachte eine gewisse schockierte Blässe in die Gesichter der Damen; diejenige, die gefragt hatte, musste sich an ihrer Nachbarin festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. _Tja_, dachte Jack ungerührt, _zu eng geschnürt_. Ihr und Ian waren solche Geschichten schon bestens bekannt und mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus dachte sie daran, dass sie sich vermutlich wesentlich besser vorzustellen wusste, wie die Leiche aussehen würde, als diese behüteten, betuchten Ladies.

_Das mit den Eingeweiden ist sicher übertrieben_, meinte Ian trocken.

_Glaube ich auch, so etwas wird doch von Mal zu Mal mehr aufgebauscht, je öfter es erzählt wird. Ich wette, am Ende des Abends wurde sie an ihren eigenen Eingeweiden aufgehängt oder so etwas in der Art._

Natürlich taten die Zwillinge ebenfalls angemessen schockiert, auch wenn sie die Geschichte von dem verschwundenen Angestellten mehr beunruhigt hatte als die Tote. Akuma hinterließen keine Leichen, sondern nur schwarzen Staub. Wenn jemand verstand, steckte mit Sicherheit mehr dahinter als ein Mensch. Und was der schwarze Kasten war, den man in den Sachen des Verschwundenen entdeckt hatte, konnten sie sich auch denken. Aber nach der Geschichte mit dem Mord noch einmal Fragen über ein nicht so interessantes Gerücht zu stellen, war kaum möglich. Eine Antwort würden sie nicht bekommen, höchstens schiefe Blicke ernten.

Dabei mussten sie doch wissen, wo der Tabakladen war, in dem der Finder gearbeitet hatte.

* * *

><p>Und damit verabschiede ich mich bis zum nächsten Sonntag, an dem ihr wieder ein Chap erwarten dürft - diesmal pünktlich. Bleibt mir gewogen.<p> 


	26. Deutliche Enthüllungen

Eees ist Sonntag :D

**sternenhagel:** Aber Kanda hat Ian doch vorher schon im Kleid gesehen und sooo auffällig war dieses da auch nicht. Zum Wohle der Mission schaut er da nicht so genau hin ... noch nicht, hrhr. *tomatenmozarella, liwanzen und erdbeeren mit schlag ess* mjam *-*

**Rated: **_T_

**Disclaimer:** _Nichts hier gehört mir. Wow, das hat sich sogar gereimt o.o_

* * *

><p><strong>1.25 Deutliche Enthüllungen<strong>

Es war irgendwann zwischen drei und vier Uhr morgens, als die letzten Gäste sich verabschiedeten, darunter auch die Exorzisten, und obwohl man durch den dichten, ungesunden Londoner Nebel nichts erkennen konnte, war der Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr fern, als ihre Kutsche vor Lord Devereux' Haus hielt. Noch ein paar Wochen und es würde wieder kühler werden, kälter, um genau zu sein, und die Sonne würde noch ein wenig länger schlafen. Dann würde auch die Ballsaison zu Ende gehen und die meisten Londoner Adelsfamilien würden sich wieder aufs Land zurückziehen, u dort den Winter zu überdauern wie Bären im Winterschlaf.

In der Kutsche sprachen sie nicht darüber, aber trotz der späten – oder frühen, je nach Ansicht – Stunde versammelten sich die Exorzisten und Eric noch in der Bibliothek des Hausherren, um darüber zu sprechen, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatten. Eric bestätigte das Verschwinden des Finders aus dem Tabakladen. Er hatte von Komui eine Liste mit allen Findern bekommen, die in der letzten Zeit in London verschwunden waren, auch wenn die Chance, sie wiederzufinden, äußerst gering war.

Eine Verbindung zwischen dem Verschwinden der Finder und dem Mord an der Frau hielten zumindest die Zwillinge aber für unwahrscheinlich. „Die Frau wurde in Whitechapel ermordet, der Tabakladen und die Mietwohnung des Finders befanden sich aber in Shoreditch. Es liegt zwar beides im East End, aber zwischen dem Fundort der Leiche und der Wohnung des Finders liegt trotzdem mehr als eine Meile", erklärte Ian.

„Und der Finder verschwand schon vor fünf Tagen", erinnerte Jack. „Die Prostituierte wurde gestern ermordet."

„Und woher weiß eine Lady aus dem West End, dass ein Tabakverkäufer aus dem East End verschwunden ist?", fragte Allen kritisch nach. Er hatte seine Perücke sofort nach Betreten der Bibliothek heruntergerissen, dankbar dafür, dass er sie für die nächsten paar Stunden nicht tragen musste. Die Zwillinge trugen ihre noch.

„Ihr Dienstmädchen hat ihm schöne Augen gemacht und als sie es verbieten wollte, hat das das Dienstmädchen nur noch darin bestärkt, noch einmal hinzugehen. Der Butler raucht gerne die Marke, die dort verkauft wird, aber als sie zum zweiten Mal kam, war der Finder schon weg."

Ian wandte sich an Eric, nachdem Jack geendet hatte: „Kannst du uns sagen, wo die Finder verschwunden sind? Vielleicht können wir es auf ein bestimmtes Gebiet eingrenzen."

„Nun ja, es bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf das East End", gab Eric zu, „weil es dort am leichtesten ist, Arbeit zu finden, ohne Referenzen nachweisen zu müssen. Ab Holborn und der City wird es kompliziert."

Das East End umfasste den Teil Londons östlich des Stadtkerns aus dem Mittelalter und nördlich des River Thames und war hauptsächlich den ärmeren Gesellschaftsschichten vorbehalten, während im West End rund um Mayfair und die großen Parks die Adelshäuser residierten. Der Grund dafür waren die Westwinde, die Abgase der Fabriken ins East End trugen, und die Docks im East End, die Hafenarbeiter anzogen wie Fliegen. Hinzu kam die Überbevölkerung im East End durch tausende Fabriksarbeiter, was eine Mischung ergab, in der Armut und Verbrechen Hand in Hand gingen.

Ein idealer Nährboden für Akuma. Und doch hatte Komui angedeutet, der Graf hätte einen Geldgeber aus dem West End für seine Fabrik.

„Warum investiert ein Mensch in eine Akuma-Fabrik?", stellte Jack die Frage in den Raum. „Das ist doch … wider die Natur."

Die Frage wurde zum ersten Mal offen ausgesprochen, auch wenn sie schon des öfteren in den Köpfen der Anwesenden aufgetaucht war.

„Vielleicht weiß er nicht, wohin sein Geld tatsächlich fließt", vermutete Eric.

„Aber er wird doch Profite erwarten."

„Und wenn der Graf es als wohltätige Organisation getarnt hat?", warf Allen ein. „Dann spenden die Leute Geld dafür, dass Akuma-Skelette hergestellt werden."

„Was schön und gut wäre, wenn es sich um mehr als eine Person handelt, aber Komui hat eindeutig von einem einzigen Geldgeber aus der Aristokratie gesprochen."

„Komui kann sich irren", widersprach Ian seiner Schwester.

„Meinst du nicht, dass er uns nicht mit genau diesem Auftrag losgeschickt hätte, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre?", entgegnete Jack stirnrunzelnd. „Selbst eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation würde irgendeine Art von Resultat zeigen, Schulen, Krankenhäuser, irgendetwas. Und eine solche Organsiation verdient besser, je besser ihr Ruf ist. Eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation, die keiner kennt, bekommt keine Spenden."

„Dann ist es eben keine wohltätige Organisation", lenkte Allen ein. „Heißt das, dass es automatisch nur ein Geldgeber sein muss?"

„Allen hat Recht, Jack", sagte Ian, „vielleicht ist es keine Organisation. Es könnte aber etwas ähnliches sein wie … wie ein Fond. Die Mitglieder glauben, es wäre eine längerfristige Anlage, die sich später finanziell rentiert, und investieren, während der Graf ihr Geld für die Fabrik ausgibt."

„Dann halten wir also Ausschau nach einer Gruppe von Leuten, die in einen Scheinfond investieren?", fragte Jack skeptisch. „Weißt du, wie viele Aristokraten ihr Geld längerfristig anlegen?"

„Zufälligerweise weiß ich darüber genauso gut Bescheid wie du", erklärte Ian mit einem warnenden Blitzen in den dunklen Augen. „Was mitnichten heißt, dass es keinen Versuch wert wäre."

„Mitnichten", wiederholte Kanda spöttisch und alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Japaner, der sich damit zum ersten Mal zu Wort meldete. „Ihr habt eure Sprechweise erstaunlich schnell angepasst. Genauso wie eure Aussprache."

„Wer kann, der kann", entgegnete Jack giftig. „Was hast du eigentlich heute herausgefunden, _Sōichirō-san_?"

Sie bekam einen mörderischen Blick dafür ab, dann wandte Kanda den Blick ab. Jack war nicht derjenige, den er ansehen wollte, wenn er Bericht erstatten würde. Er und der andere Exorzist waren ja nicht gerade beste Freunde. „Diejenigen, mit denen ich gesprochen habe, gehen augenscheinlich soliden Geschäften nach. Zumindest behaupten sie das. Hätten wir diese Unterhaltung vor dem heutigen Abend geführt, hätte ich allerdings besser gewusst, wonach ich suchen muss." Missbilligung schwang in jedem seiner Worte mit.

„Kein Problem", sagte Ian, sich dieses Tonfalls anscheinend nicht im Geringsten bewusst. „Wir haben in den nächsten Tagen genug Zeit, um uns umzuhören, ob es irgendwo die Möglichkeit gibt, unser im Handel verdientes Vermögen längerfristig gewinnreich anzulegen."

„Ihr habt schon morgen Gelegenheit dazu", meldete sich Eric. „Während ihr aus wart, habe ich die Einladungen durchgesehen, die für euch gekommen sind. Kanda hat eine Einladung für morgen Nachmittag in einen Herrenclub" - was den Japaner ausgesprochen zu begeistern schien, seiner Miene nach zu urteilen - „und die Zwillinge sind zum Tee bei der Schwester des _Admiral of the Fleet_ Sir Edward Hobart Seymour eingeladen. Das ist gut, er ist Oberbefehlshaber der britischen Fernost-Flotte. Kanda, schau nicht so grimmig. Du kommst in den Carlton Club, das ist eine der Hochburgen der Tories. Dort findest du sicher jemanden, der an deinem Geld interessiert ist."

„Che."

„Und was soll ich tun?", fragte Allen.

„Vielleicht könntest du dich mit mir zusammen ein wenig in London umsehen", schlug Eric vor. „Ich würde mir gerne die Wohnungen der verschwundenen Finder ansehen und eventuell ihr Hab und Gut zurückholen. Es ist immer noch Eigentum des Ordens."

„Und du denkst, ich falle nicht auf?", gab der weißhaarige Exorzist ein wenig skeptisch zurück und deutete auf ebendiese weißen Haare, die ihn so deutlich von den anderen unterschieden.

„Wir verkleiden dich. Du … bist der Großvater der verschwundenen Finder", erklärte Eric einer Eingebung folgend. „Ich habe alle Decknamen, unter denen sie hier gearbeitet haben, und die Details ihrer Tarnungen bei mir. Damit holen wir die Sachen zurück, sehen uns ein wenig um, und können uns unerkannt ein wenig die Beine vertreten."

„Was uns ja leider nicht vergönnt sein wird", sagte Ian und versuchte, seinen schmerzenden Rücken durchzubiegen, was ein leises Ächzen des Walbeinkorsetts zur Folge hatte.

„Gehen wir schlafen", schlug Allen vor. „Es war eine lange Nacht und wir sind alle müde."

„Der Vorteil einer langen Ballnacht ist, dass man auch lange schlafen kann. Das haben die Lords und Ladys bequem eingerichtet", gähnte Jack und zog am Ausschnitt ihres Kleides, als sie aufstand. Durch das Sitzen hatte dieser sich schon wieder verschoben.

Allgemeine Müdigkeit rundum folgte Allens Vorschlag begierig und begaben sich nach oben. Und obwohl Ian sich schon heute Mittag damit auseinandergesetzt hatte, wurde Jack zum ersten Mal seit Stunden wieder bewusst, dass sie sich ein Zimmer mit Eric und Allen teilen würde. Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht – aber sie würde das Kleid ausziehen müssen und … Oje.

Sie und Ian tauschten einen wissenden Blick auf dem Gang und verständigten sich kurz.

„Ähm, Leute … ich helfe Jack mal eben aus dem Kleid."

„Und ich Ian. Geht ihr schon mal vor."

„Wir können dir doch helfen, Jack", meinte Allen verwundert.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung von dem Folterinstrument, in dem ich stecke, und braucht mindestens vier Hände dafür. Und wer hilft dann Ian, etwa Kanda?", gab Jack schlagfertig zu bedenken. Mit ausgezeichetem Timing dadurch untermalt, dass die Tür zu Ians und Kandas Zimmer in diesem Moment mit einem Klicken hinter dem Japaner ins Schloss fiel.

Dazu fiel Allen und Eric nichts mehr ein und achselzuckend gingen sie voraus, woraufhin die Zwillinge alleine auf dem Gang zurückblieben.

Man hatte sie mit einer größeren Anzahl von Kleidern ausstaffiert, da nicht absehbar war, wie lange sie bleiben würden, und die Familie war so großzügig gewesen, den Zwillingen dafür einen Extraraum zur Verfügung zu stellen, da die Kleider unmöglich in die Räume gepasst hätten, die sie mit den anderen dreien teilten. Dorthin zogen sich Ian und Jack nun zurück, um sich umgeben von Taft, Tüll, Seide und Satin ihrer Kleider zu entledigen und sich dabei gegenseitig zur Hand zu gehen.

Als Ian schließlich nur noch in der langen Unterhose mit den lächerlich mädchenhaften Rüschen an den Knöcheln dastand und Anstalten machte, sich das weite, ebenfalls weiße Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen, hielt Jack sein Handgelenk fest. „Warte. Wenn du das ausziehst, worin willst du schlafen?", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Du hast Recht", gab Ian seufzend zu und ließ den Saum des Hemds wieder fallen. Es war weit genug, damit der Verband darunter nicht zu sehen war, den er inzwischen wieder trug, und lang genug, dass es über den Hosenbund reichte. Sie sahen in diesen Klamotten zwar ein wenig lächerlich aus, aber sie erfüllten zumindest ihren Zweck.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes spazierten sie in der Unterwäsche über den dunklen, leeren Gang zurück zu ihren Zimmern.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte Jack ihrem Bruder, als Ian die Hand auf die Türklinke des Raumes legte, den er mit Kanda teilte. _Und behalt deine Finger bei dir._

Ein Bild von einem großen Doppelbett mit dem Japaner darin erreichte Ian und er sah seine Schwester vorwurfsvoll an. _Das gleiche gilt für dich._

Kurz zuckte es um Jacks Mundwinkel, dann sanken sie traurig herab. Ian konnte sich denken, was das zu bedeuten hatte. _Du vermisst ihn doch nicht etwa, oder?_, fragte er immer noch vorwurfsvoll. _DU hast IHN zurückgewiesen._

_Ich weiß, ich weiß_, gab Jack müde zurück. _Und ich vermisse ihn nicht, nur um das mal klarzustellen._ Als könnte sie ihren Bruder damit auch aus ihrem Kopf aussperren, schloss sie die Tür zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer hinter sich, die direkt neben der von Ian lag.

Ian seufzte und zog sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück.

Jack indes sah Allen bereits in dem Bett direkt neben der Tür liegen und Eric gerade den Kopf auf das Kissen des zweiten Bettes daneben legen. Damit blieb ihr nur noch das dritte Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, unter dem Fenster. Keiner der beiden hatte das Licht ausgemacht, also übernahm Jack das und tastete sich dann durch das stockdunkle Zimmer zu ihrem Bett vor. Der Sonnenaufgang war nicht mehr fern, aber das Fenster ging nach Westen und Jack sah außer Schwärze gar nichts.

Es gab einen Knall, einen schmerzerfüllten obszönen Fluch und dann noch einen Knall. Allen und Eric setzten sich in ihren Betten auf. „Jack?", fragten sie unisono in die Dunkelheit, da sie überhaupt nichts erkennen konnten.

„Alles okay. Mir fehlt nichts. Kann mal jemand ein wenig Licht in die Situation bringen, damit ich gefahrlos aufstehen kann?", war Jacks Stimme irgendwo zu ihren Füßen zu hören.

Dieses Zimmer hatte noch keine Gasbeleuchtung, da es so selten benutzt wurde, und darum musste Allen erst zum Fußende seines Bettes klettern, nach der Kerze tasten, die auf dem kleinen Regalbrett neben der Tür angebracht war, die Streichhölzer finden und die Kerze anzünden. Damit leuchtete er dann über das Fußende seines Bettes. „Was hast du denn aufgeführt?"

„Nur ein kleines Tänzchen mit dem Bettvorleger … und mit deiner Krawatte, wie es aussieht. Was macht die auf dem Boden, Allen? … Allen?"

Jack blickte von ihren Versuchen, die verhedderte Krawatte von ihren Füßen zu streifen, auf, weil ihr niemand antwortete. Beide, der Exorzist und der Finder starrten sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Also, so dumm hatte sie sich auch wiederum nicht angestellt, dass sie diese Blicke verdiente.

„Ähm, Jack? Wenn wir schon in einem Zimmer schlafen … solltest du dann nicht ehrlich zu uns sein?", meinte Eric vorsichtig.

„Ehrlich? Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte Jack verwirrt. Glaubten die beiden ihr etwa nicht, dass sie bloß über die Teppichkante gestolpert und sich in der Krawatte verfangen hatte? Das war doch absurd.

„Er meint, dass du nicht vorgeben solltest, ein Junge zu sein", sagte Allen geradeheraus.

Vorgeben? Oh nein … Jack blickte an sich herunter und sah zum ersten Mal, was die beiden sahen, nämlich die Vorderseite ihres Hemdes, das weit aufklaffte – was wahrscheinlich bei ihrem Sturz passiert war – und gerade noch so ihre Brustspitzen bedeckte.

Mehr aber auch nicht. Und wenn sie nicht darum gebeten hätte, dass Allen Licht machen sollte, hätten die beiden nie erkannt, was ihnen klar geworden sein musste, als sie Jack da sitzen sahen.

Dass das nicht das Korsett mit der falschen Oberweite war, das sie noch am Abend getragen hatte, um etwas vorzuweisen, das angeblich gar nicht da war.

_IAN!_

* * *

><p>Jaaaa, irgendwann musste Allen es ja erfahren. Es wäre ihm gegenüber nur fair - und Eric auch, obwohl ich Eric nicht besonders mag. Er ist ein ... notwendiger Störfaktor :D Und zu der Frage, warum Ian den Verband noch getragen hat, Jack aber nicht ... Schlampigkeit :D Falls euch das an Jack bisher noch nicht aufgefallen ist :D<p>

Bis zum nächsten Mal und bleibt mir gewogen.


	27. Inflationär

Sie hat sich mehr gewünscht. Schreiten wir ohne weitere Umschweife zur Tat.

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Gehört alles Katsura Hoshino - bis auf das, was ich erfunden hab (und womit ich natürlich kein Geld verdiene)._

* * *

><p><strong>1.26 Inflationär<strong>

Ian schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich und drehte sich um. Ihre Gastgeber hatten sich nichts dabei gedacht, ihn und Kanda in einem Zimmer unterzubringen, und so schlimm fand er das auch nicht. Die Tatsache, dass es in ihrem Zimmer nur ein einziges Bett gab, war viel schlimmer.

Kanda schien bereits zu schlafen. Genau konnte er es nicht erkennen, da der Exorzist ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, aber er rührte sich nicht, als Ian zum Bett hinüberging und die Decke anhob, um sich ebenfalls hinzulegen. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, versteht sich.

_IAN!_

Er zuckte heftig zusammen und ließ die Decke wieder fallen. Jack. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er wieder bei der Tür, riss sie auf und achtete nicht darauf, dass sie krachend wieder ins Schloss fiel, als er den Gang entlang stürmte. Ian riss auch die Tür zu Jacks Zimmer stürmisch auf und erstarrte im Türrahmen, bevor er überhaupt nur ein einziges Wort herausgebracht hatte.

Allen und Eric saßen auf ihren Betten, Jack auf dem Boden und alle drei blickten auf, als er hereinkam, und sahen ihn dann sehr schuldbewusst an. Ein Blick auf Jacks offen stehendes Hemd sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

Ians Miene verdüsterte sich und er zog die Tür hinter sich zu, diesmal wesentlich leiser. „Bedeck dich endlich", murrte er und ging in die Hocke, um seiner Schwester die verhedderte Krawatte von den Füßen zu ziehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Ian."

„Konntest du nicht besser aufpassen?"

„Ich bin gestolpert. Woher sollte ich wissen-"

„Ich wiederhole es noch einmal: Konntest du nicht besser aufpassen?"

„Es war dunkel."

„Ausflüchte machen es auch nicht rückgängig. Du hättest besser aufpassen sollen."

„Ähm …"

„Ja, Allen?"

„Ian, wieso habt ihr uns das verschwiegen?"

„Das hat euch nicht zu interessieren."

„Jack ist ein Mädchen und das hat uns nicht zu interessieren?"

„Genau. Und ihr werdet kein Wort darüber verlieren."

„Werden wir nicht?"

„Werdet ihr nicht, wenn euch eure Zungen lieb sind."

„Ian …"

„Nein, Jack, halt dich da raus. Nur weil du nicht aufgepasst hast, sind wir jetzt in diesem Schlamassel, also hast du überhaupt kein Mitspracherecht."

„Ich finde, du gebrauchst dieses Wort ziemlich inflationär."

„Ich finde deinen Gebrauch des Wortes inflationär ziemlich inflationär."

Ian stand auf und taxierte Allen und Eric. „Ihr werdet euch weiterhin so verhalten, als wüsstet ihr von nichts, und Jack wie einen Jungen behandeln. Das ist besser für euch und für uns."

Allen sah den anderen Exorzisten nur verblüfft an, aber Eric hatte noch etwas zu sagen. „Es ist nicht richtig, das geheimzuhalten. Ihr belügt uns und alle anderen Mitglieder des Ordens. Ihr missbraucht unser Vertr-"

„Was richtig ist und was nicht, das hast du nicht zu entscheiden", fuhr Ian ihn mit schneidender Stimme an, wobei er den Umstand ausnutzte, dass Eric saß, um drohend über ihm aufzuragen. „Jack ist meine Schwester und ich beschütze sie, das ist richtig. Und wie ich das tue, geht euch nichts an. Tut einfach so, als hättet ihr nie gesehen, was ihr gesehen habt, und lasst meine Schwester in Ruhe, das ist auch richtig. Um das Warum kümmere _ich_ mich."

„Linali und Lavi wissen es auch."

„Jack!"

„Was denn? Dann müssen sie wenigstens den beiden nichts vorspielen. Außerdem schweigen Lavi und Linali auch darüber, also können sie das auch." Jack stand ebenfalls auf, den Ausschnitt ihres Hemdes mit einer Hand zusammengerafft. „Die beiden haben akzeptiert, dass wir unsere Gründe haben, es geheimzuhalten, dann können Allen und Eric das auch. Oder?", wandte sie sich an die beiden Jungen.

Allen war wesentlich schneller damit, bestätigend zu nicken, als Eric. Ian musste sich damit zufrieden geben, dass sie ihr Wort halten würden, auch wenn es ihm nicht passte.

Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick in Richtung seiner Schwester – der auch ein paar sehr deutliche gedankliche Zurechtweisungen enthielt – verschwand er wieder und ließ die drei alleine zurück.

Jack verschwand so schnell in ihrem Bett, dass Allen und Eric nur einen huschenden Schatten sahen. Einen Augenblick später war von ihr nur noch der dunkle Haarschopf zu sehen, der zwischen dem weißen Kissenbezug und der ebenfalls weißen Decke wie ein dunkler Abgrund aussah.

Der weißhaarige Exorzist fasste sich schneller wieder. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen", erklärte er nüchtern und blies die Kerze aus. Allerdings dauerte es sehr lange, bis auch nur einer der drei einschlief. Denn obwohl jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, dachten alle drei über das gleiche nach.

**oOo**

Ian trat sehr fest auf, polterte geradezu über den Flur. Mit jedem Schritt verpasste er dem Boden einen wütenden Tritt, obschon es eigentlich Jack war, die seine Wut verdiente. Hatte sie sich schon wieder verraten! Durch so ein dummes Missgeschick! Die Zahl der unfreiwilligen und unerwünschten Mitwisser wurde mit jedem Tag größer, kam es Ian vor.

Missmutig riss er die Tür zu seinem und Kandas Zimmer auf und warf sie hinter sich wieder ins Schloss. Der Japaner lag schon im Bett, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, und drehte sich nur um, um Ian einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, weil der Junge so viel Lärm machte.

„Ja, 'tschuldige", knurrte Ian patzig und nicht sehr reuevoll und stiefelte zu seiner Hälfte des Bettes hinüber.

Das Doppelbett, das man ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, war gleich nach ihrer Ankunft aufgeteilt worden: Ian hatte bei seinem Anblick sofort die Hälfte beschlagnahmt, die näher bei der Tür lag, und Kanda hatte es stillschweigend und teilnahmslos hingenommen. Es hätte allerdings größer sein können, war der Gedanke, der beiden durch den Kopf gegangen war, und jetzt hätte Ian Kanda am liebsten bis auf die andere Straßenseite gewünscht. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt und fand einfach keine Ruhe; stundenlang, so schien es ihm, wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, ohne Schlaf zu finden.

Das lag nicht nur an dem Japaner neben ihm, der ihn sowieso viel zu empfindlich machte, sondern auch daran, dass er so wütend auf Jack war. Er spürte, dass sie auch noch nicht schlief, aber er versperrte sich vor ihren ruhelosen Gedanken, die von ihrem Bewusstsein in seines sickerten. Wenn es so weiter ging wie bis jetzt, dann konnten sie morgen zu Komui gehen und eine Pressekonferenz vor dem gesamten Orden halten, auf der sie ihr Geheimnis verkündeten. Seine Schwester war viel zu nachlässig geworden, seitdem sie dem Orden beigetreten und Exorzisten geworden waren.

Wieder drehte er sich unruhig auf die andere Seite und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Im nächsten Moment sah er Sterne und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Kopf. „Bist du weich in der Marille?", fauchte er Kanda mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Was soll denn das?"

„Wenn du nicht endlich still bist, bekommst du noch ein paar", gab der Exorzist drohend zurück und hob Mugen zur Warnung hoch. „Schlaf endlich. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten."

„Kümmer dich doch um deinen eigenen Kram", versetzte Ian patzig.

„Das würde ich gerne, aber du störst mich dabei", erwiderte Kanda und legte das Schwert beiseite. Er legte sich wieder hin, das Gesicht zum Fenster hin- und von Ian abgewandt, und ignorierte die Todesblicke in seinem Rücken.

Schmollend wandte sich Ian ebenfalls ab. Wenn jede Nacht so verlief, dann konnte er sich gratulieren. „Dann eine gute Nacht, mein Göttergatte", sagte er noch sarkastisch.

„Klappe."

**oOo**

Der Vormittag war keine Zeit für die High Society von London. Man stand prinzipiell nicht zu Uhrzeiten auf, die sich nur im einstelligen Bereich befanden, und vielleicht nicht einmal vor der Mittagsstunde. Das gab den Exorzisten viel Zeit, um sich auszuschlafen, bevor sie von ihren Gastgebern geweckt wurden.

Jeder von ihnen hatte nun anderen Verpflichtungen nachzugehen. Während Ian und Jack sich wieder in ihre viel zu kleinen Rüstungen zwängten, um der Einladung zum Tee zu folgen, musste Kanda alleine zum Carlton Club aufbrechen und Allen es über sich ergehen lassen, zu einem alten Mann geschminkt zu werden. Ein paar Falten und eine Unterrichtseinheit im Gehen, als rolle er über ein Wagenrad, später war er fertig.

Bei den Zwillingen dauerte es etwas länger.

Ohne ein Frühstück einzunehmen saßen sie schließlich in der Kutsche, die sie zu Lady Seymour bringen sollte. Frühstück hätte in diesen Kostümen keinen Platz mehr gefunden.

„Wir werden dort nichts essen können, ohne unsere Korsetts zu sprengen", meckerte Jack in einem fort.

„Sei froh, dass die Mode, Korsetts wie Stundengläser zu schnüren, schon vorbei ist", widersprach Ian. „Diese S-Kurve ist wesentlich bequemer."

„Was du bequem nennst, nennen andere Leute ein Folterinstrument."

„Nur weil du zugenommen hast. … Was?", fragte Ian verwundert, als seine Schwester ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Ian … das klang jetzt fast wie von einer echten Frau."

„Unter all diesem Stoff steckt ja auch irgendwo eine." Mit gerecktem Kinn zupfte Ian an der bauschigen Schulterpartie seiner sonst eng anliegenden Ärmel.

Jack schnippte gegen die glänzende schwarze Masche, die fast wie eine Fliege aussah, am Halsausschnitt von Ians Bluse. „Schon, aber normalerweise ist sie nicht so zickig."

„Das hat sich ihre Schwester selbst zuzuschreiben", antwortete Ian gelassen und förderte aus der Tasche seines gefältelten, trompetenförmigen Rocks einen kleinen silbernen Handspiegel zutage.

„Das musste gesagt werden, oder?", entgegnete Jack schnippisch und brachte die bauschigen Schultern ihres ähnlich geschnittenen Kostüms besonders gut zur Geltung, indem sie die Arme verschränkte. Wenigstens war dieses Kostüm bis zum Hals hochgeschlossen und sie musste keinen falschen Busen tragen. Das eng geschnürte Korsett schränkte zwar immer noch sehr ein, aber sie hatte zumindest zum Teil das Gefühl, einigermaßen tief einatmen zu können. Tageskleidung war so viel bequemer als Abendkleidung.

„Ja", meinte Ian kurz angebunden und arrangierte ein paar Strähnen der kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur neu, zu der seine Perücke geformt worden war. „Komm, wir sind da."

Die geschlossene Kutsche hielt ein paar Sekunden später wurde ihnen die Tür geöffnet und sie betraten das Stadthaus von Lady Elizabeth Seymour. Die Gastgeberin trug zwar eine ähnliche Hochsteckfrisur, aber keine Jacke, wie Ian und Jack sie über ihren Blusen trugen. Kein Wunder, sie war auch den ganzen Tag zuhause gewesen und hatte sich ein rosafarbenes Teekleid anziehen können, das an Brust und Rücken mit aufwendigen Stickereien verziert war, die von breiten Rüscken gesäumt wurden, ebenso wie die Enden der ellbogenlangen Ärmel. Die Halskrause reichte bis unter das Kinn, im Nacken zusammengehalten von einer voluminösen Schleife und ebenfalls ausgestattet mit den obligatorischen Rüschen – allerdings in kleinerer Ausführung – am Kragen. Die Stickereien wanden sich in einem Bogen über den Rock, ansetzend ungefähr auf Höhe des Nabels, und teilten den Rock unterstützt von weiteren Rüschen, bis sie auf dem rückseitigen Fußende des Rockes ausliefen und unter einer schmalen gefältelten Schleppe ausliefen. Unter diesem Rock trug die Lady einen weiteren der gleichen Farbe.

Ian und Jack schätzten das Kleidungsstück auf ungefähr das Jahresgehalt eines guten Schneiders. Die anderen anwesenden Damen trugen ähnliche Kostüme wie Ian und Jack, da auch sie mit der Kutsche gekommen waren, und alles in allem sahen die Zwillinge – ihre eigenen Gewänder mit eingeschlossen – ein halbes Vermögen in diesem Raum in Stoff.

_Jede von denen hat mindestens zehn Pfund für ihr Kleid ausgegeben_, dachte Jack.

_Und zwar nur für das Kleid – Schuhe, Unterwäsche und Schmuck nicht mitgerechnet_, ergänze Ian.

_Die müssen von ihren Familien oder Ehemännern horrende Taschengelder bekommen. Mindestens hundert Pfund in der Woche oder so._

_Beginnen wir besser erst gar nicht zu rechnen, wie viel unsere eigenen Kleider gekostet haben._

_Oh verdammt, die haben da Törtchen_, jammerte Jack im nächsten Moment. _TÖRTCHEN, Ian. Verdammt._

_Reiß dich zusammen, du nervst, _wies Ian seine Schwester zurecht. _Konzentrier dich lieber darauf, warum wir hier sind, dann denkst du nicht mehr ans Essen._

Innerlich seufzend setzte Jack ein freundliches Lächeln auf und antwortete höflich auf die Begrüßung ihrer Gastgeberin. Es waren rund ein Dutzend Damen anwesend, verteilt auf mehrere zierliche Sitzmöbel, und alle plauderten leise miteinander, tranken Tee und aßen die Törtchen, bei deren Anblick Jack der Magen knurrte. Zum Glück hatte sich Lady Seymour schon wieder entfernt, um weitere Gäste zu begrüßen, sonst hätte sie das undamenhafte Geräusch gehört.

_Beherrsch dich endlich_, mahnte Ian gerade, nahm auf einem Stuhl mit so dünnen Beinen Platz, dass Jack nicht wusste, wie er überhaupt sein eigenes Gewicht tragen konnte, und … stieß beinahe die Teetasse um. Jack hob verwirrt beide Augenbrauen und wollte schon nachfragen, aber Ians Blick war starr auf den Türrahmen gerichtet, durch den sie eben selbst noch gegangen waren. Jack drehte sich um.

_Oh verdammt._

_Ich finde, du gebrauchst diesen Begriff ziemlich inflationär._

* * *

><p>Es war sogar ein bisschen Kanda dabei. Bis zum nächsten Mal und bleibt mir gewogen, Leute.<p> 


	28. Christian

Immer wieder Sonntag - gabs da nicht mal ein Lied? Das ging aber ein bisschen anders, glaube ich. Auf jeden Fall gibts bei mir sonntags immer wieder neue Kapitel.

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Da ist nichts, was Katsura Hoshino sich nicht ausgedacht hat. Und wenn doch, dann hab ich es mir ausgedacht, und das ist nicht viel._

* * *

><p><strong>1.27 Christian<strong>

Allen kratzte sich am Kopf. „Eric, findest du das ..."

„Was?"

„Nun ja … _richtig_?"

„Er war ein Mitglied des Ordens. Er hat schon aufgehört zu existieren, als er dem Orden beitrat."

„Ja, aber seine Sachen wegzuwerfen ..."

„Die wichtigen habe ich doch behalten."

„Und was ist mit den persönlichen?"

Eric sah den jungen Exorzisten mit ruhigem Blick an. „Wieso sollten wir die behalten? Sie wären nur für seine Familie von Bedeutung, aber die wird nie von seinem Tod erfahren. Stell dir vor, er würde zum Akuma wegen ihrer Trauer; sie dürfen es nicht wissen."

Der weißhaarige Junge senkte den Kopf. Es tat ihm leid um den namenlosen Finder, der einen ebenso namenlosen Tod gefunden haben musste und um den nun niemand trauern durfte. Das war gängige Praxis im Orden, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht damit anfreunden.

„Seine Freunde im Orden werden um ihn trauern", sagte Eric tröstend, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt wurde.

Sie befanden sich in Spitalsfield, ganz in der Nähe von Whitechapel – genauer gesagt musste man nur diese Straße, die Great Eastern Street, hinunter gehen und man betrat Whitechapel. Am südlichen Ende der Great Eastern Street führte nämlich die Whitechapel High Street nach Nordosten, ging dann in die Whitechapel Road über und dort lag das Herzstück des Elendsviertels: Die St Mary Matfelon Kirche, gemeinhin als St Mary's oder Whitechapel bekannt. Man konnte sie gar nicht verfehlen, denn sie war der Orientierungspunkt schlechthin in dem nach ihr benannten Viertel.

Und in einer Seitenstraße der Whitechapel Road war die Frauenleiche gefunden worden, von der Ian und Jack am Morgen berichtet hatten.

Straßen waren in London eine kniffelige Angelegenheit. Manche waren so breit wie die Great Eastern Street und die Whitechapel Road und boten Platz genug, damit bis zu vier Kutschengespanne nebeneinander über die ungepflasterten Straßen rumpeln konnten, während daneben noch ein schmaler Bordstein aus unebenen Pflastersteine Platz fand, der den weniger mutigen als Weg diente, die sich nicht zwischen den Kutschen hindurchschlängelten.

Andere Straßen waren so schmal wie die Buck's Row, in der Mary Ann Nichols gefunden worden war, und die Beleuchtung dort war so schlecht, dass man erst sah, worauf man trat, _wenn_ man darauf trat. Die Polizei patroullierte dort nicht, die Nachbarn waren taub und blind und die Leiche hätte dort verrotten können, ohne dass es jemandem aufgefallen wäre.

Inzwischen war der Mord natürlich Thema Nummer Eins im London Borough of Tower Hamlets und wurde wieder und wieder durchgekaut, aber was Erics Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, war nicht die alte Geschichte von diesem Mord, sondern die Gruppe von Leuten, die um eine Zeitung herumstanden, die einer von ihnen in Händen hielt, und heftig debattierten. Je länger sie dort standen, desto mehr Neugierige kamen hinzu, warfen einen Blick auf die Schlagzeile und begannen, lebhaft mitzudiskutieren.

Schließlich konnte der Finder auch einen Blick auf die Zeitung erhaschen und kehrte mit einem besorgten Blick zu Allen zurück. „Wir besorgen uns besser rasch eine Lloyd's Weekly", sagte er düster und schwieg dann so lange und so hartnäckig, bis sie einen Zeitungsjungen aufgetrieben hatten, der diese Sonntagszeitung verkaufte.

Als sie den Leitartikel gelesen hatten, der direkt unter der fetten Schlagzeile gedruckt worden war, wechselten die beiden einen Blick.

„Das ist doch sicher übertrieben, oder?", meinte Allen zweifelnd.

„Das sind Zeitungsartikel immer, vor allem die aus diesen Pennyzeitungen", meinte Eric verächtlich. „Aber … es könnte etwas wahres dran sein."

„Wir zeigen das besser den anderen."

„Wie denn? Kanda ist im Carlton Club und die Zwillinge sind auf einer Teegesellschaft. Wir müssen warten, bis sie zurückkommen."

„Aber das kann noch ewig dauern."

„Dann schlage ich vor", erwiderte Eric, „du kramst jetzt deine ganze Autorität als Exorzist und dein Abzeichen hervor und wir fragen der Polizei ein Loch in den Bauch."

**oOo**

_Ian … Ian … Ian …_

_Ja, Herrgott, ich sehe ihn auch. Verhalt dich endlich normal, du bist schließlich Joanne Lyell und du kennst diesen Typen gar nicht._

Jack war wahrhaftig um Contenance bemüht, doch der Mann, der eben zur Tür hereingekommen war, hatte sie genauso geschockt wie Ian. Nur dass ihr Bruder seine Fassung schneller wiedererlangt hatte.

Sie versuchte, nicht hinzusehen, nicht die Veränderungen zu bemerken, die in den letzten Jahren an ihm vor sich gegangen waren, nicht auf seine allzu bekannte Stimme zu hören, als er mit der Gastgeberin sprach. Als diese allerdings damit anfing, ein paar Leute mit ihm bekannt zu machen, brach Jack der kalte Schweiß aus. Lady Seymour kam direkt zu ihr und Ian.

„Ich glaube, ich konnte Ihnen meinen Verlobten noch gar nicht vorstellen", sagte Elizabeth Seymour mit ihrer weichen, melodischen Stimme. „Meine Damen, darf ich Sie mit Lord Hawksblood, dem Earl of Pembroke, bekannt machen? Wir haben uns am Beginn dieser Saison verlobt. Christian, das sind die Verwandten von Viscount Hereford, die vor zwei Tagen in London eingetroffen sind. Joanne Lyell und ihre ältere Schwester Kaneda Iris … oh, habe ich das richtig ausgesprochen? Ich habe gehört, im Japanischen stellt man den Familiennamen voran", sagte sie entschuldigend, weil die Zwillinge sie immer noch mit leerem Blick ansahen und die Lady das als Entsetzen deutete.

„Kaneda?", wiederholte Christian nachdenklich. Seine dunkle Stimme ging beiden durch Mark und Bein. Wie lange war es her, dass sie diese Stimme gehört hatten? In sein Gesicht mit den aristokratischen Zügen, eingerahmt von dunklem, fast schwarzen Haar geblickt hatten? Den Blick seiner ebenso dunklen Augen auf sich gespürt hatten? Früher hatte er die Haare länger getragen und sein Gesicht war von weniger Sorgenfalten gezeichnet gewesen …

„Ja, ihr Mann ist Japaner, nicht wahr, Lady Kaneda?", erzählte Elizabeth Seymour schnell, um die entstandene Pause zu überbrücken.

„Ja … Ja, das ist er", brachte Ian endlich heraus. „Kennen Sie ihn, Lord Hawksblood?"

Jack beneidete ihn dafür, wie leicht ihm der Name über die Lippen zu gehen schien. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das nicht fertig gebracht hätte.

„Nun, ich komme gerade aus dem Carlton Club", sagte der Earl und den Zwillingen brach erneut der Schweiß aus. Was hatte Kanda jetzt wieder getan, um alle Leute im Umkreis von zehn yards gegen sich aufzubringen?

„Oh, bist du ihm dort etwa begegnet?", fragte Lady Seymour.

„Er kam herein, kurz bevor ich gegangen bin. Verzeihen Sie mir die indiskrete Frage, Lady Kaneda, aber … tragen alle Japaner ihr Haar so lang?"

Nun hätte Jack am liebsten zu lachen angefangen. Von allen Fragen, angefangen bei ihrer wahren Identität bis hin zu den dunklen Perücken, die sie trugen, war das die banalste und abwegigste, die sie sich vorstellen hätte können. Und sie schien der Beweis dafür zu sein, dass Christian keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie waren.

Ian hingegen wurde rot, ein damenhaftes, entzückendes Erröten, bei dem sich Jack erneut fragte, wie er das hinbekam. „Nun, nein", antwortete ihr Bruder verlegen. „Aber ich kann ihn nicht dazu bringen, es abzuschneiden, und ehrlich gesagt … will ich es gar nicht." Das Rot auf seinen Wangen wurde noch tiefer, sodass Jack daran zweifelte, ob auch nur die Hälfte davon gespielt war.

Lady Seymour verpasste ihrem Verlobten einen Klaps. „Siehst du, mit deiner indiskreten Frage hast du meinen Gast in Verlegenheit gebracht. Schäm dich."

„Verzeihen Sie mir", bat Christian Ian. „Das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Erlauben Sie mir, Sie und Ihren Gatten zur Wiedergutmachung einzuladen. Übermorgen findet ein kleines Essen anlässlich unserer Verlobung statt und da wäre es nett, jemanden dabei zu haben, der schon ein wenig mehr Erfahrung mit der Ehe hat."

„Das klingt eher nach Eigennutz als nach einer Entschuldigung", mischte sich Jack unerwartet ein, aber keineswegs unfreundlich, eher mit einem gutgemeinten Zwinkern. Sie glaubte vor Lachen gleich zu platzen. _Erfahrung in der Ehe._

_Halt ja die Klappe. Halt einfach die Klappe_, warnte Ian drohend.

„Dann verzeihen Sie mir gleich noch einmal und erlauben Sie mir, die Einladung auf Ihre Schwester auszuweiten", erklärte Christian mit dem leisesten Anflug eines Lächelns, wie Jack es früher so selten bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Sie scheint mir geeignet dafür, meiner Verlobten dabei zu helfen zu vermeiden, dass ich mich vollends blamiere."

„Oh, nun …", erwiderte Ian zögerlich und sah Lady Seymour ein wenig verlegen an. „Sie müssen wissen, mein Mann hatte ihr eigentlich versprochen, dass er sie an diesem Abend zu einer Kutschfahrt in den Hyde Park mitnehmen würde … Natürlich könnte Viscount Hereford diese Verpflichtung übernehmen, da er sich in der Stadt besser auskennt, aber ich würde die Kutschfahrt nur ungern ganz absagen. Joanne hat sich schon sehr darauf gefreut."

_Habe ich das?_

_Oh ja, hast du._

„Schon sehr darauf gefreut", betonte Jack ein wenig hölzern.

Wenn das mal nicht die dickste Lüge des Jahrhunderts war. Wie Ian so etwas erzählen konnte, ohne dabei wieder rot zu werden, war Jack ein Rätsel. Erstens: Als ob sie sich darauf freuen würde, etwas mit Kanda zu unternehmen. Zweitens: Als ob Kanda sich zu so etwas überreden ließe. Drittens: Als ob sie ihren ganzen Abend damit verbringen wollte, eingesperrt in einen Zweispänner Bäume und Wiesen zu betrachten. Und Viscount Hereford würde sie auch schief ansehen, wenn sie ihn um so etwas bitten würden. Aber noch weniger wollte sie in Christians Elternhaus einkehren.

„Nun …", meinte Elizabeth Seymour nachdenklich. „Christian, du hast das Angebot bereits gemacht, aber du stellst mich damit vor die Herausforderung, nun noch einen Tischpartner für die Dame zu finden, und wenn sie bereits eine Verabredung hat … Ihren Gatten können Sie aber für uns entbehren, oder, Lady Kaneda?"

„Ja, das kann ich", erwiderte Ian und schluckte unmerklich. Wenn Kanda sie dafür nicht rösten, teeren und federn würde, dann könnte sie das.

„Dann macht es Ihnen hoffentlich nichts aus, wenn ich die Einladung mit Bedauern zurückziehe", entschuldigte Christian sich formvollendet bei Jack. „Ich hätte daran denken sollen, dass Sie bereits Ihre eigenen Pläne gemacht haben, bevor ich Sie mit meinen Entschlüssen überfalle."

„Oh, es macht mir nicht das geringste aus", versicherte Jack salbungsvoll. „Ich denke, Sie werden mit meiner Schwester und ihrem Mann genug Unterhaltung haben."

Für diese Bemerkung erdolchte Ian sie geradezu mit Blicken. Wenn Christian etwas mit den Investitionen zu tun hatte, die gerüchteweise den Grafen unterstützten, dann musste jemand das herausfinden, und dieser Jemand war nun einmal Kanda. Mit Frauen oder Jungen wie Allen, die noch jünger als der Japaner aussahen, würde Christian sich nie über Finanzen unterhalten. Also hatte Ian die Einladung für Kanda und sich selbst natürlich nicht ausschlagen können.

Irgendwann entschied Lady Seymour, dass es an der Zeit war, ihren Verlobten einigen der anderen weiblichen Gäste vorzustellen – Jack dachte im Stillen, dass sie nur mit ihm angeben wollte – und ließ sie allein. Keiner von beiden konnte erleichtert aufatmen; Ian nicht, weil ihm noch ein ganzer Abend in Christians Gesellschaft bevorstand, und Jack, weil ihr Korsett das nicht zuließ.

Nach und nach entspann sich schließlich eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen und den anderen geladenen Damen. Je größer der Abstand zwischen ihnen und Christian wurde, desto mehr konnten sich die Zwillinge entspannen und auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren. Unauffällig horchten sie die Damen aus, welchen Geschäften denn ihre Ehemänner, Väter, Brüder und Söhne so nachgingen, in welchen Bereichen sie selbst sich karitativ betätigten und stellten jede erdenkliche Frage, die ihnen im Zusammenhang mit Geld noch einfiel. Wer einmal eine aristokratische Erziehung genossen hatte, der konnte sehr leicht wieder in diese Rolle schlüpfen und die Informationen, die er brauchte, aus den Leuten herauskitzeln, ohne dass sie es überhaupt mitbekamen. Dieses Talent hatten Ian und Jack in den Jahren auf der Straße und im Wald sogar noch verfeinert, mit noch mehr Skrupellosigkeit, List und Tücke angereichert und zur Vollendung gebracht.

In Gedanken teilten die beiden eine Liste und füllten diese mit den erhaltenen Informationen. Nachdem es Zeit geworden war, sich zu verabschieden – auch von Christian; ein Vergnügen, das sie sehr kurz gestalteten – und wieder in die Kutsche zu steigen, die sie zum Stadthaus von Lord Devereux bringen würde, steckten sie mental die Köpfe zusammen und arbeiteten die Liste ab. Es waren keine besonders ergiebigen Details, die sie erfahren hatten, aber sie konnten zumindest einige der Namen ausschließen, bei denen sie sicher sein konnten, dass sie mit dem einseitigen Geldtransfer auf das Konto des Grafen nichts zu tun hatten.

In dem Haus, das sie zeitweise 'Zuhause' nannten, mussten sie nur einen Blick auf Kandas Gesicht werfen, um zu erkennen, dass sein Tag noch nervtötender gewesen war als ihrer. Er hatte sich nie auch nur im geringsten für Finanzen interessiert und jetzt war er gezwungen, den ganzen Tag über mit anderen Männern darüber zu fachsimpeln. Seine abweisende Art kam ihm zugute, denn dadurch fragte ihn selten jemand nach seiner Meinung, während er praktisch überall einfach zuhören konnte, aber manchmal geschah es doch, dass ihn jemand fragte. Und dann musste er eine Antwort parat haben.

Dementsprechend glänzend war seine Laune, als die Zwillinge den Salon betraten, in dem er saß und vor sich hin brütete.

„Allen und Eric sind noch nicht da?", erkundigte sich Ian und nahm in einem der bequemen Sessel Platz. Er hätte sich lieber hineinfallen lassen, aber das war in seinem Aufzug nicht möglich. Es hätte möglicherweise das Korsett gesprengt.

„Nein", antwortete der Japaner so einsilbig wie immer und damit senkte sich eine schon fast als friedlich zu bezeichnende Ruhe über den Salon. Alle drei schwiegen mehr oder weniger einträchtig, bis die Haustür aufgerissen wurde und die zwei fehlenden Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe hereinstolperten.

Weil Ian und Jack am längsten gebraucht hatten, um sich umzuziehen, waren Eric und Allen schon fort gewesen, als sie aus dem Haus gingen. Darum hatten sie erst jetzt Gelegenheit zu sehen, was sie mit Allens Gesicht gemacht hatten.

Er sah richtig alt aus. Das weiße Haar hatte er ja schon immer gehabt, aber sein junges Gesicht zierten nun Falten und Leberflecken und er trug Kleidung, die vielleicht vor fünfzig Jahren in Mode gewesen war.

„Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was in der Zeitung steht", sprudelte der jüngste Exorzist atemlos hervor und wedelte mit knisterndem Zeitungspapier herum. „Es gab schon wieder einen Mord an einer Prostituierten!"

* * *

><p>An wen erinnert uns das? :D<p>

Bis nächste Woche und bleibt mir gewogen, Leute.


	29. Badewasser

Yunaria kriegt 100 goldene Gummipunkte für die richtige Antwort :D (Für 1000 Punkte kann man sich eine Kanda-Actionfigur der Marke Gehtgleichkaputt kaufen)

Nächste Aufgabe: Die beiden Titel dieser und des vorangegangenen Parts sind nur Arbeitstitel. Nochmal 100 Punkte für einen vernünftigen Titel für "Er & Er" und weiere 100 für einen Titel für "Sie & Sie".

Und diesmal gibts ganz viel Kanda. _*leser bestech*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Wer bin ich denn, Anerkennung für etwas zu verlangen, das mir nicht gehört? Würde ich nie tun._

* * *

><p><strong>1.28 Badewasser<strong>

„Heute Morgen wurde in einem Hinterhof in der Hanbury Street der Leichnam einer Frau gefunden", berichtete Eric eindeutig ruhiger, nachdem Allen die versammelten Exorzisten mit der Bombe, die er platzen hatte lassen, in Aufruhr versetzt hatte. „Sie wurde als Annie Chapman identifiziert, eine Prostituierte aus Whitechapel, und sie wurde anscheinend auf die gleiche Weise getötet wie Mary Ann Nichols."

„Whitechapel, sagst du?", fragte Ian. „War Mary Ann Nichols nicht auch aus Whitechapel?"

„Beide haben dort gelebt."

„Das ist keine große Überraschung. Prostituierte findet man im East End wie Sand am Meer."

„Und wurde Nichols nicht in Whitechapel gefunden, anstatt in Spitalfields?", warf Jack ein. „Die Hanbury Street liegt doch in Spitalfields."

„Wo sie liegen, ist doch egal", machte sich Allen bemerkbar. „Beide Frauen wurden förmlich ausgeweidet."

„Schreibt die Lloyd's Weekly", kommentierte Ian skeptisch.

„Bestätigt die Polizei", widersprach Eric. „Wir sind gleich zur Polizei gegangen und haben mit Allens Abzeichen die Informationen in der Zeitung bestätigt."

„Beide Leichen wurden untersucht und es ist bei beiden die gleiche Vorgehensweise gewesen, sagt der Amtsarzt", erklärte Allen.

„Aber es sind Prostituierte", entgegnete Jack. „Und sie wurden ganz offensichtlich von einem Menschen getötet, sonst gäbe es keine Leichen. Also sind wir nicht dafür zuständig."

„In der Nacht nach unserer Ankunft in London wird eine Prostituierte getötet und ihr werden Organe entnommen. In der zweiten Nacht wird eine zweite Prostituierte auf die gleiche Weise ermordet. Beide Morde geschahen im East End, gar nicht weit von dem Ort entfernt, wo der letzte Finder, den wir nach London geschickt haben, zum letzten Mal gesehen wurde, und beide Male hat niemand etwas gesehen. Bist du ernsthaft der Meinung, das hätte alles nichts mit uns zu tun?", meinte Eric und seine Haltung machte klar, dass er das nicht so sah. Vor allem die demonstrativ verschränkten Arme.

„Herrje, im East End kommen dauernd Leute um, das ist doch nichts neues mehr", sagte Ian entnervt. „Könnten wir uns wieder um unsere Angelegenheiten kümmern? Und damit meine ich nicht die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung im Londoner Armenviertel."

Von Kanda konnten sie sich keine Hilfe erwarten, das war sowohl Allen als auch Eric klar. Er würde sich schlicht und einfach nicht dafür interessieren. Und die Zwillinge schienen die Angelegenheit nicht ernst zu nehmen. Aber sie waren sich fast sicher, dass sie diese Sache ernst nehmen mussten. Also beugten sich Eric und Allen vorerst der Entscheidung der anderen drei, nahmen sich jedoch vor, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Es würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit noch ein Mord passieren.

**oOo**

Allerdings stand am nächsten Tag in keiner einzigen Zeitung, die sie kauften, etwas von einem dritten Mord. Nur der Mord an Annie Chapman wurde weiter bis ins kleinste Detail ausgeschlachtet.

Der Rest des Haushaltes kümmerte sich nicht darum, da es sie ihrer Meinung nach absolut nichts anging. So blieb es Allen und Eric zumindest erspart, sich anhören zu müssen, dass sie mit ihrer Theorie doch falsch gelegen hatten.

Als sich der Tag dem Abend zuneigte und es langsam Zeit wurde, sich für den versprochenen Besuch bei dem Earl of Pembroke fertig zu machen, saß Ian schon längst im Badezimmer in der Wanne und versuchte die Nervosität niederzukämpfen. Obwohl Christian bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nach über neun Jahren nichts bemerkt hatte, wurde er die Befürchtung nicht los, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fallen würde, wen er da vor sich hatte. Ian sah keine Möglichkeit, wie er es nicht bemerken sollte.

Luftblasen stiegen blubbernd an die Oberfläche, als Ian mit einem tiefen Seufzer untertauchte. Er blieb solange unter Wasser, wie er die Luft anhalten konnte, aber seine Gedanken folgten ihm leider. Er musste mit ihnen wieder auftauchen.

Wenigstens hatte er Kanda dazu überreden können, mitzukommen. Der Exorzist war alles andere als begeistert gewesen, aber es blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig, als sich zähneknirschend zu fügen. Immerhin hatte Ian schon zugesagt. Und der Japaner würde mit seinem recht auffälligen Aussehen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und damit von Ian weg lenken. Hoffentlich auch die von Christian.

Ian war so vollauf mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür erst an seine Ohren drang, als es zu spät war. Mit Schwung ging die Tür auf und Kanda trat ein.

Zu viel mehr, als erschrocken die Augen aufzureißen, hatte er nicht die Zeit. Den Türgriff noch in der Hand, stand der Japaner wie angewurzelt da; sie ging jede Wette ein, dass sie genauso entgeistert aussah wie er. Trotzdem, musste er sie so anstarren? Jeden _Zentimeter_ von ihr?

Schützend legte sie die Hände über die Brüste; die Bewegung schien ihn aus seiner Starre zu reißen. Wortlos wandte er sich um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

_Er darf mich nicht verraten!_ So schnell wie jetzt war sie noch nie aus dem Badewasser gesprungen.

Der Exorzist lehnte an der Wand neben der Badezimmertür. Ein Mädchen. Ian war ein _Mädchen_. Kami-sama, wie blind war er gewesen!

Die Tür ging auf und eine nasse Hand packte ihn hinten am Kragen seines Jacketts; sie zog ihn ins Zimmer zurück, bevor die andere Hand die Tür zuwarf. Die Hand wanderte um seinen Nacken herum und legte sich um seine Hemdaufschläge.

Ian stand vor ihm, hastig in ein Handtuch gewickelt, das sehr zu seinem Leidwesen nicht sehr sicher saß. Allein schon diese wenigen Bewegungen hatten den Knoten, mit dem sie es um ihre Brust gebunden hatte, schon ein ziemliches Stück gelockert.

Zum ersten Mal sah er sie als Mädchen; die feinen Gesichtszüge, die mandelförmigen schwarzen Augen, die vollen Lippen. Die dunklen Haare, die an ihrer nassen Haut klebten, ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Hals, ihren Schultern. Die deutliche Rundung der Brüste unter dem dünnen Handtuch, das nur wenige Zentimeter ihrer Oberschenkel bedeckte und sich wie eine zweite Haut über ihre Taille und ihre Hüften gelegt hatte – Hüften, die eindeutig nicht männlich waren, genauso wenig wie die langen, nackten Beine.

Dieses verfluchte Handtuch saß viel zu locker für seinen Seelenfrieden; sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass der Knoten inzwischen aufgegangen war und eine Ecke schon anfing, sich aus der Wicklung zu lösen. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit, ihn wütend anzustarren.

„Wehe", lenkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Gesicht, „wehe, du sagst auch nur ein Wort zu irgendjemandem. So schnell kannst du gar nicht schauen, habe ich dich zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet, klar?"

Ausdruckslos sah er sie an. „Gibt es etwas, das ich jetzt sagen sollte?"

„Wie wäre es mit: Ja, Ian, ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab?"

„Dann tun wir doch mal so, als hätte ich das gesagt und vergessen die Angelegenheit." Er wollte das beenden. So schnell wie möglich. Ihr Handtuch entblößte bereits die Seite ihrer linken Brust und er wollte nicht noch mehr sehen müssen; sie sollte ihn loslassen, das Handtuch richten und dann ganz schnell aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden. Kami-sama, ihm war noch nie so heiß gewesen.

Ian zog zweifelnd die Augenbraue hoch; es war schwierig, zu entscheiden, ob sie die Sache jetzt auf sich beruhen lassen sollte oder nicht. Jedem anderen hätte sie ein Versprechen abgerungen, das sämtliche seiner ungeborenen Kinder, seinen Besitz und sein Augenlicht mit eingebunden hätte, aber der Japaner ließ sich leider nicht so einfach beeindrucken. Tatsächlich sah er ziemlich gelangweilt aus, als ob ihn die Tatsache, dass sie ein Mädchen war, überhaupt nicht interessieren würde. Zum Teufel, sie wusste einfach nie, woran sie bei ihm war! Konnte sie einfach so darauf vertrauen, dass er die Klappe halten würde?

Sie starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang misstrauisch an, aber dann entschied sie sich dafür, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Sie konnte ihm immer noch ein paar unwichtige Körperteile abschneiden, wenn er doch jemandem von ihrem Geheimnis erzählte – für einen Exorzisten war es ohnehin besser, wenn er keine Kinder hatte.

Langsam ließ sie seinen Kragen los und richtete sich gerader auf; sie hatte sich leicht nach vorne gelehnt, während sie ihn gegen die Tür gedrückt hatte. Besser, sie sagte Jack Bescheid – warum eigentlich nicht gleich? Eine kurze mentale Nachricht reichte und es klopfte an der Tür. Ein letzter warnender Blick, dann schob sie den Japaner beiseite und öffnete ihrer Schwester.

Kanda war froh, dass sie wenigstens mit einer Hand das Handtuch festhielt, während sie die Tür aufmachte; dass er sie nicht mehr direkt ansah, half ihm, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Als der Besucher eintrat, sank seine Erregung sofort auf den Nullpunkt; er hätte wissen müssen, dass ausgerechnet jetzt ausgerechnet Jack vorbeikam. Vielleicht hatte Ian ihn sogar gerufen – aber warum musste er dafür herkommen? Konnten sie das nicht auch über ihre telepathische Verbindung klären?

„Was gibt es … denn … so … dringendes?" wurde Jack langsamer, als er Kanda sah; der schaffte es gerade noch, seinen Todesblick aufzusetzen.

Jack brauchte eine Sekunde, um das ganze Bild zu sehen: Kanda und Ian in einem Zimmer, ihre Schwester nur mit einem nassen Handtuch bekleidet. „Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn …", murmelte sie entsetzt.

Ian schloss die Tür. _Ich will nichts hören_, knurrte sie mental, _gerade du solltest jetzt mal lieber ganz still sein_. Laut sagte sie: „Er weiß es-"

„Du warst unvorsichtig", unterbrach Jack sie.

_Halt die Klappe_, dachte Ian, aber sie sprach es nicht aus. „Ein dummer Zufall, sonst nichts."

„Und das passiert ausgerechnet dir?" fragte Jack zweifelnd und warf Kanda einen misstrauischen Blick zu, der immer noch neben der Tür lehnte, jetzt lässig Arme und Beine überkreuzt.

„Auch mir passieren ab und zu mal Fehler", gab Ian zurück, „gerade du solltest das doch am besten wissen."

„Können wir das Gespräch jetzt beenden?" unterbrach Kanda die beiden, „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als hier zu stehen und euch zuzuhören." Er öffnete die Tür. „Du beeilst dich besser mit deinem Bad. Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde wieder da." Damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚beeilen'? Ich dachte, du wärst längst fertig", wunderte sich Jack, dann riss sie die Augen auf, als ihr dämmerte, was der Japaner gemeint hatte. „Ian! Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass – er hat nicht – Ian!"

„Lavi hat auch nicht weniger von _dir_ gesehen", schoss Ian zurück, aber Jack verschränkte stur die Arme; Ian wickelte inzwischen ihr Handtuch wieder ab.

„Wenn ich deine Erinnerung auffrischen darf: in dieser Nacht war ich voll bekleidet!"

„Aber danach auch nicht immer, oder?" meinte Ian, während sie wieder in die Wanne stieg.

„Lass das", antwortete ihre Schwester plötzlich ein wenig heiser, „ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Ich gehe jetzt." Abrupt wandte sie sich um und ging.

„Jack!" rief Ian ihr nach, aber sie ignorierte sie. Seufzend ließ sie sich tiefer in das Wasser sinken. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass Lavi über ihre Schwester Bescheid wusste, versuchte sie herauszufinden, was passiert war, aber beide schwiegen eisern. Sie wusste, dass zwischen ihnen mehr als nur Küsse gewesen waren, auch, wie abrupt ihre ‚Beziehung' geendet hatte, aber etwas passte nicht ins Bild. Jack war eher traurig als wütend, ihr Verhalten passte nicht zu ihrem üblichen Reaktionsmuster. Und deswegen bohrte sie nach – mit vernichtenden Resultaten.

Jack indes hatte ganz andere Probleme. Es stimmte, Ians Worte hatten sie an die Vorfälle der letzen Wochen erinnert, aber sie war aus einem anderen Grund gegangen.

Sie holte den Japaner am Treppenabsatz ein und hielt sich erst gar nicht mit Worten auf, sondern packte ihn einfach am Ellbogen und beförderte ihn mit Schwung in den nächstbesten Salon. Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

„Hast du Hirnfieber?" war der trockene Kommentar des Exorzisten; er versuchte, zur Tür zu gelangen, aber Jack ließ ihn nicht vorbei. Es war die einzige Tür, die aus dem Raum führte.

„Nein, aber mit dir zu reden. Und die Tür geht erst wieder auf, wenn alles geklärt ist." Kanda sah sie zweifelnd an, aber sie fuhr ungerührt fort: „Es passt mir überhaupt nicht, dass du Bescheid weißt, darüber müssen wir wohl erst gar nicht reden. Aber ich habe ein anderes Problem."

„Ja, das seh ich", antwortete Kanda ungerührt.

„Halt die Klappe, _Bakanda_, und hör zu", fauchte sie, „Ab jetzt gelten für dich strengere Regeln. Du dürftest sie von Komui kennen."

„Die Linali-Regeln?", fragte er ungläubig; Jack nahm ihn wohl für nicht ganz voll.

„So ziemlich. Wenn du sie anfasst, wenn du sie auch nur _ansiehst_, dann ist Mugen bald dein einziges Schwert, _capisci_?" Kandas Gesicht sagte eindeutig: Das geht zu weit, aber Jack war noch nicht fertig. „Ich bin sicher, du ahnst es schon, aber ich sage es trotzdem: Ich will dich nicht in ihrer Nähe sehen." Sie wiederholte nur, was Ian auch zu Lavi gesagt hatte, wenn auch in anderen Worten, aber die Fälle waren gar nicht so verschieden.

„Und wie soll das gehen, wenn wir im selben Raum schlafen?" gab Kanda aus purem Trotz zurück; er sah nicht ein, warum Jack ihm vorschreiben sollte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte.

„Dir ist sicher bewusst, dass ich dagegen nichts tun kann, aber du lässt dich besser nicht in diesem Bett erwischen", sagte Jack wütend. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich meine Schwester weiterhin in einem Bett mit einem Kerl schlafen lasse, der bei ihrem Anblick zum Sabbern anfängt."

Verdammt, er hatte seinen Blick doch bemerkt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Jack dafür unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt, aber er war zu ehrlich, um es abzustreiten. „Das hatte nichts mit Ian zu tun", mogelte er sich drumherum; präzise hatte es eigentlich _nur_ mit Ian zu tun, aber das brauchte er nicht zu wissen.

„Ja, ich weiß, es ist einfach zu lange her, dass dir eine das Bett gewärmt hat", erwiderte Jack mit boshaft gespieltem Mitleid, „Armer, untervögelter Bakanda. Ich würd vorschlagen, du nutzt deine fünfzehn Minuten und sorgst vor. Komui hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du das vom Spesengeld absetzt." Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn allein zurück.

Der Japaner kochte vor Wut; Jack hatte nicht einmal so viel Anstand, hastig wegzulaufen, bevor er ihn entzwei teilte, nein, er schlenderte ganz gemütlich zurück zur Treppe. Er starrte ihm einen Moment wütend hinterher, dann sagte er sich, dass es nichts bringen würde; er sollte die Viertelstunde lieber nutzen, um sich zu beruhigen. Ein kurzer Spaziergang würde ihn abkühlen und Ian aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden lassen.

* * *

><p>Ihr habt sicher schon bemerkt, dass ich Ian bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem Kanda hereinkam, <em>er<em> genannt habe und danach _sie_. So habe ich es ja auch bei Jack gemacht, was so viel bedeutet wie: Wenn ich ab jetzt aus der Sicht von jemandem schreibe, der nichts von dem Geheimnis der beiden weiß, verwende ich _er_, wenn es aus der Sicht von jemanden passiert, der Bescheid weiß (also auch eines unbeteiligten Erzählers), dann _sie_. Alles klar soweit?

Bleibt mir gewogen, Leute.


	30. Für Elise

Ach, wenn das so gut ankommt, quälen wir Kanda doch noch ein bisschen länger, hrhr.

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Gehört alles Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

><p><strong>1.29 Für Elise<strong>

Als Kanda zurückkam, war das Bad frei und von Ian nichts zu sehen. Er – _sie_ hatte das Badewasser abgelassen und die nassen Handtücher weggeräumt. Eine Reinlichkeit, die man von Aristokraten nie erwarten durfte.

Der Gedanke daran, wie sie vollkommen nackt in dieser Wanne gelegen hatte, als er hereingekommen war, um selbst ein Bad zu nehmen, bevor er sich umziehen würde, sorgte bei Kanda für einige Beklemmung in Hinblick auf seine Absicht, jetzt das Bad nachzuholen, das er nicht genommen hatte. Er war fünfzehn Minuten lang durch das West End gelaufen und hatte dann irgendwie den Weg zurück gefunden, aber bis dahin hatten nicht nur seine Kleider den zweifelhaften Duft von Londons Straßen aufgenommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, der Geruch würde geradezu an seiner Haut kleben, und so sollte er auf keinen Fall bei einem Abendessen in gehobener Gesellschaft auftauchen.

Zum Glück befand sich Ian auch nicht in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer, als Kanda nach dem Baden zurückkam, also ging er davon aus – nach einem Blick auf die Uhr – dass sie sich bereits für das Abendessen umzog, das sie für sie beide arrangiert hatte. Wieso diese Einladung so wichtig war, wusste der Japaner nicht, doch er hatte allgemein das Gefühl, dass die Zwillinge sich in der Londoner Gentry und Peerage besser auskannten als die anderen drei zusammen. Vielleicht hatten sie die meisten von ihnen schon beklaut.

Er zog sich gerade um, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schon halb in der Erwartung, dass es Ian sein würde, drehte er sich von der Tür weg, bevor diese sich öffnete, aber es war zum Glück nur Eric. Kanda hätte nicht gewusst, wie er Ian jetzt begegnen sollte, ohne ständig darüber nachzudenken, dass sie ein Mädchen war und wie sie es geschafft hatte, das so lange vor allen im Orden zu verheimlichen.

„Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass die Dame dich bereits erwartet", meinte Eric mit einem Lächeln, das Kanda versicherte, dass er absolut ahnungslos war. Einen Moment lang hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl bekommen, als Eric _die Dame_ gesagt hatte.

„Dann soll sie warten", murrte er und legte sich die weiße Krawatte um, die auf dem gestärkten weißen Hemd kaum zu sehen war. Inzwischen wusste er, dass es nicht wichtig war, ob man die Farbe der Krawatte erkannte – sie musste nur richtig gebunden werden. Eine Kunst, die er immer noch nicht beherrschte und die dementsprechend zeitintensiv war. Der schwarze Frack und die schwarze Weste, die er dazu tragen musste, entsprachen zwar seinem persönlichen Geschmack, aber so etwas kompliziertes wie die Krawatte hätte man ihm ruhig erlassen können. Und den Hemdkragen, der vor lauter Stärke schon alleine stand und ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, ebenfalls.

„Was dauert denn hier – ach, du bist es", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme von der Tür und Kanda drehte den Kopf um ein paar minimale Grad, um Jack einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Der Kerl bewegte sich in dem Kleid, das er trug, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getragen, und unter anderen Umständen hatte Kanda das sehr amüsant gefunden. Nicht aber jetzt, wenn Jack mit schwingenden Röcken auf ihn zukam, ihn bei den Schultern packte und herumdrehte. Es war nicht amüsant, wenn ihm ein Kerl in einem Kleid die Krawatte band und sich dabei so geschickt anstellte, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht.

„Das hätte ich auch alleine hinbekommen", gab Kanda verdrießlich von sich.

„Vor morgen vermutlich nicht und so lange solltest du Ian nicht warten lassen."

„Sonst was?"

„Sonst komme ich und hole dich."

„Tust du doch schon."

„Da siehst du, wie lange du schon herumtrödelst."

„Che."

„So, fertig. Und jetzt Abmarsch."

Solchermaßen herumgescheucht ging Kanda lieber gleich – nicht, weil er Jacks Aufforderung Folge leistete, sondern weil er ihr entkommen wollte. Je schneller er das Haus verlassen konnte, umso schneller war er die Nervensäge los. Inzwischen verhielt er sich ja schon einigermaßen vernünftig und zu einem Duell war es auch schon seit langem nicht mehr gekommen, aber jetzt spielte er sich als großer Beschützer seiner Schwester auf und das war etwas, das Kanda sich wirklich nicht antun wollte. Lieber ging er.

Viscount Hereford hatte ihnen seine Kutsche geliehen, damit sie heute Abend standesgemäß bei den Hawksbloods vorfahren konnten. Ian saß schon in der Kutsche und wartete, aber Kanda sah sie nicht an, als er einstieg und auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank Platz nahm.

„Das hat ja lange genug gedauert", merkte sie an, ohne den Blick von der Fensterscheibe zu nehmen, durch die hindurch sie etwas beobachtete, das wohl nur sie alleine sehen konnte.

„Meine Schuld war das ja wohl nicht", erwiderte der Exorzist nachdrücklich und würdigte sie ebenfalls keines Blickes.

„Meine auch nicht."

„Doch. Du hast das Bad blockiert."

„Und du bist einfach verschwunden und erst viel zu spät wieder aufgetaucht."

„Was, wie gesagt, nicht meine Schuld war."

„Wessen dann?"

Auf die Frage schwieg Kanda beharrlich. Soweit, dass er ihr erzählen würde, wer ihn praktisch aus dem Haus geworfen hatte, würde der Japaner es nicht kommen lassen. Vielleicht verbuchte Ian das jetzt als Sieg für sich, weil sie dachte, sie hätte das Wortgefecht für sich entschieden, aber damit konnte er leben. Mit der anderen Sache nicht.

„Wer sind unsere Gastgeber?", fragte er schließlich nach einer Weile.

„Christian Hawksblood, der Earl of Pembroke. Und seine Verlobte, Lady Elizabeth Seymour. Beide alter Adel, beide reich. Gewissermaßen unser Schlüssel zur Finanzwelt der Peerage."

„Wie interessant."

„Sei nicht so zynisch. Wir sind gleich da und dann musst du wieder meinen liebenden Ehemann spielen."

„Spiel erst mal deine eigene Rolle und dann reden wir über meine."

„Willst du behaupten, ich bin dir keine gute Ehefrau?"

„Eine miserable."

„Ich verlange die Scheidung."

„Mit Freuden."

Danach herrschte Schweigen, bis sie in die Einfahrt zum Stadthaus der Familie Hawksblood einbogen. Kanda fiel auf – obwohl er natürlich nicht hinsah – dass Ian sich ein wenig verspannte, als sie das schmiedeeiserne Eingangstor passierten. Sie sah wirklich hübsch aus in diesem gelb-roséfarbenen Kleid mit der bunt bedruckten Schleppe und den kurzen gerafften Ärmeln, doch sie hielt sich gerader als nötig und wirkte so, als würde sie am liebsten im nächsten Moment weglaufen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Ian schreckte merklich auf. „Hm? Nein, alles bestens", gab sie zurück und der Eindruck verschwand, als ob er nie dagewesen wäre.

Die Kutsche hielt, bevor Kanda sich darüber wundern konnte, und er musste aussteigen, damit er seiner 'Ehefrau' aus der Kutsche helfen konnte. Wie sie es geübt hatten, legte er sich ihre Hand auf den Unterarm und führte sie das kurze Stück zur Treppe und diese hinauf, woraufhin sich ihnen die Tür öffnete und ein Butler sie höflich begrüßte. Hätte Vermögen einen Geruch gehabt, es wäre dieser gewesen: teures Parfüm, köstliches Essen und auf Hochglanz polierte Möbel. Diesem Haus strömte der Geruch von altem Geld aus jeder steinernen Pore.

Ians Finger verkrampften sich leicht um Kandas Unterarm. Als der Exorzist ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, bemühte sie sich um ein beruhigendes Lächeln und löste ihre Finger wieder, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Kanda wusste, was er gesehen hatte.

Ian hatte Angst.

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim", begrüßte sie da auch schon der Gastgeber höchstpersönlich, begleitet von seiner Verlobten, die ein noch aufwändigeres Kleid trug als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Als inoffizielle Gastgeberin musste sie natürlich strahlend schön aussehen und sie gab sich alle Mühe, diesen Vorgaben gerecht zu werden.

„Wir danken Ihnen für die großzügige Einladung", erwiderte Ian im leichten Plauderton und alle Nervosität, die Kanda gerade noch an ihr wahrgenommen hatte, schien wie weggewischt.

„Das war doch das mindeste, was ich tun konnte", lächelte Hawksblood und wandte sich an Kanda. „Ich glaube, wir haben uns vor zwei Tagen knapp verpasst. Ich betrat den Carlton Club, als Sie ihn gerade verließen."

„Ja, meine Frau hat mir davon berichtet. Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen", antwortete Kanda und spürte Ians Blick auf sich ruhen. Was denn? Auch er konnte sich höflich geben, wenn er es wollte. _Wenn_ er denn wollte.

„Man erzählte mir, dass Sie sich auf den Import und Export von asiatischen Waren spezialisieren. Vielleicht könnten wir uns bei Gelegenheit einmal darüber unterhalten. Ich trage mich mit dem Gedanken, in das Geschäft einzusteigen, und da wäre der Rat eines Experten natürlich sehr willkommen."

„Bei Gelegenheit", erwiderte der Exorzist unverbindlich und nickte.

„Unterhaltet euch aber nicht den ganzen Abend nur über eure Geschäfte", ermahnte Lady Elizabeth ihren Verlobten gespielt streng. „Als Frau fühlt man sich da ganz schnell ausgeschlossen."

„Und das wollen wir natürlich nicht", erwiderte der Earl mit einer Mischung aus Zuneigung und Necken. Als seine Verlobte ihm dafür einen leichten Hieb mit dem Ellbogen versetzt und sich so angemessen revanchiert hatte, führten sie ihre Gäste in den Salon, wo sich bereits ein paar weitere Leute eingefunden hatten, die ebenfalls eine Einladung erhalten hatten.

Kanda empfand es als ermüdend, wieder einmal die Vorstellrunde durchzumachen, aber zum Glück war diesmal die Gesellschaft kleiner. Nach ihnen trafen nur noch zwei weitere Paare ein, sodass sie insgesamt gerade einmal zwölf Leute waren. Keiner davon war für ihn auch nur annähernd interessant und auch Ian hielt sich merkwürdig zurück. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie ihn von einem Paar zum nächsten schleifte, um die Leute auszuquetschen und Informationen zu sammeln, wie sie und Jack das offenbar so gerne taten, doch daran schien sie gar nicht zu denken.

Es sah zwar so aus, als würde Kanda vorgeben, wohin sie gingen, doch in Wirklichkeit folgte er gerade Ian, die ganz in Gedanken zu dem Flügel hinüberspazierte, der in einer Ecke des großen Salons stand. Sie klimperte ein paar Töne mit der freien Hand und setzte dann zu einer kleinen Melodie an.

Einer, bei der es Kanda kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

Genau diese Melodie hatte ihn all die Wochen verfolgt, wann immer er sich im Hauptquartier aufgehalten hatte. In jeder wachen Sekunde sowie im Schlaf hatte er diese Musik im Kopf gehabt und egal, was er unternommen hatte, er war sie nicht losgeworden.

Hatte Ian sie damals schon gespielt oder war das nur Zufall?

„Du …"

„Spielen Sie etwa Klavier, Lady Kaneda?", mischte sich in diesem Moment Lady Elizabeth ein und lächelte ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln.

„Oh, nur ein klein wenig", gab Ian charmant zurück. „Ich beherrsche nur ein paar einfache Stücke, das ist alles. Nichts großartiges. Spielen Sie denn Klavier, Lady Seymour?"

„Leidlich", entgegnete diese entschuldigend. „Aber das, was sie da eben gespielt haben – Für Elise, nicht wahr? - das kann ich auch spielen. Wollen wir es nicht zu zweit spielen? Mein Verlobter hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns kurz seinen Flügel ausleihen."

„Meinen Sie?"

„Natürlich. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich zu mir."

Bildete sich Kanda das nur ein oder zögerte Ian einen Moment zu lange? Nein, sie zögerte wirklich, und das nicht bloß, weil sie nicht so unhöflich sein wollte, sich gleich darauf zu stürzen oder weil sie gar nicht Klavier spielen konnte. Denn dass sie das konnte, das glaubte er sofort.

Er hörte, wie die Gespräche ringsum verebbten, als die beiden zu spielen begannen und die sanfte Melodie sich im Raum ausbreitete. Leise, unaufdringlich und schön, doch Kanda ging sie wie jedes Mal durch Mark und Bein. Er fühlte sich an jeden einzelnen Traum erinnert, der mit dieser Melodie einher gegangen war, jedes Mal, wenn er sich deswegen schuldig gefühlt hatte, jedes Mal, wenn er die Melodie wieder irgendwo im Hauptquartier gehört hatte, und da saß Ian, gar nicht der Junge, der sie immer behauptet hatte zu sein, und spielte dieses Stück, als hätte sie ihn nicht hunderte Male damit schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Kanda hätte jetzt nur allzu gerne einen Moment für sich gehabt, die Möglichkeit, irgendwo hin zu flüchten, wo er sich in Erinnerung rufen konnte, dass es jetzt nicht angebracht wäre, seine 'Ehefrau' mit einer Klaviersaite zu strangulieren, doch es wäre aufgefallen, wenn er einfach gegangen wäre, während seine 'Ehefrau' so _wunderschön_ Klavier spielte.

Innerlich verfluchte Kanda jede Sekunde, die er diesem Stück länger zuhören musste, und noch schlimmer verfluchte er seine unpassende Reaktion darauf – Wut und Zorn, vermischt mit etwas, das er nicht benennen wollte, nicht einmal in Gedanken. Es war eine Qual für ihn, den mehr oder minder interessierten Zuhörer zu geben, während jeder Ton auf seinen Nervenbahnen tanzte.

Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gedacht, dass Ian das mit Absicht machte – dass sie absichtlich genau diese Melodie auf dem Klavier gespielt hatte, als ihre Gastgeberin in Hörweite gewesen war. Aber auch, wenn er wusste, dass das Unsinn war, die Vorstellung allein gab der Wut in seinem Inneren noch Nahrung. Hätte er eine plausible Erklärung dafür, warum er so aufgebracht war wegen dieser einfachen Melodie, dann hätte er Ian später deswegen zur Rede gestellt. Wenn sie allein waren und keine neugieren Leute oder Brüder dabei, die glaubten, das Recht zu haben, sich überall einmischen zu dürfen. Doch Kanda konnte nicht begründen, warum ihn diese Melodie so aufregte, ohne mit alldem herauszurücken, was er damit verband, und eher hätte er sich selbst den Kopf abgeschlagen, als das zuzugeben.

Also musste er weiterhin so tun, als würde er einfach nur die Musik genießen, so wie jeder andere im Raum, und seine Mordgedanken irgendwohin schieben, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten konnten.

Und hoffen, dass keiner eine Zugabe verlangte.

* * *

><p>Da es jetzt wieder dreißig Kapitel sind, ziehe ich hier einen Schlussstrich. Alles weitere folgt im dritten Teil - für den ich noch einen Titel finden muss (Vorschläge sind herzlich willkommen) - den ihr in zwei Wochen erwarten dürft. Eventuell wird er etwas kürzer ausfallen als die ersten beiden Teile, aber das wird sich noch zeigen.<p>

Bis dahin - bleibt mir gewogen, Leute.


End file.
